


To The Grave

by Gimmefeedback



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: If you came for tyrus...do I have something tell you, M/M, toxic TJ Kippen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 94,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmefeedback/pseuds/Gimmefeedback
Summary: The night of Andi’s going away party, Jonah has the displeasure of seeing Cyrus and TJ in a way he should have known he would. Unexpectedly, TJ requests Cyrus keep their relationship hidden. Because of this, and Jonah’s true feelings, it doesn’t take long for things to unravel.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman
Comments: 63
Kudos: 78





	1. Now Hear This

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not expecting this one to have much of an audience. If you want more, please tell me unless you want me assuming you don’t, and if you’re offended by this, I really don’t care.

If Jonah hadn't taken those few extra steps, the sight that instantly crumpled his heart could have easily passed him by. Only it wouldn't have, due to how absolutely challenging it was to avoid.

He would have loved to look away, but it left him frozen in fear, unable to move an inch of his face.

The pain that was coursing through him, it finally became enough to send him run. There he stood for at least ten seconds, watching and waiting, hoping for things to be revealed as some sort of mirage.

Despite getting away without a sound, he never ran faster in his life, and he knew that no matter how far he went, the image of Cyrus and TJ holding hands would stay imbedded in his brain.

The party was supposed to be over, but they were still there, and for some reason, so is he. He knows exactly where and who he's going to, but despite him only running from Andi's backyard to inside her home, it feels like he's been sprinting for miles with a brain gone mad.

It isn’t until he reaches Andi’s bedroom when he realizes he’s been sobbing.

"What happened? Jonah?" Speaking loudly just in case, she stands up and steps away from her suitcase that she was in the middle of packing.

"Jonah." She steps across her small pile of unfolded clothes, standing before him and grabbing his shoulders. "Jonah I'm here."

Except he isn't.

"What happened? Do you need to sit down?"

"I saw something _really_ bad, Andi. It's supposed to be good, and I wish I was happy but I'm just _not_. I'm such a bad person." He cries.

"No you're not, Jonah." Based on what he's saying, Andi correctly assumes that he's suffering from uncontrollable envy. "What'd you see." Whatever it was, she'll be sure to hear him out.

"You're not gonna like that it bothers me..." He fears.

"Jonah, you can tell me anything, alright? After all we've been through, with me leaving, please. Please tell me." She squeezes on to him.

"You can't tell _anyone_."

"I won't. I promise."

It takes him a moment to begin. "Cyrus, he..."

Immediately, Andi gets the feeling that she knows where this is going.

The concept of Jonah liking Cyrus, it was never uncommon. Just like it was never surprising for Cyrus to like him.

Unfortunately, she's also had the feeling that those feelings have made their way out. 

"He and TJ..." He might as well not even finish. Saying his name is already bad enough, and Jonah can't believe he's immature enough to even think that.

"They were together—holding hands." Now he feels sick, gulping hard and hoping the words will fade into obscurity.

The fact that they were spoken in the first place, and that they'll remain _true_ because it happened at _all..._

Fury, is all he can describe it as. Fury and devastation.

The two things he's scared he'll never be able to break away from.

"Jonah I'm _sorry..."_

"You're not surprised that I care?" He thought she would be.

"No, honestly. I...That night on Chinese New Year, when we officially broke up, one of the reasons it was so easy for me to let you go was because I knew." For once, she doesn't have to spell it out for him.

"When did you know?" He's curious.

"At Buffy's game, when Cyrus left you go talk to him, you looked so hurt. At first, I didn't know what to think of it, but then it became so obvious..."

"How obvious?" Jonah worries.

"I kept it to myself." She ensures. "You've done a good job at hiding it."

"Yeah, not good enough, I guess."

Hugging him shortly, the girl takes her hands off him and studies his dejection.

"Jonah I feel _terrible_. I wish I wasn't leaving."

"I wish you weren't either."

Again, all this makes him feel is self-centered. Cyrus and TJ are happy together. Andi's taking on a new opportunity that's sure to enhance her life. He _wants_ to be glad for them.

However all he can think about is being alone, with no one to stand by him.

Andi will be gone, too swept up in her new chapter of life to remember him.

Cyrus will be too caught up in his first real relationship to give him any attention, just like Buffy, who he knows will end up with Marty.

Things between him and Amber have become too awkward to even try and recover.

Libby left. Because he quit frisbee, Natalie and Gus rarely continue to speak with him.

Everyone will be gone, and essentially, so will he.

"I'd take you with me if I could." She means it. "I've never been the new kid before. It'd be nice to know someone."

Jonah can't believe himself. Here he is worrying about being left behind, meanwhile Andi's transferring to one of the most competitive art schools in the country, where she'll know absolutely _no one _at all.

"I _promise_ you'll make new friends who'll absolutely adore you." He knows it. "You have a chance to start over. I wish _I_ did. Ugh, sorry. I keep making it about me."

"Don't be."

"This was supposed to be your going away party. Not _my_ pity party."

"My going away party is _over_. Even if it wasn't, you're still allowed to be sad." She promises.

"'Sad' doesn't cut it." Scoffing and glancing away, he can't believe he's it's had to come. His romantic feelings for Cyrus, he wish he knew of them all along. Seeing him talk to TJ at Buffy's basketball game, it struck a nerve in him that he never knew existed.

Just when he thought the jealousy couldn't get even worse, Cyrus then unknowingly invited TJ over while Jonah was there with him.

His excuse for not liking him wasn't a lie; they really _did_ used to not get along when they were young. Yet, he left out the most important detail:

He hated to see TJ take Cyrus away from him.

TJ's a nice person now, and Jonah's aware of that, but also knowing how he was able to become Cyrus' new best friend in replacement of the girl whom he still _openly_ had it out for, how he replaced Jonah as the new favorite boy in Cyrus' life; became his crush, and now his _boyfriend_...

_That_ gets under Jonah's skin like nothing else _ever_ has.

"I just, feel _terrible_ for being so angry. I say I want Cyrus to be happy, then when he finally is, I—" His cries resume. "Andi I feel _awful_."

He and her both

"You shouldn't be. Jonah, Cyrus and TJ like each other-but not enough to last."

"I dunno..." He doubts. "They looked pretty happy."

"It's not going to be a long lasting relationship. And hey, you and I held hands too, remember?"

Jonah snickers. "Thanks, Andi man."

She grins. "I'm gonna miss you calling me that."

"Who said I'd stop?" Jonah gets her beaming.

"C'mere."

In the middle of their next hug, Amber strolls on into the room, her and Jonah making painfully awkward eye contact.

"Am I interrupting?" She's assuming the obvious.

"Oh." Andi lets go of Jonah, turning in the blonde's direction.

"Jonah what's wrong?" Amber expects it’s about Andi’s departure.

"I can't tell you..." He cries a new set of tears.

"Jonah, Amber's not going to judge you." Andi assures.

"Why wouldn't she? All I've done is complicate her life."

"I've complicated yours too." Amber owns up. "In fact I was actually looking for you 'cause I wanted to see if we could still be friends, and agree to never date again."

"Really?" Jonah's delighted. "Like, _friends_ friends?"

The girls giggle.

"Yeah. Friends friends." Amber smiles.

"And we can like, hang out?"

"Totally!"

Jonah relaxingly exhales.

"So, now that we're friends friends, do you think you can tell me what's wrong?" Her question turns him stiff.

"You can't tell anyone..." He repeats.

"I won't..." She promises, glancing at Andi and waiting for an answer.

Sighing, Jonah mentally prepares himself to say these particular words aloud.

"I like Cyrus."

Amber freezes.

"But he likes TJ, and, TJ likes him..." He sulks.

"Aww, Jonah I'm sorry." She truly feels for him. "Who's TJ?"

Jonah finds it interesting how she doesn’t even seem remotely surprised that he's attracted to a boy. Has _she_ been aware of this, too?!

"Can you tell her?" He asks Andi. He's already had to say his name twice, for God's sake.

"He's a boy on Buffy's basketball team who used to be really mean to her. Sexist, even."

"I don't like him." Amber affirms.

"He's changed, and, Buffy's forgiven him. But he and Cyrus, they were close before TJ stopped tormenting her." Andi explains further.

"Cyrus _befriended_ him knowing he was _bullying_ his best friend?" Amber cringes.

"Buffy and Cyrus had a falling out about it, but, things were resolved, and, TJ eventually apologized to her. If you count free-styling as an apology."

"And Cyrus likes him _why...?_" It’s safe to say Amber's already made up her mind.

"He really is nice now." Jonah states.

"I betcha _my_ redemption was better." She knows it.

"I remember Buffy and Cyrus making up after their fight about TJ. It was after I had a panic attack, and Cyrus explained to me that he had a panic attack once too, when I was helping him film something for school, even if it didn't look like it. When he went outside, that's when he met him..." Jonah gazes into space. "To think if I just stopped him..."

Again, he can't believe he's thinking this at all. Yes, Cyrus shouldn't be dating him, but to wish that he and TJ never _met?_

"Jonah, Cyrus still came back to _you_. You _have_ to remember that." Andi reminds. "Remember when he was going to give him that shirt we found in the dumpster, but he gave it to you instead?"

"Yeah, and what, that's supposed to be some kind of foreshadowing?" Jonah shrugs.

"Possibly." Andi doesn't see why not.

"He gave you a shirt from the dumpster?" Amber asks.

"It's a long story." The other girl says. "Jonah, Cyrus has always _loved_ being with you. He went camping with _you_. He went to the movies with _you_. He directly came out to _you_."

"He's had to have already directly come out to him anyway. Not that he really needs to, at this point. Plus I'm _sure_ they'll do all the things he and I would do together."

"You guys will _still_ do those things." Amber insists. "He's _not_ gonna forget about you."

"Neither will I." Andi adds.

"Exactly. And even if Cyrus _does_ somehow forget about you, we'll make sure you forget about him."

Incredibly touched by their words of encouragement, Jonah grabs the girls and hugs them tight.

"Thank you guys..."

Hugging him back, Andi and Amber exchange grins.

"We love you, Jonah." Andi comforts, feeling him lean against her shoulder.

"I love you guys, too." He mutters into her shirt, the girls scoffing and smiling once more.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" Amber asks her, their group hug coming to an end.

"Eight thirty. My flight's at eleven and my Dad wants me getting there early."

"We'll be here before you leave." Jonah says.

"About that, do you guys wanna sleep over? It's getting late anyway." Andi suggests.

"I will! Is Buffy still here?" Amber asks.

"Yeah, probably somewhere with Marty."

"And Cyrus...?"

By now, Cyrus and TJ have been silently sitting hand in hand on the bench before Andi's backyard fire pit, for almost ten whole minutes.

That 'something' they were gonna tell each other has yet to be spoken, and at the rate they're going, _nothing_ might be said for the rest of the night.

Not only have their intertwined hands begun to sweat, but the crackling fire before the bench has caused them to slightly slip apart. It's starting to feel so icky that they might as well just stop.

The lack of words were pretty relaxing, but now they’ve seem to have become awkwardly necessary.

It's ironic that they're in front of a fire, since it seems it didn't take long for them to lose their spark.

"So."

Cyrus flinches when TJ finally speaks. "I'm really happy this finally happened."

"Me too." Cyrus smiles, glad to see this isn't taking an unfortunate turn.

"Um, it's almost my curfew, so, I should go, but, maybe after Andi leaves tomorrow I can cheer you up."

"Okay!" Cyrus loves the sound of that.

"Maybe we can text half the night?" TJ offers.

Perhaps then they’ll have an actual conversation.

"Yeah. That sounds great." Cyrus says.

"Also, one more thing." TJ's turned abruptly serious, making Cyrus' skin sweat and his heart fall.

"Yeah...?"

"My parents, they wouldn't be happy knowing that I'm...Like this."

"TJ I'm _so_ sorry." Cyrus' heart breaks for him. He can only imagine having to be discriminated against in his own home.

"So, could you maybe, not tell your friends about this?"

"Huh?" That wasn't what Cyrus was expecting at all. "My friends? But, they wouldn't tell."

"I know, it's just, too risky." TJ feels bad enough. "You trust them, and I do too, but, I really want this." He means it. "I was sort of hoping you wanted it too."

"I do! Of course I do." Cyrus squeezes his hand. "I...I won't tell them."

"You promise?" TJ hopes.

Cyrus blinks. "I promise." His smile is weak.

"Good." TJ releases his hand and stands up.

"I get a hug?"

Cyrus fulfills his request, making it last and glancing at his lips as he steps away.

"Um, should I walk you home?"

"I'll be okay. I'm not too far, and, you should go see Andi. Tell her I said good luck?"

"Yeah..." Cyrus is slightly disappointed. "So...Text you later?"

"Yeah. See you soon. I'm already looking forward to it!" TJ beams, touching his shoulder and turning away.

"Bye..." Cyrus thought he'd feel more fulfilled. He at least expected a goodnight kiss. However, they at the very least held hands, which must count for something. It counts for something! There's _no way _they aren't dating.

After he watches TJ leave his sight, he ecstatically smiles and excitedly clenches his fists.

A _real, live boy _who really _likes_ him.

Who, on the other hand, his friends aren't allowed to know about. Yet.

TJ's just nervous right now, which Cyrus completely understands. He must've not wanted to kiss him because it's possible that someone could've seen.

Cyrus knows that when they're really in private, the affection will be nonstop.

"Cyrus!"

For a split second, he imagines it's TJ coming back for him, until seeing it’s Buffy appearing from the front yard.

"Guess what! Marty and I kissed! We're officially a couple now!"

"That's great!" Cyrus wonders if he can say the same for him and TJ.

She walks up to him. "Andi texted me and wants me to sleep over. Amber and Jonah are there too. You should join!"

"Jonah's there?" Cyrus furrows his brow.

"Yeah! She was thinking maybe we could all have one last sleepover until next time. Marty left, so it's fine."

"Oh..." Cyrus doesn’t think he'll be able to shake the fact that Jonah will be sleeping amongst his two ex-girlfriends.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, just, I have to get back home." He claims. "But I promise I'll be here first thing in the morning?"

Just like how he promised TJ that Buffy, Andi, Jonah, and everyone else won’t know about them for the time being.

"Yeah!" Buffy figures his low spirit has to do with Andi.

Hearing the buzzing of his phone, Cyrus snatches the device from his pocket, eyes lighting up at TJ's name on the screen.

**Hey I made it, are u still there?**

"I gotta go..." He grins, smiling less when he looks up and is reminded of his vow of silence.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Keeping quiet about what's going on between him and TJ is going to remain challenging, but by the time he gets used to it, he's sure TJ will have changed his mind.

"Okay. Bye, love you." Hugging Cyrus so fast that he can't return the gesture, Buffy takes off through the nearest entrance, leaving the boy with his piling contemplations.

Despite TJ trying to reach him, he can't really say he considers himself all too thrilled.


	2. Greetings and Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama unfolds on the morning Andi leaves for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this was a bit rush but I was just so excited to continue it, and your guys’ feedback was the loveliest thing. I hope you enjoy part 2 :)

Shortly after entering Andi's room, the first thing Buffy noticed was how Jonah looked far from fine.

It's no secret that he was crying, and like Amber, she thought she had it all figured out.

Also like Amber, her assumption was way off.

"Jonah..." The four of them sitting in a circle on the floor, she's still at loss for words for the boy across from her.

"I...I had _no_ idea." It's hard to handle both these revelations at once.

For her, Cyrus liking TJ was a no brainer. It was obvious he had latched on to him, and TJ, it wasn't too hard to tell that he liked him back.

However never in a million years could Buffy have seen them _actually_ moving forward with their feelings.

Meanwhile _Jonah_, easy breezy girlfriend nabbing _Jonah_, has been longingly pining for the boy whose romantic feelings for him have been _long gone?!_

Once Jonah leaves for the bathroom, Buffy knows this her chance to ask Andi about how much he's been let in on.

"Does Jonah know how Cyrus used to feel?"

"_No_." Andi almost can't believe she'd even ask.

"What's this about?" Amber wonders.

"Cyrus used to have a _huge_ crush on Jonah, until out of nowhere when he said he no longer did. It was clear he was only trying to tell himself that, but it didn't matter 'cause soon after that I guess he started liking TJ anyway." Buffy explains.

"But you _can't_ tell Jonah, okay?" Andi stresses. "He'd be _crushed_."

"_Man_..." Just when Amber didn't think this could get anymore complicated.

“I feel so _bad_ for him. If Cyrus got over Jonah, then maybe Jonah can get over _him?"_ She hopes.

"I dunno..." Andi worries. "I've never seen him so _broken_ before. About _anyone_. This has to be the most he's ever liked someone."

"Well TJ and Cyrus, they won't last." Buffy predicts.

"Are we sure they're even _really_ together?" Amber's been thinking this.

"I hope not." Buffy says. "I talked to Cyrus before he left, and he said absolutely nothing about it. Maybe something went wrong."

"That, or he doesn't want us knowing." Andi correctly guesses.

"Why wouldn't Cyrus wouldn't want _us_ to know about his first _boyfriend?"_

"_Rah!"_ Jumping into the room, Jonah scares them at the perfect timing, cackling at their screams, shrieks, and giggles.

"I didn't like what I was hearing." He smirks in hopes of taking away from the pain in his eyes.

"What did you hear?" Andi wants to be sure.

"Stupid boyfriend bullshit." Jonah's next smirk is genuine, eyes blinking away the hurt when the girls unexpectedly guffaw.

"Cringe." He adds, trying not to think too much about when sitting back beside Buffy, who already can't get enough of his pettiness.

"Let's talk about something else." Andi proposes. 

As much as she would like to hear him go off, she was hoping the rest of tonight could be Jonah's _distraction_, and sitting around _gossiping_ about the situation defeats that very purpose.

"I just remembered-when I was with Cyrus, he got a text and looked _really_ happy about it. It could have been you-know-who."

"Buffy!" Amber yells, Jonah currently looking as if he's about to burst back into tears.

"I'm sorry! I had to get that out!"

"Whatever." Instead of getting emotional, Jonah forces himself to be spiteful. "Their conversations are probably meaningless."

"It doesn't even sound like they have anything in _common_." Amber cringes.

"Guys, I _really_ don't think this is what we should still be talking about." Andi tells them.

"Alright then, what _should_ we talk about?" Amber asks.

"Uhhh, Marty's my boyfriend." Buffy suggests, Jonah having to cover his ears from Amber and Andi's obnoxious squealing.

"How? When? Tell us _everything_!" Amber beams.

"Well, he kissed me."

This time Jonah has to use his elbows to prevent any loss of hearing.

"Can you guys warn me when you're gonna do that again?" He asks when it's over.

The girls giggle.

"So Andi, do you think you'll date at SA?" Amber abbreviates the school's name.

"I don't even know if I'll _stay_ there." She nervously giggles.

"You're gonna do _great_." Buffy encourages. "You'll fit right in. I know it."

"What if I don't? What if everyone there's a better artist than me." Andi doubts.

"Andi, if everyone at that school was a better artist than you, then you wouldn't even be _going_ there.” Jonah points out.

"True..." She agrees.

"I'm sure there's a bunch of other new students." Amber figures.

"Arriving in the middle of the semester?" Andi cringes.

"Some probably arrived at the beginning of this semester." The blonde suggests. "And think of it this way. It's March, so even if you don't like it, you'll probably manage to stick around for the rest of the year."

"Yeah..." Andi gazes off. "But, even if I do end up liking it, I don't think I'd want to date someone with the same passion as me. Yeah, it's nice to have that thing in common, but it's also a lot of pressure." She speaks from experience.

"Eh, it's not a lot of pressure for me." Buffy refers to Marty.

"That's 'cause _you're_ super competitive." Jonah grins, chuckling along with them.

"What about you?" Amber asks him. "Would you date a fellow frisbee player?"

"Frisbee's no longer my passion." He smirks.

“A fellow singer." Buffy corrects, making him blush.

"I quit frisbee months ago." He tells Amber.

"Clearly I'm a better friend than I am girlfriend."

Cracking them up, she and Jonah exchange warm smiles.

"Um, I dunno." He answers the question, timidly glancing below. "There's really only one person on my mind right now..." This brings back unintended tension.

Before Andi can say something, Buffy looks to her for a change in topic.

"So Andi, uh, let's say the person you like when you're at SA _isn't_ an artist. Does that mean you'd go out with them?"

"I dunno, it depends. I'm gonna be really busy. Balancing art with academics."

Still looking at the ground, Jonah naturally nods, being stared at by those around him.

"Um, do you need help packing?" Buffy asks.

"Oh! Sure." Andi will do whatever it takes for them to shut up about romance.

"While you guys start that, do you think I could get some water?" Amber questions.

"Yeah! Help yourself." Andi allows, Amber eyeing Jonah conspicuously.

"Jonah? Care to join me?"

His face goes pale. "Sure..."

They exit the room, Amber proceeding to give her apology as they walk down the hallway.

"I'm sorry I kept bringing up stupid love crap."

Jonah's taken aback, hesitantly chuckling in surprise. "It's okay..."

"No, it's not. I should've known that you don't wanna hear it. Not that I can really relate to it either. After everything that happened with us, I think it's best I stay single for a while."

"Yeah..." Jonah nods, beginning to walk with her down the stairs. "Me too..."

"That _is_ unless it doesn't take Cyrus long to wake up and realize he should be with you, right?"

"Hm." Jonah scoffs. "I dunno about that..."

Amber awkwardly smiles. "Sit down with me?"

"You didn't really want to get water, did you."

She laughs, Jonah joining her on the bottom step.

"I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better."

"I'm feeling better, I just can't tell how _much_ better." Jonah responds.

"I still _am_ really sorry we kept talking about that stuff." The girl clarifies.

"Don't feel bad. I just—" He glances off. "I never thought wanting someone who doesn't want you would be this painful."

"Well hey. If you don't end up with Cyrus-and that's a _big_ if-then you'll find someone else. Who you _will_ be with."

"I tell you something?" Jonah requests.

"Yeah."

Crossing his legs and looking back at his lap, he anxiously pauses before returning eye contact.

“I've uh, already had three girlfriends, and since _none_ of those relationships worked out..."

They giggle.

"Whether or not it's Cyrus, I really wanna try dating a guy next." He reveals.

"You should." She supports. "See what it's like. Don't be with a girl just because you feel like you have to."

He's pleasantly surprised by her wisdom. "Thanks, Amber..."

"Besides, I think you and I both know it's better to stay single than to put up with a bad relationship."

Tell that to Cyrus.

"Yeah..." He speaks softly, smiling gently and appreciating her presence. "Thanks for being here. All of you."

"Of course." She touches his shoulder, gazing forward and joining him in content silence.

Jonah has to admit; his love life may in no way be going how he'd like it to, but on the flip side of that, he _really_ couldn't have asked for better friends.

Including Cyrus, who, regardless of happened, he's praying will stick around.

Since Andi had to wake up an hour and a half before the departure of her flight, she and the others went to bed not too long after Jonah and Amber returned upstairs.

Amber and Buffy were given two of Andi's spare outfits to wear and keep with them, leaving Jonah panicked about Cyrus seeing him in the same outfit he wore last night.

"Do I smell?" He asks Buffy up in Andi's room, where her luggage is the process of being taken outside.

"_No_, Jonah. For the millionth time."

"Okay good. What if Cyrus doesn't show up? What if he doesn't come because of...Him. Why am I even _worrying_ about that? My friend's moving across the country and _that's_ all I care about?" Jonah rambles.

"You _do_ realize you're speaking out loud, right?" Buffy asks, Andi putting her bags in the doorway and facing their direction. "He's coming. He already texted me he's on his way."

"Oh..." Jonah struggles to not think anything of it.

"Andi!" Bowie calls from downstairs, implying that she needs to be moving faster.

"I know!" She yells back.

"Do you need help?" Jonah offers.

"Nah I'm good." Andi takes hold of the luggage and steps into the hall.

"Where's Amber?" Jonah asks Buffy.

"In the bathroom getting ready."

"For _what_..."

"What do you mean 'for ‘_what_', the _day_."

"If Andi wasn't leaving I'd take that personally."

In the driveway, as Bex and Bowie are helping Andi store her store her luggage in the trunk of the car, Bowie asks his daughter about her last night in Shadyside.

"It was good. We enjoyed it." She stores away her final bag.

"Jonah didn't try anything funny, did he?"

"_What?_" She frowns, looking at him and moving her hands out the vehicle. "_No_, Dad. It's...It's a long story."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bex asks, stepping back with them.

Before Andi can even try to think of what to say, Celia comes driving up in her classic shiny red Cadillac, coming to a stop and stepping on to the driveway while removing her shades.

"Aw, you _packed? _And I _missed_ it?"

"Yeah." Andi awkwardly chuckles. "Sorry."

"Pops was going to try and show, but he couldn't get a timely flight back from Egypt."

"Oh, it's okay..."

Shutting the trunk, Bex looks at the girl and dusts off her hands. "Alright. Sure you got everything?"

Andi nods, hearing the yell of her name and seeing Cyrus running beside Celia's car with a bag of overflowing tissue paper.

While it's a pleasure to have him here, it's still a bit hard for her to face him when knowing what she does.

"Am I late?"

"No, you're just on time." She smiles, eyeing her present as he approaches her. "You didn't have to get me anything." Gently taking it from him, she giggles softly.

"Yes I did." He beams, watching her take out the framed picture of him, her, and Buffy when they were younger.

"_Cyrus!_" She ecstatically exclaims.

"He's here!"

Jonah's had his nose pressed up against Andi's bedroom window for half a minute, watching as the two of them proudly hug and excitedly clamor

"He got her something. He's so sweet."

"I'm surprised he showed." Buffy says, standing with Amber fifty feet behind him.

Offended on Cyrus’ behalf, he frantically spins around.

“What's _that_ supposed to mean?" 

"Re_lax_, _spaz_. I just meant, ya know-"

"Cyrus _isn't_ the kind of person to get a boyfriend and instantly start ditching his friends. Like he wouldn't say good_bye?" _Jonah rants.

"Alright! Alright. I shouldn't have said anything..."

"Cyrus _isn't_ that kind of person, right?" Jonah asks.

"Guess we'll see." Buffy shrugs.

"They're not there anymore." Amber's taken notice.

"_What_?" Jonah turns back around, seeing it's so before they can be heard entering the home.

"Oh, shit. Do I smell?" He looks at Buffy.

"Yes, Jonah. As a matter of fact you do." She turns bluntly sarcastic.

"_What?_ I need Old Spice."

"She didn't mean that." Amber states. "You smell fine."

"What _do_ I smell like?" Jonah asks with innocently large eyes.

"Uh...Not-like-body odor? If that's what you're asking?" Amber figures, just before Andi and Cyrus walk into the room.

"Hey guys." He greets them, Jonah's heart currently in the middle of dropping.

Maybe it'll make sense if he pretends _not_ to notice him. He _is_ supposed to be oblivious.

"Hey Jonah."

With that, he looks right at him.

"How'd you know I like that outfit so much?" Cyrus jokes.

"_Ahahaha_..." Jonah desperately looks to the girls for help, sweating so heavily that he wants to excuse himself just in case.

"Um, Cece and my parents are hosting a breakfast for all of us before I have to go. You guys hungry?"

"Okay, uh, I should go wash up..." Jonah can't even look at Cyrus while fleeing the scene.

"I'm gonna go inspect the food." Cyrus decides, leaving the girls alone.

"Is it just me," Buffy says after a long moment of silence. "Or is Jonah acting the same way _Cyrus_ would act when he first liked _him_, except a thousand times worse?"

"Is he?" Amber wouldn't know.

"Yeah, you're kinda right." Andi agrees.

"Cyrus isn't acting all that suspicious." Buffy's noticed.

"Yeah. He's either really good at hiding it or there really _is_ nothing to tell." Andi figures.

Both. It's both. Sort of. Cyrus and TJ _did_ text for half the night, but it was ten percent compliments, ten percent awkward flirting, and eighty percent memes.

When he awoke, Cyrus was greeted with a text from him that said he plans to see him later.

After this bittersweet morning is complete, he's personally looking forward to seeing how TJ plans to cheer him up.

Downstairs, the boy sees that Bex and Bowie have prepared a feast of eggs, toast, and bagels.

"Do you need any help setting the table?" He asks the younger woman, observing her take out a stack of plates from one of the cabinets.

"Oh, I'm alright Cyrus, thank you."

"We're still gonna see you around, right?" Bowie makes sure, carefully moving the meals on to the large plates beside the stove.

"Oh, of course."

It's what the adults like to hear.

However shortly after breakfast officially begins, Cyrus is anything but present; repeatedly checking his phone while everyone else participates in ambitious conversation.

"You alright there, Cyrus?" Bowie's picked up on his absence.

Locking his phone, the boy at him in embarrassment.

"Yeah." He forces a smile. "I'm just...Yeah."

Sitting two chairs down, Buffy's been unhappy with him from the moment she saw the phone in his lap.

"Well I'm sure whatever it is it can wait." Her bitterly innocent tone prompts Cyrus' displeasing stare.

For a long lasting moment, everyone feels stiff from the inconspicuous discomfort, doing their best to ignore it by silently proceeding with their meals.

"You know Andi," Celia brightly brings up. "_I_ remember that one time when you were six, and we were playing in Andi shack..."

As her story continues, Cyrus returns Buffy's unpleasant look, looking back at his phone as Andi and the adults burst into wholesome laughter.

To his right, Jonah catches Amber's nervous gaze, the boys making quick eye contact when he dares to glance over.

"So Amber, um, I didn't realize you and Andi had grown so close." Bex kindly brings up.

"Yeah." Andi lights up, smiling in Amber's direction.

"We have, actually."

Amber brightens. "Well it was long overdue."

Everyone joyfully watches as the two of them exchange loving smiles.

"Cheers." Celia presents, raising her mug.

"To family."

"To family." The others say in unison, them and Celia giving each other wholehearted gazes as their toast takes place.

Because no matter what series of events unfold from here on out, it's what they'll always be.

Before it's officially time for Andi to leave, Bex, Bowie, and Celia bring the kids out into the driveway to take all the pictures that they can capture.

When everyone else gets their own separate picture with Andi, Bex gets a nice shot her, Buffy, and Amber.

"You wanna take one together?" Cyrus asks Jonah, as Bex takes a picture of herself with Bowie and Celia.

"Yeah!" Jonah's utterly flattered. "I uh, feel bad that I still look like this." He chuckles, motioning to his outfit.

"You look great." Cyrus compliments. "C'mon." He jogs up and takes the adults' place, patiently waiting for a dazed Jonah to regain focus and join his side.

"Alright." Bex holds up her phone, aiming at the boys who are currently brightly grinning and fixing their posture.

When Cyrus puts his hand on Jonah's shoulder, Jonah swears he can feel his pupils shrink as Bex takes the shot.

"Nice one!"

Off to the side, Andi, Buffy, and Amber look at each other with raised eyebrows and surprised smiles.

Maybe nothing _did_ end up happening with Cyrus and TJ, and Cyrus really _is_ still into Jonah.

Except that still wouldn't explain why he was checking his phone so much, and if it _did_ have something to do with TJ, that means he still must not be over whatever it was that happened.

All of this could easily be settled if they just asked Cyrus for the truth, but considering Andi has to be in the car in T-minus two minutes, they don't exactly see that happening right now.

"Thanks..." Jonah smiles to Cyrus, standing with him in the same spot and already missing the feeling of his physical contact.

"Yeah..." Cyrus can't understand what he's being thanked for, but appreciates it nonetheless.

"Two more." Bowie announces, the second to last photo being of him, Andi, Bex and Celia all together.

Last but not least is a picture of only Andi, standing in the center of the driveway with glowing eyes, a wide smile, and an up close peace sign to top it all off.

As the kids share one long, first and final group hug, Jonah can't help but savor the fact that he and Cyrus are brushing shoulders.

Bex, Bowie, Celia and Andi each hug her friends one by one, repeating their final goodbyes before going into Bex's car.

With Andi and Celia sitting together in the back, Bex starts the vehicle as Bowie gets in up front.

With the windows rolled down, they slowly exit the driveway to the sounds of Amber, Jonah and Buffy's supportive shouts.

_"Byeeee!"_ Amber yells.

"We _love_ you!" Buffy adds, Andi rapidly waving to them while looking out her window with emotional eyes and an enormous smile.

Making himself hold it together, all Cyrus can do is return her farewell without a sound.

"See you for spring break!" Jonah hopes, screaming with Buffy and Amber as much encouragement possible until the car leaves their sight.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Buffy asks Cyrus.

"I dunno..." He gazes away.

"Aw, Cyrus." Jonah hates to see him this way. "Spring break will be here in like six weeks. Even if we don't see her then, she'll be back for the summer."

"I know, it's just..." Staring at the sidewalk, it's hard for him to properly express how deeply he's hurting.

"Gonna be a long two months." He looks at them, Jonah and the girls quietly agreeing. When Buffy rubs Cyrus' shoulder, Amber brightly changes the subject.

"I can't wait to see what art she does."

"I _know!"_ Buffy faces her, the two proceeding to gush with Jonah about their thrilled anticipation.

Just as Cyrus somberly witnesses their elated chatter, he feels the vibration of his phone from inside his right pants pocket.

It's gotta be TJ, or maybe even Andi. His parents updating him with good news; _something_ to turn this morning around.

**Hey, something came up so I can't see you today. I'll see you tomorrow tho. Sorry for the wait.**

"I'm gonna go..." It's almost like his eyes have been helplessly weighed down towards the screen.

"What?" Jonah's crushed, instantly assuming he's going to see he who shall not be named.

Either that, or he just got terrible news that require he be alone. If he _is_ going to see TJ, he looks insanely depressed about it.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah..." Cyrus faces them. "My Mom wants me home, and I'm gonna need the day to, to process this."

"Alright..." Buffy wants to believe he's telling the whole truth.

"I'll see guys tomorrow." Cyrus fails to fake a believable grin.

"Alright..." Amber nods. "We hope you feel better."

"Thanks..." Cyrus turns away.

Once he's out of earshot and eyesight, Jonah shamelessly shares his thoughts.

"He was looking at his phone, did you see that? I betcha it was _him. _That he _said_ something."

"Okay, maybe, but-we don't know that." Buffy calmly enlightens.

"It probably _was_! I swear when he hurts him-and he _will_ hurt him-I _will_ rip his lungs out."

Buffy snickers. "Okay."

"Yes?" Jonah frowns.

"It's just that—TJ's pretty athletic and you're kinda...Lanky."

"I'm ath_letic_!" Jonah defends. "I skateboard! I played frisbee for three years!"

"Yeah. _Frisbee_." Buffy furthers his irritation.

"Oh I know! You can go to the gym and get really buff, so that when the time comes, you can kick his ass!" Amber happily suggests.

"Isn't our local gym where he works?" Buffy cringes.

"Dammit..." Jonah sulks.

"Wanna go to my house and play Dance Dance Revolution?" Amber hopes to cheer them up. 

"Yeah, alright." Jonah doesn't see why not.

"Sure." Buffy feels the same.

"Okay! I'll call my Mom." Amber pulls out her phone, unlocking it with her fingerprint and making the call.

"Do you think _you_ could kick TJ's ass for me?" Jonah asks Buffy.

Looking into space with her eyebrows raising, she takes it into heavy consideration.

While Jonah and the girls are playing Dance Dance Revolution at Amber's, Cyrus continues to cry alone in his bed, like he's been doing for the past twenty minutes now.

He's been wanting to send a casual response to TJ, but every time he rereads the text it sends him back into hysterics.

Between this, and his best friend moving across the country for what he can hope is only until the summer, it practically feels like everything good in his life is about to come crashing down. TJ should know how hard it was for him to watch Andi go, and while he didn't make any promises about seeing him, he sure made it sound like that it was going to _happen_.

However what Cyrus is about to find out, is that no matter how many times TJ lets him down, Jonah will always be there to make up for it.

**Hey cy guy! Just wanted to check up on u and make sure u were ok. We miss you already, including Andi! It's all gonna be okay. I'm here for you always!**

Just like that, his heart's been pieced back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t want this fic to be too long, since I’m nowhere finished with my other multi-chapter fic on here. This one should be at least ten chapters, and until the end, I hope you guys like what you read! Pls let me know if there’s anything I could be improving on, and please leave comments! :)


	3. Caught In a Bad Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ’s a shitty boyfriend

Cyrus had been _so_ moved by Jonah's unconditional support, that he instantly sent back an ecstatic reply which he hoped was just as nice.

**Thank u so much Jonah! Ur honestly the sweetest person I know. Sorry about leaving so suddenly, but I absolutely can't wait to see u tomorrow. You're my bestest friend.**

If anything, that last part confirmed to Jonah that something was _definitely_ up between him and TJ

As great as it felt to be called the 'sweetest person he knows', 'bestest friend' immediately tore out his heartstrings.

He tried to dance away the pain with the help of Dance Dance Revolution, however to his misfortune, it couldn't be done. On the bright side, he still had Buffy and Amber to cheer him up for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Cyrus was promptly convinced by their kindhearted exchange to forgive TJ, finally replying and saying it was all okay.

Now that it's Monday and time for a new week of school, they've been texting all morning, which has only boosted Cyrus' restless excitement.

On the way there, TJ tells him that he'll meet him out front, which is where Cyrus flees to the moment he arrives.

After three minutes of looking around and texting him to ask if he's gotten there, Cyrus walks on into the building.

Not even a minute later, he abruptly spots him in the main hallway from a hundred feet away, talking to _Kira_ of all people. Also known as TJ's incredibly clingy ex _'girlfriend_' who did everything in her power to keep him and Cyrus apart.

Not wanting to hear what they're saying, he makes sure to stay out of earshot, but since he's still staring them down in plain sight, it doesn't take long for TJ to notice him.

Saying one last thing to her, he makes sure she leaves before walking up to Cyrus who's quite clearly sulking with jealousy.

"Hey, sorry, I was about to meet you but she was holding me up-"

"You guys still talk?" Cyrus accidentally interrupts.

"She's cool now."

"_How_ cool." Now he doesn't mind being snarky.

TJ snickers. "Come on, Cy, you think I really like her? That I _ever_ liked her? Let's say we go somewhere before class so I can make it up to you. _All_ of it. Up to you."

"Yeah, where?" Cyrus lets down his guard.

Another hundred feet back, Buffy and Jonah come casually approaching, until the sight of Cyrus and TJ brings them to a complete stop.

"_Ugh_." Jonah cringes. "They're _talking_."

"Alright, yes, but," Buffy's waiting for him to stop scowling in their direction. "Look at me."

He does as told, to which she continues.

"That in no way means something—_non_-platonic is going on between them."

"Now they're _leaving_!" Jonah miserably observes them enter down a different hallway.

"Oh, re_lax_." Buffy rolls her eyes. "They're probably just walking to class."

"_That's_ not where class is." Jonah points out.

"Maybe Cyrus is walking him to his homeroom?" Buffy guesses.

"That's even _worse_!"

"I _really_ think you should go back to being sad about Andi..." She advises, Marty making his way up and hugging her from behind.

"Hey!" She smiles, turning around and kissing his cheek. "What's up?"

Feeling slightly discouraged by their healthy, happy relationship, Jonah purposely looks back in the dreaded direction.

The harder he stares at where TJ and Cyrus were just standing, the more torn he feels about wishing they never left. If the two of them were still here, he'd be able to keep an eye on them, but that'd mean he'd have to do, well, exactly that.

"I'm gonna go." He excuses.

"Not down _there_, I hope." Buffy points to the particular hallway.

"No way. I want _nothing_ to do with them." He comments, glancing at them each before going his designated route.

"What's wrong with him?" Marty wonders.

"Uhhh..." Buffy was sort of hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"I can't tell you..."

"Why not?" Marty starting to mildly worry.

"Because I would technically be outing him..." She awkwardly states.

"_Buffy!_ You _do_ realize you saying that you can't tell me 'cause you'd be outing him _is_ technically outing him, right?" Marty explains.

Cringing and gazing ahead, Buffy closes her eyes before quietly cursing at her fault.

"Well," she faces him. "Look at it this way. You have three options. Gay, bisexual, or pansexual. Since I didn't say which-"

"Bisexual?" He assumes.

"Dammit Marty!"

Like last time, instead of Cyrus and TJ actually trying to speak to one another, it's just a lot of hand holding, staring, and awkward smiling.

Cyrus finds it nice that TJ brought him to the music room, of all places, but if his idea of romance, then he's gonna have to think a little harder.

Perhaps, with words.

"So I have some news about Kira."

_Not those ones._

"Oh...?" Cyrus frowns.

"When I say she's chill now, I _promise_ you." TJ calmly insists.

"Yeah, what, she gay too?" Cyrus chuckles.

"She—agreed to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"_Oh._" Tone resentful, Cyrus can physically feel his eyes turning dull. "So..." He keeps his eyes from rolling. "You guys are gonna be, acting like a couple?" His disapproval is still loud and clear.

"_Acting._" TJ reminds. "She's the one who offered. She pretty much knew all along we were a thing. I have to do this so nothing gets out about me. You understand that, right?"

"So," Cyrus glares. "_You_ can tell someone com_pletely_ unreliable about us, as long as it benefits _you,_ but _I_ can't tell my closest _friends?"_

"I didn't _tell_ her, I said she figured us _out._" TJ defensively corrects. "Hey." He takes a step forward, squeezing his hand. "You get why I have to do this, right?"

Cyrus can't ignore the emotion in his eyes. "Yeah..." He quickly touches his cheek. "I do. I just—don't want her pulling anything."

"Don't worry about that." TJ laughs. "We had a long talk, and, I think you guys should too."

Raising his eyebrows, Cyrus shrugs and glances below at the floor. "Sure." He fakes a grin, slowly releasing the other boy's hand. "We're gonna be late."

"You're still mad at me." TJ can still sense his cold shoulder. 

"I was never mad." Cyrus claims.

"Well you're sure acting like it."

"I just, wish you woulda ran this by me sooner." The brunette hides no impatience.

"_Cy._ This _just_ got settled. What're you saying, that you don't trust me? 'Cause you should know better than that." Now TJ's practically gas-lighting him.

"It's her I don't trust."

Again, TJ laughs, but Cyrus doesn't find it so amusing.

"Come on." Seeing he displeased look he's giving him, TJ smirks. "Will this make you feel better?" He kisses him softly, absolutely captivating Cyrus and almost making him forget to do the same.

It's not the greatest kiss in the world, which he mostly blames on himself, but it'll do.

It's certainly astounding enough to leave a flabbergasted look on his face, to which TJ giggles in entertained observation.

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah..." Cyrus is walking on air.

TJ scoffs. "Good. I gotta going, I'll sit with you at lunch?" He hopes.

"Yeah! That'd be great."

Just when Cyrus assumes they'll be leaving together, TJ smiles once more and waves to him on his way out, at least having the common decency to leave the door open.

As he proceeds walking down the hall, Cyrus sullenly stands alone both contemplating and hesitating his frustration.

However, as underwhelming as that kiss was, he has to admit it's starting to make putting up with everything feel a _lot_ more worth it.

When TJ told Cyrus he would sit with him at lunch, apparently he forgot to mention that Kira would be tagging along.

It would've been a nice head's up, especially for Buffy, who the girl still resents for being kicked off her former all girls' basketball team.

"Hey guys." TJ greets with his arm around her, the two of them approaching the table hand in hand.

Seated across from Buffy, who's in-between Marty and Jonah, Cyrus doesn't take kindly to the pretend couple's blatant affection.

While him and Buffy are noticeably bothered by the girl's surprise appearance, Jonah's trying his best to ignore TJ's general ex_istence,_ whereas Marty's sitting in utter confusion over why everyone's suddenly so tense.The last time he checked, things between Buffy and TJ are perfectly fine.

However after he figured out Jonah's bisexuality, Buffy ended their conversation by making him promise not to tell anyone, which means he's _pretty much_ in the dark about everything else.

"Sup..."

Buffy, Jonah, and Cyrus each weakly say their hellos.

"Say hi." TJ advises Kira.

"Hey..." Her smile is conspicuously fake. She sits with Cyrus before TJ can, the particular brunette frowning when the other boy chooses to sit beside her and not him. To top it all off, he grabs her hand again, which _he_ thought was supposed to be _their_ thing.

"Buffy." Kira flashes a phony smile at her. "Cyrus," she glances at him. "And you guys are?" She asks Marty and Jonah.

"Oh, I'm Buffy's boyfriend Marty." He introduces.

"Oh...Cute." Again, her grin is disingenuous.

"I'm Jonah." He chimes in.

"Cool." She's not even good at pretending to give a damn.

"So, you guys are..." Buffy stares at TJ and Kira.

"A couple." Kira squeezes TJ's hand.

"Got it..." She observes, she and Jonah easily picking up on how Cyrus doesn't look too happy about that.

Either things between them didn't end well and now TJ is using Kira to make him jealous, or he changed his mind about him that night and went_ back_ to her, which Cyrus can no longer pretend to be aye okay with.

"So, you guys have talked to Andi?" Marty asks Buffy and Jonah.

"Yup! She had a safe flight and got settled in her room last night. Cece and her parents flew back this morning. She should be in first period right now."

"First period at noon?" Marty frowns.

"She's three hours behind us." Buffy reminds.

"Right, right."

Tired of hearing them discuss this, Kira turns to TJ for conversation. "Babe."

Cyrus wishes he could rip off his ears.

"Remember yesterday when-"

"Sweetheart, not in front of them." TJ laughs, he and Kira giggling as he takes her other hand.

'_Yesterday.'_ That's when Cyrus realizes—he was with _her. Her_, and not him. All to plan some _fake, obnoxious_ relationship?!

In place of envying Cyrus' jealousy, Jonah begins to feel in_sanely_ bad for him. Whether he is secretly with TJ not, it's obvious he likes him, and _doesn't_ deserve see this.

If couple of the year over here aren't going to leave, the least he can do is keep Cyrus distracted.

"Hey Cy' Guy."

Cyrus lights up, looking over with eyes of exhilaration.

"You know that assignment Robinson gave us?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"I was thinking maybe we could do it together after school at my place. You in?"

He can see TJ's glare from out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah!" Cyrus agrees.

He grins. "_Awesome."_

"Hey, Kira," TJ looks at her. "What do you think about the two of going on a double date with Buffy and Marty?"

Cyrus cringes.

"Oh!" Currently picking at her fake nails, Kira just barely pretends to be intrigued. "Yeah, cool..."

Based on Buffy and Marty's expressions, it's clear that they're not unopposed to this either.

"You know that actually sounds like a _really_ good idea." Jonah claims.

"Maybe Cyrus and I can be the third couple?"

Looking right at him with widened eyes and a heated face, Cyrus can't tell if he's shocked, flattered, or embarrassed.

As Buffy and Marty look at each other in speculation, Jonah's scoffing at TJ's scowl.

"Funny."

"I'm glad you feel that way, 'cause it was a joke." Jonah's eyebrows raise.

As if Cyrus' head wasn't already spinning.

"_Um._" Buffy worriedly interrupts. "Kira!" Her tone is unnecessarily peppy.

The other girl lifts her head and frowns in suspicion.

"I _love_ your nails. Where'd you get them?"

"Uh, the mall..."

_"Where_ in the mall."

"Since when do you care-?" Marty's question is cut off by Buffy's impatient glance. 

"They look great on you." TJ compliments.

"Aw,_ babe."_

He initiates a quick kiss between them.

"Um..." Anxiously staring ahead, Cyrus is struggling to process all of this.

"I'm gonna go...Get some sauce." He stands up in a daze, walking away in the wrong direction.

"I'll-"

_"I'll_ get him." TJ interrupts Jonah, purposely ignoring his grimace and going after Cyrus.

"Cyrus." He proceeds to find him far from their table, right near the exit doors.

"What."

_"Why_ are you acting so pissed."

"_Where_ do I even begin? You think you can _pull that shit_ with Kira in front of me?" Cyrus retorts.

"It's an _act."_

"For _who? You?_"

TJ's hit where it hurts, and is given no time to respond.

"You _knew_ my best friend was moving _all the way across the country from me_, yet you_ blew me off_ to go be with _her..."_ Cyrus shakes his head.

"To discuss-"

"How she's still the _same bitch_ she always was? Yeah, whatever." Cyrus snaps, rolling his eyes.

"You know you could at least _act like_ I exist when we're around other people. Then again, why even bother; who _knows_ what the hell we'd say to each other."

"Cyrus." TJ steps closer.

"Kira _isn't_ who she comes off as. She's just, really insecure, and has a lot of problems at home, so she just acts rude to push people away."

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Cyrus asks.

"I got through to her, 'cause I was the same way."

Cyrus can't say he agrees with that.

"She and I just, need to make us seem believable, ya know?"

"Yeah, to people _besides_ my friends. _You_ wanting to take her on a double date with Buffy and Marty implies you _never_ want them to know about us." Cyrus strictly points out.

"I just _said_ that to _say it._" TJ assures. "C'mon. Lemme make all of this up to you, alright? After school."

"But I told Jonah-"

"Just cancel. He won't care."

"_You_ probably thought _I_ didn't care when I definitely _did."_ Cyrus refers to yesterday.

"Alright, well, you can see him after you see me." TJ states

"Okay..." He's still unsure.

"Don't worry, alright? Let's go back to the music room until next period."

"And just," Cyrus glances far back into the room. "Ditch them?"

"It's _not_ ditching." TJ laughs. "We'll be back in time. Would you rather wait till later?" He smirks, Cyrus gazing off and quickly thinking it over.

"No." He absentmindedly shrugs, watching TJ grin and following his lead out the door.

Since TJ's departure, Kira, Buffy, Marty and Jonah have been sitting among each other in painful silence. Jonah would_ like_ to open his mouth about TJ, except he's rightly scared that Kira will irrationally come to his defense.

Although _she's_ starting to get quite fed up the boy herself.

"Is he coming _back,_ or...?" She checks the time on her phone.

"I think the bigger question is, are he and_ Cyrus_ coming back." Jonah asks while irritably picking at his food.

Groaning with impatience while standing up, Kira impatiently looks around the room.

"That's it. I'm sitting somewhere else." She storms away as if they were never even there.

"_Psh._ _Wow._" Marty shakes his head. "TJ's _really_ dating her?"

Jonah scoffs. "Fine by_ me._ They deserve each other."

Just like him and Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Complaints? Theories? If u want to leave a comment below but if you know me on tumblr feel free to send me an ask :)


	4. Disappointed But Not Surprised:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ’s a REALLY shitty boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for continuing to read this!

Once he and TJ returned to the music room, Cyrus forgot all about having to postpone his plans with Jonah.

Since Jonah was quick to understand that they wouldn't be coming back, he spent the rest of lunch eating away the anguish, feeling nothing more than shy and shut down.

Between each class for the rest of the day, Cyrus and TJ would go back to the music room where they could talk, flirt, and kiss in peace, surprisingly without TJ dropping anymore problematic bombshells.

Since they were able sneak away so quickly, and share none of their last four classes with Jonah, Cyrus doesn't see him until it's time to give him a rain check.

"Hey, Jonah?" He finds him about to retrieve supplies from his locker.

"Hey...!" While Jonah's happy to finally see him again, he's still fully aware of not where he's been-but _who_ he's been with.

"So, about that studying we were gonna do."

Already knowing where this is going, Jonah wants to hit himself for not being able to figure it out sooner.

Of _course._ Of _course_ this was going to happen, and it's going to _keep_ happening.

"Do you think, maybe we can postpone it until dinner time?" For Cyrus, Jonah's crumpled expression is a struggle to look at.

"Oh...!" He's pleasantly surprised by this. "Yeah, okay! That totally works out."

“Say, The Spoon? Five o' clock?”

That’s a _much_ shorter wait than Jonah expected.

“Yeah!”

"Thanks, it's just, until then I have to be somewhere with TJ." Cyrus' explanation returns down Jonah's spirit.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." He rapidly nods. "Uh, where exactly?" Just asking sends his body into a panic. Not only is he sure Cyrus can hear the thumping of his heart, but that he can smell all the sweat pouring out of him. If _that's_ the case, he just might have to move to a different city.

"We don't know yet." Cyrus is being honest.

"Oh..." Jonah blinks. "Well, I'll see you later." He raises his arm for a high five, abruptly putting it down once discovering his giant pit stain.

"Bye." Cyrus chuckles, really thinking nothing of it. "I'll text you." He begins his way off.

"_Yeah!_ Yeah. Cool..." Jonah smiles, his tone shifting and voice lowering in disappointment.

"Yeah...You'll text me..." He tentatively mutters, growing sadder with each word.

From this point forward, he's just going to have to forget the times when he was wasn't Cyrus' second choice.

Finding TJ waiting for him at the left end of the hall, Cyrus tries his best to not look too excited.

"Hey." He feels embarrassed for being so joyful.

"Hey. You ready?"

"Hey!" Here comes Kira, sprinting up to TJ and purposely ignoring Cyrus' presence.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She beams, unable to notice Cyrus carelessly fuming.

"See ya." TJ kindly farewells.

Giving him a kiss that lasts a bit too long, Kira giggles as she takes a moment to admire him. TJ chuckles in response, having no choice but to acknowledge Cyrus' glare once she's gone.

"Was that,_ really_ necessary?" Cyrus chuckles next.

"What, you think I enjoyed that?" TJ smirks at him. "She was just putting on a show."

"Yeah, a_ gross_ one."

They share a laugh.

"I can do the same thing with you at my place." TJ flirts.

"Yeah? Haha..." Cyrus can't control his blushing.

"Yeah. My parents aren't home."

"Oh! Okay..." Cyrus knew they weren't going to be in public, but he didn't think they'd have that much seclusion.

“Uh, I have to meet Jonah in an hour.” He informs, slowly learning that TJ’s flat out ignoring his statement.

“How far a walk is your place?” He's sort of hoping it'll take a while.

"We'll take the short cut."

"Oh...Alright. I'm just gonna go—get my stuff."

He excuses, faking a smile and hesitantly heading to his locker.

By no coincidence, the process is in no way rushed. 

Once they reach his apartment less than fifteen minutes minutes later, the first thing TJ asks Cyrus is if he wants to see his room.

"Oh, uh, sure..." He timidly looks around the den.

"This way." TJ leads him before the door, opening up and joining him inside.

The walls are light blue with posters of bands Cyrus has never heard of, and the floor is carpeted with a few small piles of clothes here and there.

In the far right corner, there's a desk overloaded with school supplies, along with a barely visible chair that TJ treats more like a coat rack.

_"Wow._" Cyrus carefully observes. "It's not as messy as I thought it would be."

TJ snickers, tossing his backpack under his poorly made bed before arriving at the desk.

Watching him open the top right drawer, Cyrus sees him pull out a thick, cylinder shaped item that he inhales through his mouth.

"Um, is that a vape?"

TJ faces him, releasing it from his lips and exhaling the vapor in Cyrus' direction.

"Yeah. I'm not allowed to use it at school, so." He talks over Cyrus' coughing.

"Is that...blueberry cotton candy?" The brunette has to clear his throat.

"Yeah!” TJ’s impressed. You wanna hit?"

"No thanks. I have asthma, so, I couldn't even I wanted to."

"Really?" TJ cringes. "Huh. That sucks." He obliviously proceeds to take another hit.

It takes everything in Cyrus not to roll his eyes.

Choosing to let it go, he grins and shakes his head at him. "Put that down."

Removing his backpack, he puts it on the floor and withholds the vape. "Please tell me you don't do this often."

"It's _fine_." TJ laughs. "It's not like it's _dope_."

"Still." Cyrus mutters, throwing it on the bed.

"Whatever." TJ smirks, catching Cyrus off guard when he leans in for a kiss.

"Oh." Cyrus lets him, eyes closing until the taste of his breath brings them to a stop.

"What's wrong?" TJ asks.

"Nothing, it's just, your breath has a hint of..."

"Blueberry cotton candy?"

"Yeah." Cyrus chuckles. "It's okay, though. I like it." He decides.

"Cool." TJ resumes the kiss, giving him a stronger, long lasting taste.

It may be barely bearable, but for Cyrus, it's all there is to keep the kiss interesting.

He's about to stop and suggest they do something else, except TJ carefully pulls him closer and brings them before the bed.

Feeling them sit down, Cyrus winces when TJ abruptly cries out and shoots up.

"What's wrong??" He asks.

"Sorry. I sat on my vape." TJ finds the device and drops it on the floor.

"Oh..."

Sitting back down, TJ moves in closer and kisses him rougher than ever, Cyrus struggling to keep up as he hears him unzip his own pants.

He jolts, scooting back and learning that TJ's fly is in fact down.

"Uhhhh..." He looks up at him, heart falling into his stomach. "It hasn't even been forty eight hours."

"Since when."

"Since this whole thing _started!_" Cyrus spreads his arms. "Are we even a couple?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" TJ scoffs.

"'Cause it doesn't really feel like we are..." Cyrus' voice sheepishly shrinks down, eyes scanning the bedspread.

"Cy," TJ's exasperation isn't helping. "You _are_ my boyfriend."

Cyrus lifts his head. "Really..." He's pleased to hear this.

"Yeah! If you weren't I wouldn't want to be doing this right now."

"About that..." Cyrus turns stiff, pupils shrinking from TJ's puzzled frown. "It's not something I'm...”

He sweats at TJ’s raising eyebrows.

"Ready for."

"What are you, ace?" TJ assumes.

"No, would it matter if I was?"

"So you _are."_

Cyrus fumes. "No, I'm not, I just think I'm still too young to start doing that."

"You can't even _say_ it." TJ scoffs.

_"Sex_. I'm _not ready_ to have_ sex._" Cyrus snaps.

"Will you re_lax?_ _All_ I'm trying to figure out is why you're not interested in it."

"Being _interested in it_ doesn't equal _wanting_ to _have it._ There are_ tons_ of people who choose to wait and still-"

"I don't need a _PSA_ from you." TJ slightly laughs, Cyrus' eyebrows raising and his jaw clenching.

"If you _let me_ finish-"

"So what you're saying is that you'd rather give yourself the _bare minimum_ instead of going ahead with your _boyfriend_ who actually_ wants to?"_

"Is that all you _want_ from me?" Cyrus rightfully accuses.

"What kind of a fucking _question_ is that of _course_ that's not all I want from you." TJ retorts.

"You just thought you'd get it from me sooner than later." Cyrus states.

"At this age, we're at are peaks of our sexual desires, so realistically it'd be better-"

"_No TJ,_ it'd be better for _you,_ because _you're_ the one who's ready. _Not me."_ Cyrus asserts.

"I mean seriously. Are you even pre_pared?_ Were you really planning on this to be your first time? Unless..."

TJ scowls. "Who could I have already done it with, Cyrus._ Kira?"_

They wait for each other’s clarifications.

"Are you _kidding me?"_ TJ can’t believe him.

"Well I just thought that maybe when you were first with her-"

"I haven't done _shit_ with her, Cyrus. And even if I _did_ what makes you think I would've enjoyed it."

"Alright." Cyrus believes him. "Well you still have no right to try and pressure me into stuff-"

"You _clearly_ don't know what that word means." TJ claims.

"You know what? I have to go." Cyrus stands up, TJ doing the same and taking his wrist.

"I think I'm just gonna meet Jonah early."

His touch doesn't have the affect on him it once did. Not in this situation.

"Cyrus. No. No." TJ turns abruptly apologetic. "Don't do that, okay? Just stay here and, I won't be a dick anymore, alright? I promise. Here, I can even help you with that homework you guys were gonna do."

"It's math." Cyrus states.

"Yeah, _and?_ Having dyscalculia doesn't make an _idiot_. I can still help you."

"I never said you couldn't." Cyrus is getting pretty tired of his attitude.

"If you don't want me to help, just say so." TJ's defensiveness is obnoxious.

"I don't want your help, 'cause I don't need your help, 'cause I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine." Cyrus clarifies.

"You were gonna let _Jonah_ help you."

"No one said_ anything_ about _helping."_ Sitting back down, Cyrus is trying his best to understand the root of these mood swings.

"You need to cool down." He advises.

"So you're staying?" TJ sits back down, moving his hand down into Cyrus' own.

"If you zip up your pants." He smirks, TJ scoffing and listening to his request.

"Happy?"

Cyrus is relieved to hear him kid around.

"Very."

"You never gonna let me touch you again?" TJ continues.

"You're touching me _now,"_ Cyrus squeezes his hand, TJ chuckling as the brunette moves into his lap.

He lies at the center of the bed with his eyes on the ceiling and Cyrus' cheek against his chest.

"This is nice." For the first time in a while, Cyrus feels perfectly content with him.

"Could you move next to me?" TJ chuckles again, Cyrus doing as asked and squeezing him tight.

"Jesus." TJ snickers at the affection, watching the ceiling as Cyrus' cheek returns to his chest.

"Cuddle me."

TJ's laughter is stifled. "You can cuddle me, but I'm not cuddling you." This makes Cyrus frown.

The least he can do is act like he gives a shit.

He gets off of him, facing the opposite direction and embracing no one but himself.

"Seriously?" TJ scoffs, watching him refuse to move. "I never said-"

"I'm resting my eyes." Cyrus sharply cuts him off.

"Alright..." TJ sits up, getting the vape off the floor and taking out his phone.

Sensing him scroll through the phone as he vapes repeatedly, Cyrus quietly sighs, somberly watching the wall in front of him until he drifts off to sleep. 

When coughing himself awake a little over thirty minutes later, he turns over and sees that TJ's still vaping while looking at his phone, not even bothering to seem concerned.

"How long was I out..." Cyrus sits up.

"Mm." TJ raises his finger, releasing another exhale of vapor before facing Cyrus' agitated expression.

"Like, a half an hour." He frowns. "Why?"

"You've been vaping for _that_ long?" Cyrus asks. "_Wait._" The remembrance crashes into him.

"_What_ time is it? I-I gotta meet Jonah." He gets off the bed.

"Yeah, he was texting you."

"And you didn't bother to _wake me?"_ Cyrus could actually smack him.

"I was kinda hoping you'd forget about it." TJ admits.

"Well congratulations-I _did_ forget about it, thanks to _you."_

"_You're_ the one who fell asleep."

"You know what, I _really_ don't feel like arguing with you right now." He sees TJ took his phone from his bag and placed it on the bedside table. Grabbing it, he unlocks the device to discover it's already halfway past five, and that Jonah's sent him six messages.

**4:38: Hey! Amber's on shift so I'm here early. Marty and Buffy are here with me but they'll leave when ur here so it can be just us**

**4:45: lemme know when u leave!**

**4:48: are u ok?**

**5:02: just checking to see if ur there**

**5:13: We're gonna stay for ten more minutes. Really worried about you.**

**5:28: We're gonna go home. Pls respond to me soon. I hope you're ok.**

It's five thirty three now. Maybe he's still there.

"When _will_ you?" TJ jokes, as Cyrus exasperatedly sighs.

"I gotta go."

"He said he was leaving." TJ frowns.

"_Still!_ I can't believe you didn't even care to wake me. You're so _difficult!"_

TJ finds his rant highly amusing. "You can still_ see_ him. If not, he'll be at school tomorrow. Will _I_ see you at school tomorrow?"

"I dunno TJ, maybe you shouldn't ignore me to the point where I _fall asleep."_ Cyrus retorts.

"You literally_ turned away_ from me 'cause you got pissy about affection." TJ still thinks it's funny.

"Well it wouldn't_ kill you_ to act like you care."

"Oh, so me not _squeezing you to death_ means I don't care? What do you want from me? I hold your hand." He defends. "I could show you a lot _more_ affection but you don't seem to want to be ready for that." It's no secret what he's alluding to.

"Oh okay. I get it now." Cyrus snaps. "You're punishing me for not wanting to have sex by _not_ being affectionate. Is that it?"

TJ answers his question with a hard, fresh kiss to his lips.

For a second Cyrus worries he's going to try something, until he's actually the one to put an end to it.

"We good now?" He flirts.

"You're lucky you're good at that." Cyrus smiles, mildly blushing.

Alright, he lied. TJ isn't the best kisser, but he isn't the _worst_. Cyrus knows _he's_ no expert either. But as frustrating as TJ is, he still wants to keep him happy.

Because at the end of the day, Cyrus somehow manages to convince himself that their relationship is a good idea.

"You are too." TJ is also slightly exaggerating. Maybe it's just 'cause he's so used to kissing dominant, feisty Kira. Cyrus, he's the polar opposite of those two things.

"I _really_ have to go." He smiles.

"See you tomorrow morning." TJ says.

"See ya." Cyrus tries not to feel too embarrassed when he kisses his cheek.

Barely able to look at him, he grabs his bag and approaches the exit.

"Stop vaping!" He commands, closing the door behind him.

Not even two seconds later, he can already hear TJ failing to obey.

Cyrus was in such a rush to get to The Spoon, that he couldn't even remember to text Jonah he was on his way. He was too busy praying that by some miracle Jonah chose to stay. 

Sprinting through the door and desperately searching the room, it crushes him to face the fact that there's no sight of him, Buffy, or Marty.

In fact, there currently are no customers. Only Amber, standing behind the register and observing his sorrow.

"They left." Her impatience is blatant. 

"What?" Cyrus looks at her. It hurts like hell to hear the words spoken aloud.

"You didn't know? He was texting you."

"I know, but..."

Amber feels bad for him. She really does. But she feels even worse for Jonah, who Cyrus doesn't even _know_ how he's going to face at school tomorrow.

"Is he mad...?" His voice almost breaks.

"Not mad. Just disappointed."

It's like a bullet to the heart; _his_ heart, which, like Jonah's, just might never recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls lemme know what u thought! Whether it’s two words or a novel


	5. Hazardous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus continues to disappoint his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! The holidays have begun, which either means future chapters are going to be shorter, or updates will take longer. I’m expecting there to possibly be 5-7 more chapters, and I’m thankful for everyone that’s been enjoying the ride :)  
Sorry if u don't enjoy it! :/

**5:56: Hey Jonah I'm so insanely sorry I was late. Honest to god I fell asleep and lost track of time. I'm still here if u want to come back! I'm so so sorry**

**5:58: ugh I'm sorry but my parents are making me stay in for the rest of the night. Don't feel bad, it's ok. Thank you for showing up at all**

**5:59 aw ok. So I'll see you at school tomorrow?**

**5:59: definitely**

**7:34: Hey I just wanted to make sure everything is ok??**

**7:35: between us? Of course. It's ok cy guy :)**

**7:35: ok, awesome. Just making sure. Again I'm so sorry.**

**7:36: pls don't worry about it seriously it's ok. See you soon cy guy!**

Those were Jonah and Cyrus' last conversations with one another. Until today, of course, when Cyrus is going to apologize in person and _promise_ to make it up to him.

He raced into school with his mind captivated by Jonah and Jonah only. As far as he's concerned, no one else currently matters.

"Jonah!" Walking fifteen feet behind him in the main hall, Cyrus races up by his side.

"Hey." Continuing to walk as Cyrus follows along, Jonah gives him a forced smile. It's obvious he's still hurt over what happened, which Cyrus can in _no_ way blame him for.

"I want to make up for yesterday."

"No need." Jonah chuckles, Cyrus mistaking his politeness for avoidance.

"Jonah I _totally_ understand if you're mad and-"

"_Cy' Guy."_ He laughs, making Cyrus' heart skip and his brow furrow.

"I'm not mad at you."

Translation: it's not _him_ he's mad at. He's disappointed, sure, but _TJ's_ the one who he wants to plummet into the sun.

He'll bet _both_ his vocal chords that he purposely sabotaged their plans. He's not the same oblivious boy he once was; he _knows_ exactly how TJ feels about him.

Thanks to that _stupid_, sinister look in his eyes he was aiming at him during lunch yesterday. The same look that Jonah wanted to take and-

"Jonah?"

"Yeah?" He blinks, glancing around and seeing that they've already made it to his locker.

"Were you listening?"

"No what'd you say..."

Okay, so maybe he still tends to get a bit distracted.

"That if you want to walk to class then we can totally-" Cyrus' offer is cut off by the sight of TJ and Kira with their tongues down each other’s throats,the two of them standing three hundred feet away on the other side of the hall

"Um..."

He wonders whose idea _that_ was. Are they supposed to be mocking him, disgusting him, or _both?_ Either way it's _working_. Is that what TJ _wants_ from him? 'Cause it looks _really_ unsanitary.

How TJ does that with Kira, he isn't sure. However what he _is_ sure of is that it was probably _her_ idea. In fact, Cyrus wouldn't be surprised if Kira takes _advantage_ of the fact that she's TJ's little publicity stunt.

Before Jonah gets a glimpse of the action, he can already tell why Cyrus is so bothered.

Generally speaking, he can understand why since TJ and Kira's affection is _really_ annoying, but he can't get over the fact that Cyrus is _actually_ jealous. Of _what? Who?_ They _both_ suck!

If TJ's dating Kira with the knowledge that Cyrus is still hung up on him, that makes him a shitty friend, and someone who he can't see _why_ Cyrus would still want to be around.

Then there's the possibility that they really _are_ together in private, and TJ's just using Kira as a beard, which if _that's_ the case then TJ should know Cyrus _doesn't_ want to see their _gross, obnoxious _affection.

Personally, he's hoping for option one. He knows that sounds terrible, but it would mean he'd have a chance of maybe helping Cyrus move on from the pain.

"I just remembered, I should be going." Cyrus takes his eyes off them, guiltily gazing his way.

"Wait." Jonah gently touches his wrist.

He wants to be mad at him, but he just can't. If he saw him and TJ doing that, he'd act the exact same way. All he can do is be there for him.

"There's a football game at Amber's school Friday night. She invited me, Marty and Buffy. You should come too."

"Really?" Cyrus is elated to learn that they still want him around.

"Yeah!"

"Okay! I'll be there. I promise."

"Awesome..." Jonah beams, fully convinced there's no longer any reason to doubt him. 

Returning his grin, he and Cyrus turn their heads in the opposite direction. Faces falling, it's seen that TJ and Kira are no longer there, meaning Cyrus' disappointment is back on full display.

"I should go..." His hands fold, eyes glancing at Jonah before darting to the floor.

"Okay." Jonah understands. "M-me too. Do you still want to walk together?"

"Um," Cyrus' next smile is forced. "I have to get a few things from my locker." He claims. "I don't want to hold you up."

"Yeah..." Jonah pretends to understand, furiously kicking and screaming on the inside.

How dare TJ hold this much power over his emotions.

"I'll see you there." Not having it in him to fake another grin, Cyrus turns away and makes his way forward.

As Jonah sorrily watches him leave, all he can think about is how he just wants what's best for him.

There wasn't enough time for Cyrus to meet with TJ before first period. Not that he could've if he wanted to, which frankly, he didn't.

He doesn't want to now, for that matter, but these frustrations of his simply can't go unspoken. Speaking of which, it would really help if anyone else were allowed to _know_ about this.

Once he left first period, he texted TJ to meet him in the music room and went straight there.

TJ takes his time getting there, but the moment he does, Cyrus starts kissing him before he can even shut the door.

Having no choice but to push him away, TJ frowns while affirming their privacy. 

"You want us to get caught?"

"Shut up." Cyrus responds, grabbing him and kissing him harder than he ever has. All he's asking for is his attention.

This time, TJ pulls away. "You're acting weird."

"Why do you_ give_ a shit?" Cyrus bitterly laughs.

"Well why _are_ you?"

"Just c'mere." Cyrus steps closer, reaching for his shoulders.

"Hold on." TJ takes a step back.

"_What?_" Cyrus cringes.

"Just talk to me for a second."

"Since when do _you ever_ want to talk?" Cyrus is back to laughing.

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?"

"_Nothing._ Can't you just shut up and let me give you what you want?"

"I_ want_ to know what your problem is." TJ asserts.

"_Kira's_ my problem. I know you guys are pre_tending_ but _Jesus Christ._ I don't like walking into school and seeing my _boyfriend_ with his tongue down a girl's throat."

TJ snickers. "You think I _liked_ it? Cy-"

"I bet _she_ did. I'm _telling_ you she's still into you. She's taking ad_vantage_ of this." Cyrus insists.

"Cyrus. Kira's _not_ into me." TJ laughs. "Remember how you asked me if she's gay? Well turns out she is."

"Then why is she _all_ over you." Cyrus asks.

"'Cause she's trying to make the girl she likes jealous."

"_I want to hear that from her."_

"You can try, but, she'll just deny it. She's pretty deep in the closet."

"Why would she deny it to _me?_ I'm gay too." 

"She's got issues."

"Ugh, _fine."_ Cyrus really doesn't want to deal with her.

"You know not to tell anyone, right?"

"Yes, TJ. I _know."_ His tone is catty.

"What's the problem _now?_" TJ frowns.

"You know, the _least_ you can let me do is tell my friends about us."

"Cyrus we've talked about this-"

"_No_ TJ. _You_ talked and _I_ listened."

"Did you just have us meet up to start shit with me?"

"_Can I tell my friends, or not._" Cyrus has never felt more impatient. 

"Will you rel_ax?_ It's only been two days."

"What are you _saying?"_ Now Cyrus looks like he might burst into tears. He sure _feels_ like it.

He never would've started dating him if he knew it was going to fuck with his emotions this much.

"Listen Cyrus. I'm either _worth_ it, or I'm _not._ Which is it." TJ retorts.

"Am_ I_ worth it?" Cyrus cries, tears falling down his reddening face. 

"_Cyrus._" TJ comfortingly whispers, taking hold of his hands.

"Of _course_ you're worth it." His voice raises.

"You can't be like this, alright?" He turns soft-spoken.

Shamefully looking at the ground, Cyrus nods and returns his eyes before him. "Okay..." He sniffles.

"Good." TJ touches his shoulders. "Me and Kira, I know you don't like it. I don't either. I wish you and me could be public, but like I said my parents..."

"Yeah." Cyrus agrees. "Yeah, I get that."

"I knew you would. We gotta go, alright? We can come back during lunch."

"Will we still sit together?" Cyrus asks. 'We' being them, Jonah, Buffy, Marty, and Kira, who hopefully won't act so annoying this time.

"We should eat in here." TJ proposes.

"But..." After what happened yesterday, Cyrus can't pull anymore shenanigans. 

"Cyrus come _on._ Is our time together really _that_ unimportant to you?"

Then again, he _did_ promise Jonah he'd be at the football game Friday night.

"I'll meet you back here..."

Too bad there's no looking forward to it.

Like TJ decided, he and Cyrus proceed to eat alone together back in the music room, leaving Buffy, Jonah and Marty to eat in the cafeteria by themselves.

"Where is he." Sitting across from Buffy, Jonah's still desperately searching the room.

"Jonah..." Buffy doesn't want to have to say it. "I think you know."

"B—" he can't even finish, sulking down at his food and stabbing his grape with a fork.

"So, what's with Kira and TJ? You think they're for real?" Marty asks.

"Well, I think _Kira's_ for real." Buffy watches her continue to walk around and look for him.

"TJ, not so much."

"So he's leading her on? _That's_ nice." Jonah sarcastically remarks. "He's probably leading on Cyrus, too."

"Why would he be leading Cyrus on?" Marty's still unaware.

"You haven't told him?" Jonah asks Buffy.

"Told me what?" Now he feels left out. "I wanna know! Tell me!"

"Alright, fine. After Andi's party, Jonah saw TJ and Cyrus holding hands." She shares.

"Agh." Jonah eats his grape, miserably reliving the memory.

"_Seriously?_ Well, you know what that _means,_ right?" Marty asks.

"Don't say it." Jonah sourly requests.

"Kira's TJ's beard without even knowing it, and he and Cyrus are _together!"_

"_Marty!"_ Buffy scolds, Jonah using his fork to anxiously eat more grapes. "Let's not jump to conclusions-"

"'Jump to conclusions'? C'mon, guys. Why do you think they keep disappearing? He's clearly _using_ Kira to see him."

"_Awwwwgh."_ Jonah's been officially convinced. "We're so _stupid."_ He whines.

"_'We'?"_ Buffy frowns.

"But, why involve Kira at all?" That's where Jonah's confused.

"To make people think he's straight." Buffy assumes.

"That, _and_ because she's really hard to get rid of." Marty states. "I should know. I dated her in fifth grade. The breakup was brutal."

Speaking of her, here she comes.

"Have you guys seen TJ?"

"No, sorry." Buffy answers.

"_God!"_ She screams, the others flinching and watching her search resume.

"I feel bad for her." Marty says once she's out of earshot.

"Why are you eating your grapes with a fork."

Buffy asks Jonah, furrowing her brow.

"I don't _know!_" He stresses.

"You know, I saw Cyrus in second period and it looked like he'd been crying." Marty brings up.

"Uh-oh." Buffy knows what's coming.

"_What?"_ Jonah's furious. "Oh, it have _had_ to been him! I can _feel_ it. Did you say anything?"

"I was going to, but he left before I got the chance."

"_That's it._" Jonah drops his fork, swiftly standing up. "I'm gonna _find_ them and-"

"No!" Buffy begs. "Jonah, you'd only be causing trouble. _Obviously,_ Cyrus doesn't want us knowing about this yet, if it's even _true!_" She glares at Marty.

"What other option _is_ there?" He asks.

"That TJ and Cyrus had a _moment,_ TJ went back to Kira, and Cyrus still isn't over him?" Buffy figures.

"Then why are they sneaking around? You guys just don't want to admit that _I'm_ right." Marty insists.

_"I'm_ right." Buffy snaps.

"See?"

"Can I leave now?" Jonah asks, being told by Buffy to sit back down.

"Ugh." He listens. "Why does love have to fucking _suck."_

"It doesn't suck for us," Marty responds, Buffy and Jonah both scowling into his soul.

"What?"

Jonah stabs his last grape.

For the next two days, it's pretty much the same old shit.

Cyrus is distant, TJ's manipulative, Kira's frustrated, and Jonah's broody. On Wednesday, Cyrus told his friends that he hasn't been eating lunch with them because he started tutoring TJ in the library, but when Jonah went there the next day, they were nowhere to be found.

Now it's finally Friday, however Jonah doesn't see much of a reason to be happy about it.

Yeah, Cyrus promised he'd go to game tonight, but since then it seems like he forgot they talked at all. Which, despite all the time he's been spending with TJ, couldn't be further from the truth.

"TJ, I told you not to bring your vape to school." He scolds from the music room, where TJ showed up ten minutes latebecause he was vaping behind the bleachers.

"Re_lax,_ Cyrus. It's all good."

"You're making us late for class, we gotta go."

"Wait. Just one puff. And kiss." TJ decides.

"I don't want to _kiss_ you post-vape hit." Cyrus frowns.

"Ugh, fine. Then we won't kiss at all." TJ proceeds to vape anyway, Cyrus scowling because of him for the sixth time this morning.

"You're-" he coughs from the vapor. "_So_ frustrating, you know that?"

"Yeah, but I think that's what you like about me." TJ's smirk makes him blush.

"Maybe..." He considers it. It's certainly done more harm than good. Either that or no good at all. Yeah. No good at all sounds more appropriate.

Because of how slow they’re being, the music teacher walks in and finds them standing around.

The boys awkwardly freeze up to the sound of her dramatic gasp.

"Mr. Kippen, is that a _vape?_" She's appalled.

"No..."

"You're sus_pended,_ for five days. Staring this Monday." Her arms cross.

"What, you can't _do_ that! You're not the principal!" He protests.

"Metcalf instructed that if a student is to be caught vaping and or juuling, they're to be suspended a whole school week."

"It's in the rule book..." Cyrus recalls

"_Cyrus_." She looks at him. "Hanging out with a deli_nquent?_ I expected much better from you!"

"Hey!" TJ grimaces.

"I'll take that." She walks up and confiscates it. 

“No more _pressuring_ Cyrus to skip class."

"I wasn't-"

"We _are_ gonna be late, let's just go." Cyrus takes his wrist.

"But my vape!" TJ steps away from him just in case.

"We can get it back later." Cyrus says.

"_No_ you won't."

"Yes we will!" TJ demands.

"Come on..." Before there’s anymore trouble, Cyrus pulls him out into the empty elective classroom hallway and shuts the door.

"Quit _touching_ me." TJ pushes back his hand.

"Exc_use_ me?" Cyrus gives him his seventh scowl.

"We can't have anyone getting suspicious. Know your limits."

"Oh, calm _down,_ TJ you're being over dramatic."

"_She_ was being over dramatic." TJ accuses. "Five day suspension for a fucking _vape?"_

"I _told_ you not to bring it." Cyrus raises his eyebrows. "You know how strict the school is with that."

"So this _is_ my fault?" TJ refuses to believe it.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You're supposed to be on _my_ side."

"Why can't you just _accept_ you did something wrong?" Cyrus would like to say he can't believe him, but unfortunately he can. "Whatever I'm not arguing with you. Get to class, you're already in enough trouble."

"I seeing you tonight?"

"I'm going to the football game at Grant High."

TJ snickers._ "You?"_

"_Yes,_ jackass, Amber invited me."

"Who?"

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Cyrus starts walking away.

"Wait!" TJ grabs on to him. "Can I go?"

"I don't think that's the best idea..."

It's a _terrible_ idea.

"Then just skip it. What use do you have for something like that anyway?"

"But I promised Jonah-“

"Just see _me_ tonight, okay? C'mon, you said it yourself this school doesn't mess around. I'm gonna be gone all next week."

Cyrus softly sighs. If he doesn't go to the game tonight he'll be blowing Jonah off_ again,_ but with TJ's suspension, he'll be able to consistently hang out with him, Buffy and Marty at school next week.

He can make it up to them then. This weekend, even.

"Alright." Cyrus glares down at TJ's hand around his wrist, forcing away the contact.

"_What?"_ TJ cringes.

"Don't touch me. We're not supposed to touch each other in public, remember?"

Calmly watching his face fill with shock, Cyrus proceeds to leave without another word.

It'd be too risky to get back at him, right now. TJ has what he wants, and that's Cyrus' _time._ The time that he _won't_ be spending at the football game tonight, because he’ll be with _him._

Meaning until then, he knows exactly who to let know of his superiority.

"Hey Jonah!" What better way to break him down than delivering the news personally.

_"What."_ Currently texting Andi at his locker, he was just about to get to lunch, where he's sure Cyrus won't be.

"Are you going to that football game tonight at Grant."

"Yeah, why?" Jonah suspiciously looks at him. "Are _you_ going?"

"No, and neither is Cyrus, so."

The hurt on his his face is better than he thought’d it be.

"Oh, he didn't _tell_ you? That's weird. Especially since you guys have first period together. I just thought I'd let you know."

"Go fuck yourself, TJ." Jonah's been meaning to say that.

"I think I'll fuck Cyrus, instead."

Jonah could spit right in his mouth and what he just said would still be more disgusting.

"Yeah? What about your _girlfriend._ Unless, of course, you have no use for her, which you _don't._"

"You want her? Take her."

"You're _awful."_

TJ scoffs. "I think you're just mad that you want what's mine."

"He's not gonna _be_ yours when I tell him _and_ Kira that you're a backstabbing, lying, two-faced sack of shit _bitch."_

"And what are you gonna do when they don't believe you, 'cause _I_ know what to do to get them to believe _me."_ TJ tests.

"I believe that's what they call _wishful thinking."_ Jonah snidely snaps.

"No, what's wishful thinking is _you_ having any last shred of hope that Cyrus still gives a shit about you. I have him _all_ to myself, and_ I'm_ the one who can get him to believe anything I tell him. So _stay away,_ unless you want _everyone_ knowing how _bad_ you have it for him." TJ concludes, giving him one last glare before storming off too swiftly to be followed.

As of now, Cyrus is no longer the only one who TJ’s made cry today. 

Late again, TJ greets Cyrus back in the music room with another apology and a phony kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about telling Jonah you can't make it tonight. I already did."

Cyrus smiles with uncertain relief. "Thanks..." As much as he was dreading doing it, he would have much rather done it himself.

Just another prime example of TJ's nonexistent consideration.

Meanwhile in San Diego, Andi's jaw is dropping in the middle of first period thanks to the texts Jonah's using to blow up her phone.

**ANDI**

**ANDI**

**EYSYSS FUCKKKKK OH MY GOD GRR**

**TJS A MOTHERFUCKING PRICK AND IM GOING TO FUCKING TEAR OUT HIS LUNGS.**

Quickly, she responds **why his lungs?**

Six hours later, this is what Andi has to say about TJ after Jonah's informed her on FaceTime about everything that's happened.

_"Wow. What. An. Asshole."_

"I _know!"_ He exclaims, the two of them currently fuming from the comfort of their beds.

"You have to tell Cyrus."

"If I do, TJ’ll spin it around to make _me_ look bad." Jonah explains.

"Cyrus can_not_ be that naive. If he believed _TJ_ over _you_, something would have to be_ seriously_ wrong." She declares.

"Something already _is_ seriously wrong. What if Cyrus really _is_ crazy for him? You know the saying 'love is blind.'"

"It's_ not_ love!" Andi screams.

"This is just Cyrus being infatuated with the fact that this is the first _boy_ to ever pursue anything 'romantic' with him. He's insecure enough to let himself be with a boy who's _terrible_ if it means being with one at all. If I were there, that's ex_actly_ what I would say to him.”

"Has he been talking to you?" Jonah sees no hurt in asking.

The nerve of his question makes her snicker. "Nope."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean anything harsh by it."

Cyrus may be preoccupying himself with all things TJ, but Jonah knows his heart should remain nothing but kind.

"Yeah, I know. What about you? Did he ever tell you himself that he won't be showing up tonight?" Andi asks.

"Not yet. Unfortunately TJ made the message pretty clear."

"Honestly, you just need to forget about them _both_ tonight and go have fun."

Jonah nods at her support. "You're right."

"What time are you meeting Buffy, Amber and Marty?"

"Around seven. But enough about me, how was your first week there?" He perks up.

"It was confusing, and super stressful, but still worth it." Andi says.

"How's your roommate been treating you?"

"Ella's nice. I don't exactly see us being besties, though."

"What makes you say that?"

"We obviously both like art, but other than that, I don't think we have anything in common. This morning, she_ literally_ asked me if her jeans made her butt look big." She explains.

"And what'd you say?" Jonah grins.

_"'No'!_ But then I felt bad, 'cause what if she _wanted_ me to say yes?"

"Maybe she likes you." Jonah jokes.

"Yeah." She plays along. _"That'd_ be something."

That makes him cackle.

"Good luck tonight, alright?" She assures.

"Thanks..." He appreciates it.

"_Promise_ me you'll have fun tonight."

Jonah snickers at her persistence. "Only if you do."

"Oh please. I'm staying in watching Miraculous Ladybug. Of course I will."

He beams. "I'll leave you to it. I'm _proud_ of you, Andi man."

"You too!" She means it. "Say it! _Say_ you'll have fun!"

Keeping his eyes from rolling, Jonah releases a sharp sigh.

"I'll have fun tonight." His tone isn't very convincing.

"_Yes-you-will!"_ She cheers. "You _will_ have fun!"

Cyrus, on the other hand, not so much.

As he, Amber, Buffy and Marty approach the crowding bleachers on the Grant High football field, Jonah struggles to revoke his anxiety.

Being apart of crowds like this has never really been his thing; not to mention all the whistle blowing, cheering, and other loud noises.

Then there's the plethora of guys that'll be giving each other head injuries all for a ball.

To him, it's all _vastly_ unsettling.

He'd _much_ rather be watching Miraculous Ladybug with Andi.

They walk up the bleachers, finding space to sit in the middle of the fourth row There, Buffy sits in-between the guys, leaving Amber beside Jonah and on the opposite end of Marty.

"Amber!" A friend of hers calls from the left end of the row, walking past the individuals that separate them and managing to sit beside her.

"Annie!" She beams, looking at the rest of them. "These are my friends Jonah, Buffy, and Marty."

"Hey." Annie kindly smiles, being greeted the same way.

"You here with Jayden?" Amber asks her.

"Yeah! She's at the snack bar with Lizzie."

"Oh, I _love_ her! Can I go say hey?"

"Yeah!" Annie and her get up, Amber asking the others if they want to come with.

"You said snack bar?" Marty double checks.

"Yup!" Annie confirms. 

"Buffy let's go." He takes her hand.

"Uh, Jonah and I will save your seats." She excuses, the boy letting go of her and standing up as Jonah nods.

Once the three of them have gone away, Buffy grabs Jonah's attention.

"So Annie's cute, huh?"

"_What?"_ Jonah frowns at her.

"I'm just _saying..."_

"That's _not_ what I came here for, Buffy." He ensures.

"Yeah, but, if Cyrus is gonna keep devoting all his time to that _asshole_ TJ, then you might as well put yourself out there."

When she found out at lunch what TJ said to him, Jonah and Marty had to stop her from wreaking some serious havoc.

"Not yet..." Jonah refuses.

"I'm sure her friends are just as cute."

"_Buffy."_

"Sorry." She gets up. "I’m gonna get food, you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." Jonah fakes a smile, quietly sighing while watching her leave.

"You guys go here?"

Turning around, Jonah discovers that it turns out an _insanely_ cute boy has been sitting behind him this _entire_ time.

He has the cutest black curls, gorgeous brown eyes; even his _voice_ sounds unforgettable.

Jonah almost fails to notice the cane he has in his right hand be_cause_ of how adorable he is.

If he screws this up, he'll never be able to show his face around here again.

There's a highly possible chance that this guy _goes here!_ As in he's a _high schooler!_

"Oh, uh, not us but our friend does."

"The blonde?"

Oh, he _definitely_ goes here.

"Yeah! Amber." Jonah wants to smack himself yelling.

"She's cool." The other boy smiles. "Where do you go?"

"Oh, uh, I'm a senior. In middle school."

Beaming in amusement, Freddy knows how to take away Jonah's abashed expression.

"I'm a freshman. In high school."

As they giggle, Jonah swears he's dreaming. This_ isn't_ happening. This isn't happening...

"I'm Freddy."

So it _is_ happening.

"Like Mercury." He had to.

"Yeah." Freddy giggles again. "I get that a lot. How 'bout you?"

"Oh. I'm Jonah. Like, the Bible."

_Seriously?_ Now Freddy might think he's a homophobic Bible thumper.

To his surprise, he laughs. He laughs a _lot_, actually. Maybe 'cause he knows that was _really_ stupid. No matter the reason, Jonah wants to hear that laugh _again, _ again, and again.

"He was in the whale, right?” Freddy correctly remembers.

"Oh yeah..." Jonah dreamily smiles, swept away by his intelligence.

"So what brings you here?"

"Oh, um, my friends wanted to help take my mind off of some stuff." Jonah has no reason to lie.

It's not like he and Buffy were exactly whispering their conversation.

"Ah, yeah I getcha. I kinda dragged myself here for the same reason." Freddy chuckles, Jonah admiring his honesty. Plus his cuteness. E_specially_ his cuteness. God, he's cute. So cute that Jonah almost missed a profoundly important detail. 

_He's here alone._ An introvert, perhaps? No. Then they wouldn't be talking. A lonely newcomer looking for company? 'Cause Jonah would like to keep him_ lots_ of company to the best of his ability.

"Uh, d-do you wanna sit with us...?" He offers.

"Your friends won't mind?" Freddy wonders.

"Oh, of course not no. I'm sure Amber's seen you around too!"

If not, she better at least pret_end_ to know who he is or Jonah's gonna have some serious scowling to do.

"Okay..." Freddy smiles shyly, using his cane to stand up and move down beside him.

Jonah would ask about it, but he has a feeling the injury is more permanent than it is temporary. It's not like he's wearing a cast. He must be disabled, and Jonah doesn’t want to risk anything by asking about it.

"You think this game would've started by now." Jonah humors.

"Huh, yeah. So, do you have any use for sports?" Freddy asks.

"Not football." Jonah grins.

"I have no use for playing sports, 'cause, well." Freddy motions to his cane. "Yeah, haha."

"Uh, may I ask how that happened?"

"Oh, you're good."

Jonah's greatly impressed with how laid back about it Freddy is.

"Car crash. I was young. Having use of only one leg was tough for a while, but, what good would I be doing if I just sat around moping about it, ya know?"

_"Yeah._" Jonah vigorously nods. "Y-you know that really makes me appreciate, my legs..."

Just when he thinks he's done for, Freddy starts laughing hysterically.

"Holy shit. You're funny."

"Aha..." Between all his sweating and blushing, Jonah's never felt this overheated. Maybe it isn't too late for him to text Buffy to bring him back some water.

"Sorry, that was,_ so_ stupid." He scoffs, phone vibrating from inside his pocket. Maybe it's Buffy reading his mind. Grabbing on to it, he doesn't want to check the message until it's absolutely appropriate.

"No, I loved it." He says, the device almost slipping out of Jonah's hand.

He loved it.

_"_Hahaha..." Slowly bringing the phone in his lap to be distracted from his foolishness, he makes the mistake of glimpsing down at the screen.

**Hey Jonah. I just wanted to say I'm sorry I couldn't make it tonight. I really hope you're having a great time. I'm totally free this weekend if you wanna do something.**

"Everything alright?" Freddy can tell his head is spinning.

Refusing to stare any longer at the words rotating around his brain, Jonah can feel them fading fast from the sight of Freddy's face.

His _gorgeous,_ gorgeous face.

"Yeah." He locks the phone.

"It isn't important."

Maybe not _yet._

"Who are you texting?"

On the floor of TJ's room, Cyrus has been staring at his phone for almost a whole minute now, waiting and waiting to see those three dots appear under his message that indicates Jonah's typing a reply.

Sending him the perfect apology was all he was able to think about for the past three hours, and going over to TJ's to do absolutely nothing has been anything but a distraction.

Now that the apology's finally been sent, it's time to obsessively anticipate a response.

_"Hey."_ TJ tries again, walking behind him and kneeling down.

Feeling him kiss the back of his neck, Cyrus refuses to ignore the screen. "_Stop._" He shoves him back with one hand.

TJ roughly snatches the phone, Cyrus grimacing immediately and turning around

"What the _fuck?"_ He asks, TJ reading Cyrus’ text and rolling his eyes.

"Oh _Jesus, get over yourself."_

"Sorry if I _care_ about other people's feelings." Cyrus retorts. "Give it _back."_

"You don't need it." TJ tosses it as far back as he can. "C'mere."

Cyrus is roughly kissed without warning, TJ wrapping his arms around him in hopes that he'll return the favor.

Struggling to break loose, Cyrus resorts to ending the kiss and giving him another shove.

"Fuck _off."_

_"Jesus!_" TJ slightly laughs. "What the fuck is _wrong_ with you, you were all _over_ me this morning."

"That was this _morning."_

"What's your _problem?"_

"I never asked you to give Jonah my raincheck for me." Cyrus is already mad enough at himself.

TJ scoffs. "I was doing you a _favor!"_

He _really, really_ wasn't.

"I didn't _ask_ you to. Give me my phone, I'm leaving." Cyrus stands up.

"You just _got _here." TJ does the same, walking over and taking back the device.

"_Give_ it!" When Cyrus stomps over, TJ proceeds to hold it back. "You don't need it."

"Fine! You wanna play dirty? I can do that."

TJ scoffs. "Too bad we have different definitions of that."

Ignoring that stupid comment, Cyrus walks up to his dresser.

"Cyrus what are you doing..." TJ gets a bad feeling about this, watching him pull out his backup vape.

"_You better be smoking that. Cyrus."_ He follows him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where Cyrus shoves the vape down the sink.

"Give me back my phone or I'll flip the switch!" He faces him.

"_Oh you-!"_ TJ spots the toaster he left plugged in on the adjacent countertop, putting the phone inside and placing his finger on the support bar.

"_TJ!_ You're gonna-"

"_Give me the vape or else your phone is toast!"_

Cyrus reaches for one of the three different light switches on the wall beside him.

"You don't even know which one's the garbage disposal!"

"Oh well lemme just go ahead and see-!"

"Cyrus no!"

Unintentionally switching off the light, he bolts to the toaster and pulls it so hard that unplugs from the wall.

"Hey!" TJ yells, sensing him flee out the door.

"My toaster! _Cyrus!"_

Cyrus takes off down the hall, getting ahold of his phone and dropping the toaster to the ground.

Outside the elevator, he waits for the doors to open by wiping his screen free of crumbs, immediately hasting along inside. 

"Cyrus...?" Waiting for him to reappear, TJ gives it a few more seconds before walking next to the sink and turning on what he thinks is the light switch.

_"Nooooo!!!!"_

Cyrus didn't really know where to go, until he thought why not surprise his friends at the football game.

Yes, Jonah hasn't responded, which could mean he's mad, but that should change after Cyrus shows up.

However, it's not that Jonah's mad. He’s disa_ppointed,_ but his reason for not getting back to him is because he's distracted. _Greatly_ distracted by a _crazily charming_ boy named Freddy Freeman.

Cyrus walks the quickest route possible to the high school, finding the field in the middle of the game that Jonah and Freddy are paying no attention to.

Avoiding the playing field while walking to the bleachers, Cyrus stops from a hundred feet away and scans the crowd.

Instead of Buffy, Amber and Marty, Jonah's sitting with an unfamiliar boy Cyrus wishes he had never seen.

Watching the two of them ecstatically converse like it's do or die, he's immensely caught off guard by how brutally it hurts.

If he had just kept his promise like he was _supposed_ to, like the good person he’s_ supposed_ to be...

It’s tragic. He _feels_ tragic, in desperate need of this anguish to vanish.

All around, it hurts inside and out; like nothing he can never recall feeling.

Kind of like exactly how Jonah felt when he saw two certain someones holding hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end! If you have anything you want to say, pls pls comment! They're my favorite things ever :)


	6. Parental Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ’s toxic, Cyrus is a mess and Jonah’s whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this chapter longer but I couldn’t wait to post it <3

After what he witnessed, Cyrus can't bring himself to stay at the game.

He doesn't really feel like going home yet either, or sitting alone moping at The Spoon.

Swallowing the last of his pride, he gives himself no choice but to run back to who it is he needs the least.

Seeing Cyrus standing at his door with tears on his face, TJ can't say he's surprised.

"You here to apologize?"

Cyrus cringes. "What?"

"You know, for trying to murder my vape."

"_That's_ what you want me to apologize for? I apologize for being a _dick_." He tells him.

"You trying to murder my vape _is_ technically being a dick."

"I didn't _try_ to murder it I _threatened_ to murder it."

"Same thing!"

"_Alright!_ I'm _sorry_ about that too. Can I just come in?" Cyrus exasperates.

"Now isn't a good time." TJ states.

"And you couldn't have told me that when you first saw me?"

"I didn't know that's why you were here."

"Why _else_ would I-?" Cyrus cuts himself off with a sigh.

"Alright. TJ, I'm sorry. If you let me come in, I _promise_ I'll make things up to you. You can vape all you want. I promise."

TJ scoffs. "Funny you say that since you couldn't even keep your promise to _Jonah_."

"You gave me no choice!"

"Go home, Cyrus."

"But..." He cries. "If you could just-"

"I _don't. Want you. Around."_ TJ nastily reasons.

"How could you say something like that to me..." Cyrus didn't think things between them couldn't get anymore low. "Are we over?"

"Why would we be over."

"You just _said_ you didn't want me around!"

"Yeah, Cyrus. Not right _now_. I'll see you tomorrow." TJ retorts.

"But..." Cyrus has never been more bewildered.

"What. Did you promise _Jonah_ you'll see him tomorrow?"

From what Cyrus is aware of, Jonah most likely wouldn't even want to see him.

"No! I just—" he can't let himself ask the question he knows would bring on more mental abuse. "I'm gonna go..." His tears increase.

"Good. I'll talk you in the morning." TJ closes the door, momentarily listening to Cyrus' cries from the other side.

After ten seconds that feel like a whole minute, Cyrus makes himself leave, crying on his way to the elevator and out the building.

He can't even make it off the front sidewalk without faintly sitting down and bursting into sobs.

As this goes on, he forces himself to face the reality of most things going on.

Not only has he began disliking TJ as a person, he's _afraid_ of him.

Of his own fucking _boyfriend,_ who at this point might as well be _anything but._

Not even a week ago, the two of them were_ so happy together._ At least, that's how Cyrus tries to remember it.

Once they held hands, maybe they stopped being happy.

No. No, of course not. How could have things possibly continued forward.

What he can't bring himself to understand is how things fell out of line so _fast._

It's like once TJ officially had Cyrus where he wanted, he saw it as permission to take utter control. 

The way TJ's been treating him, he knows how fucked up it is, but, he has to remember he wasn't always the nicest guy.

Cyrus won't let himself not believe that there _has_ to be a valid reason for all this.

His parents. His past. _Any_ sort of justification.

Things can still be made _right._

As Jonah puts it, he believes that's what they call wishful thinking.

False hope.

Or in Cyrus' case, unintentional self-deception.

By the end of the game, Jonah and Freddy are still utterly unaware that the Grant High Tigers are about to be declared victorious.

When more than half the crowd stands up and cheers, the boys simply chuckle at those around them.

"Does that mean it's over?" Freddy asks, blushing when Jonah cackles at his question.

"I guess so." He wishes it wasn't so.

For the last hour and a half, they talked and laughed about anything they felt was appropriate for a first conversation. From music, to superheroes, to the perks and cons of being bisexual. The perks and cons of being bisexual, because they're _both bisexual._

_Both. Bisexual!_

It was the _greatest_ thing. Freddy, being the amazingly honest and open person he is, casually came out in the _best_ way possible.

As they were discussing the show Victorious, he chose to go ahead and admit the fact that 'his bi ass still has a crush on both Beck and Jade.' He wanted to come out _somehow,_ and since they were already on the topic of pop culture, he figured why not go for it.

When Jonah heard him say that, he almost didn't want to believe it, too skeptical that it was too good to be true.

All he knew was that he had to get the message across that bisexuality is one of the many things they have in common.

"M-_me too._" He ecstatically stuttered, and it might've been a partial lie, but his elated expression was screaming the truth. That he too is bisexual, also known as being unopposed to dating the same sex, _just like Freddy._

It was like lightning in a bottle, and those who say that lightning never strikes twice can fuck right off because everything between them has only gotten better.

Now that the game is over, they're hesitant to even stand up because they _don't_ want to leave each other.

"So, uh." Freddy smiles. "Where'd your friends go? Aha."

Oh shit, _them_. It's not that Jonah _completely_ forgot about them; he knows they should be around here somewhere. He was just so focused on Freddy, and—oh god. Jonah hasn't seen them for the past _ninety_ minutes, and he didn't even care! What if something terrible's happened to them?

Apparently he managed to utterly neglect his phone, as well, because to his surprise, Cyrus' text isn't the only message on there.

**Buffy: we're sitting at the far left end on the second to first row. I see you're kinda busy so we're gonna leave** **you be :)**

That was over an hour ago. _Aw, crap._ No _wonder_ they disappeared. Buffy probably convinced them all that Jonah's too preoccupied to bother with them 'cause he's getting a boyfriend.

Not that that wouldn't be..._Too_ far from the truth. In fact his friends staying away _did_ actually do him a favor.

He's sure he and Freddy wouldn't have bonded as much as they did with them around.

What if he liked any one of them better than him? What if he _does_ like any one of them better than him?

When Freddy heard him and Buffy talking earlier, it could've been _Buffy_ that caught his attention, not him. What if he likes girls more than boys?!

"Um." Jonah nervously chuckles at him. "They're still here, so, do you, maybe wanna meet them?"

For an entirely different reason, Freddy is just as hesitant. "Okay! They're not like, mad you didn't sit with them, right?"

"Nah. They're the ones that didn't come back. They didn't want to bother us."

Freddy blushes. "Oh." He smiles. "Okay!"

Jonah can sense his worry. "Do you, have to leave after this?"

"I think so. My family should be here to pick me up soon."

"Aw, okay." Jonah stands up. "Uh, do you need help?"

Freddy beams. "No, thank you though." Using his cane to stand, finding Jonah's slight embarrassment insanely adorable.

"Uh, that girl you were talking to seemed really nice."

"Buffy? Yeah. She's, a really great friend."

The two start walking down towards the grass.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Only if you want something." Freddy smirks, the two of them heading amongst the exiting crowd.

"Well are you hungry?" Jonah grins.

"Maybe."

Laughing, they make sure to look forward.

"I can get something too." Jonah suggests, getting the feeling it'd make him feel more comfortable.

"We could see your friends first." If Freddy's going to screw that up, he'd like to get it over with.

"Yeah! And don't worry. They're _super_ nice. Should be somewhere around here." Jonah looks around, seeing them standing before the bleachers just fifty feet away.

"Hey, guys!" He calls out, the three girls and one boy perking up at their presence.

"Hey!" Buffy grins, waiting for them to finish approaching.

"This is Freddy." Jonah introduces. "Freddy, that's Buffy and Marty, and, you know Amber."

"I know _you._" The blonde smiles.

"Yeah, same here." Annie recalls.

"Yeah. You're uh, in my English class." Freddy returns the girls' grins, which Jonah isn't too pleased about.

"Uh, hey, do you still wanna get food?" He asks this just as Freddy checks his phone.

"Oh, uh," he faces him. "My family's here, but uh, can I get your number?"

Jonah gapes. "Y-yeah..."

Marty, Amber and Buffy stifle their scoffs.

"Here." Creating a new contact in his phone, Jonah hands him the device.

"Thanks." Freddy puts in his name and number.

"Hey, uh." Jonah notices he forgot to include one particular detail. "What's your last name?"

"Freeman."

Buffy winces, Freddy feeling terrible to see Jonah’s eyes darken.

"How 'bout yours?" He hopes to distract him.

"Beck." Jonah tries to lighten up, taking back his phone as Freddy beams in response.

_"Nice."_

"Aha." Jonah appreciates the compliment. "I'll uh, send you my contact?"

"Yeah!" Freddy looks at Buffy and Marty. "It was nice meeting you guys."

"You too." Buffy responds politely, Marty knowing to smile and wave.

"See you guys." Freddy says to Annie and Amber.

"Bye." Amber grins, Annie beaming a little too much for Jonah's liking.

Freddy faces him last.

"I'm sorry we couldn't grab a bite, uh, maybe tomorrow?"

_Holy shit._

"Y-yeah!" Jonah excitedly agrees.

"Cool." Freddy's just as vehement. "Can't wait. Talk soon." He touches his shoulder.

As he walks away, both their hearts simultaneously drop.

He might be out of sight, but he certainly hasn't left Jonah's mind; leaving him blushing madly and trying to avoid eye contact with the others as best he can.

Like Buffy and Amber are going to let this go uncelebrated.

"_Jonah! Oh my God! Awww!"_

Their obnoxious shrieks are just the beginning.

Arriving home under ten minutes later, a broody and bitter Cyrus walks in on his Dad watching television on the living room couch.

Despite all the downstairs lights having been shut off, his eyes naturally adjust to the television's glaringly bright screen, which the man proceeds to ignore.

"How was the game?" He looks at him, picking up the remote beside him and lowering the volume.

"Fine." Cyrus walks past the back of the couch and turns on the kitchen light. He enters the room.

Joel wouldn't let Cyrus hang out with TJ outside of school unless he were to meet him, and Cyrus can't really let that happen, since, well, he knows his Dad would absolutely fucking _hate_ him.

Therefore, he had to lie about his whereabouts.

However, it's no longer a _total_ lie.

He _was_ at the game. For all of thirty seconds. Which is _still_ better than nothing.

"How's Jonah?" Joel stands up and walks up to him, waiting for him to make eye contact.

Just hearing his name sets Cyrus off. _"Fine."_

Joel frowns. "What happened?"

Deeply exhaling, Cyrus manages to face him.

"I have this, friend. Who was at the game with us...And he wasn't very nice to me."

As subtle as it is, it's relieving to actually tell _someone_ somewhat of the situation.

"Doesn't sound like a friend, then."

No longer able to look at him, Cyrus hates to hear it because he knows it's true.

"Sounds like you're better off spending time with someone who deserves your time. Like Jonah."

"Jonah doesn't want to _be_ my friend, anymore..."

So he can't be seen crying, Cyrus turns away and hangs his heads. He touches his lashes, feeling the tears fall against his fingertips.

"Cy."

The boy moves his hand, jolting up and spinning around. "_Don't_ you call me that."

"Cyrus if you would just tell me-"

"Tell you _what?_ How I've been _feeling?_ Well how I've been feeling is goddamn _exhausted."_ He snaps, quietly breaking down about what he's dealt with for the past six days.

That's the thing. It hasn't even been a full week since he and TJ got together.

Six days into this 'relationship', and he's officially _miserable._

Yet since it only _has_ been so long, he wants to keep giving him chance after chance, which is exactly where the problem lies.

"Since when are you and Jonah having problems? Is it because of this other boy?"

_"No._" Cyrus irritably insists, needing anything but that to be the case. "We've just been..." Here he goes again with the looking away. "Drifting."

"I want you to look at me."

He listens. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I just want you to listen." Joel pauses.

"In the meantime, I think you should see Jonah. Not this other boy who's treatin' you wrong. Are you treatin' _him_ wrong?"

"Maybe..." Cyrus wrongly considers. "I know I'm treating _Jonah_ wrong."

"Is be mad?"

"If he is he's not saying it."

"Then go see him." Joel advises. "Talk about it."

"I don't think he _wants_ to. He was talking to someone else at the game, and..." Cyrus gazes off, hating to picture it.

He returns his eyes to him. "And if I don't see TJ, then-"

His face flushes. Joel was never supposed to know his name.

"Then what? What's the worst that'll happen." Joel asserts. "Have I met this kid?"

"He was at my Bar Mitzvah..."

"Your Bar Mitzvah or your Bar Mitzvah celebration."

Cyrus blinks. He makes a good point.

"I want to see Jonah this weekend. I already offered to when I apologized for not-"

catching himself just in time, he freezes up from Joel's suspicion.

"For not what?"

"Being there...For him."

That should be his _next_ apology.

"Well give him some time and I'm sure he'll respond."

"Yeah. We'll see." Cyrus isn't counting on it, leaving the room and making his way before the stairs.

"Son?"

He turns around. "Yeah?"

"I know you're gay." Just figuring he should clear that up, Joel waits for some kind of emotion to appear in Cyrus' expression.

"So do I." His eyebrows raise, shoulders shrugging before he faces the other way.

Watching him go upstairs, Joel hurtfully grieves the loving conversation he was hoping they'd have.

Once Jonah's home, his Dad's already asking the same question Cyrus' father asked him.

"How was the game?"

"Great! We won, I think." He joins him in the kitchen, going on his phone again to see if Freddy's responding to the contact info he sent him.

"Sounds like you just went for the socialization."

Chuckling, Jonah's smile drops at the sight of Cyrus' message he still hasn't replied to.

"What." Christian notices his panic.

"Nothing..." Jonah lies, holding his thumbs above the keyboard.

"You not get enough likes on your Snapchat?"

Jonah looks at him and scoffs. "Funny."

Phone buzzing, his attention is grabbed immediately.

**Freddy Freeman: Hey!**

Christian snickers at Jonah's elated gasp, Jonah exiting out of Cyrus' text to respond to Freddy's.

"That Cyrus?" He assumes, slightly decreasing Jonah's excitement.

"No, it's uh, someone else..." Still gazing at the screen, he types and sends his response.

**Hey! Sorry if this reply is ridiculously fast lol I was already on my phone. Do u still wanna meet somewhere tomorrow? :)**

Hopefully that wasn't too clingy.

"You like 'em?"

Face flushing madly, he looks up in astonishment. "What?" His laugh is nervous. "W-why would you ask that?"

"'Cause you're sweating profusely, and you always sweats profusely when you like someone."

Jonah didn't even notice.

"Can I at least get a name?"

Both of Jonah's parents are aware of his bisexuality. From Amber, to Andi, and now Cyrus, they've been barely able to keep up with this seemingly never ending love life of his.

"Freddy."

"What happened to Cyrus?" Christian asks.

"He's dating some asshole."

"Ah. And is he an asshole because he's _really_ an asshole, or is he an asshole just because he's dating Cyrus?"

"Both." Jonah decides, and Christian scoffs. "So, how old is this Freddy?"

"He's a freshman."

"As in sixth grader?"

"As in _ninth_ grader." Jonah smiles

Christian's already giving him that disapproving look.

“_Dad!_ It's fine! He has a bad leg!"

"He _better."_

Jonah cringes, looking at his phone the moment it vibrates.

**Yeah I'd love that! Name a time and place and I'll be there :)**

Jonah beams, facing his Dad with an enormous grin.

"I'm seeing him tomorrow!"

Christian glares.

"I mean—_can_ I see him tomorrow?" Jonah corrects.

"Yes. As long as he comes here. Or I drop you off at his house and meet the parents."

"Dad _nothing's_ gonna happen he has like four siblings. He's a foster kid."

"Yeah? He sticking around here?" Christian asks.

"He was officially adopted last year."

"Good. 'Cause he's not staying here."

"Oh my _God! Dad!"_ Jonah criticizes. "Chill _out._ You don't even know if he's straight."

"Is he?"

"No..." Jonah slyly grins, laughing when Christian rolls his eyes.

"It's still possible we might just stay friends." Jonah doesn't find much wrong with that. Yes, so far he's crushing pretty hard, but that could always change.

"Alright..." Except Christian's not so sure about that. "So, that's it? No more Cyrus? I always liked him."

"Never said we're not_ friends_ anymore." Jonah mutters in annoyance, staring at the floor with raised eyebrows.

"Alright. Alright." Christian holds up his palm. "Didn't mean to upset you."

"Sorry." Jonah returns his eyes before him. "It's just, this is the second time he blew me off this week and, I dunno it's starting to feel like we're, what's the word. Drifting."

"I'm sure it's just him and this boyfriend of his going through a honeymoon phase."

This makes Jonah recoil. "_Ew, Dad._ Don't say that!"

"_What?_" Christian frowns.

"Stuff like 'boyfriend' and 'honeymoon phase.' Picturing them together makes me _sick."_ Jonah cringes, growing offended by his father’s snickering.

Knowing to stop, Christian gets back to the point.

"So, does you liking Freddy mean you're over Cyrus?"

"I dunno." Jonah stressfully sighs. "I guess I just—" his eyes broaden, face turning increasingly pale. "Oh, _shit._ Oh my God! No!"

"What?"

"I _totally_ forgot! Cyrus texted me apologizing for skipping out on me! I think he wanted to hang out soon! What do I do??" He panics.

"Sweetheart, when did you get home?" Julia Beck approaches from the bedroom hallway, walking up to them.

"What's going on?" She could hear their voices.

"Jonah's having boy troubles." Christian shares.

"I am _not!"_ More than enough color returns to the boy's face.

"Aw,_ sweetie."_ She brings him in for a hug, resting her chin on his shoulder and squeezing him tight.

"Mom..." He awkwardly hugs back. "Okay."

"You're a wonderful kid, you'll be alright." She steps away and ruffles his hair.

"Okay..."

"Want some Jack in The Box?" Christian offers.

"I gotta text Cyrus back.”

"Is that who this is about?" Julia asks.

"Partially." Her husband reveals.

"'Partially'? What do you mean 'partially', who else is there?"

This is exactly why Jonah regrets ever opening his mouth.

"Some crippled kid."

_"Dad!"_

"_What?"_

Jonah gawks. "_What_ do I say to Cyrus."

"What did _he_ say?" Julia asks.

"He wants to hang out but I can't."

"Be_cause..."_ Christian glares at him with raised eyebrows.

Jonah sighs, facing Julia's puzzled gaze. "I met a kid at the football game. His name is Freddy and he's really sweet. He's in ninth grade."

"Is he interested in you?"

Her question makes him blush. "I mean, I'm interested in him. For now, at least."

"What happened to Cyrus?" It's safe to say they've taken a liking to him.

"He's dating, and to quote Jonah, 'some asshole.'" Christian informs.

"He _is!"_ Jonah defends. "He's_ trying_ to take him away from me and it's _working."_

"Weren't you just talking about how Cyrus texted you?" Julia points out.

"Oh, _shit!"_ He forgot again. "What do I say?"

"Just say you'll see him Sunday." Christian advises.

"But what if he already made plans with-?"

Jonah's interrupted by Freddy's new message.

"He texted me again!" He beams.

"Who?" Julia asks.

"Freddy! It's a meme!" He starts chortling at it, to which Christian rolls his eyes again.

"I'm gonna go in my room and arrange our plans for tomorrow. Wish me luck!" Jonah proceeds sprinting his way there.

"But-!" Julia tries to remind him.

"Just let him go, Julia." Christian calmly stops her. "He'll live and learn."

That he will.

Waking up around nine a.m. the next morning, the first thing Cyrus does is roll over and check his phone.

Nothing from Jonah or TJ. Just a bunch of stupid emails from a service he never asked to receive updates from.

Locking the device, he throws it in the bed and stands up to face this especially sucky day.

Because he finally stopped talking to Freddy only two hours ago, Jonah wakes up to his phone alarm at two p.m, which he set as a reminder to wake up and go see him.

They agreed not to hang out until the afternoon since they were up so late, and Jonah's in an eager panic to find out that the time has come.

"Good morning." Christian greets, seated with Julia on the couch when the kid comes rushing out.

"Mm." Jonah's in the middle of excessively brushing his teeth.

"There's a bathroom for a reason, boy."

Julia cringes when he runs over and spits in the kitchen sink.

"Do I smell?" He blocks their view of the television.

"More than usual." Christian claims, admiring Julia's glare as Jonah proceeds to freak out.

_"Dammit!"_ He yells, sprinting into his room and drowning himself in axe body spray.

_"Dude!"_ Christian can smell him from the other room. "Chill_ out!"_

"I'm seeing Freddy today." After throwing on a new shirt, Jonah struggles to change into his jeans as he comes back out.

"_What?_ I thought you'd be sleepin' all day. Why _were_ you sleepin' so much anyway?" Christian frowns.

"We were talking all night." Jonah buttons his pants.

"What's the point of seeing somebody if you already talked to them all night?"

_"Dad!"_

_"Christian._" Julia glares once again.

"Alright, alright." The man stands up. "But you're not meetin' somewhere. You're either going there or he's coming here."

"He told me it's alright for me to go there. He sent me his address. It's only thirteen minutes away from our house."

Christian has to bite his bottom lip to keep from rolling his eyes again.

"Fine. I'll take you."

"Yay!" Jonah runs over to the front door and gets his shoes.

"_Now?_" Christian was hoping he could finish his show. 

"Yeah! When'd you think?" Jonah's on the floor in the process of tying his laces.

"Not_ now."_

"Christian, I can take him." Julia doesn't like this attitude of his.

"The quicker you take me the quicker it’ll be over." Jonah stands.

"Fine." Christian would like to believe that.

"Do I look okay?"

"You _look_ fine, but you're _acting_ ridiculous." Christian states.

"Yeah, so what?? I _really_ like him and I _have_ to make a good impression on his family."

"You've already had three relationships, you don't need another."

"Yeah, three _girlfriends._ I _think_ it's time I get a boyfriend." Jonah's eyebrows raise. "I'll be in the car."

"But-"

Christian's cut off by Jonah's swift exit. As Julia quietly giggles, her husband looks at her in pure exasperation.

"This kid's gonna drive me up the fucking wall." 

As if he hasn't already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u have anything to say pls pls pls pls say it I’m a comment whore 😔


	7. In Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah and Freddy make an agreement. Meanwhile, with the help of a manipulative TJ, Cyrus tests his father’s patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh happy new year! I’m back with a chapter longer and angstier than ever. I hope you like it!!  
(PS there's sexual implications in this part but since they're minors I tried my best to be as discreet as possible. Sorry if it's uncomfy).

Fifteen minutes later, Christian parks outside of Freddy's house and observes it carefully. Ever since they left, Jonah had to hear him go on about how Freddy and his family better make 'more than good' impressions.’

Texting Freddy about his arrival, he undoes his seat belt and reaches for the door handle.

Christian locks the car.

"Big house. A van, huh? Interesting." He spots it in the driveway.

"_Dad._" Jonah frowns. "Can we get out now? He's expecting us."

"I just want to make sure that this is a safe place for you to be."

Jonah cringes. "_Why_, because they're a big foster family? Stop stereotyping."

"I'm not-"

Jonah unlocks the doors and gets out.

"You can leave now." He shuts the door, Christian grumbling and meeting him outside.

Walking up the lawn and porch steps, they can hear shrieks and loud footsteps from inside.

Jonah makes Christian wipe the judgmental look off his face just in time for Freddy to open up.

_"Hey!"_ He beams, Jonah doing the same being told to come in.

"It's uh, kind of cluttered, so you might wanna watch your step." Freddy chuckles, leading them into the living room and closing the door.

His younger siblings continue to raise their voices from two rooms away.

"And loud." He adds. "Darla! Eugene! C'mere. Mom, Dad!"

The elementary aged black girl and Taiwanese boy come fleeing from the dining room.

"Jonah!_ Hi!_ I'm Darla!" The girl's a walking ray of sunshine.

Christian's instantly able to notice Freddy's embarrassment.

Jonah, not so much.

Down the stairs come Victor and Rosa, Freddy's Samoan father and Hispanic mother.

"Hi." Rosa kindly greets them, the two of them walking on over.

"Apologies for the mess."

"Not a problem." Christian shakes Victor's hand. "Christian."

"I'm Victor, and that stunning woman by my side is Rosa."

She and Freddy scoff.

"I see you've met the Gremlins?" Victor points to his three of five kids. "We've got two more upstairs."

"Sounds like a full house."

"We call it a mad house." Rosa jokes, Freddy and Jonah smirking at each other as the adults chuckle.

Just when they're about to sneak upstairs, Darla speaks up, "that's Eugene." Pointing to her youngest brother.

Jonah smiles.

"So, you must be Jonah." Rosa faces him.

"Nice to meet you." He shakes her hand, glaring when he notices Christian can't stop staring at Freddy's cane.

"Dad."

"We get either of you a drink?" Rosa offers.

"Oh, I'm okay." Jonah answers, quietly exhaling when Christian accepts.

"We're gonna uh, go." Freddy announces.

"Oh, why don't you sit with us?" Rosa asks.

Jonah's amused by Freddy's silent disapproval.

"Okay." A heads up would've been nice.

"Help us with the beverages?" Victor asks Freddy, walking with him and Rosa towards the kitchen. Eugene and Darla return to the dining room, leaving Jonah and Christian standing alone.

"He's got a man bun." Christian whispers, unable to take his eyes off the back of Victor's head.

"Dad!" Jonah speaks at the same volume, scowling and making sure he follows him to the kitchen.

"Hey." Freddy instantly pulls Jonah aside, Christian joining Victor and Rosa at the fridge.

"Sorry they're uh, so welcoming haha. I've never really had anyone over before, so, but my siblings have and they're like this every time. Especially with the parents."

"It's cool." Jonah giggles.

Darla and Eugene are back to yelling at each other, to which Rosa screams something at them in Spanish.

Freddy scoffs. "Sorry it's so—like this."

"Don't apologize." Jonah smiles. "Seriously. It beats being an only child in a small apartment."

"Wanna trade?"

Rosa interrupts their laughter. "Boys! Come sit down."

Freddy glances behind him. "Don't worry." He tells Jonah.

"Soon they'll be rambling so much that they won't even notice us leave."

The brunette admirably giggles, sitting with him at the table where the adults proceeded to arrive.

When Rosa sits across from Jonah, Christian purposely seats himself next to her so that he's facing Freddy.

Sitting on the other side of her, Victor hands over Christian's glass of beer before setting down his own.

"So Freddy." Christian looks him right in the eye as Jonah's face scrunches.

He takes a quick sip to try and seem intimidating.

"High school, huh?"

"Yeah, aha." The boy's just as nervous as Jonah is irritated. So a _lot._

"Jonah, will you be going to Grant next year?" Rosa smiles, Jonah feeling intrigued to hear she knows his grade level.

The thought of Freddy talking about him to his parents, or maybe even his whole family is just so...

Wholesome.

"Oh, yes." He nods.

"That is unless this damn county's back at it again with the redistricting." Victor moodily brings up, taking a sip of his drink as he glances off.

"It's bullshit, right?" Christian asks, sparking a passionate conversation between them.

The boys return each other's smiles and look at Rosa, who's kindly nodding with permission for them to sneak away upstairs.

Going unnoticed by their Dads, the boys get up and go to the staircase, snickering on their way up.

"At least they're getting along." Freddy suggests.

"Your poor Mom." Jonah jokes, the two laughing their way into the hall.

"My two older siblings are Mary and Pedro. Let's hope you don't meet them."

Jonah scoffs, following him into the room three doors down to the right.

Freddy and Pedro's room is quite large, with a desk in the far left corner and a comic book filled bookcase at the opposite end.

Their bunk bed is decorated with hundreds of little random stickers, just like their two dressers pushed together against the front wall that display their television and game console. 

"This is cute." Jonah says, observing the groups of action figures on the various wall shelves.

"Top or bottom?"

"What?" He flinches, face flushing and alertly looking his way.

Freddy points to the beds. "Where do you wanna sit?"

"Oh, well, you can't climb up there, can you?" Jonah hopes that wasn't offensive.

"Oh." Freddy completely forgot about that. "Yeah, haha..." He blushes with an anxious grin.

Jonah beans, simply swept away by his adorability.

Sitting with him on the bottom bunk, he can feel his heart irrationally thumping and pits obnoxiously sweating.

"Is that, Axe?"

Jonah put on so much body spray that it's blocked out B.O.

"Yes, uh..." Now his face is all sweaty.

"Cool." Freddy grins, returning his nervous chuckle just as Pedro walks on in.

"Who's your friend? He's all sweaty."

Jonah frowns.

"Pedro, hurry up. Quit barging in!" Freddy retorts.

"The door was _open._" Pedro walks to the desk and starts raiding its drawers.

"Well just find your thing and get out!"

"If I find it I'll cut you with it!" He continues his search. "Oh! Lookie what we have here." He turns around and aims it it his way.

"_Out,_ Pedro."

"Wanna get slapped?"

"Wanna get _smacked?"_

_"Same thing!"_

They're arguing so loudly that Jonah can just barely hear the vibration of his phone.

However once he sees who texted him, their raising voices are drowned right out.

**Hey Jonah. I just wanted to say I totally understand if you're mad at me. I haven't been there for you lately, and I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart. Maybe we can hang out today or tomorrow, and if not I'll definitely spend time with you this week.**

Holy shit. _Holy shit!_ Jonah _knew_ he was forgetting something! Or should he say some_one._ Cyrus_ really_ thinks he might be upset with him. Why _wouldn't_ he?! Jonah's been _totally_ neglecting his contact.

Mind going blank, he can feel the tears he cries burning up his face.

His eyes unable to unscramble the letters, so he repeats the memorized message in his head.

"Jonah?"

He gasps, looking past Freddy to see that the desk drawers are closed and Pedro's gone.

"Sorry." Their eyes meet.

"What happened?" Freddy's sincerity brings on Jonah's cries.

"I'm a terrible person." He's back to staring down Cyrus' message.

"What? No you're not!" Freddy tries to reassure.

Tears dripping on the device just after the screen disappears, Jonah shamefully faces his own reflection.

"I haven't been completely honest with you..."

"That's okay. We've only known each other for so long." Freddy giggles, making Jonah chuckle.

"Yeah, well, I just..." The brunette exhales.

This is going to be _really_ awkward if Freddy doesn't see anything romantic between them.

"When I met you last night, it distracted me from someone I'm trying to get over."

"Aw." Glad that he could cheer him up, Freddy still feels horrible that he's going through this.

"I kinda thought you would help me...Move on." Jonah snickers. "I know, it's, stupid."

"No, no." Freddy grins. "It's not. Whatever you were feeling, I felt it too."

"Really?" Jonah's stunned. "Well, that's super sweet. But now I feel bad. 'Cause-"

"'Cause you're not over this certain someone." Freddy smirks.

"No." Jonah glances away and shakes his head in disappointment.

"Are you, hurt?" He asks him. C-'cause I was _stoked_ to finally like someone new but then I-"

"_Jonah._" Freddy laughs. "I'm _not_ hurt."

"But, you said..." Jonah doesn't understand.

"I do really like you, and, I probably should've told you this firsthand, but, I'm not looking for anything serious." Freddy explains.

"What?" Jonah flinches, taking that the wrong way. "Uh-uh-uh-I-I don't think I'd be comfortable with _that_ hahaha-"

He's again cut off by Freddy's amusement. "You're so cute."

He blushes. "Really..."

"Yeah. And _I'm_ ace. Don't worry. I'm not interested in anything to do with sex." Freddy clarifies.

"Oh..." Jonah smiles, embracing his embarrassment. "Sorry, aha. But when you said 'nothing serious'..."

"I meant more like dating, instead of hooking up. I don't know your situation, but, in the meantime if you just want to chill, flirt, or go out and stuff...We could do that."

"And like, not be exclusive?" Jonah asks.

"Would that be okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah that would _totally_ be okay." Jonah beams. "That actually works out perfectly! 'Cause I do think you're great and funny and awesome, but I am still so crazy for this certain someone and if things could just work out..." He giggles. "Sorry. It's, complicated."

"They an ex?" Freddy asks.

"I wish I _could've_ been with him. Just to know what it'd be like." Jonah shortly sighs. "If I at least had that, I'd never let myself forget it. Do I sound crazy?"

"You sounds crazy for this _guy_." Freddy's greatly interested.

"Yeah. Cyrus. He's my best friend. Or, he's supposed to be. I'm supposed to be his."

"Was he the one who texted you last night?"

"Yes!" Jonah's ecstatic he remembers. "He kinda blew me off and was saying sorry, and he just texted me now saying he feels even worse. I can't let him think I'm pissed."

"Why'd he blow you off?"

"That's the sucky part. He has this awful _boyfriend_ that I'm not supposed to know about but I do, and he's been all caught up in him."

"When you say 'awful,'" Freddy wants an explanation.

"He used to be a total asshole to one of our friends. He knows I know about them and that I like Cyrus and he threatened to tell him. Plus he has this 'girlfriend' who I'm _pretty_ sure he's leading on! Yeah he _could_ be good to Cyrus but I have a _strong_ feeling that he isn't."

"_Wow_." Blinking, Freddy slowly nods. "He sounds...Unpleasant."

Jonah raises his eyebrows, nodding rapidly.

"He sounds like he'd bully me for being disabled."

"_Freddy!"_ Jonah guffaws, bringing them to hysterics.

"Well," Freddy starts once they begin to quiet down. "What I think you should do next, is text back Cyrus."

_"Yes._" Jonah agrees, unlocking his phone and pulling up the message. "What do I say?"

"Just say what you mean." Freddy supports.

"'Say what I mean'...'" Jonah gazes ahead.

"That's _perfect!"_

Exiting out of his room and walking to the kitchen with his phone in hand, Cyrus is already one hundred percent convinced that Jonah won't be responding.

Granted it's only been three minutes, but still. If Jonah didn't respond last night, why would he respond now?

Returning with groceries comes Joel and his girlfriend Sheila, walking inside and appreciating Cyrus' presence.

"There he is. Sad you didn't come shopping with us?" Joel enters the kitchen, setting his bags down as Sheila closes the door.

"Jonah still hasn't responded."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah." Cyrus unlocks his phone, going to his and TJ's messages.

**Am I seeing you today?**

"So I'm texting TJ instead." He sends the message and looks up.

"You sure that's the best idea?" Joel asks as Sheila sets her grocery bags on the center counter.

"Jonah hasn't contacted me in almost twenty four hours. It's best I let it go."

"And what makes you think _TJ's_ gonna respond any faster?"

Cyrus frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?" He feels the buzz of his phone. "Ah. Perfect timing."

**Hey cy guy. I need u to know I'm totally totally not mad at u at ALL and I feel terrible for not responding right away. My weekend's been pretty busy. I can't wait to see you again whether it's tomorrow or this week!!**

"Oh my God..." Cyrus can't take his eyes away. "He responded! And he's _not_ mad!" He beams at Joel.

"See? It all worked out."

Another text comes in.

**Tonight. I'll take you out.**

Back at Freddy's, Jonah's resorted to intensely staring at his phone screen in hopes that it'll hurry up Cyrus' reply.

"How long you gonna do that for?" Freddy teases, watching him in amusement.

"Until he responds."

Freddy scoffs, locking the device and getting Jonah to look at him.

"Sorry." Jonah politely smiles. "I'm, being so rude."

"No you're not." Freddy disagrees, Jonah setting down his phone and continuing to grin. "So, do you like, still wanna date?" His heart rate picks up.

Freddy grins. "Yeah. Uh, do you still want to? 'Cause, you still seem really hung up on Cyrus."

"I thought you weren't looking for anything serious." Jonah smirks.

"I'm not, I'm just making sure you still wanna get involved with me when there's someone else on your mind." The flirtation in Freddy's tone is hard to ignore.

As is the redness in Jonah's face.

"Well, I'd love to." He means it. "Where do we start?"

Beaming, Freddy sits up straighter and moves his eyes to Jonah's lips.

Heart falling, Jonah can feel himself sweating like never before. So much, in fact, that it may just ruin the moment.

His eyes widen in disbelief when Freddy leans in, closing at once most before their lips meet.

For Jonah's first guy kiss-and Freddy's first kiss ever-it's pretty damn solid. It's smooth, steady, and goes on longer than either of them thought it would.

Mutually coming to a stop, the boys smile instantly and pick up right where they left off.

Just when Freddy carefully touches Jonah's shoulder, their bliss is brought to an end by the sound of obnoxiously loud knocking.

They break apart,discovering Freddy's older sister Mary standing in the open doorway with a cocky smile and her fist held high.

"Get out!" Freddy screams, the girl tauntingly guffawing.

Face flushing and smiling in slight embarrassment, Jonah watches Freddy get up and get in Mary's face.

"_What_ makes you think you can invade my-"

"The door was _open, stupid!_" Mary yells over him.

"I don't _care!_ You keep walking and you _mind your business-"_

"Oh like I was supposed to _ignore_ you locking lips?!”

"_Out!"_ Freddy shoves her as hard as he can and slams the door, irritably huffing and turning around to see Jonah grinning in awe.

"Sorry."

Jonah's chuckles encourage him to join in.

"You're good." He feels for his phone, unlocking it and checking the screen.

"Did I freak you out?" Freddy jokes.

"No, haha." Jonah looks over and sees he's walking closer.

"Just, checking." He shyly informs.

"Well, in the meantime..." Freddy grabs his face, initiating an intense kiss that sends Jonah's phone to the floor and his arms wrapping around him.

The perfect distraction.

Cyrus has a feeling that he's going to have to lie about who he'll be with tonight.

TJ told him to be at The Spoon at around seven thirty, and after they eat he'll take him to a small shopping center near his apartment building where they can walk around and window shop.

It sounds like a _date_ to Cyrus, not to mention the perfect apology to make up for what happened last night.

He's been fantasizing about it for the past three hours, and now that it's thirty minutes until he actually has to be there, he figures it's time to inform Joel.

"I'm meeting Jonah at The Spoon."

"Good!" He stands at the counter beside the stove where Sheila's boiling their pasta, holding the knife he used to chop up the pieces of lettuce laying on his cutting board.

"That mean you're not eating with us?" Sheila asks.

"Nah. We're eating there and then we're gonna walk around in a shopping center by his apartment."

"You need money?" Joel asks, using the knife to transfer the lettuce into the adjacent salad bowl.

"I already have enough." Cyrus claims, knowing Joel would get on his case if he told him he was being treated. TJ _said_ he'd treat him, which means Cyrus probably _should_ bring some cash just in case. 

"When you leaving?" Joel turns his head, setting down the supplies.

"Like, twenty minutes."

"Were these plans last minute?"

"Not really."

"And you couldn't have told me about them earlier?"

Cyrus slyly grins.

"Hm, yeah." Joel taps his shoulder. "Have fun. Bring him back here, if you'd like."

"Okay, Dad." Cyrus teasingly comments, turning away and scoffing on his way to the living room where he reaches the staircase.

Once the kid shuts himself away in his room, Joel turns to Sheila with correct suspicions.

"He really think I'm that dumb?"

Apparently.

After all this time, Jonah didn't think he'd have to worry about Christian still being there.

However when he and Freddy go downstairs to get a few snacks, there his Dad sits on the couch with Victor watching the football game.

"You're still here?"

"_You're_ still here?" Christian jokes. "We won't be for long though. Mom wants us back for dinner."

"What are we having for dinner?" Freddy calls into the kitchen, where Rosa's filing her nails at the table.

"Pizza and Chinese."

"Both?" Jonah smirks.

"That's what happens when you have five kids who agree on almost nothing." She humors.

"It's true." Freddy agrees, and Jonah chuckles.

"We're still eating Cheetos," Freddy announces, going in the kitchen and getting a big bag of them from the pantry.

"Not too many, I hope." Rosa remarks, Freddy rejoining Jonah's side and returning with him upstairs.

"Jesus." Jonah laughs, continuing forward towards the bedroom.

"Them being friends is a good thing, right?" Freddy smirks as they enter his room, getting back on the bed and resuming Aquaman.

He reopens the Cheeto bag, popping one in his mouth and sliding them Jonah's way.

"Mm, sure." Jonah jokes, laughing along while stuffing a few Cheetos in his mouth.

Freddy dreamily sighs at Aquaman's buff body. "Aquaman's so dreamy."

Jonah struggles to swallow his food after hearing that. "You did _not_ just say that. You got bad taste."

"I kiss _you,_ don't I?" Freddy smirks at him.

"My point exactly."

As longingly laugh, giving Jonah time to think about what's been said.

"Soooo, you said 'kiss' as in non past-tense. That mean you still plan on kissing me?" He flirts.

"Yeah but I'd rather kiss Aquaman instead." Freddy jokes, Jonah guffawing along as he smacks him the Cheeto bag.

"Dick." He puts it down.

"If you hit me any harder I'll be more crippled."

Jonah scoffs, gazing at him so that he'll look over.

"What." Freddy smirks. "What, you want me to kiss you with Chester the cheetah breath?"

It takes them a while to stop cracking up over that one.

"Has Cyrus texted you back yet?" His question slams Jonah with the answer he was hoping to forget, gazing off in dejection before kissing him without remorse.

"I'll take that as a no?" Freddy asks afterwards with a smirk.

Jonah chuckles. "We should do something tomorrow."

"I can't promise I'll be available. Sometimes my family bombards me with last minute plans." Freddy admits."If not tomorrow, then definitely this week." He hopes.

Jonah's already anticipating it. "So, would this be like uhhh...date?"

"Well we are _date_-ing." Freddy jokes, making them snicker.

"It doesn't have to be though. I'm not picky."

Jonah nods. "Well, would you wanna go somewhere?"

"Yeah, we could get a bite to eat. Go somewhere fun." Freddy suggests.

"Yeah? Where would that be." Jonah wants to see what he has in mind.

"We could do something active like the arcade."

Freddy scoffs at Jonah's nervous grin. "Okay, lemme rephrase that. Something—_busy_ like the arcade. Or low key, like the movies."

"The movies sound less embarrassing."

"Why? Scared I'll beat you at the ticket wheel?" Freddy teases.

"You got me."

They chortle.

"So, movies?" Freddy figures.

"I-if that's okay with you, you should totally pick out where we eat." Jonah's panic makes Freddy giggle.

"It's cool, we can do the movies. The arcade's expensive anyway."

"So are the movies, depending on how much shit we get." Jonah points out. He grins at Freddy's snickering.

"True. Wanna eat somewhere around the theater?"

"Yeah, but it's your call."

Freddy grins. "You can pick the movie, and I'll pick where we eat?" He guesses.

Now Jonah's worried he's gonna pick something stupid. "Okay! Cool." The nervousness in his grin is conspicuous, which Freddy personally finds to be massively adorable.

"So like, would we have to be...Public, with, our flirty-ness?" Jonah doesn't really know what else to call it.

"If you're not comfortable, then I totally understand."

"Oh! Okay! Well, what if _was_—comfortable?" Jonah's mind is jumping. He would take a whiff of one of his sweaty pits, but it's possible he's no longer able to move.

"I wouldn't mind that." Freddy grins, and now Jonah's heart is palpitating.

_He's_ going to be public with a_nother boy._

What would that even look like? The way he sees is, it all comes down to three single letters. PDA.

Yeah. Yeah, can get behind that.

"Okay!" His elated agreement makes them giggle.

He gasps at the vibration coming from his phone. "What was that? Was that my phone?" Frantically looking around, he discovers it face down on the floor. "That could be Cyrus!"

He stands up and grabs the device, only to find out it's just Christian.

**We gotta get back for dinner.**

"I have to go." He sulks at an eager Freddy

"Was it Cyrus?"

"No, just my Dad."

"Oh, okay." The other boy nods. "So, I'll see you soon?" He smirks.

"Yes." Jonah grins, hesitantly going in for what'll either be a hug or a kiss.

Freddy giggles, giving him one last kiss and following it up with a hug.

"Bye Jonah." He's content.

"Bye Freddy." The brunette pulls away from him with a smile.

"I'll text you." Freddy says.

"I'll text _you."_

Again they giggle, Jonah feeling more than happy to know that Freddy's watching him leave.

Out in the hall, he stops walking and releases a pleasured sigh.

Swiftly coming down from the high, it's suddenly occurring to him what he's gotten himself into.

He stares ahead with pure shock on his face and terror in his eyes, unable to ignore the truth that, like most things in his life, this will _most likely_ probably backfire.

Cyrus and Joel's girlfriend have never been particularly close.

Granted Sheila and Joel have only been together for around two months, however Cyrus can't ever remember a time he and the woman have ever had _one_ full conversation.

Not by any fault of his own, of course.

He knows it's not his job to initiate a relationship with the woman his father's seeing. She's perfectly cable of doing that on her own.

Except she hasn't, which has just left Cyrus feeling more than unwanted by her.

Sheila's impression on him has been practically nonexistent, and tonight, she won't be making one that's any good.

"You're upsetting your father." She’s walked into the living room just to strictly state this, indignantly watching him finish getting ready by the front door.

Cyrus scowls at her tone. It's let alone unbelievable that she's even talking to him. He can't imagine why. Perhaps Joel told her to pass on the message because he really _is_ that upset with him. No. He'd be bold enough to begin the confrontation. Clearly, Sheila must be saying this without Joel's permission, and Cyrus' for that matter.

"What?" He refuses to hide his impatience.

"We know who you're really going to see." Sheila snaps, causing his grimace to remain.

"Okay, well, don't you think I should talk to my Dad about that?"

"Sheila." Joel enters from the kitchen. "I told you I'd talk to him."

"You weren't even going to try to _stop_ him! You're just gonna let him get away with lying?"

"I said I was going to tell him that I disagree with his decision and that he doesn't have to lie to me, but let him go anyway."

Cyrus had a feeling Joel knew he was lying through his teeth. Was worth a shot.

"Dad, I'm sorry I lied."

"Now he's only saying that-"

"En_ough,_ Sheila." Joel interrupts her, Cyrus trying not to look too offended.

"Cyrus, you can go." He allows. "We'll discuss it later."

"We'll discuss it _now."_ Sheila demands.

"Sheila, let him go." Joel tells her.

"Are _you_ gonna let him go?" She's baffled.

"Yes Sheila, I am. Go ahead, go on Cyrus." He allows.

"Now _I'm_ gonna be late." The boy comments, mouthing to his Dad a quick thank you and slipping out the door.

"You hear that?" Joel asks Sheila. "He said 'now _I'm_ gonna be late.' Implying that this _TJ_ kid is usually the one who's late. Eh?"

"Yeah, well let's hope 'TJ' doesn't show up at all." Sheila rolls her eyes, arms crossing and sight returning to him.

"I'm sorry I acted like that. It's just, I know his Mom's not always around, and..."

"You have good intentions." Joel knows that. "So does Cyrus."

Sheila nods. "You guys still haven't had a conversation about him being gay?"

Joel told her his speculations about Cyrus' sexuality once he knew she could trust her.

"I don't think he wants to. Like I said, last night I told him I knew, he made a careless comment, and that was it. I wish there was more."

"Well, maybe that's his way of showing he wants there to be no big deal. Now, he and this boy, are they more than friends?"

Joel scoffs. "What_ever_ they are, it’s nothing good.”

He's got that right.

Just because Cyrus is running late doesn't mean TJ bothered to show up on time. He arrives at The Spoon just a few minutes ahead of Cyrus, surprised to see no sight of him when scanning the room.

Who he does see, though, is Amber, standing unoccupied behind the register.

The girl who doesn't know him, but is finally about to because he's going to make sure she never forgets him.

As he walks up to the counter, Amber mistakenly makes eye contact and instantly pretends not to notice him.

She must admit he's cute, and the color in her face says so.

"Hey." He greets.

"Hi." She chuckles. “Um, do I know you?" His face is familiar.

"No, but you could."

She scoffs. "Cheap shot. You gonna order, or?"

"Honestly? I was just sorta hoping I could get to know you."

The blonde grins. "Sorry, but, I'm a bit busy."

They're so caught up in each other, that they don't bother to pay attention to the jingling of the bell that sounds when someone enters or exits the building.

This someone in particular being Cyrus, who could already see the two of them talking.

Recognition is what happens next, but that's not what makes him freeze in the doorway. What brings him to a stop, is seeing how happy they are.

"Yeah, talking to me." TJ flirts.

"Oh?" Amber laughs, Cyrus holding the door open before it can shut on him.

He wishes it wasn't this easy to feel so much hurt, especially from TJ, who he knows has a mind made up of betrayal.

Apparently he didn't know well enough. With Cyrus; there's disappointment and fury, but no denial.

There's no use in refusing to believe that this is happening not only because the evidence is _right_ there, but because he knows better than to even try and look past TJ's deceitfulness.

Justifying it, on the other hand—_that's_ a different story.

He lets go of the door and backs away outside so it doesn't hit him, letting it close and turning around to the sound of the bell that this time, grabs TJ's attention.

Through the door, TJ can see Cyrus storming away.

"Shit." He whispers, shrinking pupils returning to Amber. "Uh, if you would excuse me just for a sec."

She anxiously smiles, looking across the room where a coworker is calling her name. It hurts to hear TJ leaving, however it's probably best she can't see why.

"Cyrus." Outside, TJ swiftly follows from ten feet behind him.

The moment Cyrus heard that bell, he knew it was him.

"Get away from me, TJ." Tone strictly bleak, he reaches the sidewalk as TJ catches up to him.

"Hey." TJ grabs his wrist and pulls him around so fast that Cyrus is almost scared to speak up.

Almost.

"_One. Week! One fucking week and you-"_

"Exactly _what_ part of that conversation did you hear." TJ tests.

"I didn't _have_ to hear anything I could just tell by the way you were fucking _looking at her-"_

"How was I looking at her Cyrus?!"

"A way you _never_ looked at me."

"Alright, and what does that tell you."

"That you've _never_ given a shit about me." Cyrus' voice slightly trembles, eyes blinking back enraged tears.

"First of all, you're gonna assume I was flirting with her based off of my fucking f_acial expression-?!"_

"It wasn't just you, it was _her!"_ Cyrus cries, violently retreating from his grip. "_That_ was the face of someone who was being hit on-"

"Oh, fucking calm down." TJ protests. "Did you forget which way I swing?"

"I don't know _what_ to believe anymore."

"Believe _me._" This time TJ takes his hand."Cyrus if we could just go away somewhere and let me prove how much you mean to me-"

"You can't even do this publicly!" He declares.

"I don't want to _fight_ in public." TJ claims.

"No you don't want to _make up_ in public." Cyrus corrects. "What's the point of going out in public if you can't _be_ my boyfriend?!"

"I'm holding your fucking hand. C'mon." TJ forces a laugh. "Remember? Remember when I first held your hand?" He brings their intertwined hands before his face. "How happy we were?"

_"Were_ we?" Cyrus puts it out there. "'Cause I'm starting to think that we had a small moment and just ran with it."

"If that's what you believe then maybe you should just go."

Cyrus is fooled by the exaggerated emotion in TJ's voice. "TJ...I didn't mean that."

He didn't mean _that_ either.

"Do you really have _that_ little faith in me?"

"No. No..." Cyrus hopes to convince himself. What he says next is something he has no reason to doubt.

"It's me, who I have little faith in. _I'm_ the one acting on my insecurities."

"You have no _reason_ to be insecure." TJ takes his other hand.

Sadly enough, that's all it takes to reel Cyrus back in.

"You've never said anything like that to me before." He's astonished.

"I shouldn't have waited this long to." TJ admits. "I-I have trouble, being-"

"It's okay." Cyrus whispers, giving a sincere gaze. "I'm sorry for bitching about not being out. We should go somewhere else. I wanna remind you that you're my boyfriend." He grins.

"My parents aren't home." TJ jumps on the opportunity.

_Oh, joy._

For the first time in seven days, Cyrus is truly, utterly and absolutely content with TJ's presence.

On their way back to the apartment building, there were lots of moments that Cyrus could say reminded him of old times.

Their jokes, goofy smiles, and long periods of laughter. It almost felt too perfect to remain consistent.

It's the happiest both of them have been with each other since last Saturday, and they're both going to enjoy it while it lasts.

Because it _certainly_ isn't going to last long.

The moment they step into TJ's empty apartment, the boy practically pounces on Cyrus and heavily kisses him into the bedroom. 

Hearing him shut the door, Cyrus forces his eyes to remain closed.

It's best he stays in his own head as he tries to keep up.

TJ's constant, unstoppable affection is insanely overwhelming, especially knowing there's a big chance that it could lead to something more. He's most definitely aware that _TJ_ wants it to. So why can't he?

Why shouldn't he? Especially when he and TJ's relationship is _finally_ back in such a great place.

Before he knows it _they're_ on the bed, and TJ's weight on top of him makes his heart brutally thump.

TJ finally stops, only to throw his jacket to the floor.

Cyrus wants to say the aggressive kisses on his neck feels nice, but the discomfort makes it too difficult to even try and enjoy. There's simply no arousal, and it's _not_ because he's asexual or _not_ gay.

"TJ..." He touches his shoulders, causing him to stop and look in his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Fuck off." It's an instinctive defense.

"Okay, well, _you're_ the one who started something you _don't_ want to finish."

Cyrus cringes. "_How,_ just because I _kissed_ you? It wasn't an _invitation._"

"Are we fighting again? 'Cause anger makes for great sexual tension." TJ flirts, making Cyrus forcefully scoff.

"Can you get off me now?"

"Only if you _get_ on top of me."

"That's what I wanted in the first place, but alright." Cyrus' light push causes TJ to sit up and roughly pull him down on top of him.

"That's because you don't know how to be dominant." TJ smirks. "What's the point of topping if you're gonna be a tease."

Cyrus arches his left eyebrow. "Alright, then. I won't be."

"You won't be..." TJ raises his own, waiting for the sentence to be completed.

Either answer will work.

It wasn't intercourse, but it still wasn't something that Cyrus will ever be proud of.

He wakes up the next morning, regrettably looking over and seeing TJ asleep next to him. "Fuck." He whispers, hastily feeling around in the bed for his phone.

It falls out from under the covers and lands on the wooden floor, leaving Cyrus' face scrunching and heart racing as TJ slowly wakes up.

He rolls over and scoffs at the boy's anxiousness.

"Why so spooked? No, last night wasn't a dream."

"Just go back to sleep." Cyrus stands up and checks his phone, finding much more than a low battery percentage.

From Christian, there are just as many texts as there are missed calls.

**8:49 p.m: what time u coming back?**

**8:57: just let me know**

**9:06: answer me please**

**9:10: pick up your phone**

**9:17: I don't know what kinda trouble you're getting into but it's getting you punished. Come home first thing in the morning.**

What's worse, is that it wasn't just him.

**Sheila, 9:19: Cyrus, your father and I are worried sick. Please contact us so we know you're okay.**

**Buffy, 9:20: hey Cyrus so ur dad's reaching out and saying ur awol? Pls text asap.**

**Christian, 11:33: I'm going to try and sleep. If I don't see u when I wake up I'm telling your mother.**

**Christian, 7:32 a.m: I'm up, where the hell are you.**

**It's eight forty six, now. Meaning his mother has been informed.**

**7:41: Cyrus? Your father and Sheila told me you didn't come home. You're not trying to runaway to me, are you? Because that would be highly inappropriate. Please go back and tell me you're home!**

"Well, I should get going." It's a wise decision.

Another text from Christian comes in.

**Sheila and I are heading out to look for you.**

"Like, _now."_

"Now? You wanna get ready?"

"With what?" Cyrus faces him.

"I have clothes, and a toothbrush."

"Your clothes won't fit me and I'm _not_ using your toothbrush."

This makes TJ smirk. "After last night, would there really be an issue?”

"Shut up." Cyrus isn't in the mood to be reminded. "I _really_ have to go. I never told my Dad I was staying here."

"So, what. You're gonna get grounded?" TJ assumes.

"Probably, yeah."

"So, I'll be suspended and you'll be grounded. That's kind of hot."

"It's _really_, really not. My Dad thinks I'm missing. He's literally searching for me."

"Let him look." 

Cyrus glares. "You're not funny."

TJ sure thinks so. "Here's the thing. My Mom's asleep, and my Dad's out there." He points at the door.

"Are you telling me to sneak out?" Cyrus frowns.

"No, I'm saying that _we_ should leave because we can't risk him walking in on us." TJ's answer leaves Cyrus fuming.

"What's there to walk in on." He knows where this is going.

"Let's just go to your place."

"My Dad's gonna be there."

"Not it he's still out looking for you." TJ suggestively raises a brow. "Here. I'll change right now." He gets up and goes to his dresser.

"Fine." Cyrus plops down on the bed.

"We'll go over there, but if it turns out he came back then you _have_ to go."

"Got it. I can outrun him." TJ jokes, grabbing a new outfit and stripping down.

Cyrus purposely doesn't look, going to his conversation with Jonah and deciding it's finally time to reply.

**It's all good. We'll talk at school this week? **He types, starting to read it over.

"Who you texting?"

Cyrus flinches and gasps, looking up to see TJ now stands shirtless before him.

"I'm not texting." He looks past him, knowing there's only one reason why he's rubbing his shoulder.

TJ undoes the contact. "Okay. You're so jumpy." He teases.

'_Yeah. You're why.'_ Cyrus thinks, eyes returning to his screen as TJ returns across the room.

He ignores Jonah’s text just like everyone else’s.

Because Joel never parks his car in the garage, Cyrus knows the coast is clear to bring TJ inside when he sees nothing in the driveway.

It was pretty easy to make it past TJ's Dad, who was mindlessly watching television in the living room.

He just barely noticed Cyrus, let alone his own son, muttering something under his breath when TJ announced they'd be leaving.

On the porch, TJ answered yes when Cyrus asked if he was always like that.

"So, what's the plan?" Cyrus leads TJ into his home, observing the room and listening carefully to make sure no else is around.

"This." TJ's closed the door, pulling Cyrus close and initiating a rough kiss which he's given no choice but to timidly return.

He does his best not to squirm when TJ presses his unsurprising erection against him, knowing he's physically unable to return the favor.

Breaking the kiss, TJ barely gives Cyrus enough time to properly breathe before whispering in his ear.

"You should do what you did last night." It's supposed to be seductive, but for Cyrus it's painfully uncomfortable . Especially due to what TJ's specifically implying.

"Here...?" He looks in his eyes. "Right now?"

"Yeah." TJ snickers. "What, you think I'm joking?"

Cyrus opens his mouth, unable to release as much as a shaky breath.

The smile he forces is one out of disbelief, eyes going back to him after quickly facing the floor.

Last night, his hesitation was the opposite of conspicuous.

He forced himself into it so there was no turning back, mentally separating himself from the act as it happened.

It really didn't take too long to complete, but in his head the duration felt almost everlasting.

Without even considering doing his part, TJ dozed off right away, leaving Cyrus shell shocked and unable to move.

All he could do was sulk at the wall on the other side of the room, eyes blurred with tears that he couldn't let progress any further.

It was practically impossible to fall asleep with the war going on in his mind. Once he was finally done for, what was left of it concluded in his dreams.

Or so he thought.

If it means earning more of TJ's questionable loyalty, what's one more loss of his nonexistent dignity.

As Cyrus makes himself pull down the other boy's sweat pants, in comes Joel through the garage door with an unfortunately perfect view.

"What the _fuck."_

A new war's begun, and it is _not_ in Cyrus' head.

"Shit." TJ doesn't have to turn around to know Joel’s there, pulling up his pants and, like Cyrus, faces the man with hell to pay.

"Dad-"

"_No. None of that._ Get him out of here or _I will."_

TJ wasn't expecting to feel this threatened.

"Say your goodbyes 'cause you're _never_ seeing each other again." Joel commands.

"Dad! Stop being ridiculous." Cyrus looks at TJ in hopes he'll back him up, gawking in offense when he sprints out the front door without a sound.

_"TJ!”_

The door closes.

It's difficult to face down Joel's harshly intense grimace.

"Give me your phone."

"Dad-"

"_Give me! Your phone._ Where I _know_ you received texts from _me,_ Sheila and your mother worrying _sick_ about you!"

"My phone died." Cyrus lies.

"_Bull. Shit._" Joel spots it sticking out of his pocket, snatching it out and unlocking the screen.

"You're _crazy_." Cyrus scowls.

"Yeah Cyrus. You wanna _why_ I'm so crazy? 'Cause you're _making_ me crazy. By running around with guys like _that_."

"You don't even_ know-!"_

"I know _enough!_ For you to have the _audacity_ to keep me gone just so you could sneak over here with him and give him his _only_ intention-“

"Ex_cuse_ me?!" Cyrus yells. "You _want_ that to be his only intention so you can have an excuse to hate him."

"Trust me Cyrus." Joel exasperates. "I have many more reasons."

"Well that's _bullshit!_ You didn't even try to get to know him!"

"Why would I want to get to _know_ the guy who's done nothing but damage?" Joel reasons.

"Because he _hasn't."_

"Don't be ridiculous Cyrus, you _know_ he has. Does he even _treat_ you right?"

Joel's question leaves the boy in devastated contemplation. The truth is all over his face, but desperately trying to escape his mind.

"Why wouldn't I be with someone who treats me right."

"'Cause you're a vulnerable kid, Cyrus, and you're seeming to forget that. You're a _child!"_

"You need to come to peace with the fact that I recently stopped _being_ a child."

"Well you're sure _damn well_ still acting like one." Joel states. "Do you want to go to your mother's?" He threatens. "'Cause I can gladly take you."

"Oh sure. _Send me away_ since you don't know how to _deal_ with me." Cyrus accuses. "It's not _my_ fault you're a shitty fucking parent."

He can’t take it back until it’s too late.

Joel hasn’t looked this furious since, well, two minutes ago, however underneath it all is a man terrified of his son’s declining well-being.

“Are you using? Is that what this is?” He suspiciously observes Cyrus’ face.

Part of him wishes he was. It would explain such the drastic change of behavior, which he doesn’t want to believe is because of some nightmarish boy. Maybe Cyrus’ comment was right, and this is all because of him.

“You’re the one who let me _see_ him.” Cyrus furthers Joel’s notion.

“Yeah Cyrus. That was my first mistake. Go to your room, and stay there. You’re _grounded!_ And you’re_ never_ seeing him again! I’m sending you to an all girls reform school.”

“Good luck with that.” Cyrus says on his way up, flipping him off in the opposite direction with both hands. When entering his room, he makes sure to slam the door louder than ever. 

Joel deeply sighs, eyes closing and temples being rubbed.

Like the front door, his eyes open, and he turns around so fast that Sheila gasps in alert.

“Sorry. I thought you were Cyrus’...Person.” He cringes at the thought of him. Him, of course, being TJ.

“Cyrus is back?” Sheila sighs in relief. “Thank God, what did I miss?”

“A bunch of bullshit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment I’ll cry if you do


	8. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah continues to see Freddy, Cyrus refusing to stay away from TJ. However after many more bad signs and an alarming incident, he brings the decision into question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chaos!

Because Jonah made the mistake of leaving his phone in the kitchen the next morning, Christian's the one to receive Freddy's text.

He wanted to ignore the vibration coming from the countertop, yet he just couldn't help his parental instincts.

After reading it, he's really wishing he did.

**Morning cute stuff, been thinking about you.**

"_Ugh_." He rolls his eyes, Jonah returning into the room with washed hair and in a fresh outfit.

"Your _boyfriend_ texted you." Christian takes the phone and shoves it in his face.

Jonah's eyes turn insanely large, cheeks burning up like never before.

"He's not my boyfriend." He looks at him.

"Then how the hell do you explain _this? _And that dumb _look_ on your face?"

Jonah snatches the phone. "We're just flirting."

"How does that _not_ equal to a relationship."

"Because we're not exclusive. Just dating. Dating and being in a relationship are two totally different things."

"Alright," Christian furrows his brow. "_Your_ generation, I guess."

Jonah scoffs, looking back at the text and proceeding to grin.

"And you're okay with not being exclusive? Thought you were crazy for him. Look at you."

Jonah returns eye contact.

"I'm crazy for _Cyrus_." He corrects. "Freddy's cute, but, we're _not_ gonna be serious."

"How can you be ‘_crazy’ _for Cyrus and still flirt with another guy."

"Dad, it's not rocket science."

"What's not rocket science?" Julia asks, fixing her hair as she enters the room in a modest outfit for work.

"The fact that Freddy and I are dating."

"You _told_ her?" Christian's disgusted. "Why not _me_?"

"I _did_. Just now." With a matter-of-fact expression, Jonah raises his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah but why'd you tell _her_ first?"

"Because you're crazy."

"_What_? _I'm_ not crazy, _you're_ crazy!"

"I know! I _get_ it from _you_."

"Jonah, we need to go. I'm gonna be late." Julia reminds.

"You're taking him to _work_?" Christian's offended.

"No, I'm dropping him off at _Buffy's_ on the _way_ to work."

"Why does no one in this house _tell me _anything?"

Giving Jonah a guilted look, Julia leaves the apartment so he can give Christian a wholesome goodbye before meeting her in the car.

Jonah stares at him.

"What." Christian frowns.

"I love you."

"Good. I love you too. You're not _in_ love with anyone, are you?"

"_No_." Jonah chuckles. "Not yet."

"Don't get my hopes up." Christian's joke makes them laugh.

"You really _are_ going to Buffy's, right?" He's just checking.

"Yes, Dad."

"Anyone else gonna be there?"

Not _Cyrus, that's_ for sure. Hell, Jonah would be less surprised if _Andi_ was there instead of him.

"Her boyfriend, and Amber."

"Buffy has a boyfriend?" Christian doesn't like it.

"Yeah!" Jonah brightens.

"Ugh."

He scoffs. "Be back later." Unlocking his phone to tell Buffy he'll be on his way, he sees Freddy's text has remained ignored.

"What do I say to Freddy?"

"Tell him he has the worst attempts at flirting that my eyes have ever come across."

Jonah sneers at him. "Funny."

"What, you think I'm lyin'?"

It surely wouldn't be like him not to.

Shortly after arriving to Buffy's, Jonah feels he get the revelation over with.

"I'm seeing Freddy." He's been seated between Marty and Amber on the couch all for twenty seconds, Buffy sitting up in the right sided chair five feet beside them.

"When?" She and Amber ask.

"No, I mean like, I'm kind of casually dating him." He clarifies.

"_Nice_." Marty smirks.

"_No_!"

"Oh." He's disappointed.

"So, when you say 'casually dating'..." Amber needs more details.

"I met his family yesterday, and-"

"Really? Sounds serious." Marty blabs.

"Trust me. It's not. He was telling me how he's not into serious relationships, so we made an agreement to just hang out and be flirty."

"Did you kiss him?" Buffy asks.

"Yeah," Jonah watches them grin.

"But it meant nothing serious. We don't consider ourselves boyfriends."

"Maybe you should." Buffy suggests.

"Nah." Jonah nods. "I'm still pretty hung up on, you know, Cyrus."

"_So_? Freddy can help you get _over_ him. You can't just wait around for_ever_. Are you guys even _talking_ right now? He's not talking to any of _us_."

"No, but, Freddy got me to text him yesterday, and-"

"Oh, so now he's your _wingman_?" Buffy interrogates.

"Buffy." Marty tries to intervene.

"I don't know! Kind of..." Jonah shrugs. "He _knows_ how I feel about him."

"You guys were getting along _so_ great at the game." She stresses.

"Yeah, and we're still getting along great now. I'm not gonna make this guy my boyfriend when Cyrus is _still_ in the picture."

"He's not in the picture Jonah, he's just still on your _mind_."

This makes him scowl. "Whatever." He won't dare admit it.

"How do you know Freddy doesn't _really_ like you?" She brings up.

"Because he _literally_ told me he doesn't want a serious relationship."

"Before or _after_ he knew about Cyrus?"

"After."

She raises her eyebrows.

"Freddy doesn't _really_ like me, alright?" Jonah defends.

"Alright, but what's gonna happen when _you_ start really liking _him_."

"_What_? That's not gonna happen! That _won't_ happen, right?" He looks at Amber and Marty for answers.

"Buffy, stop scaring him." Amber requests.

"You gonna boink him?" This is Marty's one and only question.

Jonah cringes at his word choice. "No, he's ace."

"Oh. Well that's no fun."

Marty flinches at Buffy's deadly glare.

"So, you're really fine just hanging around him and kissing with no strings attached?" Amber asks.

"Yup! And it's gonna _stay_ that way." Jonah makes sure to glare at Buffy, who responds with one of her own.

"So, Cyrus hasn't been talking to any of you...?" He asks.

"No. His Dad texted me last night wondering if I knew where he was." Buffy announces.

"He snuck out?" Jonah frowns.

"He stayed at TJ's without saying anything. Got back home this morning. He has his location shared with me."

"And you didn't think to send his Dad his location?" Marty points out.

"Wait. How do you know he was at TJ's?" Jonah's confused.

"Where else would he have been?" Buffy shrugs. "I didn't think to check his location till this morning. I already figured he was with him."

"He's sleeping in the guy’s _bed_ now?" Jonah cringes, knowing it could only mean one thing.

"Jonah you can't think like that." Amber advises.

"How can I _not?_ I'm a _guy."_

"It's true." Marty backs up.

"Whatever. Let's just not talk about it." Jonah proposes. "Amber, how are you feeling?" He asks kindheartedly.

"Pretty single."

"_Aww_." Buffy giggles.

"Amber!" Jonah sneers, beaming with the couple at her nervous grin.

"_Why_?" Marty laughs.

"Because! You guys are a couple," she motions to him and Buffy. "Jonah's seeing someone, and I don't have _anyone_."

"Technically I'm not in a real relationship." Jonah reminds.

"Whatever. You're still kissin' the guy." Amber smirks at him. "I should've gotten that guy's number last night." She sulks into space.

"What guy? He's probably a skeeve." Marty's assumption is especially accurate.

"He was flirting with me last night at work."

"Amber. You say you feel single, yet you have guys _flirting_ with you?" Buffy smiles, the boys scoffing at the blonde in amused agreement.

"He was nice. Cocky, though."

"Sounds _lame_." Marty grins with self awareness, the girls sneering at his and Jonah's snickering.

"I'm just gonna forget about it. I shouldn't be involved with anyone right now. Even if it means just dating them."

"Good. 'Cause you really _could_ end up falling for them." Buffy looks right at Jonah.

"It's _not_ gonna happen." He insists.

"Fine, then. Invite him over here. I want to see how you act around him." She tests.

"Buffy!" Marty's flabbergasted.

"Fine." Jonah snaps, getting his phone from right beside him and going to Freddy's last text that still lacks a response.

"Quick question." He reads it over before glancing at everyone else individually.

"How do I flirt?"

"How does _he_ flirt?" Amber asks.

"He called me 'cute stuff.'"

Marty chortles, automatically getting stared at. "Sorry."

"Just ask him what he's doing today." Buffy tells Jonah.

Looking at his phone, he begins to reply.

**Hey**...his thumbs hang over the keyboard. **Cutie**.

He blushes. **Whatcha doing today?**

It's sent.

"I complimented him." He looks up at them, eyes going back to the phone once it vibrates.

"It's Cyrus!"

His friends are all ears.

"Well, not really. It's his _Dad_."

Buffy frowns in suspicion.

"What'd he say?" This gives them all the more reason to be intrigued.

"'Hi Jonah, sorry for Cyrus' lack of responsiveness or responsibility for that matter. I'm taking his phone away because of his misbehavior, and was hoping you could try to talk to him at school this week. You're my favorite friend of his.'"

The boy grins.

"_What_?" Buffy's offended.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Amber giggles.

"No it's not." The other girl stubbornly denies.

"_Wow_." Reading over the message, Jonah's smile fades.

"His Dad's not playin' around." Marty comments.

"Do you think he knows about..." Amber trails off.

"He has to." Buffy's sure. "But how the hell aren't _Andi_ and I his favorite friends of Cyrus'?"

"Well at least you know you're not his _least_ favorite." Marty glances downward, eyebrows raising.

Jonah freezes. "I wonder what he knows..." He faces them.

"Probably everything." Amber shrugs. "He's smart."

"Yeah, not smart enough." Buffy mutters, the others snickering at her vengeful stare into space.

"Freddy says his family's dragging him to a parade." Jonah reads the text notification.

"I'm gonna respond to Cyrus' Dad." He brings up his keyboard.

"And say what?" Buffy doesn't have a good feeling about this.

**Hello sir. Cyrus has been very distant lately, and it's been very hard to talk with him. I'll definitely do whatever I can to help him. Is this about TJ? Because I for one believe he's a ******* *********.

Blocking out his insult to keep a decent impression, he sends the message without a single regret.

"I think he and I are gonna get along well." He gladly predicts.

He's just as correct as he is confident.

Well, it's been a whole ten hours since Joel grounded Cyrus, and he's still yet to come out of his room.

"I checked on him." Joel returns to Sheila, sitting with her on the couch. "He's sleepin'. Ate from all his junk stashes and probably drinking from the bathroom sink."

"So what is this, a strike?" Sheila assumes.

"Not for long. In the morning I'm pulling his ass out of bed and sending him to school."

"Where he'll see TJ?" Sheila points out.

"Nope, 'cause I have someone who'll keep them apart." Joel's certain.

"And you're sure about that?"

"I reached out to Jonah, and he told me he'll do what he can to keep Cyrus distracted. I really like that kid. He's nice."

"Hasn't Cyrus been, _really_ avoiding his friends lately? What makes you think he'll suddenly resume spending time with Jonah?"

"'Cause he was once _crazy_ for the kid and it's only a matter of time until he is again." He swears by it.

"Well does Jonah like _him?_" Sheila asks.

"_Oh_, yeah." He chuckles, eyebrows raised and head nodding.

"Last time I checked. Plus, if he still likes him like that after all _this_ bullshit? I'm gonna be pretty damn impressed."

Sheila grins at his investment. "Cyrus is a good kid, Joel. Someone just needs to remind him that."

"I know. You know who _isn't_ a good kid? That punk who Cyrus sees God knows what in."

Sheila giggles at his intensity.

However she knows she can't let this go on at his expense.

"You've been obsessing over this _all_ day. I thought we sat down to relax." She mentions.

"We are relaxing, no?" Joel smiles, absolutely adoring the one of her own.

He kisses her softly, touching the bottom of her chin which brings her arms around him.

Only stopping to burst into giggles, they touch noses and teasingly bring their lips inches apart, the swift back and forth pecks to each other’s lips only furthering their elation.

"See, now _this_ is what a healthy relationship looks like." Joel whispers, Sheila cracking up into their next kiss and stroking his face.

He may not have Cyrus right now, but he most certainly has her.

Early the next morning, Cyrus drags himself down the steps and into the kitchen, where Joel’s making himself a cup of coffee.

Instead of tiptoeing like he was planning on doing, he makes his footsteps loud and clear so that Joel can acknowledge his presence.

Doing anything but, Joel keeps his back turned and doesn't dare move a muscle.

If attention is what Cyrus wants, he's not gettin’ any from him.

Deciding that ignoring each other's existences for now is what's best, Cyrus goes to the fridge after staring at the back of his head.

He opens the fridge and scans its belongings, taking out a cup of yogurt from the bottom drawer.

Shutting the door and turning around, he comes to the discovery that Sheila had stayed the night.

Had just walked in, she wears nothing on her feet, a pair of comfy sweats, and to Cyrus' peril, Joel's white tee shirt with her nipples peeking through.

"Morning Cyrus." She greets breezily, walking up to a suddenly perky Joel and kissing his cheek on her way out.

On the back of his head, Joel can feel Cyrus' antagonized eyes and disgusted scowl.

He faces him on purpose. "Morning."

Cyrus puts his yogurt cup right back where he found it.

"So," he turns towards him, Joel stunned that he's saying anything.

"_You_ can have sex, and I can't?"

"Yes Cyrus and I'm gonna tell you exactly _why_." Joel boldly begins. “Sheila and I are grown adults. You're a _child_." 

The boy's glare encourages him forward.

"Plus, Sheila and I are in relationship built on trust, compromise, and respect. Something _you_ would know nothing about."

"Y-"

"Now tell me how that's being, in your words: a 'shitty fucking parent.'"

Cyrus knows he deserves to hear absolutely all of this.

"Dad, I could never mean something like that. I've been bratty, and, I'm sorry."

"'Bratty', huh." Joel's gonna need to hear a stronger adjective.

"Alright, I've been bitchy. _Awful_. _Awfully_ misbehaved." Cyrus means this dearly.

"That's better."

He chuckles. "I'm sorry." He repeats, stepping forward and squeezing him tight.

Deeply exhaling, Joel quietly breaks the comfortable silence by whispering in his ear.

"Don't think this makes you any less grounded."

Cyrus turns stiff.

"As a matter of fact, I'm keeping your phone." Joel gives his back a few pats and proudly steps away.

"What?" Cyrus is crushed. "But, I, I apologized."

"That wasn't _all_ I needed to hear from you, Cyrus."

"What? What else is there?" Cyrus chuckles nervously.

"If you wanna show that you're sorry-kick that bad influence of yours to the curb."

"_What_?"

"What do you mean _'what_.' You think I changed my mind about him?" Joel asks.

"No, I just—thought you'd let me move forward on my own. Not get involved."

"You know what, Cyrus? That's a _perfect_ idea. I won't get involved, and I'll leave this _entire_ thing up to you. See where _that_ gets ya."

"Thank you." Cyrus chooses to ignore his spitefulness.

He'd like to make him feel better by letting him know that TJ won't be at school this week, however he knows the reason as to why won't be appreciated.

Except when arriving there about an hour later, TJ's one of the first people he sees when walking inside.

"I thought you were suspended!" He walks beside him.

"Oh, me too. But I e-mailed the principle and pointed out that I was only seen with the vape. Not using it."

"Shouldn't that still count as possession or something?" Cyrus furrows his brow.

TJ scoffs. "_Cy_'. It's fine." He smirks. "Your phone get taken away?"

"Yeah. My Dad has it locked away somewhere."

"Figured. So, what's the deal with him? I'm surprised you're even here today. That he hasn't sent you-"

"To an all girls reform school?" Cyrus grins, making them chuckle.

"Yeah." TJ nods with his eyebrows raised, lowering them when growing distracted by a far distanced sight. 

"Who's that?"

Cyrus looks to where he's pointing, face falling at the sight of Jonah standing at his locker happily chatting no one other than Freddy himself.

It's like the football game all over again, but _worse_.

He can feel his body practically shutting down, mind almost falling into a complete haze.

Not to mention his heart, which might as well had gone numb. Both physically, and emotionally.

"I dunno..." He lies, watching in shocked devastation as Freddy kisses Jonah softly.

TJ's just as stunned. "Damn."

They watch the kiss end, Freddy and Jonah giddily saying their goodbyes before Freddy leaves out the nearby exit doors.

"He's got a _cane_," TJ scoffs.

"Be _nice_." Cyrus breaks from his awe, giving him a dirty look.

"_Sorry_." TJ snickers. "It's not an insult."

"We need to go." Cyrus affirms.

"Yeah, where?" TJ smirks.

"To _class_."

"Are you okay? You don't look too thrilled to see me."

Cyrus sharply inhales. "I'm _very_ happy to see you."

That's a lie, just like his smile.

After the brunette walks away, TJ resorts to watching a joyful Jonah in pure envy.

There are just as many claims in his head as there are lies.

It's after class, and Cyrus is still in dejection. Seeing Jonah kissing another boy-or anyone, for that matter-isn't su_pposed_ to be painful. Not any_more_.

He would _love_ to be jealous because Jonah and Freddy aren't afraid to showcase their, what_ever_ it is they have for each other. That it reminds him how he and TJ aren't able to do the same. Except he knows that's not it.

"Hey."

He was sort of hoping TJ _wouldn't_ catch up with him before second period.

"Hi..."

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad."

"'Cause ever since you saw Jonah kiss that guy you've been acting weird around me."

Cyrus sweats.

"Tell me the truth. Are you upset that we aren't, you know?"

"What? No. I-I understand why we can't be. I'm happy for them. I'm just also..."

"Worried?"

That's _perfect!_

"Yes! W-worried because, other people saw them. And I don't want Jonah being targeted."

"That's valid." TJ understands.

"It is?" Cyrus is astounded he does.

"Yeah. But don't worry. If anyone messes with him, the boyfriend can just take care of things."

Cyrus _really_ wishes TJ would've warned him before calling Freddy Jonah's _boyfriend_.

"TJ he's crippled." He reminds.

"Oh yeah."

Two separate voices abruptly raise from down the hall.

The boys look over, seeing Jonah looking to be confronting someone Cyrus has never once seen.

Before his thoughts can complete, the boy goes after Jonah, leaving Cyrus and TJ absolutely appalled.

"_Hey_!" Cyrus screams, appalled to see TJ ignoring his panic.

After a moment of seemingly careless hesitance, TJ charges right towards them.

"Get the _fuck_ off of him!" He screams, shoving down Jonah's attacker and grabbing him by the neck.

"TJ _stop_!" Jonah demands with a punched face and split lip.

When TJ lets go and pulls the guy up by his shoulders, a female teacher finally appears and defuses the situation.

Face flooded with tears, Cyrus feels himself shaking as the three boys are pulled off by the woman in the other direction.

"Jonah..." It's barely a whisper.

He may never know which was worse.

Seeing Jonah getting violently assaulted, or watching TJ literally choke someone. 

In the front office, Jonah doesn't see why he has to wait for TJ and this other guy Brody to finish receiving their punishments.

Since Jonah didn't throw the first punch, or really any punches at all, he's been let off scot free. Besides the physical damage and emotional trauma.

He was too busy being used a punching bag to use self defense, and it's not like anyone can punish him for helplessly taking a beating.

Brody and TJ were the ones that actually inflicted violence, meaning they're getting _their_ asses suspended.

Coming from the counselor's office, TJ greets him with sincerity.

Jonah knows what he's here for, and that he's not going to leave until he gets it.

After they've exchanged a few long and underwhelming stares, he knows to finally say it.

"Thanks."

TJ only nods.

"I still hate you." Jonah mentions.

"I know."

"Good."

TJ spontaneously walks back out into the hall, hoping that was the end of their conversation.

"_Asshole_." Jonah mutters.

Moving past the door so that he can't be seen from inside, TJ stops Cyrus from almost walking right past him

"Hey." He runs over and grabs his wrist, pulling him aside.

"Hey." Cyrus tries holding back his copious annoyance and increasing anxiety.

"Uh, what are you doing here, isn't Jonah in there?"

"Yeah. He was just thanking me for saving him."

Sort of.

"He and I gotta talk." Cyrus shakes away his hold, continuing past him and into the office.

TJ's sulk turns into a scowl, teeth clenching and jaw locking.

Cyrus has officially denied him from what he needs most. 

His attention. 

With that being the case, TJ's just going to have to give him all he can if his own.

"You're here..." Jonah's still astonished.

"Yeah." Cyrus giggles from the chair next to him. "Jonah I'm so-"

"Hey. Don't gotta be. Not your fault."

"I know, but..." He's crushed. I was just _standing_ there. Not that I would've been able to defend you, but-"

They can't help but laugh. "But," Cyrus continues. "I just wish I could've, been there, for you. I know I haven't been."

"You _are_ here for me though. Right _now_." Jonah grins.

"Yeah, uh..."

They're officially lost in each other's eyes.

"Um." Cyrus fails to get a hold of his stuttering heart. "If you don't mind me asking, did he start with you because he saw..."

"Oh..." Jonah didn't know saw Cyrus saw the kiss for himself. Although he _was_ really hoping he would for obvious reasons.

"Yeah, but," he shrugs. "I'm fine now, don't worry."

"Jonah I'm _sorry_." Cyrus pities. You know how I of all people feel about that."

Jonah nods. "I'm sorry I never opened up to you about, how..."

To be fair, he knows exactly why he couldn't. Because it wasn't just that he found himself attracted to guys in _general_. It was _Cyrus_, and Cyrus _only_.

"It's okay." He understands. "I'm just—_so_ glad you weren't ashamed to...Let people know."

Other than the fact that seeing him be public with another boy makes him want to shout and sob.

"Thanks." Jonah chuckles. "Um, he and I, Freddy-we're not all that serious."

Cyrus snickers with his eyebrows raised. "You _looked_ pretty serious." He remarks, the pettiness in his tone flying right over Jonah's head. As well as Cyrus' himself, for that matter.

"Yeah, well, he goes to Grant, and, he surprised me here to walk me in and, yeah." He giggles, feeling cheered up by the thought of it.

To Cyrus, it sure sounds, looks, _and_ feels like Jonah's relationship with Freddy is going somewhere deeper. Or that he at least wants it to.

"Well...I'm super happy you guys met." He claims, putting on a believable smile.

"Yeah, me too. But hey like I said-we're not exclusive." Jonah _really_ needs him to know that. "Like, at _all_. I'm sorry we gave you the wrong idea."

It's like Jonah's giving Cyrus permission to pursue something more with him, which he would definitely go through with if it weren't for...

"Got it." His smile remains the same.

"So..." Right now could be the perfect time for Jonah to ask about TJ, yet he knows it probably isn't.

"Have you been, feeling alright?" It's the next best thing.  
He would tell Cyrus what he saw that night at the party, but that would lead into a whole new discussion that neither currently have time for. One that would include lots of risky explanations and conflicting confessions.

"Oh. I've been alright." Cyrus lies. "There's just been, a lot on my mind for the past few days."

Jonah nods. "Well don't be afraid to tell me _anything_."

Now Cyrus feels like a terrible friend _and_ person. Here is hiding the truth, while Jonah is com_pletely_ capable of showing him his. In front of _everyone_.

"I'm not afraid to tell you that I'm _really_ proud of you." He smiles, bewildered to see him blush in response.

"Aha." Jonah chuckles. "Thank you. I'm always proud of you."

Even in times like these.

Cyrus, he's gonna have to go ahead and disagree with that.  
“I should go." He feels unworthy of receiving such unnecessary praise. "I'll sit with you guys at lunch."

TJ should be gone by then.

"Okay!" Jonah's ecstatic. "Um, I'll be out in a few minutes. I gotta call my parents and tell them I'm alright."

"Okay..." Cyrus grins, questioning if he'll be able to stop staring, this time.

He leans over and kisses his cheek instead of looking away. 

Excitedly astonished with sky rocketing hearts, they beam in a way like never before, too stunned to face the fact that this changes _everything_.

For better _and_ for worse. The question is, why both.

"Feel better, Jonah."

No problem.

With a giddy smile, Jonah watches in awe as he walks out the door.

Now blocking the entrance, Cyrus turns his head to get a glimpse of Jonah's excited stare.

The astounded eye contact they make is borderline addictive, to which Cyrus has to make himself bring it to an end.

They're both slightly discouraged when it's over, but that doesn't cancel out the high either of them are on thanks to Cyrus' bold move.

After various long lasting seconds of floating down the hallway, he's charged out of his own head by what looks to be TJ's confrontation with Kira at a fifteen feet distance.

Cyrus' high alert is immediate. What TJ did to get himself suspended _isn't_ something he can see himself ever forgetting.

If he could lash out like that on Brody, then anyone else just might be no exception.

Especially when tension _directly_ affects him.

"This is ex_actly_ why I'm breaking up with you." She frowns.

"Kira I-"

"I don't _care_ what you were doing! You neglect me half the time anyway, and if you don't then it's always about you." 

"Hey..." Cyrus anxiously speaks up.

Kira's irritated that he walked in on this, but is mainly relieved that this will give her an excuse to go.

Instead of being guilty, TJ's disgustingly offended that he got caught. Like it was _Cyrus_' fault that they were having this confrontation in a public setting.

Kira faces TJ for one last declaration. "I've had enough of this. I'm _done_ trying to figure out whatever the hell it is we had."

She gives him a final scowl, turning around and stomping in the opposite direction.

Cyrus waits until she's out of eye sight and earshot.

"Was Kira just _breaking up_ with you?" He cringes at him.

"C-"

"Were you _leading her on?"_

"She wanted me back, and I didn't know how-"

"You said she was _gay_, and that you were both faking the whole thing _together_!" Cyrus yells. "You don't _lie_ about stuff like that!"

"Cyrus," TJ stresses. "I know. I _know_, okay? I had no idea what else to say-"

"How about the _truth_. I wouldn't have liked it but I'd have rather heard it to begin with. I could’ve _helped_ you.” 

"I was going to tell you-"

"No you _weren't_. You didn't _want_ to tell me! It's why I had to find out like _this_." Cyrus proclaims.

"Is this entire conversation just going to be you interrupting me?" As they both know, TJ can only be so patient.

"Are you leading _me_ on?" Cyrus asks in devastation, widening eyes filling with sorrow.

The remaining emotional damage lies within his expression.

"_What_? Cyrus _why_ would you even think that."

"It's _plausible_."

"I get myself suspended for standing up for _your_ friend, and _this_ is how you treat me." TJ can't believe him.

"If I wasn't standing there then you probably would've just _let it happen."_

"Is that _really_ how you see me?"

"Just go home, TJ." Cyrus utters, knowing he's already made himself loud and clear.

"I can't until the end of the day. Neither of my parents are available to pick me up right now, and they can't just send me home on my own in the middle of the day." TJ explains, the detail about his parents eerily reminding Cyrus of his likely reality. 

"They're not around much, are they..."

"Not really."

Now he feels re_markably_ shitty. "TJ, I'm sorry I'm being so hard on you."

"I shouldn't have lied about Kira, but, for you to say I wouldn't help Jonah if you weren't there?" TJ asks in disbelief. "That's _really_ fucked up."

With a palpitating heart, Cyrus feels his stomach proceed to sink.

"TJ I'm _sorry_." He panics, giving him a hug which is responded to in more ways than one.

"Um." Cyrus gazes forward in discomfort, wishing and waiting for TJ to move away.

"Ahem." He weakly chuckles. "You can let go, now..."

He does, Cyrus stepping back and forcing a scoff at his stupid smirk.

Returning from the office, Jonah stops and stares at them from where Cyrus first stood.

More importantly, he listens.

"You _really_ don't want to help me take care of it?" TJ teases.

Jonah wonders if he can puke here right now and get away with blaming it on his injuries. Yet instead of doing that, he has a _better_ idea to interrupt TJ from pressuring Cyrus any further.

"_Oh_!" He over dramatically exclaims, falling to his knees and clutching his chest

As TJ turns around, Cyrus makes sure to stand in front of him so Jonah won’t see anything.

"Oh my God!" He yells, running over to Jonah with TJ behind him.

"What happened?!"

"Ummm, panic attack? _TJ_!"

He flinches.

"Get the nurse! _Or else!"_ Jonah sends him spinning around and sprinting out of sight.

After hearing the last of TJ’s hasty footsteps, he holds up his finger to keep Cyrus quiet, intensely staring at him as they listen to make sure he’s gone. 

He gets up, Cyrus sighing of relief. "Thank you..."

Jonah nods. "Yeah..."

As far as Cyrus is concerned, it's still possible that Jonah may have not figured out him and TJ entirety.

It seems all he saw was TJ trying to come on to him, which means for all he knows, this is the first time something more than platonic has ever taken place between them.

Jonah could confess he's known about their relationship all along, however he knows this isn't the right time or place.

As well as this—that whatever Cyrus and TJ's relationship started out as, is no longer _anywhere_ to be found.

"Are you okay?" He asks him.

"Yeah." Cyrus surely claims, nodding with assurance. "Definitely. I wasn't, uncomfortable. Just annoyed." He forces a chuckle.

"And you're—sure? I just get worried, and-"

"It's okay." Cyrus supports. "Really. Uh..."

If he continues any further, he'll either say another lie or say too much. Yet he should know that saying too little holds the same amount of consequences.

"I should go. You too. I'll see you later." He excuses, breaking eye contact and rushing out of his way.

Having no time to get a glimpse of him, Jonah makes no effort to move.He can only stare forward with miserable and dimming eyes, his head being the one place he finds himself resorting to. 

In terms of thinking everything over and through, it's more than difficult to know where, or how to start.

That panic attacked he claimed to be having; he didn’t think it’d currently be on the verge of coming _true_.

Perhaps now he should just puke and get it over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my diction sorry sucks and I repeat too many sentences picking up with commas :///// If anyone has any suggestions for improvement pls comment them! Or your general thoughts on what happened!


	9. Breath of Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus snaps, and Jonah continues to see Freddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee thanks for coming back! Erintate your comment was everything. I love you Pears!!

Jonah didn't end up having a panic attack or puking, but he did end up with an anxiety attack as _he_ cried in the bathroom until it was time for lunch.

To both his dismay and frank expectancy, Cyrus is currently nowhere to be seen in the cafeteria. Now that he thinks about it, it'll probably be best if it stays that way. Less emotional suffering on his end. However it still hurts like to hell knowing who he must be with.

"Jonah!" Buffy yells, running up and pulling him from the back of the servings line.

"Are you okay?!" She squeezes him. "We heard about what happened, but they sent us to class and wouldn't let us leave." She means her and Marty, who Jonah watches walk up before them.

"Hey man. You good?"

Buffy stops hugging him so Marty can next.

"Um..." Jonah waits until they separate. "My face doesn't feel too bad, but..." He shrugs. "Yeah."

"Well does Cyrus even _know_?" Buffy asks. "I _swear_ if-"

"He saw the whole thing. Checked on me. He..." The boy contemplates.

"He _what_?" Buffy's only making worse assumptions. "What did he say?"

"He kissed me my cheek."

"_What_?" She and Marty ask together.

"_Soooo,"_ Buffy desperately looks for answers.

"He left, and afterwards I saw him with TJ. He looked...Uncomfortable, to be there."

"Cyrus?" Marty checks. 

"Yeah. TJ, he, wasn't being appropriate. I stopped it, though."

"Oh my _God. How?_" Buffy's bewildered.

"Well, I faked a panic attack and sent TJ to get the nurse. Cyrus knew I was faking and told me he was fine. Except I knew he wasn't."

"Did he say anything else??"

"Not really, no. Didn't give any context." Jonah ends the story.

"Okay, well it sounds like he wants _out_ of this thing he has with TJ, and wants to be with _you_. He's a_fraid_..." Buffy gazes off in worry.  
“What if he's doing things he doesn't want to. That T-"

Marty has to turn her head for her to see Cyrus walking towards them from afar.

Jonah can't believe it until he's directly in front of them.

"Hey..." He tries not to sound too surprised.

"Hey, still wanna sit together?" Cyrus looks at the three of them, who are convinced this is some sort of scam.

Buffy hesitates. "Okay...Uh, where were you?"

"Talking to my teacher about what I missed in class."

Meanwhile Jonah didn't even think to _go_ to his own. He was a bit too busy releasing emotional distress.

"Oh! Good! Uhhh, great, yeah, you keep...Studying." Buffy touches his shoulder. "School is important."

"Are you alright?" Cyrus furrows his brow.

"Um..." Marty speaks up. "She's just a bit shaken up about—what happened. To Jonah."

Cyrus watches them rapidly nod.

"It's okay. Uh, I was shaken up too." He rubs her shoulder. "Do you guys wanna, sit down?"

TJ's grim, hollow stare from a two hundred feet distance turns him abruptly distracted. He knows to face them so their eyes don't follow in the same direction.

"I-I'll save us a table?" He suggests, walking towards the seating area to throw them off track.

Once he sees they're too busy looking at each other in suspicion to be watching him, he hastes over to TJ whose scowl still remains.

"We need to talk."

"You didn't _meet_ me after I left."

"I was in _class_. Just come with me." Cyrus orders, blending them into the crowd ahead of them.

Since it's rush hour all around them, they're able to flee the scene without anyone batting an eye.

They walk to the music room in stiff silence, Cyrus getting right to the point after shutting them inside.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Are you going off about sneaking around again?"

"_No_, TJ, I'm not just talking about the sneaking around." He's naturally impatient. "I mean _this. You."_

"Are you _serious_?" TJ fumes.

"I'm sorry you have to get dumped by the girl you led on and the boy you screwed over all in one day, but-"

"Screwed over' what have I _ever_ done to you." TJ's question is appalling.

"Exactly what you're doing to me right _now_! All you _do_ is bring me down and test my patience."

"No Cyrus; that's _you_. Don't confuse _your_ problems with how _I_ treat you."

"Do you even _hear_ yourself? I should've done this back in the hallway. No actually, I should've done this _days_ ago." Cyrus proclaims.

"You only _are_ doing this 'cause you know I'm not gonna be around for the next two weeks."

"It's definitely a _plus_."

TJ refuses to understand the difficulty he’s causing. "What is your _problem_?"

"Listen I would _love_ to spend the next hour explaining all the shit you've done wrong," Cyrus sarcastically claims. "But I shouldn't _have_ to because you should already know _why_ I'm doing this."

"You think you're gonna get away with being the victim?" TJ scoffs. "If you tell _anyone_ about us I _will_ change the story. In a way _you_ don't want."

"Like I would want anyone ever knowing I was with _you_ anyway." Cyrus cringes in disgust, trying not to overthink what he meant by 'change the story.'

There's only so much that can be claimed without TJ outing himself, right? What's he gonna do, out _Cyrus_?

Considering how not many people here seem to give a shit about Jonah kissing a dude, being outed shouldn't be much of a problem. Hell, half his _grade_ already probably knows he's gay. If TJ _really_ wants to humiliate him, he'd have to try a little harder.

"Then maybe I _should_ just tell people _my_ version of the story." TJ threatens.

"So what, you have no problem with people knowing you're gay now? You probably only refused to be public just 'cause you didn't want to be _seen_ with me." Cyrus accuses.

"Don't put fucking _words_ in my mouth." TJ grimaces.

"How am I supposed to know what's true and what isn't? You _lied_ about Kira. Who knows what else you‘ve _lied_ about."

"I already explained to you why I needed to." He defends.

"And how do I know _that_ wasn't a lie, too? What are you gonna say now-that she was man_ipulating_ you into being with her? From what I heard her saying it sounded like _she_ was the one being manipulated. Just like _I_ was. But not anymore." Cyrus declares. 

"You're delusional, but alright."

"I was delusional _thinking_ we had something good between us." He corrects. "I'm gonna sit with my _friends_. Might even invite Kira, while I'm at it."

_God_, it feels so good to stick it to him like this. His loss for words is music to his ears.

"Bye TJ."

He turns around, and TJ has to resist the urge to grab him.

The brunette refuses to even get a glimpse of his face as he exits the room, proudly slamming the door and moving fast just in case he tries to go after him.

Instead of proceeding forward in pure angst and anguish, he does it with a huge, elated grin because he has _never_ felt more proud.

It may had only lasted nine days, but holy hell it sure felt like ten years.

From now on, no more of him, and no more of _them_. It'd be a crime to even affiliate with his presence.

As far as Cyrus is even concerned, TJ doesn't even exist.

Ignoring their trays of food as they sit in silence, Buffy, Marty, and Jonah are trying their best to ignore the fact that Cyrus just ditched them again.

Or so they thought.

"Hey guys." He's all smiles as approaches, sliding over next to Jonah.

"Hi..." He's hesitant to know why he's so thrilled.

"Where were you?" Buffy irritably asks across from him, Jonah taking a long sip of his milk so that he can't make a petty remark.

"Oh, I was just taking care of something." Cyrus' proud statement makes Jonah's milk go down his breathing tube.

He coughs uncontrollably, trying to ignore his friends' alarmed stares.

"You okay??" Cyrus checks.

"Yeah." He coughs once more. "I'm good..."

"What were you taking care of?" If Jonah and Buffy aren't going to ask, then Marty will.

"TJ and I..."

Cyrus contemplates on how to finish his sentence.

Impatient suspense hangs in the air, nearing their hearts towards the edge. The pause is a few seconds but, like the hell TJ put Cyrus through, feels like a decade. 

"Aren't friends anymore."

They know it's better not to ask why. "Good." Is all Buffy says, Marty and Jonah nodding in agreement.

"Is this 'cause of him acting—weird, earlier?" Jonah chooses his words carefully. He doesn't think Cyrus would feel comfortable knowing that Buffy and Marty have been informed.

"Yeah. _That_, and him choking that guy. Not that he didn't deserve to be stopped, but..."

"Yeah." Jonah swiftly nods. "It was hard to watch."

Cyrus knows that's not all he's implying.

"Thank you for looking out for me."

Jonah grins in astonishment, eyes filling with emotion as Cyrus does the same.

"You too..."

Knowing they might as well no longer be there, Buffy and Marty look at each other with content smirks.

Too relieved to have made his way out of such a detrimental relationship, Cyrus doesn't even think to consider the equally as bad aftermath on its way.

Despite joining them at lunch, Cyrus makes little effort to be around Jonah, Buffy, or Marty for the rest of the day.

Thankfully, TJ is no exception. They're not in any of each other's afternoon classes, nor have they seen each other in the halls.

Cyrus hopes this can only mean that he finally went home.

Because of his standoffish behavior-that he means no harm by-Jonah and Marty have been sticking around each other in-between classes.

Ever since then, Jonah's been panicking to Marty about his unlikely theory.

"What if he meant something _else_ by 'not friends anymore?'" He walks beside him down the hall, hands rapidly lifting as Marty purposely ignores his crazed gaze.

"What if that was code for _'more_ than friends'." Jonah's hands lower.

"_Dude_." Marty looks at him. "You've told me this already. Like three times."

"I know but what if I'm _right_?"

"Doubtful."

Jonah scowls.

"_What_? That would be a _good_ thing."

He shrugs. "True." They proceed to Marty's locker.

"I just hope Cyrus is okay." Jonah continues to repeat himself, Marty exhaling in exasperation while putting in his combination.

He puts the books he carried back from class in his backpack which sits inside, zipping it closed and hanging it off his right shoulder.

"I hope he's not talking to _him_." Jonah cringes, Marty closing the door and facing his direction.

"I don't think he's talking to _anyone_." He believes.

"Well _I_ wanna talk to him." Jonah states. "I don't care if he _never_ admits that they were together. I just want him to be okay."

"I think he just needs time. Cutting someone out of your life can do a number on you. Even if you know they weren't good for you." Marty speaks from experience. "Maybe he's coping by having time to himself."

"Yeah, but..." Jonah nods. "I worry about him."

"All that matters right now is that he's staying away from you know who."

"I hope so..." Jonah anxiously glances off.

"So TJ _really_ tried having sex with him?"

"Saw it with my own two eyes." He speaks in annoyance, trying not to cringe at the thought.

"Yikes." Marty comments, he and Jonah starting their walk to the locker of his own.

"Are you gonna see Freddy?" He asks.

"His older siblings are bringing him here to check on me before I'm picked up. My parents want me staying in tonight 'cause of what happened."

"Well what's gonna happen with him?"

"What do you mean."

They make their last stop.

"I mean, you and Cyrus..." Marty doesn't have to finish.

"Cyrus doesn't like me." Jonah makes himself say it. "And even if he did, like you said-he needs time."

"Okay, except for the fact that he _does_ like you though." Marty furrows his brow.

"Doubtful." Jonah opens his locker, copying Marty's routine. "Where's Buffy?" He shuts the door.

"Somewhere."

"Some boyfriend _you_ are."

They snicker at his teasing.

"You met Freddy's family, right?" Marty recalls.

"Yeah. He argued with his brother in front of me and his sister walked in on us kissing. Granted we _did_ have the door open."

He chortles. "_Nice_. We waiting outside?"

"Yeah." Jonah nods, following his lead out the nearest back exit and around to the front of the building.

"Jonah!" There's Freddy walking through the lot between Mary and Pedro, struggling to jog up to him with his condition.

"Freddy! Be careful!" Mary warns, Jonah giggling and running to him so he'll stop.

"Are you okay?" Freddy hugs him tight, making eye contact with Marty who's walking towards them.

"Oh. Yeah. Don't worry." Jonah steps before him with a kind smile. "Just a bit banged up. Uh," he looks at Marty.

"This is my friend Marty." He introduces, Mary and Pedro walking in-between their brother.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Freddy, and these are my siblings Pedro and Mary. Guys, you remember Jonah."

Mary snickers. "Yeah, I remember Jonah."

Freddy glares at her as the others scoff. "Funny. So, uh, I was thinking I could maybe treat you? Both you guys, even? To say sorry for what happened?"

"We can go to Taco Bell." Marty's all for it.

"Ooh! Can we go?" Mary requests as Pedro perks up, Freddy immediately telling them no.

"Uh, my parents are actually picking me up but, if you guys wanna come along..." He shrugs. "We can pick something up."

"Pedro and I can drop him off, if that works out better." Mary offers, Freddy, Marty and Jonah all exchanging glances.

"Wanna come over?" Jonah asks them.

"I'm down." Marty agrees. "I gotta go find Buffy though."

The very girl is currently walking out of school with Cyrus, who's barely given any information other than that that he'll be fine.

"So what exactly did he do?" She looks at him while they continue forward.

Cyrus freezes, stopping in his tracks. “Oh.”

Buffy stops and waits.

"He just," Cyrus returns her gaze. "Wasn't nice. You know?"

Buffy's eyebrows raise. "Yeah Cyrus. A lot, actually."

"Sorry." His face scrunches.

She shrugs. "There's Marty." She points him out. "And Jonah. And Freddy. Hey, have you met him yet?"

"N-no not really no..." Cyrus tightens up. "Wh-who are those other kids?"

"Either friends or family, I guess. Let's go."

He's helplessly pulled along.

"I have news." Jonah is saying Freddy as Buffy and Cyrus arrive.

"By 'news' do you mean tea?" Freddy goofs around. 

"Sure." Jonah snickers, Cyrus’ eyes almost leaving their sockets.

What if this 'tea' is about _him_? Someone probably shouldn't tell him that it is.

Jonah notices them amongst their laughter.

"Hey!" He's pleasantly surprised to see Cyrus. "Uh, Freddy, you remember Buffy."

They politely smile and wave at each other.

"And this is Cyrus." Jonah introduces with slight anxiety.

"Pleasure." Freddy shakes his hand, making them all chuckle.

"And uh, those are my siblings Mary and Pedro." Freddy points them out, not that it's a challenge to tell who is who.

"Uh, Freddy and Marty are gonna chill at my place for a bit." Jonah tells Cyrus and Buffy. "You guys wanna join?"

"Totally." Buffy would love to see the inner workings of Jonah and Freddy's casual romance.

Cyrus, not so much. "Um, I'm still grounded." He's embarrassed to say.

Freddy displays an impressed grin. "_Cool_."

He's not gonna think it's so 'cool' when Jonah tells him why.

"Huh." Cyrus chuckles. "Yeah, uh, I'll see you guys tomorrow though?" He uncomfortably stares at Freddy, who points to himself in question.

"Oh, yeah. I could always walk Jonah in again." He smiles at him.

"Yeah." Jonah beams, Cyrus' eyebrows shortly raising in agitation.

"I gotta go." He didn't mean for it to come out so freshly.

Buffy frowns. "Alright..."

Cyrus awkwardly clears his throat, giving them all a shy smile before hasting away.

Jonah's disappointment is pretty hard to miss. Or unsee, for that matter.

"Uh, we're gonna go too." Pedro feels it's what best.

"Yeah." Mary nods. "You gonna be fine?" She asks Freddy, who responds with a nod of his. He watches them leave after they and the others exchange farewells. 

While Jonah's crushed that Cyrus was obviously at least somewhat jealous, Freddy couldn't be more elated.

"Dude! Cyrus totally _wants_ you!"

Buffy furrows her brow. "You guys _really_ aren't exclusive at all, aren't you."

The flirtatious friends simultaneously shake their heads.

"What's the point of you two going out again?" She doesn't understand the point if Freddy's supporting a romance between Jonah and someone else. 

"Because until further notice we both need fluffy and flirty affection that only _we_ can provide for each other." Freddy sums it up quite perfectly.

"Pretty much." Jonah agrees.

"_Cool_." Marty encourages as Buffy snickers.

"Jonah!" Yells a concerned voice that belongs to no one other than his mother. Julia comes sprinting to them from the parking lot, taking Jonah right in her arms.

"My poor baby, are you okay?!”

Out of her, Marty, and Freddy, Buffy's snickering the loudest.

"Uh y-yeah Mom I-I'm okay don't worry..." Trying not to seem too embarrassed, he hastily hugs her back while avoiding eye contact with everyone else.

"Oh, I didn't realize your friends were here." She notices them after letting Jonah go, these friends of his chuckling lightheadedly.

"Hi Mrs. Beck. This is my boyfriend Marty." Buffy introduces them, the boy giving Julia a warm smile.

"Oh, how wonderful. And you must be Freddy." She looks at him, Jonah already flushing up and shrinking down in borderline humiliation.

Christian must've mentioned to her that he has a cane.

"Yes, hi." Freddy happily shakes her hand.

"I've heard _many_ great things about you."

Jonah didn't think it was possible to turn any redder.

"Guys!" Calling for Buffy and Marty's attention is a member of their track team; the girl hurriedly dashing their way in her assigned outfit.

"Why haven't you guys changed? First practice is _right_ now and Leon's already threatened to make you run extra laps."

"That's _today_?" They ask in unison, Jonah tensing up about what this now means.

"Yeah! How could you forget?"

They're speechless yet their minds have all the answers.

"Uhhh, quick rain check." Buffy tells him. "Let's go." She faces Marty, making a run for it with him and their other teammate.

"Bye!" The remaining three can hear Marty yell.

Freddy and Jonah awkwardly stare at each other knowing Julia's eyes are on them.

"Guess it's just us." Freddy smiles.

Jonah would be fine with that if it weren't for his parents' presence.

Well, mainly Christian's.

"Would you kids like me to drop you off at The Spoon?" Julia comes through with a generous offer.

"What's that?" Freddy's unaware.

"Just a small diner close by. The food's _really_ good." Jonah explains. "Cheap, too."

Freddy loves the sound of all of that.

"We can go there!"

"It's a short drive." Julia states. "Oh, sweetie, do you need help getting in and out of the car?" She asks Freddy, and Jonah has to keep himself from face palming.

"Oh no, thank you though." Freddy's flattered by her politeness, smirking at Jonah to let him know it's okay.

"Well if you do, Jonah's always of assistance." Julia says, her son giving him a brightly assuring smile that Freddy instantly returns.

For Freddy, Jonah being a kindhearted and helpful person could never be new information.

Even after this affectionate flirt-ationship is over and done with, they'll be more than happy to keep each other around.

After a decent car ride over, Jonah walks with Freddy into The Spoon where be instantly picks up on Amber's absence.

"Damn. Amber usually works on Monday's."

"That blonde? She's cute." Freddy mentions.

"Oh yeah?" Jonah sneers. "You gonna start dating her too, now?"

"Hey, the more the merrier."

They laugh, walking to the Amber-less front counter and looking up at the menu.

"What sounds good." Freddy scans the different options.

"Their tater tots are good. The mini ones, though. _Not_ the regular sized ones."

"What's the difference?" He looks at him and giggles.

"Just trust me on this." Jonah grins, the female cashier that isn't Amber returning from the back.

"Hey, what can I get you guys?"

The boys decide on a basket of mini tater tots and two chocolate milkshakes, as well as stopping at the next door boutique while they wait.

Amber may not be working right now, but Bex is.

"Hi Mrs. Mack!" Jonah's overjoyed

"Thats Mrs. _Quinn_-Mack." She smirks, and he chuckles.

"Right. How's Andi? I haven't talked to her since the weekend."

"Oh, she's good. Loves being on her own and feeling independent."

"Of course." He smiles. "This is Freddy." He gestures to him. "My, uh..."

"Nice to meet you." Freddy shakes the woman's hand.

"You too."

"This is the Mom of my friend who recently moved away to art school." Jonah briefly explains.

"Congratulations." Freddy hopes that's the right thing to say to her.

She chuckles, looking at the brunette.

"Oh, Jonah, we've been talking and, you guys have the same spring break. She'll be able to come visit."

"_Really_? That's great!" He beams, facing Freddy. "She'll love you."

Bex smiles at Freddy's flattery. 

"Well, that's the great news." Jonah tells her. "Our order's probably ready, but, maybe we'll come back?" He looks at Freddy.

"Yeah! I think we should." He doesn't see why not, considering he's already in love with the atmosphere.

"Have fun." Bex says, grinning at their goodbyes and watching them head out.

"She's cute." Freddy's comment makes Jonah chortle.

"_Wow_, who's next? _Andi_?" He jokes, walking with him back next door.

"Aw, relax baby, you're still my favorite."

They cackle as Jonah holds open the door.

"Really though can I see a pic?" Freddy walks inside, spotting their food at pickup counter as Jonah scoffs and joins his side.

"Here I got it." He offers, Freddy following him to the counter where he picks up both milkshakes and gives him the basket of baby taters.

"We pay after." He takes him to the nearest booth. Freddy slides in first and puts down the basket, pleased to see Jonah sit beside him.

"Here." Their drinks are set before them.

"This a date?" Freddy grins.

"Well we are _date_-ing."

It's even funnier the second time.

Going in for his hand, he understands when Jonah guiltily recoils.

"Too couple-y for ya?"

No, it’s uh, not that it's—" Jonah's staring at the back of Freddy's hand, making himself initiate eye contact.

"The night of Andi's going away party, I saw Cyrus and TJ holding hands. It was how I found out about them."

"_Oh_." Freddy winces. "Well, I'm sorry you had to see that."

He snickers with him.

"_I'm_ sorry I'm still hung up on Cyrus at _all_." Jonah never meant for this to interfere with their time together. "You don't deserve to date someone like that."

Freddy frowns. "Hey. It's cool. I'm _constantly_ checking out other guys when I'm with you." He cracks them up.

"Seriously though. Don't sweat it." The boy takes a sip of his drink.

"So what's this tea that you have for me?"

"I'm pretty sure Cyrus dumped TJ."

"Cheers!" Freddy raises his glass, Jonah giggling and clanking his cup against his.

"That's not all." He blushes, sipping his shake so he doesn't have to speak.

"_Ooh_." Freddy lights up. "I keep _telling_ you he likes you. He was _so_ jealous of me; it was amazing."

Jonah almost coughs up his drink from laughing. "Well after I got the shit beat out of me," they guffaw at his exaggeration.

"He kissed my cheek. Was checking on me to make sure I was okay, and, it happened." He tries not to smile too much.

"Was this be_fore_ or after he dumped TJ?"

"Before, I think. After that I had to witness TJ being a total perv towards him."

"_Ew_." Freddy cringes. "I just grew three hundred percent more ace."

Jonah guffaws. "As you should."

"But yeah. If that doesn't tell you Cyrus wants you, I don't know _what_ will." Freddy eats a tater. "Mm. These are good!"

"What if it was just out of pity, though. Because I got hurt?"

"No way man." Freddy proceeds to stuff his face with taters. "The way he looked at _me_; it was like he wanted to break my other leg." He speaks with a full mouth.

Jonah guffaws in disbelief. "_That's_ a bit of a stretch."

Freddy pushes the basket towards him as if that's going to prevent anything.

"Wouldn't be surprised if what I _hope_ is his ex were to say something about me. Maybe I should meet him. See if he makes any ridiculous comments." He eats another tater and sips his shake. "_Damn_, this place is good."

Jonah smiles. "Well if Cyrus does like me, he's gonna have to wait. I'm focused on _you_ right now, and he shouldn't jump into a new relationship so soon anyway."

"Well said." Freddy nods. "But, are you _sure_ you want to hold you guys off? He can't wait around forever, and plus what if he goes back to him?"

Jonah flinches. "What?" His heart palpitates.

"People usually have a habit of going back to people they know are no good for them." Freddy elaborates. "It sucks, but it's true."

Jonah's begun to sweat. "Wellll, think about it. TJ _choked_ the guy who punched me-"

"Wait _what_?" Freddy didn't know about this. "He _choked_ him?"

"Yeah. He only stood up for me because Cyrus was there. They each got a two week suspension."

"Jesus _Christ_. Well I don't think a suspension would stop them from talking, no?"

"Cyrus got his phone taken away."

"Okay, but that's not gonna last forever."

Jonah bleakly gazes ahead.

"Well even if they _do_ get back together it's not like I'm gonna know about it." He looks at him. "Cyrus won't even admit that he was with him in the way he was. All he said was they're not friends anymore."

"_I_ wouldn't want people knowing I was with him either, so." Freddy remarks.

"Hm. Yeah." Jonah distractedly glances forward. "So, you're really not bothered that I'm still so hung up?"

"Not at all. I'm sure I'll be there someday."

This makes Jonah smile. "I wish I could be like you. Just date around without getting too attached to anyone."

"You wanna know one thing I'm afraid of?" Freddy asks, and he nods.

"That in the future, someone I'm dating will wanna hookup, and that they'll end things all because I don't want to."

"Are there any asexual meetings you could go to?" Jonah brainstorms.

"Yeah, but what if the person I just wanna date is _really_ romantically committed. It gets like that with some people. Like my cousin. He's aromantic, right? Since he's not interested in love, he's really into sex. It's kinda like when a blind or deaf person's sense of smell becomes stronger. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah but, just because you're ace doesn't mean you have to be stoked on love."

"That's the thing. I'm _not_. Not yet anyway. I don't wanna be dating someone who just wants to hook up or dating another ace who wants something deeper." Freddy vents.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing you have me." Jonah smiles, going ahead and squeezing his hand.

Freddy lights up.

"Too couple-y?"

"Not at all."

They beam. "I like what we have." Jonah compliments.

"Yeah. Yeah, me too." Freddy couldn't agree more.

As of right now, they've never felt more lucky to be in each other's lives.

To be each other's dates.

Joel had Sheila pick up Cyrus from school, which the boy has a feeling he orchestrated as some sort of punishment.

Not because they dislike each other; but because Joel knew Cyrus would feel especially uncomfortable considering their encounter from this morning.

It's safe to say that not much dialogue takes place between them; Sheila knowing to give Cyrus and Joel their privacy as the man requested.

When Cyrus is dropped off, he can sense Sheila making sure he gets inside.

Joel should be back shortly, and if Cyrus needs to reach him that badly, he can always just use the home phone.

Knowing him, he probably took his cellphone with him, meaning there's no point in even bothering to look for it.

Hearing the man arrive later on as he skims the pantry, Cyrus excitedly faces him to announce the big news.

"You didn't hear? Food's off limits too." Joel claims, shocked to hear Cyrus laugh.

"What's with you."

"I broke up with TJ."

"Proof?"

Cyrus frowns. "What do you mean 'proof'?"

"How do I know you're not lyin'? To throw me off track."

"_Dad_." Cyrus can't believe he thinks he'd be that deceitful.

"Alright, alright. I believe ya. Congratulations. Was the final straw my shitty fucking parenting?" Joel kids around, making Cyrus sneer. He wonders how long that's going to be held over him.

"Dad. I'm still, _really_ sorry about-"

"I'm playing. What broke the camel's back?"Joel asks.

"This girl he was publicly pretend dating; he lied to me and said she was gay. Turns out she really liked him and was being led on. I maybe would've understood if he hadn't already lied, you know?" His son explains. "She didn't find out about us, but I walked in on her dumping him."

"You take notes?"

"Yeah." He scoffs, smiling proudly. "I basically told him off. He threatened to make me look bad. Oh. _And_ he choked a guy. _And_ refuses to see anything he did wrong."

"I'm sorry did you say he _choked_ someone?" Joel needs elaboration.

"Jonah has this—I dunno. Guy in his life..." Cyrus turns visibly insecure.  
“They were kissing in the hallway, and later on some guy in our grade started attacking him. I was standing with TJ nearby, and so he went over and grabbed the guy by the neck. I understood his intentions, but—" He frowns. "Plus I feel like he only defended Jonah 'cause I was there. He doesn't really seem to like anyone else in my life."

"Correction: he doesn't like the fact that you have other people in your life. Because he wants you to himself. Because he's _possessive_."Joel points out, yet Cyrus still isn't ready to admit TJ’s such harmful nature. 

"I wouldn't say he was 'possessive.' Just really-"

"Controlling?"

"Not a good boyfriend." Cyrus puts it lightly, Joel understanding that he's still in partial denial. All that matters is that he came to his senses. No fourteen year-old wants to think of an ex partner as toxic or abusive.

The more he lets Cyrus realize it on his own, the quicker it should happen.

"Well I'm proud of you. But now you're really not getting back your phone."

"Why not?" Cyrus doesn't understand.

"'Cause! We can't risk you texting him."

"I'll block his number." He promises. "Maybe he blocked mine. Have you seen if he's texted me?"

"No I left it in the car. Still-aren't there a million apps you guys can reach each other on?" Joel brings up.

"Yeah, but..." Cyrus sees his point. "Alright fine. You can keep my phone. Oh. Plus he got suspended for two weeks, so you won't have to worry about me seeing him at school." He grins.

"_Great_." This turns Joel easily irritated. "Maybe we'll get lucky, and he'll be sent to military school."

Cyrus chortles. "Is it alright if I watch TV since I don't have my phone on me?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be hard. You only have a million streaming services to choose from."  
The joke is that they have nothing but cable.

"Help me find something?" This is Cyrus' way of offering Joel to join him.

"Should be interesting." The man comments, since they don't agree on much.

"I'm sure we can reach a compromise." His son beams, Joel smirking and patting his shoulder.

"So, Jonah's got a boyfriend, huh?"

This instantly kills Cyrus' good mood, and Joel can't say he's surprised.

"Oh. Yeah." Cyrus is sullen. "I mean, he says he's not his boyfriend, but I dunno." He shrugs.

"Does he know that TJ _was_ your boyfriend?"

Cyrus cringes. Never again does he want to hear 'TJ' and 'boyfriend' in the same sentence.

"Let's just say it's my most embarrassing secret yet."

An embarrassing secret that Jonah's been aware of.

Joel chuckles. "We all make mistakes. Like my marriage, for example."

"You calling me a mistake?" Cyrus teases.

"Never."

He gawks from astonishment. "I love you."

"Love you too." Joel touches his shoulder once more. "More, actually."

Cyrus believes that's up for debate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst picks back up in the next chapter cos I can’t live without it


	10. Ready, Set, And Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus reveals the truth, and Freddy has his first big crush. Meanwhile Jonah’s still struggling with the one of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ah yes I know it’s been over a month yadda yadda yadda but I’m back and I plan to keep it that way!

It's been four days without TJ, and a pretty great four days at that.

Without him around to make things difficult, a still grounded and phone-less Cyrus has been able to socialize at school with Buffy, Marty, and most of all, Jonah.

Freddy's been sticking around, but to Cyrus' pleasant surprise, he and Jonah have been more friendly than flirty.

This is because Freddy's been encouraging Jonah to be flirty with Cyrus, however he can't say it's been going as planned.

In fact, Freddy's declared on giving him his first 'flirting lesson' session this morning at Jonah's place before school.

A timid Jonah stands next to Freddy in his room with the door wide open, thanks to Christian believing there's still something 'sketchy' going on between them despite the numerous times Jonah's insisted Freddy's new intentions.

"Freddy, is this _really_ necessary?"

He's gone from Jonah's date to his wingman within the span of forty eight hours.

"Yes. Now repeat after me."

"No." Jonah's afraid of having to recite some cheesy pickup line. "I thought we agreed I wasn't gonna try and go for Cyrus so soon."

"Yeah, I agreed with you at first, but then I realized every second counts." Freddy summarizes. "You can't risk him taking TJ back."

"But he doesn't even return to school for another week-"

"Jonah, just trust me. The quicker you get together with Cyrus, the better."

"Why are you so set on this?" Jonah asks. "It's kind of suspicious. Are you already dating somebody else?"

"No." Freddy voice shrinks, face flushing and and pits sweating.

"You have that tell too?" Jonah's astounded.

"What? What tell?"

"You're _sweaty_! _And_ your eyes are all beady." Jonah intriguingly points out.

"Yeah, so _what_?"

"There's someone you _wanna_ be seeing."

Freddy shrugs. "Maybe."

"Or is it more than that. Oh my God does Freddy Freeman _actually_ have deeper feelings for someone?" Jonah's never been so hyped in his life. "Dare I say, a _crush_-?"

He's violently shushed.

"It's _embarrassing_." Freddy's just about mortified.

"_That's_ why you're trying to rush me into being with Cyrus. 'Cause you'd feel bad if I was single while _you_ weren't." Jonah figures him out.

Freddy pouts. "Are you mad?"

"No." Jonah giggles. "I don't care if you start seeing someone else right away."

"I think I want it to be more than that, though." Freddy worries.

"Okay! That's good!" Jonah supports.

"It's _terrifying_! I hate it!"

"Freddy, you have your first _real_ crush! It's cute! Who is it?"

"Okay well, you remember Amber's friend Annie?"

"Yeah." Jonah waits for him to continue. "Her? Alright, tell me more."

"I like her _way_ more than I should. I'm feeling a lot of things for her all at once. I thought I didn't like commitment, but I'd commit to her if I had the opportunity. Is that bad?" Freddy asks.

"No! I just, wouldn't rush things. Just like how I'm not going to rush things with Cyrus. But first things first. How close are you guys?"

"She started sitting next to me in English. We talk, but not outside of school." He explains. “On Tuesday we were sitting together and everything was fine, until she started gushing about superheroes and touching her hair. She's _total_ girlfriend material." 

"Because she likes superheroes?" Now Jonah's lost.

"Why do _you_ see _Cyrus_ as boyfriend material."

"'Cause he's sweet, loving, hilarious, adorable, and deserves endless love." He doesn't skip a beat.

"See? That's _basically_ how I feel about Annie."

"But you've only known her for-"

"Just trust me on this, okay?" Freddy asks. "She's _it_."

"Okay." Jonah stifles his snickering. "So I guess this means we're done dating?"

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Freddy cracks them up by shaking his hand.

After their little date at The Spoon on Monday, they weren't really all that affectionate or flirty besides exchanging cheesy compliments and touching one another's shoulders.

They never held hands again, and it was kinda like their flirt-ationship disappeared into thin air. With Cyrus free of TJ, they both knew the end have had to been near.

Then Freddy fell for Annie, and he felt there was nothing to 'confirm' with Jonah since _he_ was already gushing about Cyrus anyway. This was the same day he decided to give him 'flirting lessons', keeping his mouth shut about Annie who _he_ can't even flirt with him_self_.

"Do you even _flirt_ with Annie?" Jonah brings up.

"Not really, no."

He snickers.

"I know." Freddy teasingly agrees. "I'm just as bad at it as you."

"I think we _both_ need flirting lessons." Jonah jokes, the two chuckling and facing his open doorway.

"You know what you should do? Talk to Amber about her." He suggests.

"What, like get the inside scoop?"

"Yeah, sure." Jonah's trying to look past the fact that he said that, Freddy beaming with pride. 

"You kids ready?" Julia calls out from the kitchen.

"Yeah." They say in unison, getting their things and walking out to Jonah's parents.

"Thank you for the ride, Mrs. Beck." Freddy thanks her beforehand.

"Oh, anytime dear!" She's taken a strong liking to him.

"You two going out tonight?" Christian's in the middle of brewing his coffee.

The boys freeze. 

"Oh." Jonah looks at an awkward Freddy. "M-maybe." He looks back at Julia. "But not like, like _that_."

"Yeah, it'll probably be in a group." Freddy suggests.

"Yeah!" Jonah loves that idea. "So it won't just be us. I can invite Cyrus, and you can invite Annie! You know, the people we're interested in." He doesn't care if he has to spell it out.

Christian can't say he's too surprised to hear about this. He knew Jonah would be hung back up on Cyrus sooner or later. Freddy, however, he wants to make sure is okay.

"So, Freddy."

The boy looks at him with intense interest.

"This Annie-"

"Is perfect. I want to marry her."

He'll be fine. Unless, of course, this girl rejects him.

Christian blinks. "Sounds like a plan."

He _should_ be fine.

Freddy's scoffed at by Jonah.

"Well I think that's very _sweet_ Freddy." Julia backs him up.

"Thank you!" He's elated by her support.

"Whatever." Jonah smirks. "Let's go."

"I think you're just nervous I might be with Annie before _you're_ with Cyrus." Freddy jokes.

"Oh, how is Cyrus?" Julia brings up.

"He dumped his loser ex-boyfriend." Her son states, he and Freddy walking over to the front door.

"We'll be outside." He kindly farewells, letting Freddy exit first and following his lead.

Julia looks at Christian once the door shuts.

"Well that didn't last long." She states.

"Who, Jonah and Freddy, or Cyrus and his ex?"

"Who _is_ this ex of his?"

"I can _promise_ you Jonah will give you an earful all about him." Christian has no doubt about it.

Like his pining for Cyrus, Jonah's contempt for TJ is here to stay.

On the way there, the boys mostly teased each other and joked around about who it is they have feelings for.

From what Julia overheard, it sounds like Freddy's experiencing a strong case of puppy love, while Jonah's feelings for Cyrus are more serious than ever.

Freddy walks Jonah into school and to his locker for the hell of it.

Six doors down to the right from the one directly across from him, Buffy stands with Cyrus and Marty at the one of her own.

Naturally, Cyrus is the first to notice they've arrived.

"Are they still a thing?" He points them out.

"I can't tell." Buffy observes them happily conversing. "They haven't really been acting like it."

Cyrus has to bite his bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"That was fast." Marty shrugs. "You think Freddy will hit on Cyrus next?" He jokes, and the other boy scoffs.

"He's not my type." His eyes roam to Jonah, heartbeat picking up as he slowly breathes in through his nostrils.

It worries him to see how friendly he and Freddy are being, however he's ecstatic to see no affection taking place.

"Let's go over." Marty proposes, Cyrus' eyes widening and his heart tightening up.

"W-what?" He looks at them.

"Yeah." Buffy takes him by the wrist, having to drag Cyrus over since he can barely lift his feet off the floor.

"Hey." Jonah's especially happy to see Cyrus, who hardly even feels Buffy let go of him.

"Hi..." His heart's begun to rattle.

"So, Freddy was just telling me that there's another football game at Grant tonight. You guys wanna go."

"Yeah." Cyrus jumps at the opportunity, Jonah finding his instant approval to be gloriously impressive.

"Okay!"

With he who shall not be named out of the way, he knows his attendance can be relied on.

"That's awesome, we'll see you there. I'm glad you can make it this time." Freddy overshares, turning them all tensely stiff as Cyrus flushes up in his embarrassment.

"Of course." He forces a smile, Buffy knowing to speak up.

"I'll go. Marty?" She looks at him.

"Yeah! I had a lot of fun the last time."

"Yeah so did we." Freddy mentions, furthering Cyrus' discomfort which everyone else can't help but notice.

Now if Freddy or Jonah could just say something that announces their strictly friendly status.

"I wanna invite Annie."

Cyrus is intrigued.

"Amber's friend?" Buffy asks.

"Yeah! Right Jonah?" Freddy would really appreciate it if he could tease him about her like he was just doing.

"I could tell Amber to bring her."

"No! It's fine." He panics, eyes repeatedly blinking and forehead noticeably sweating. "I-I wanna ask her out myself. A-_ask_ her, myself."

Jonah's trying his best not to snicker. Why make a fool out of Freddy when he's already doing it himself? 

"I-I'm gonna go." The boy excuses, awkwardly glancing at all of them as his face floods with color.

"Bye Freddy." Buffy smiles, loving the intensity of his emotions. 

"Haha..." He waves, walking away with his cane as hastily as he can.

"Aw." The girl comments.

"So, Freddy likes Annie now?" Marty asks, and Cyrus can feel his heart bouncing. 

"Yeah. He's pretty crazy for her." Jonah chuckles. 

"So you guys are no more?" The antsy boy blurts, Jonah's staring causing him to sweat and blush more than ever.

"Yeah. We're cool." He shrugs. "We were just experimenting."

Cyrus' eyebrows sharply raise.

"Oh." He's almost trembling, having to secure his fingers in his fists.  
“S-so I'll see you guys tonight!" Off he goes, Jonah confused as to why Buffy and Marty are already gawking at him.

"What?"

"Jonah." Buffy momentarily shuts her eyes in exasperation. "I know you're oblivious, but oh my God. He's the same with _you_ that Freddy is with Annie."

"Are you suggesting that he likes me?" Jonah furrows his brow.

"_Yes_!" The couple scream together.

"_Oh_! Well, maybe he just _thinks_ he likes me 'cause he wants to forget about TJ."

Now Buffy has to tell him that Cyrus' feelings for him are nothing new.  
“Jonah-"

"I don't wanna pursue anything before TJ comes back. I need to _know_ that he's actually over him."

"He looks pretty over him to me." Marty remarks.

"Well we won't know for _sure_ until after TJ's back."

"Sounds like you're just using this as an excuse to postpone expressing your _true_ feelings." Buffy reads him.

"It is _not_!" Jonah spazzes. "I'm going to class."

"With Cyrus?" Buffy smirks.

"Shut up!" He panics, storming away from their obnoxious cackling.

"_God_, this is so entertaining." Buffy proudly observes.

"Betcha ten bucks something will happen between them at the game tonight." Marty challenges.

"You're on."

Yet is it really a bet if they're both counting on the same outcome?

Being one of the last kids to arrive to class, Jonah's lucky there's still an open seat next to Cyrus. Their female teacher's still sitting in the corner of the room working on her computer, meaning he should have enough time to converse with him before the final bell rings.

Bored and only wanting class to begin so he'll have something to listen to besides these other kids' overlapping conversations, Cyrus is ecstatic to see Jonah sit with him. It feels like the first time, including the insane amounts of nerves jolting through him.

"Hey." His smile's so big that he almost can't feel his face.

"So, uh," he needs clarification. "You and Freddy are, no longer a thing anymore?"

"Nah. Was just a phase." Jonah shrugs. "He wasn't looking for anything serious, but apparently he woke up and decided that Annie's the love of his life." He chuckles, Cyrus doing the same.

"Have you met Annie?"

"She was with Amber at the game last week."

"Oh." Now he feels guilty again. "I'm, sorry I—"

'Couldn't make it' would be a lie. He did make it, just at the worst time.

"Sorry I didn't show."

That's technically a lie too, but it's not like he can say _why_ he left.

"That's okay." Jonah smiles. "We still got tonight, right?"

"Yeah!"

It isn't until the middle of class when Cyrus realizes he's still grounded.

Like she's been all week, Sheila's the one to pick him up at the end of the day. Not much is said, besides Cyrus repeatedly asking her when she thinks Joel will get home.

The answer is the same every time: the same time he always does.

Except Cyrus won't believe it until he sees it.

He's dropped off and left alone to anxiously await Joel's arrival, which doesn't occur until a whopping sixteen minutes later.

"I need to go out tonight." Had been standing and waiting for him near the front entrance, Cyrus says this once Joel opens the door.

"Yeah?" He'd at least like to walk inside first.

"Yeah." Cyrus confirms, the man coming in.

"Why's that?" He's suspicious.

"There's another football game at the high school-"

"You hate sports."

"And I told Jonah I'd go." Cyrus finishes. "I _can't_ let him down again."

"How'd you let him down last time-?" Joel's question is interrupted by the answer.

"You didn't _go_ last time?" His voice raises.

"I-I did! For two minutes. Then I came home..." Cyrus is avoiding the obvious.

"And where were you _beforehand_?" As if he even needs to ask.

"I ended up leaving 'cause TJ put my phone in the toaster."

"He _what_?" Joel cringes.

"Never mind. But I went back to him after I left the game and he completely rejected me. Things should've ended then and there, but they didn't..."

Cyrus patiently waits for him to speak.

"So I guess this means I'm still grounded?"

"I'll take you to the game tonight." Joel states.

"_Really_?" The boy's shocked. "Thank you." He can't mean it enough. "Jonah asked, and-"

"The _other_ one's not gonna be there, is he?"

"Well if he got banned from the middle school I can only assume he isn't allowed at the high school." Cyrus hopes he's right.

"I'll take you and do an inspection."

"_Dad_." He cringes, face severely flushing up.

"_What_? I just want you staying safe." Joel affirms.

"It's not like he'd confront me."

"That's not my main concern. My _main_ concern is you going go back to him."

"_What_?" Now Cyrus is offended. "I'm gonna be with my _friends_, how would I even end up a_lone_ with him? You really think I'm _that_ naive?"

Joel gives him a matter of fact stare with his eyebrows raised.

"Even if I _was_ by myself it still wouldn't happen. I want _nothing_ to do with him and _everything_ to do-“ Cyrus stops himself short.

"_Crap_." He sharply whispers, looking off in terrified realization.

"What. He gonna be there?" Joel assumes.

"No. I-I mean I don't know." Cyrus resumes eye contact.

"Then what's wrong. Why are you spazzing."

"I-I'm not! I'm just done with him..." That first part was a lie.

"Good, you should be."

"Just out of curiosity, can I have my phone back? It's best I have it for when I'm away from you."

"Only if you block his number and all social media profiles right in front of me."

"Alright." Cyrus was going to do that anyway.

Waiting for Joel to get his phone from the car, Cyrus watches him return inside with a grim expression.

"I already blocked his number."

"You figured out how?" Cyrus jokes.

"He just texted you some nonsense about how he wants you back."

"What? It would've helped to see that."

"No, it wouldn’t have." Joel walks up to him and hands over the device.

Cyrus unlocks it, finding that both Andi and his Mom have been trying to reach him all week.

"Dad? Did you ever happen to tell Mom that I haven't had my phone on me?" He scrolls down the list of her panicked messages.

"What, you think we talk?"

Cyrus sighs, quickly sending her an explanation.

It also appears that TJ's been trying to reach him on social media.  
There's two chat messages from him on Snapchat that can't be read until opened, and a direct message on Instagram that says:

‘I'm not meaning to make this difficult for you. Talk to me and I'll make everything up to you.'

Cyrus goes into the app, leaves him on seen, and blocks his profile.

"Done." He shows Joel the screen.

"Anything else?"

This prompts Cyrus to delete Snapchat altogether.

"Can I call Andi?" He requests.

"Sure." Joel waits for him to proceed.

"In private?"

"Alright."

Muttering a quick thank you, Cyrus runs up into his room and shuts the door.

**Hey sorry my phone's been MIA can I call you?** He texts her.

**Please! **The response is almost instant.

She excitedly picks up after the first ring, already bringing Cyrus relief with the sound of her voice.

"I miss you more. How is everything?" He doesn't want to make it all about him right off the bat.

"Good!" She assures. "Did my Mom tell you we have the same spring break? I'll see you guys then!"

"Seriously? That's amazing! I can't wait to see you!" 

“I know! I miss you guys so much! School's cool and all, but I can never forget Shadyside. So tell me. How are things?"

Buffy's been keeping her updated on almost all things Cyrus, and it'd be nice to hear some of that news coming from him.

"Andi I have to tell you something that you can't tell anyone else."

"Go for it."

"Alright, so after your going away party, TJ and I were hanging around. He held my hand, so we ended up going out. Well, not really. It was more like staying in. Basically we had to keep it a secret. But he ended up being such a dick that I had to dump him." Cyrus finishes with a sigh of relief.

"Wow, _really_?" Andi's trying to sound the least bit shocked.

"Yeah. The others know I dropped him, but they don't know that we were ever more than friends. Believe me. I'm _not_ proud of it."

"Well what would be the harm in telling them you and TJ went out?" Andi asks.

"TJ didn't want anyone finding out 'cause he's not accepted at home. Which is awful, but he wouldn't even _let_ me tell my friends."

"But you can tell them now, no?"

"Why would I _want_ to? It's embarrassing!" He cringes, face burning out of mortification.

"Cyrus, lots of people get into lots of embarrassing relationships. I can _promise_ you it's fine." Andi insists.

"You're right." Cyrus agrees with a racing heart. "I can do this..."

However what's bringing him so much pressure is a different revelation entirely.

"By the way I like Jonah! _Again_!" He hangs up in a panic, throwing down his phone in a state of frantically sweaty dehydration.

Meanwhile in California, Andi can't seem to stop ecstatically staring at her call log.

Since Buffy already knows about TJ and Cyrus' little affair, Andi has no doubt that she figured out Cyrus' feelings for Jonah have resurfaced.

Jonah, on the other hand...

"Jonah! Could you _be_ more oblivious?"

Four hours later on the way to the Grant High football game, Buffy's critically trying to get his attention in the backseat of her Dad's car.

"Sorry. I wasn't listening."

"_Clearly_."

"I was just thinking about Cyrus. What if he doesn't show?"

"He got his phone back and texted me that his Dad's taking him."

"Yeah man!" Marty shows his support from the passenger's seat.

"Then you can shoot your shot!"

"_Shooting_?" A driving Mr. Driscoll doesn't like the sound of that.

"It's an expression, Dad." Buffy elaborates.

"So. Did Freddy end up asking Annie to the game?" Marty asks Jonah.

"Well, not exactly. He uh, got too nervous and had to sweat it out in the bathroom."

"'Sweat it out'?" Buffy frowns.

"I assume it looks worse than it sounds. But Amber told me she and Annie will be there anyway, so Freddy can still try and see her." Jonah explains.

"_That_ should be interesting." Marty comments.

"So, you and Freddy really fizzled out? Just like that?" Buffy asks Jonah, who's busy staring at his phone.

"Guys, Cyrus hasn't responded to my Snapchat. What do you think that means?" He didn't even hear her.

"That he hasn't seen it yet?" Marty assumes.

"But what if he saw I sent him something and just didn't bother to open it?"

"Jonah, is this you about to start again?" Buffy asks in annoyance. "Because, I _really_ don't need you to start again."

"Start _what_ again?" He scowls.

"Your obsessive compulsive crap about Cyrus. Where was this energy with Freddy?"

"_Freddy_ and I were just casual. Cyrus, he's my-"

Buffy holds up her hand. "I got it."

"You didn't let me finish!"

"Yeah Jonah. That was the point of me interrupting you."

"_Buffy_. Remember what I said about being patient?" Her father calmly asks.

Glaring at Jonah's boastful expression, the girl looks back up front.

"Yes..." She's embarrassed to say.

For tonight, patience is definitely going to be more than a requirement.

Getting dropped off with less than ten minutes to spare, Jonah, Marty, and Buffy meet Freddy near the concession stand where his older siblings are in line.

"Hey. I'm here with my brother and sister. Meaning Mary and Pedro, not Eugene and Darla." He makes clear.

"You have _four_ siblings?" Marty can only imagine.

"It's as great as it sounds." Freddy states sarcastically. "Do you know if Annie's here yet?" He asks Jonah.

"No, do you know if Cyrus is here yet?"

"Aw geez." Buffy makes a disgusted face, already having enough.

"Babe, you gotta have patience, remember?" Marty brings her closer.

"_Please_ never call me that again."

"Hey!"

Freddy grows startled at the sound of Amber's voice, seeing she and Annie from walking towards them from the front of the field.

"Uh-oh." He already can't stop staring. "Annie looks so pretty. She's only gonna look even more pretty the closer she gets! I can't see her up close! I need my inhaler."

"You have asthma?" Buffy asks.

"No, but right now it feels like I do." Freddy's breath shortens.

"Hey. It's alright. Just be cool. You got this, alright?" Jonah places his hand on Freddy's shoulder.

"It's pretty amazing how they can go from kissing to this." Buffy whispers to Marty, Freddy's stomach dropping with each step Annie and Amber take.

When they make their way up to them, Annie stops directly in front of him with a huge smile.

"Hey Freddy!"

Marty has to hit his back so he'll speak.

"Hey Annie..."

"Annie, this is Jonah." Amber knows they never properly met. "He's dating Freddy."

Everyone but she and Annie freeze up.

"What?" Jonah asks, he and Freddy realizing he's still touching his shoulder.

Freddy frantically shakes away his hand. "Aha." He chuckles.

"Uh, we were, but not anymore. It was nothing, really. He's totally single." Jonah clarifies.

Apparently no one remembered to give Amber the memo.

"Oh!" She plays it cool. "Yeah! Uh, Annie, Freddy's-"

"In my English class." The girl finishes. "We talk."

Freddy grins.

"Oh!" Amber puts two and two together. "Well in that case, Freddy?"

His brows raise, beady eyes darting to her.

"Me, you and Annie should go save our seats." She knows not to leave them alone.

At the rate Freddy's going, he'd probably lose his sense of direction and take them around in a circle.

"Okay..." His distracted tone proves exactly that.

"Is Cyrus here yet?" Amber asks them.

"I dunno, why." Jonah blurts, Buffy rolling her eyes immediately.

"We'll meet you guys up there." She sends the other three walking behind them.

"There's Cyrus." Marty points out.

Not alone, he's walking from the same distance as Amber and Annie were. 

"Is that his Dad?" Jonah asks, the father and son gradually making their way over.

"Hey." Cyrus tries to act as if Joel isn't by his side.

"I just wanted to make sure he got here safely." Joel starts looking around. "Lots of people here."

Cyrus forcefully coughs. "Yeah Dad. We're good. Thanks for walking me to the field even though you didn't have to." He speaks uncomfortably fast and avoids eye contact, proceeding to cough some more.

Marty and Buffy frown at his embarrassment, but Jonah thinks it's pretty adorable.

"Nice seeing you Mr. Goodman."

Cyrus' eyes go to the ground as he blushes.

"You too Jonah. You kids stay safe. Especially you." Joel points to Cyrus, whose face scrunches and eyes momentarily shut.

"Bye..." He can feel Jonah smiling at him.

Once Joel's walked away a good enough distance, Cyrus sighs and looks up at his friends' amused faces.

"Sorry. He's really protective about the whole TJ thing."

"It's cool." Jonah chuckles. "I am too."

Cyrus smiles. He personally appreciates Jonah's protection a lot more than his own father's.

"Freddy's sitting with Annie and Amber." Buffy shares.

"Oh, Amber's here too? Did Freddy end up inviting Annie?" Cyrus asks.

"Uh, not particularly. He's a bit...Smitten." Marty explains. "We should go make sure he hasn't ruined his chances yet."

Jonah frowns. "Don't say that. Freddy's _super_ sweet."

"_You_ would know, you made out with him twenty times." Marty's response turns Cyrus pale.

"That's in the past." Jonah instantly reminds.

"You mean four days ago?" Buffy furrows her brow.

"Let's just sit down." Marty hopes to clear the air.

They find Freddy sitting in the middle of Annie and Amber in a far back row with enough saved seats.

Buffy sits on Amber's right and Marty's left, Jonah sitting at the far right end next to Cyrus who's now between he and Annie.

"So, how long do one of these things take?" Amber asks.

"Shouldn't you know?" Buffy funnily looks at her.

"We usually just spend most of our time talking." Annie admits.

"That's valid!" Freddy speaks in a suddenly high voice.

"For example, I was here last week, b-but Jonah and I were talking so much that everything went by so fast, aha."

Cyrus hates knowing that he can vouch for him.

"Yeah, guess a lot can change in a week." Jonah jokes.

"Yeah. It's interesting 'cause now I want _nothing_ to do with you," Freddy plays along, Cyrus forcing a chuckle amongst the group's heavy laughter.

As short of a history Jonah and Freddy had, Cyrus can't help but wish it would become permanently forgotten.

Exactly like a certain nine day history _he_ had the disadvantage of being apart of. Not that they could or should be compared. Freddy and Jonah's time together was sweet and innocent because it _stayed_ sweet and innocent. Cyrus and TJ's did _not_.

"Yeah, I get it. Ultimate frisbee games were much more entertaining."

Jonah lights up at Cyrus in an instant. 

Grin forming and eyes joyously widening, Cyrus wordlessly displays that the feeling is one hundred percent mutual.

"Wait! You played ultimate frisbee?" Freddy points at Jonah. "Why am I not surprised."

The six of them snicker.

"Those days are behind me." He flourishes, continuing to smile directly at Cyrus.

"You okay?"

The captivated look on his face should say it all.

"Yeah, why." He's incapable of looking anywhere else.

"Nothing." Jonah smirks, and their hearts simultaneously drop.

If it weren't for Annie and Freddy's lack of conversation, Amber would start to feel like the seventh wheel.

Not that Marty and Buffy are being noticeably smitten for each other.

Hell, Marty and Buffy are beginning to feel a bit unwanted and _they're_ the official couple.

Freddy clears his throat for their attention.

Marty and the girls' attention, not Jonah and Cyrus'. They're still too busy staring at each other like it's their goddamn honeymoon.

"Does this happen a lot?" Annie asks.

Suddenly, Cyrus makes the mistake of peeking away.

With one blink, he's unintentionally looking to his right, past Jonah and into the fresh faced crowd.

All except for one person. The one person whom he was supposed to be safe from.

"I have to get out of here."

Heart almost leaping out of his chest, he springs up with wobbly legs that can barely carry him down the remainder of steps.

"Sorry excuse me." His hushed speech to those he moves past is rushed, struggling to pick up the pace as his eyes blur with tears.

"Cyrus!" Jonah yells out in fear, the clear exclaim of his name making the boy charge across the field when reaching the ground.

He can't be seen by him, let alone have him know they're in the same place.

Standing up with Buffy, Amber, and Marty, Jonah faces the remaining two.

"You guys should stay here."

"Okay." Freddy understands, and Annie nods. "Is he gonna be okay?" She asks.

"Yeah." Buffy tensely looks around to see if she can spot either of them.

"We have to go." Jonah worries, Amber comfortingly touching his wrist and leading the way down.

She, Jonah, Buffy and Marty race their way across the field and around to the front entrance.

"Could he have gone inside?" Buffy tries carefully searching through the bumper to bumper filled parking lot.

"It doesn't look like anyone's inside." Marty looks into the dark, seemingly empty building through the glass front doors.

"There's too many cars parked for him to be in the lot." Buffy states. "He's inside somewhere." She opens the right sided double door without a problem, Jonah taking out his phone and scurrying his thumbs to the keyboard.

"Jonah come on." Amber advises calmly.

"I have to text him-!"

"You can text him if we can't find him." She says. "Let's just go in."

Buffy lets them in first and follows behind, the group heading straight and timidly checking down each hallway.

Jonah turns on the flashlight on his phone.

"Cyrus...?" Buffy asks nervously but loudly, stopping with them before the right sided hallway where his figure sits up against one of the first five right sided lockers.

"Cyrus?" Jonah asks next, trying not to shine too much light on his borderline traumatized state.

His breathing goes from silent to shaky, face resuming to be bombarded with tears.

"I think I'm having an anxiety attack." He refuses eye contact, too shocked and ashamed to be looking anywhere other than straight ahead.

Jonah walks right up to him.

"Jonah maybe don't..." Buffy trails off, but Cyrus informs that it's fine.

As long as Jonah's around, almost everything is fine.

"Hey..." Jonah calmly starts.

Wishing he could vocally respond, Cyrus' tears increase.

"I sit with you?" Jonah keeps his tone light.

To their astonishment, Cyrus turns his head and returns Jonah's direct eye contact, nose sniffling and eyes blinking back tears as he merely nods.

"Okay." Jonah whispers, glancing at those behind him. "Do you want us to be left alone?" He patiently asks, Cyrus nodding as he cries tears of uncontrollable guilt.

This is just how he feels it's supposed to be. Jonah, he can't say he disagrees.

For almost every single panic attack he's had, Cyrus has always been there for him.

Hell, if only Jonah had known Cyrus was having a panic attack when they were making that video for school.

Once he found out that was the case, he realized the panic attack he had at the bar Mitzvah was far from his first.

It's only natural that these are the moments they're most there for each other.

For they understand, Marty and Amber nod with Buffy in agreement. 

"We'll be outside." She politely informs, looking at the other two and leading them there.

Hearing the front doors come to a close, Jonah keeps his eyes on Cyrus and sits down next to him.

"You look at me?" He shyly wonders, and Cyrus does more than listen.

"Hey..." It feels peaceful to actually be looking at him even if they can't see much of each other.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I saw him. I don't know how he's here, but..." Cyrus' lip almost quivers. "I couldn't let him see me."

"I won't let him hurt you." Jonah affirms.

Yet unfortunately, it's far too late for that.

"And, I know a lot of damage has already been done, but, I want to help stop that."

Cyrus smiles so big that it just about aches his face. "Jonah..." More tears fall, but they're no longer ones of despair.

"C'mere." Jonah lets him lean on him, rubbing his shoulder as Cyrus presses his tear soaked cheek into his.

"It's okay." He whispers when hearing his cries resume, bringing his arm around him.

"I feel so _stupid_."

"Why would you say that? You aren't."

"No, I _have_ been." Cyrus shamefully admits, lifting his head and wiping a tear. "I need to tell you something."

Jonah's pupils shrink as much as his heart sinks.

"Anything..." A confession has to be coming.

"For a little over a week, TJ and I were..."

Cyrus would rather not finish.

"More than friends?" Jonah does it for him, watching him nod.

"I could tell."

He can't bring himself to say that he saw them that particular night. It's hard enough to relive, let alone say it out loud.

"It was—a _really_ bad mistake." Cyrus chuckles to himself.

"It's okay. It's over now." Jonah assures. "And it's gonna stay over."

The other boy nods once more. "I know. I'm...Just glad I _finally_ told you."

"I'm glad you told me too." Having to blink back a few tears, Jonah lightly chuckles.  
“Don't feel embarrassed. I was with Amber twice. _Three_ times if you count the time you showed up at my gym class." He smiles from specific instance.

"Yeah, but, Amber actually _changed_. And even with Andi, that was just a case of realizing you guys were better off as friends." Cyrus explains.

"That doesn't make your situation _any_ less valid."

His tears become joyous. "Thank you." He's impressed with how _greatly_ Jonah’s handling this.

"I'm just glad you got out of it." Jonah couldn't mean that more.

"You deserve someone who respects you, and who's crazy for you. Not someone who makes _you_ crazy."

And who respects Cyrus more than Jonah? Frankly he _can_ make him crazy, but to be fair, it's good kind of craze he gives him.

"You do too."

So, each other.

This could be the night where their feelings for each other are revealed and embraced, however even if Jonah did believe Cyrus returned his feelings, it's still clear that he shouldn't be moving on so soon. Not when the trauma is just kicking in.

No matter how tempting it is for the both of them.

"Thank you, Jonah." Cyrus will never be able to say it enough.

"I'll always be here for you, Cy' guy."

Whether or not it's as more than a friend.

He brings Cyrus' head back to his shoulder where they both like it.

With his own arm around him, Jonah feels Cyrus' arms wrap right around his torso.

What he says next, it's almost enough to make Jonah's heart stop beating. It's audible, but not at all loud. Shy sounding but all the more fearless.

"Love you, Jonah."

Mind going numb and face draining of color, he can't feel his eyes blinking or heart plummeting.

All he feels is him.

"Love you too, Cyrus."

It's terrifying but timeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First his Dad, and now Jonah. Who will Cyrus say he loves next?  
I’d say there are either one or two chapters left. However if there is only one left I promise it’ll be super long since I still have a LOT to uncover. Still debating on wether or not I should make it a two parter. But yea if you’re still reading thanks for being patient and actually caring about this :)


	11. I Live So I Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the weekend before TJ returns to school, also known as the calm before the storm.  
Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Welcome to the almost beginning of the end!

It's been a week, and Cyrus hasn't seen TJ since that one scarring instance.

He'd personally like to keep it that way, except TJ's technically allowed back at school in approximately thirty six hours, and his chances of returning may or may not be slim.

"Maybe he just...Won't come back." Buffy suggests, walking with Cyrus into school that morning. "Ever think about that?"

"I don't want to." He needs to keep his mind clean of anything to do with him. It's been another successful week without him, and he doesn't need another panic attack to start off his weekend.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Like you and Jonah?" Buffy knows how to crack him.

"Oh God, _not_ that. _Any_thing but that. Too much pressure!" He panics, to which she scoffs.

Ever since they dropped the L bomb on each other seven days ago, things between them have been impatiently suspenseful.

Instead of more confessions, there's been long, lively gazes and losses for words.

The romantic tension centering around them is infectious, and their friends frankly don't understand why they don't just go for it and be together already. See how TJ likes showing up to _that_ on Monday.

"What's pressuring about it? He loves you, you love him. Problem solved!"

"That's what's so _pressuring_ about it!" Cyrus exclaims as they enter their designated hall.

"It can't even make any sense. We're, we're too-!" He cuts himself off. "Agh." This whole thing has been giving him heart contractions.

"I'm just so, what's the word." He stops with her at his locker.

"Lovesick?"

"I don't _want_ to be love sick! I just want to be like sick. I _can't_ fall in love! I'm fourteen!"

"Well, what can I tell ya." Buffy shrugs.

"You're not helping." He whines.

Speaking of people who aren't helping, Freddy's offered to join Jonah on campus for temporary moral support.

"I love Superman."

"Don't _say_ that, dude!" Like Cyrus, Jonah hasn't been the most easygoing about their particular exchange.

"Why not?" Freddy stands with him at the entrance's right-hand side.

"You _know_ why. Just don't say it." Jonah skeptically looks around. "Do you see him?"

"_Jonah_. It's _fine_! _Nothing's_ changed between you guys."

"_Everything's_ changed! Things are _weird_!"

"They're a _good_ weird, though." Freddy's seen it for himself. "You guys are just nervous!"

"What if he didn't mean it in the way _I_ meant it though." Jonah's repeating himself.

"Dude, we went over this. Whether it was an 'I'm in love with you' love you or an 'I love you' love you, he _still. Loves_ you."

"Yeah..." He feels his forehead sweat.

"You're _meant_ to be more than friends, Jonah, and you both know it. We _all_ do. I'd say make a move." Freddy advises.

"I can't do that yet, though. Not until after TJ comes back so I _know_ there's no lingering feelings."Jonah's convinced.

"Are you _sure_ you should wait?"

"Why shouldn't I? Cyrus only broke up with last Monday."

"Your decision." Freddy understands. "I gotta go." He checks the time on his phone.  
“Want me to walk you in? Or you think you can handle it?" By 'it' he means Cyrus.

He's been having to walk him in the past four days of the week. Whenever Jonah sees Cyrus for the first time on a new day, he's had to make Freddy do most of talking for him.

Or should he say them, since Cyrus doesn't really know much of what to say either.

That's the thing. This lack of conversation that's occurred between them, it doesn't come from a place of tension. Romantic tension, maybe, but that's just it. After last week, they know things between them should only progress. Instead of moving forward or backwards, it more so feels like they're stuck on pause.

It's time to fast forward, dammit. Neither of them just know _how_.

"I think I'll be okay. I just, have to remember to say something, that's all."

He does remember to say something, except it's the opposite what he would've preferred.

"Hey Jonah! How are you?" Watching him approach to where he still stands with Buffy in the hallway, Cyrus has been built up the courage by her to formally, and actually greet him.

"Docious mcgocious!" He blurts, recoiling in humiliation as he makes his way past them no eye contact and a flushed face.

It takes a moment for Buffy to speak.

"_Wow_." She doesn't have to look behind her to know he's already made it out of eyesight and earshot. "You guys have a _lot_ to work on."

Peculiarly staring into space, Cyrus still personally doesn't know whether to feel more astonished than shocked.

If it were up to Jonah, he would've waited at least a whole month to face Cyrus again after that abomination of an interaction they shared.

Alas, he sits next to him in first period, and it would be a pretty dick move to just...Not.

As he knows, Cyrus has already been let down and cut off enough times within the past few weeks.

When finally sitting down next to him after staring at him for thirty seconds from the doorway, he's almost convinced that Cyrus doesn't notice him.

There he is, writing away in his notebook until he isn't, pen being set down and eyes meeting his.

Compared to Jonah, Cyrus isn't actually all that nervous. After that peculiar 'docious mcgosious' exclamation, Jonah's set the standards for self-humiliation fairly low.

Not that that's how Cyrus sees it.

Hell, he already embarrassed himself most of all. By admitting he actually went out with fucking _goddamn TJ. Christ._

"Hey Jonah." He smiles.

"Hey!" The boy's voice is already pitching. "So, that thing in the hallway-"

"It's cool! I for one think docious mcgocious is making a comeback."

He chortles. "You crack me up..."

They have absolutely no problem keeping intense eye contact.

"Aha..." Cyrus hates to glance away, checking the clock to see how much time they have.

"So, this weekend-"

"Yes."

They laugh with fascination. Cyrus might as well not even finish that sentence because they _are_ seeing each other and that _is_ final.

Although it'd probably be a good idea to jump into specifics.

What they'll be doing, where they'll be going. Whether or not it's a date.

No matter what it is, let it be rest assured that they will in fact both be there.

"Do you, maybe wanna go camping again?" Cyrus brainstorms.

He could ask him on a trip to an active war zone and Jonah would probably say yes.

"Okay! Where?"

"We could do it in my backyard again. Or maybe somewhere more...Personal."

As intense panic crosses their faces, immense anxiety dashes through their minds. The good kind, they think.

Their teacher enters the room, and Jonah knows it's time to whisper.

"Wherever works for me." His smile is chipper.

Looking ahead, it's hard for them not to sneak ecstatic beams or satisfied glances.

"Isn't that going to be like, _really_ awkward?"

"What?"

When Jonah showed up on Freddy's campus at lunchtime to tell him the news, he wasn't expecting this to be his reaction.

"You know." Outside, Freddy talks to Jonah from the otherwise empty table where he sits with his home-brought meal.

"You guys are still all goo goo ga ga."

"Not—_entirely_!" Standing before the table's other side, Jonah struggles to defend himself. "We said bye to each other at the end of class."

"And did you continue to talk?"

"No, we went our separate ways 'cause we were too nervous."

"_Psh_." Freddy scoffs. "And lemme guess-now you're here because you don't want to be with him at lunch?"

"Of _course_ I want to be with him! I just wanted to come say hey to you!"

"And avoid him." Freddy adds. 

"_Only_ temporarily." Jonah ensures.

Freddy snickers. "Well camping should be fun and _totally_ not awkward. God, you guys are ridiculous." He takes a sip of his water, practically coughing it up when he sees Annie approaching.

"Oh h-hey Annie! What's up?" His voice is doing that pitchy thing again.

Ever since they were left alone together at the game, they've grown relatively closer. Nothing crazy, but they _have_ been talking more and more every day at school.

Usually Annie eats lunch with her group of gal friends inside, while Freddy peacefully sits alone outside trying his best to enjoy himself.

"Hey Freddy, um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to sit with us inside?"

"Okay!" He grins, looking at Jonah. "Bye."

The other boy glares, forcing a smile at Annie. "I was just leaving..."

"Oh, am I interrupting something-?"

"No, not at all!" Jonah knows how important this is to Freddy. "See you guys later, maybe."

"Bye friend." Freddy waves.

"Uh-huh." Jonah flashes another smile and walks off.

Maybe Amber has an open spot.

When Jonah texted Amber asking if he could sit with her, she responded back saying not to be such a weenie and to go sit with Cyrus.

"What do you _mean_ it's a bad idea?" The very boy asks, seated across from Buffy and Marty in the cafeteria at their usual table.

"Wouldn't it be _really_ awkward?" Marty asks.

"No! We said goodbye to each other after first period."

"Cyrus, at this point, Freddy and Annie probably have better communication than you and Jonah." Buffy points out.

Cyrus would love to respond to that with a well thought out rebuttal, but nothing comes out when he opens his mouth.

"Plus, didn't you guys already _go_ camping?" She asks.

"Yeah man." The other boy provides his input. "It gets pretty stuffy in those tents."

"We'll be fine! We _are_ fine. Cool and casual." Cyrus claims.

"If you guys are so 'cool and casual', where is he?"

"Hey guys!" Jonah appears just in time for Buffy’s suspicion. 

"What's up?" He sits beside Cyrus and across from Marty.

"Hey..." Cyrus already can't take his eyes off him.

"Hey." At this point, Jonah's excessive sweating is inevitable. And contagious, for that matter, since Cyrus seems to be doing a lot of it too.

"_So_." Buffy tries and fails to get them back from la la land.

"You guys are going camping tonight! That sounds fun!"

This gets their attention.

"Oh." Jonah scoffs. "T-tonight? Ummm-"

"I think it should be to_morrow_ night." Cyrus postpones. "I hear then the moon will be much—fuller."

"Yeah."

The girl blinks. "Alright, well, do you guys want to do something tonight?"

"My parents want me staying in." Jonah hastily excuses.

"Alright. Cyrus?" Buffy would like to talk some sense into him later.

"Uh, interestingly enough my Dad won't let me go out until tomorrow night. Why don't you guys go see that new Dumbo movie or something?"

Marty gasps. "Can we?" He asks Buffy.

"I got nothing left to lose," that's her way of saying yes.

"Um, maybe you guys can see a movie after camping!" Marty suggests to the remaining boys. "I hear that Five Feet Apart crap is supposed to be really romantic."

The color drains from Cyrus' face, whereas Jonah's flushes entirely.

"Uhhh...Ahahaha." Cyrus avoids eye contact with Jonah at all costs.

"No, that's a good idea!" Buffy agrees. "Then you'll actually have an excuse not to talk."

"What?" Jonah frowns.

"Nothing..."

"I think we'll just stick to the camp out." Cyrus makes himself glance at him.

"Agreed..." He nods, looking at Cyrus and forcing his eyes away.

Meanwhile, Buffy and Marty can't seem to take their eyes off of them.

If this train wreck isn't repaired by twenty four hours, Jonah and Cyrus are gonna curse the tent they end up staying in.

The plan was for Jonah to meet Freddy on the high school campus, but apparently Freddy just couldn't wait.

"Jonah!" Struggling to sprint with his cane, he excitedly runs up the middle school's front lawn and over to him near the entrance.

"Jonah!" His wheezes are a bit concerning. "Guess what!"

"What?" Jonah grins. "I was just about to meet you-"

"I got Annie's phone number. I got Annie's phone number!" Freddy repeats amongst his heavy breaths. "It's _in_ my phone."

"Hey, that's _awesome_, look at _you_!" Jonah boosts his confidence. "How was lunch??"

"Well," Freddy sucks in a long breath. "Annie has a _lot_ of friends. But, why wouldn't she, ya know, she's so great."

Jonah nods.

"I think they like me, but most importantly, I think _Annie_ does too! How was lunch here? Don't tell me you isolated yourself."

"Don't worry, no. I sat with Cyrus, Buffy, snd Marty. Then proceeded to isolate myself _there_."

Freddy glares. "And the camping?"

"Tomorrow night."

"And you guys had like, an actual conversation confirming that?"

"Yes!" Jonah snaps.

"And have you talked since?"

"Yes-! Well, not really."

Freddy scoffs. "Go back in there and say bye to him."

"He already left..."

"Bullshit!"

Indeed, it is. Inside at his locker, Cyrus has been lucky enough to not run into Jonah or a meddling Buffy.

However there's one more person he forgot to look out for.

"Hey Cyrus..." She approaches diligently.

Staring her way, he shuts his door.

"Hey Kira..." He's already fearing this will turn into a confrontation.

That she'll say she had him and TJ figured out all along and blame him for their split. Maybe even threaten to out them just in time for TJ's return.

"You been talking to TJ?"

He almost flinches.

"Um, no, why?"

"Just checking." She nods. "I just wanted to say that if you get the urge to, don't. He's not a good guy."

Cyrus hates to just now realize that TJ could've done more to Kira than lead her on while seeing someone else. However what else happened between them is none of his business, just like what happened between he and TJ is none of hers.

"I know..."

"Good." She affirms. "Hey, um."

He's listening, posture improving and eyebrows raised.

"I know me and Buffy have some drama, and, I just wanted to know if she'd talk to me about it. I don't want to become close to a friend of hers without making things right first."

Unlike someone they both know.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to be friends with someone she already has it bad with. You know, again."

_Ouch_.

Kira didn't mean for that to come off as shade, but it certainly sounded like it.

Even after all this time, Cyrus still knows he most likely deserves it.

"Right, aha..."

Kira smiles. "Well if you could pass on the message, I'd sure like to talk to her."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll, do that." Cyrus weakly grins. "And hey. I'm really glad you're not letting him get to you."

"Thanks." She appreciates it. "You too. Have a good weekend."

Watching her walk away, Cyrus has the feeling that whatever happens in the next two days should be fairly eventful.

Now it’s just a matter of figuring out whether it’s for better or worse.

That evening at Jonah's, he informs Christian about what should hopefully be taking place in about twenty four hours, as well as the awkward tension surrounding it.

"Just play a board game." Christian states from the comfort of his recliner, Jonah sitting on the right arm with a dumbfounded expression.

"What? _Dad_, that's lame!"

"_What_? Uno, Trouble? Yahtzee?" The man lists off a few classics.

"We'll probably just end up watching something." Jonah sourly utters.

"Or, you know. You guys could talk. About your feelings. Then _not_ do anything physical about it."

"Dad!" Jonah almost falls off the arm out of spazzy embarrassment.

"This is _serious_! _What_ am I gonna do if we have nothing to talk about?"

"Just say you're going to bed and pretend to be asleep."

"That's too much pressure!"

Christian huffs. "You'll be fine. What did you guys talk about the last time you went camping?"

"Well, we thought there was a bear outside so that kept us pretty busy." Jonah answers.

"Then go exploring or something."

"Dad, we're not five."

Christian frowns. "Well, since every idea _I_ seem to have is so terrible, what do you suggest?"

"I dunno! I just don't want anything to go wrong. His asshole ex comes back to school on Monday, and, he hasn't really talked about that. Should I bring that up?"

"Not unless he's gonna have another panic attack." Christian was kept up to date about last weekend.

"What if _I_ have one?" Jonah asks. "What if we're both having one at the same time?"

"Jonah, you're going camping. Not even camping-you'll be in a tent ten feet away from his house. It's not Fear Factor." Christian sasses.

"Maybe if we don't talk about it then the plans will just go away..." Jonah ignores his impatience and gazes off. Jumping at the vibration from his phone, he pulls it out his pocket and dares to take a look.

**Hey Jonah. I'm just checking are we still on for tomorrow? Just checking.**

"Ah!"

"I sent it." Cyrus stands five feet away from Joel, who's distractedly trying to the finish up washing the dishes.

He hasn't shut his trap about Jonah ever since he got home, leaving Joel with a strong case of deja vu. Somehow, Cyrus' crush is managing to be more annoying _now_ than it was a year prior.

"So it's okay if we camp out tomorrow night?"

"What?" Joel looks at him, hands in the sink and the faucet still running. 

"Yeah Cyrus, I said it's fine." He turns back his head, the boy carefully reading over what he sent.

"Oh no! I said 'just checking' twice!"

"Didn't Jonah used to say 'docious mcgocious' all the time? I think you're fine." Joel opens up the dishwasher. "Help me put these away?"

"Yeah." Cyrus chuckles at his first question. "He said it today actually! I think he was nervous about seeing me. It was in the hallway before first period and..."

Joel turns the faucet all the way up so that the water runs louder.

Shortly after Jonah's response of approval which didn't take long to be sent, Cyrus is sure he can recognize himself having a breakthrough.

One that leaves him restless in bed at twelve thirty and disappointed to find Joel asleep in the one of his own.

He gradually wakes him up by quietly sliding in next to him.

"Dad?"

"Mm. Yeah." Joel rolls over, tiredly facing him.

To Cyrus, what he says next is surprisingly easy to admit.

"I don't think I'm ready to move on yet."

Joel sits up. "That right?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking, and, as much as really do like Jonah, I don't think we should be more than friends yet. Not that I'm certain he likes me back, but..."

"Betcha he does." Joel smiles. "But if he really likes you he'll understand why you need to wait before starting a new relationship."

Cyrus nods, trying to suspend the belief Joel is hoping to give him.

"I just don't want to be disrespected again..." That's his biggest fear.

"I can't see him doing that." Joel states.

"I couldn't see TJ doing that, but here we are..." Cyrus' eyes narrow.

"Well," Joel sighs. "Now you know."

"Yeah. Now I know..."

He gets their eyes to interlock by stroking the boy's face.

"Give it time, alright?"

"Yeah." Cyrus whispers with a nod.

Except he knows it isn't something that can be promised.

Because they're not brave enough to face each other themselves, Cyrus and Jonah each make sure they won't be alone when they meet up.

Around seven thirty, Cyrus is setting up the tent with Marty and Buffy in his backyard, where Freddy and Jonah are on their way to.

The plan is for Freddy, Buffy, and Marty to frolic along and hang out by themselves while Cyrus and Jonah hopefully get something going during their camp out.

Speaking of getting things going, Freddy's explaining to Jonah in the backseat of the car on their way over how that's yet to happen with Annie. 

"Freddy, it's been a week. I wouldn't rush things." Jonah advises. "Not for a deep, exclusive relationship."

"She's typing." Freddy's been texting her for the past half hour.

Technically they've only sent so many messages since there's been long gaps between their responses, but thirty minutes ago was when the conversation _did_ start.

"She said she has plans tonight." Her reply's been sent. "Should I ask what she's doing, or would that be too personal?"

"Does it really matter?" Jonah asks.

"_You_ dwell about the same stuff with Cyrus all the time!" Freddy doesn't want to hear any hypocrisy.

"Okay, fine. I think you should ask her what she's doing." Jonah steadily exasperates.

"Nah, I'm not gonna." Freddy brushes it off, and for Jonah, this begs the question: is _he_ this annoying?

As Buffy, Marty, and a distressed Cyrus finish setting up the tent, Buffy makes the mistake of asking him what's the worst that could happen between him and Jonah.

"I end up making a move and getting rejected!" He stresses the obvious.

"Can't get rejected if you don't make a move." Marty points out.

"My plan is _not_ to." Cyrus takes a step back. "I'm trying not to move on yet."

"So what _if_ he makes a move?" Buffy would love to tell him that it's more than likely.

"Then I'll explain my concerns. That's a big 'if', anyway."

Buffy has to nudge Marty to keep him blurting anything out.

After that, Freddy and Jonah walk through the back gate, along with Julia who's ready to haul off three of the kids off.

Greetings are casually exchanged, the couple walking to Freddy and Jonah to Cyrus.

"Um," Buffy can sense the fear of two boys in particular.

"Do you guys, maybe wanna come with us then get dropped off back here?" She suggests, Cyrus and Jonah looking at each other in an instant.

"Uh, that's okay." Cyrus needs to prove he and Jonah can still spend the night together alone.

"Yeah, we're fine." The second boy claims.

"And your Dad's inside?" Julia checks with Cyrus.

"Yes." He instinctively smiles.

"Thanks again for the ride, Mrs. Beck." Buffy thanks.

"Oh, of course! And you're parents know what's going on? I don't want them to think some stranger's driving you around."

Marty, Buffy and Freddy chuckle, confirming their parents' awareness.

"Where are you guys going?" Cyrus asks them.

Buffy looks at Freddy. "We could walk around the village commons where Marty and I went to the movies," she suggests.

"Okay!" He agrees, Marty adding in his approval.

“You can take a picture of me in front of the Dumbo poster!" He mentions to Buffy about what he wanted last night.

"How was that, by the way?" Freddy asks.

"Ugh, _so_ good." Marty's already taking Freddy by the shoulder and leading him off to discuss.

Buffy scoffs, looking at the remaining boys.

"Bye guys." She smirks.

"Bye..." They in unison, equally as petrified. Jonah's certain that all his sweat could fill up the whole tent.

Buffy goes to Marty and Freddy, leaving Julia's eyes on Jonah. "You all set?"

"Y-yeah Mom I'm good..."

"Okay." She giggles, reading right through Jonah's embarrassment.

"Just call if you need me." She turns away, walking to the other teens and leading them to her car.

Cyrus and Jonah purposely choose not to talk or face each other until they hear the vehicle driving away. Scratch that. They refuse to talk to each other until either of them _know_ what to say.

"So, uh..." Cyrus actually makes eye contact.

If this goes on any longer someone's gonna let loose another 'I love you.'

"W-We don't have to be out here all evening." He states.

"It's okay! We can stay, if you want."

"Okay."

"Okay."

_That_ did literally nothing. Every second that passes is one of silence and it's complete _torture_.

"Wanna start a fire?" Jonah randomly suggests.

"Oh!" This is already giving Cyrus flashbacks.

A fire, which was where he and TJ were sitting in front of when they first held hands.

"Okay...!"

"Okay..."

_Jesus_.

Cyrus announces he'll quickly run in and get the matches, Jonah smiling and letting out an awkward "mm-hm" before awkwardly watching him go in.

At this point, he might as well just crawl into the tent and hide in shame.

Walking through the front door, Cyrus walks past Joel sitting in the living room and begins his search in the kitchen.

As he noisily looks through the junk drawer, Joel frowns from the noise and walks over to him.

"Jonah here?" He suspiciously watches.

"Yeah." Cyrus turns around. "Where are your matches?"

"I don't think you guys should be playing with those..."

"We're not _'playing_' with them, we're gonna use them. Please?"

The only reason Joel isn't objecting is because he knows their dumb asses won't figure out how to light it.

"I'll give you _one_."

"That's _more_ than enough."

They both know damn well that Cyrus can't mean that.

Back outside, Jonah and Cyrus stand not even five feet apart as Cyrus hesitantly stares down at the single match in his hand.

"So, where do we light it?" It was quiet for the last thirty seconds, and Jonah had to say something no matter how dumb.

"We can find wood in the—woods..." Cyrus' voice shrinks.

"Do you know how to light it?"

"Not really, no...Sure it can't be that hard."

Cyrus miraculously figures it out on the first try, which frankly scares the shit out of them.

"Ah! Uh..." Cyrus' scared eyes stay on the flame, Jonah desperately looking for something to use it on.

"Should I get sticks?! I think it's getting bigger..." Jonah doesn't like this.

Cyrus seizes the flame with one blow, he and Jonah confusingly staring at each other as a short pause takes place.

"Uhhh...Wanna play a board game?" Cyrus brainstorms. "Those can be pretty fun."

Eyes widening as his forehead raises, Jonah's expression proceeds to consist of bewildered fascination.

"Board game?”

"Yeah. You know. Uno, Trouble, Yahtzee..." It's the exact same thing Christian said to him.

Jonah blinks. "Okay..."

Uno it is. The premise of the game is that each player gets seven cards, and has to put one down if it so happens that their opponent presents one with the same number or color. The goal: to have none left.

This can become tricky when the players keep picking cards that don't match, or when one opponent faces the other with a card that either demands they draw two or four more.

Also known as exactly what Cyrus is doing to Jonah right now.

"Really? _Really_?!" He grins over Cyrus' cackling.

Instead of going inside the tent, they had spread out a blanket right outside of it and sat above the grass.

"Pay up!" Cyrus boasts, excessively giggling along at his own gloating.

"You're _mean_." Jonah wittingly smirks.

"Yeah, is that so?" Cyrus humors. "Pick four cards or perish."

Jonah does this while giving him another smirk and sneerful stare.

He places down his newly drawn yellow four to match Cyrus' yellow six.

In response to that, Cyrus slams down another 'draw four' card.

"You are _impossible_." Jonah guffaws, setting down his cards while Cyrus does the same and lightly shoving him down.

He climbs on top of him and clasps his shoulders, automatically laughing along with him as both their hearts rattle and stomachs sink.

Hands moving down to the sides of his torso, Jonah's smooth laughter turns into shaky chuckles, Cyrus' own becoming slower before stopping altogether.

Jonah's hands are actually on him, and he has no idea how to correctly respond.

They can feel each other's sweat, and neither are complaining.

Eyes dropping down to Cyrus' lips, Jonah abruptly freezes up, sweat going cold and mind blanking. It's like the lips of his own are spitefully drying up.

Cyrus senses his hesitance, trying to see if their eye contact will resumed. He's just supposed to let Jonah stare at his lips like that for nothing?

No _way. Screw_ not making a move. If Jonah's too scared to do it, Cyrus will do it for him.

Suddenly, Jonah can feel the worst on its way and it is not a panic attack.

Before Cyrus can make a move—or really move at all—Jonah gets off of him so he can't get a boner.

Cyrus furrows his brow. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Jonah stands over him. "Uh, here." He holds out his hand, but Cyrus winces.

"I got it." It's said politely, the boy standing before Jonah, who knows exactly why that reaction took place.

Maybe it's best Cyrus _doesn't_ move on just yet. In fact, Jonah doesn't think _he's_ ready for a new relationship, himself.

The casualness of he and Freddy's 'relationship' was so simplistic and carefree; it felt nice not to have to worry about commitment.

With Amber, Andi, and Libby, that was exactly where he screwed up. Committing.

But why wouldn't he commit to _Cyrus_? That's just ridiculous. If it's not commitment, then he must be bound to screw up anything else. Communication. Trust. He _can't_ fuck up a fourth relationship, e_specially_ if it involves Cyrus, who _just_ got fucked over.

He could never let himself add on to all the baggage Cyrus _al_ready has. 

Except he's already doing that by _refusing_ to be with him.

"So, uh..." He gets up. "Do you, wanna keep going?"

"Oh." Jonah's eyes almost pop out of their sockets. He means the _game_, right?

"Yeah, uh, where were we again...?" His whole mind's gone blank.

"Uh, I dunno." Cyrus can say the same. "Do you just wanna start over?"

"Yeah." Jonah instantly agrees.

Maybe Cyrus will keep beating him and they'll end up all touchy-feely again. Maybe then they can finally kiss.

Unfortunately, their new round of Uno starts out as frustratingly boring, since they keep picking the same worthless cards that provide no matches or move anything along.

"I have sixteen." Jonah counts his deck. 

"And none are yellows or sevens ?" Cyrus asks.

"Nope."

"Same." Cyrus scans his own. "We probably should've shuffled them."

Jonah gleefully chortles, waiting for Cyrus to look up at him and gracefully gazing his eyes.

He says he's not ready to commit, then he's doing shit like this.

"What..." Cyrus smiles, tempted to just lean in and kiss him.

"Nothing." Jonah smirks once more, looking down and pretending to study his cards. He sure hopes he's playing them right.

Cyrus certainly thinks so. He's dying over here, thinking 'fuck waiting' and just wanting to kiss him endlessly.

If Jonah wasn't second guessing every move either of them make, he certainly would love that. As interested he is in pursuing something more with Cyrus, he just doesn't think it's something he can do at this moment. Not right now, and most likely not tonight.

Cyrus may not need the time they both thought he did, but Jonah _does_.

Which means he's gotta cool it with the flirtatiousness.

"Um, we still got some time to kill before it gets dark. Is there anything you need?"

"This is my house." Cyrus beams, a blushing Jonah scoffing at his own conspicuous embarrassment and grinning along.

"But I'm alright, thank you." The other boy continues to smile, admiring him to the point where Jonah has to break eye contact.

He clears his throat, struggling to look at him. "You hungry?"

"Yeah..." Cyrus is thrown off by his disinterest.

"Uh, c'mon." Now too insecure to look at him, he makes his way out the front gate in hopes he'll follow behind.

Coming to a stop just before his driveway, he can faintly hear Jonah's distant, dramatic sigh.

Marty remembered he had some money on him, so a few doors down from the movies, he, Buffy and Freddy ended up going to Cinnabon.

Walking aimlessly down the sidewalk with their giant cinnamon rolls in tow, Freddy and Buffy take big bites of their food as Marty stays alongside them from the parking lot.

"Marty, just come stand behind us you can't be walking there." Buffy instructs as the dessert goes down her throat.

"I will _not_ be the third friend walking behind on the sidewalk." He affirms.

"I can!" Freddy offers. "I have been plenty of times!"

"I'll do it." Buffy stands behind him. "Marty, get next to Freddy."

Freddy snickers at Marty's obedience. "Should we sit?"

They're approaching the fountain in the cinema's front and center seating area.

"Yeah." Marty nods, sitting down first and ending up in-between them.

"So do you guys think something will _finally_ happen between Jonah and Cyrus?" Freddy asks from his right.

"Eh, hard to tell." Buffy states. "They're both _really_ chicken."

"Well better late than never." He supposes. "Speaking of which, I need advice about Annie. How do I ask her what she's up to tonight without sounding like I want to see her?"

"_I_ know what she's doing tonight." Buffy just so happened to start staring off in the distance.

"How?" Freddy asks, turning his head and spotting her sitting at the burger joint next door.

"Oh, _shit_! Is she there alone? What do I-?”

He's cut off by the entrance of another guy. A guy who Annie hugs and lets sit across from her.

Already know what Freddy's assuming, Marty tries to calm his nerves.

"Alright, so what. It was just a hug."

Annie and boy share a quick peck on the lips.

"Freddy..." Buffy winces at the boy's crushed expression that's unable to look away.

He dramatically stands up.

"Freddy, man, it's okay." Marty sours.

"_Stupid_." Is all he grumbles, almost dropping his cinnamon roll as he storms away.

This leaves the couple awkwardly looking at each other. "Poor Freddy..." Buffy looks at Annie brightly talking with her date.

"Hey wait a second." Marty realizes.

"Isn't that _Gus_ from the frisbee team?"

Turns out there isn't that much time for Cyrus and Jonah to kill before it gets dark.

With the sun coming to a close, what better way to highlight the night than getting a bunch of snacks and watching it set.

"I don't think I've ever appreciated a sunset until now." Jonah can't look away, Cyrus contently observing him admire the view.

"Yeah..." He stops himself from reaching into the bag of goldfish. If he's gonna kiss him then his breath has to be stable.

“Uh, I'm just gonna..." Cyrus watches his lips, as if they're gonna go anywhere. "Get the blankets and pillows for the tent." He stands up.

"Should I come with?"

"That's okay! Thank you, though!" Going inside through the back entrance, Cyrus runs into the kitchen where Joel's doing a crossword puzzle at the table. 

"Whatcha need?" His eyes stay lowered, his son running to the same drawer he did earlier and pulling it open.

"Gum." Cyrus gets out the open package with two pieces left, popping them into his mouth and chewing as hastily as he can.

Joel looks up at him. "I see." He knows to make no further comments.

"Do I look okay? I _need_ to look okay." Cyrus asks with a full mouth.

"You look fine."

He steps over to the sink and checks himself out in the faucet's reflection, spitting the gum down the drain.

"_Really_?" Joel cringes.

"What? Do I look bad?" Cyrus desperately spins around.

"I thought we talked about you not rushing into pursuing anything."

Wincing, Cyrus scoffs in hopes of brushing things off. "I mean, _yeah_, but, _c'mon_." His mind is set.

"I just want you to think about what you're about to do."

_Jonah_ certainly is. He's not clueless; he saw how Cyrus was looking at him. He doesn't what exactly he has planned, but a first move is definitely in order, and he refuses to be ready.

He has to think this through logically. Cyrus won't hold his hand; that'd be too haunting. Maybe he'll just put his arm around him? Or actually _go_ there and kisses him like he's actually planning to do.

Jonah doesn't want to get too far ahead of himself, but he wants to be prepared for anything.

Instead of anticipating any kind of lip to lip contact, he makes sure to stop it from happening by scarfing down a bunch of nacho cheese Doritos.

Hell, maybe Cyrus will see him doing this and declare him as unattractive. Maybe if he sees the dust on his fingertips then he'll change his mind.

"Hey Cyrus!" He's nervously bright about his return. "Uh, where's the blankets?"

"Oh! Uhhh I was just wondering if there was anything in particular you needed." Cyrus claims, noticing his fingers just as Jonah smells the mint on his breath.

Oh, _crap_. He's gonna need more Doritos. "Uhhhhh nope. I think I'm just gonna keep eating—stuff."

Cyrus accepts that challenge. So _what_ if Jonah's mouth tastes like a swarm of salt, spice, and other unappealing flavors. It's still going to be a better kiss than any one he had with _TJ_.

"Okay! Uh I have gum if you want some." It's worth a try.

"Oh, no thanks! I actually don't like gum it's not my thing."

Now Cyrus knows he has to be on to him. "Okay...I'll be back with the blankets and pillows."

"'Kay..."

Once Cyrus leaves, Jonah takes another deep sigh and begins to mindlessly rub his eyes.

"Ah!" He can feel the burning in his corneas.

"I don't think he wants to kiss me." Cyrus says to Joel inside.

"Bummer." The man's busy with his activity.

"Dad!" Cyrus would at least like for him to take this somewhat seriously.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Joel agitatedly looks at him. "It's _called_ being _patient_."

"Is that supposed to be ironic?" Cyrus doesn't understand.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Joel keeps it blunt. "Listen. I doubt he _doesn't_ want to kiss you. He's probably just nervous. And you should be thinking this through for the _both_ of you."

Cyrus nods and narrows his eyes.

"Yeah..." He looks back up. "I guess you're right."

"Now I'm not saying you should never confess anything. All I'm asking is that wait and see what happens." Joel explains, Cyrus exhaling as he takes a short pause.

"Alright. I won't disobey you again."

"Good."

"I gotta get our stuff to sleep with before I forget again." Cyrus goes on up the stairs, Joel waiting until he's gone to get up, leave his crossword puzzle and go outside.

There Jonah sits on the blanket still covered with snack bags and uno cards, facing down and rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"How you doing, Jonah."

He jumps up, rapidly blinking at the sight of him. "Oh hey!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just got—allergies."

"Well if you need anything Cyrus will he sure to get it for ya." Joel says this as Cyrus comes back down with two folded blankets in his arms and the same amount of pillows under his right shoulder.

Automatically picking up on Joel's whereabouts, he meets Jonah and the man outside.

"Hey..."

Joel appreciates the lack of amusement on his face. "I was just telling Jonah that if he needs anything then you'll be a good host."

Jonah stifles his scoff.

"Yeah, Dad." Noticeably annoyed, Cyrus shortly raises his eyebrows and looks a Jonah.

"You ready?" He smiles.

"Yeah!"

"You guys sure you're gonna be okay in that tent alone?" Joel asks, Cyrus' eyes shortly closing as all the color drains from his face.

"Yeah Dad."

Jonah blushes, Joel watching him snicker and nervously glance down.

"Alright." He takes one last look at them and returns inside.

Cyrus tries not to seem too exasperated. "Sorry." He chuckles at Jonah, who can't contain his grin.

"It's cool. You want me to help you set that up?" His eyes go to Cyrus' stuff.

"Yeah!"

They go into the tent, Jonah setting up his bedding and finding that Cyrus is making sure to be on the opposite side.

Is this supposed to be a test where Jonah has to roll all the way over to him and initiate the snuggling? 'Cause he doesn't know if he can do that.

Maybe it's payback 'cause he wouldn't kiss him.

Either way, Jonah wants nothing more than for them to be closer.

"I was thinking we could wake up early." Cyrus proposes. "And, you know..."

"Watch the sunrise?" Jonah smirks, getting them to laugh.

"Yeah." Cyrus beams, blushing and hoping he's being serious.

"Uh, wanna watch something till we fall asleep?"

"Yeah, you wanna scoot closer to me?" Jonah offers.

"Oh, I'll sit with you now but then I'll—sleep over there, aha." Cyrus awkwardly chuckles, taking out his phone and purposely turning away.

Brow furrowing in question, Jonah hears the phone of his own buzz and takes it from his pocket.

Freddy: **I wish I were aromantic**.

Jonah gives Cyrus a long, yearning gaze.

**Yeah**. Hesitantly pausing and staring down at the screen, Jonah finishes typing and hits send.

**Me too**.

Like Cyrus said he would, he marathoned YouTube videos while sitting with Jonah before proceeding to fall asleep on the tent's other side. Scared to lay alone with another boy since the night he spent at TJ's, he's been in and out of sleep all night, tossing and turning over his own secrecy.

From failing to start a fire to playing Uno to watching the sunset and giggling over stupid videos; he and Jonah genuinely _did_ have a great time which he feels responsible for ruining with his social distancing.

Having gone back to sleep, images of what happened that one night resume flashing through his mind. The buildup. How things went from hellish to great to hellish all over again. What Cyrus _still_ can't believe he forced himself to get away with.

Usually the flashbacks have just been waking him up in distress, but this time it's a full on nightmare; leaving him jolting up and gasping for air.

This causes for Jonah to slowly awake, hearing Cyrus' peril through his repetitive panting.

"Cy' Guy?" He uses the flashlight on his phone to spot him sat up with a broken expression and heavy set of tears.

"Hey..." Quickly taking the light away, Jonah carefully scoots near him. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you." Cyrus cries.

"Aw, sure you can. It was just a bad dream." Jonah sympathizes.

"That's the thing, though. It wasn't a dream. It was _real_. This _happened_.

"_What_ happened?" Now Jonah's intensely alert, never having felt more protective.

"It's humiliating."

"TJ?" He figures, and Cyrus only nods.  
“If I tell you, you _have_ to promise not to tell anyone else."

"I _promise_. Whatever you say won't leave this tent." Jonah desperately insists.

"I dunno." Cyrus can already feel his stomach turning. "You won't look at me the same."

"Cyrus, what_ever_ you're about to tell me won't make me think _any_ differently of you."

"You don't _know_ that, though!" He cries even harder.

"Let me put it this way." Jonah starts. "Whatever you tell me, I'll still be in your life. I'm _staying_ in your life, Cyrus."

Tears going from shameful to astonished, Cyrus knows to remember this feeling since he knows it'll be going away shortly.

Specifically, right about now. "TJ..." Saying his name makes him feel grossly weak.

"He...We-"

"Did he hurt you? What did he do to you 'cause I _will_ hurt him.

"It wasn't him. It was all me..." Cyrus cries.

"What do you mean?"

"He may of pressured me, but, I still pressured myself just as much."

"Cyrus if—" Jonah doesn't know how to start. "If you're trying to tell me that you..."

He can't be angry. Just _really_, really sorry.

"I didn't sleep with him." Cyrus has Jonah sighing of relief.

"But something else did...Happen."

Jonah forces down the lump in his throat. As grossed out as he feels right now, he has to remain serious.

Cyrus and TJ 'did something' and it's even possible that they both might've enjoyed it. As much as that makes Jonah want to tear off his own limbs, he needs Cyrus to know that it'll all be okay.

"Cyrus...If you, wanted to do it and you ended up liking it...There's nothing wrong with that."

"That's the thing, though. It was all for him. A_bout_ him. Not me."

Now Jonah wants to snap TJ's neck. Fuck, the least he could've done was given Cyrus a decent first sexual experience, but _nope_. The piece of shit can only ever put himself first.

"He didn't make me do anything, but, I know he would've held it over me if I didn't..." Cyrus explains, Jonah having to take a deep breath before continuing.

"That doesn't make you any less of a good person. You know that, right? People regret doing things like that all the time."

"I know, but, I just thought my first experience like that would be normal. Mindless, even. Not something I _regret_ every day of my life."

"Ugh, I know, Cyrus." Jonah pities.

"I'm so sorry. Right now it might feel like this big thing looming over you, but I can _promise_ that as time goes on, it'll mean nothing to you. And all those bad memories will just be replaced with ones you won't _want_ to forget."

"Memories like these." Cyrus says, prompting them to enormously smile as their eyes widen in astonishment.

"Exactly." Jonah whispers, overjoyed tears trickling down his face. They're wiped away just in case Cyrus can somehow make them out.

"What time is it?" He asks Jonah, the other boy sitting up and checking his phone.

"Already seven."

"Do you wanna stay up?"

Jonah looks at him. "Yeah! Uh, are you hungry?"

"We can go in and make breakfast." Cyrus offers, getting them to leave the tent and step on to their abandoned blanket.

They both scoffs at the mess they left. 

"We'll get it later." Cyrus decides, Jonah looking up above

"Hey look." He points out into the sky. "The sun is rising."

"Oh yeah." Cyrus appreciably observes. "Wow."

"Huh." Eyes locked on the sun, Jonah can feel his heart plummeting as he takes a step closer towards him.

"Uh...Did you know that the sun is also a star?"

"Isn't that the name of that romance movie coming out next month?"

He freezes at Cyrus' response. "Yes..."

"We should see it."

Eyes widening and mouth aimlessly opening, Jonah's in complete awe. "Okay..."

Just like that, the sun isn't all that's beaming.

They bring their blankets, pillows, trash and Uno cards inside, putting everything where it's supposed to go and entering the lightless kitchen.

"Here." Cyrus flips the light switch next to the sink, coming to find that it's actually the garbage disposal.

He and Jonah cringe at the shrieking sound they know it's not supposed to be making.

Turning it off in exchange for the lights, Cyrus steps with Jonah to the sink and peeks with him down the drain.

"Is that...Gum?" Jonah realizes, to which Cyrus chuckles nervously and faces him with embarrassment.

Luckily for him, the awkward moment is brought to an end by the vibration of his phone.

Buffy: **can we see you guys?**

Cyrus frowns.

**Who's we?** He sends.

**Me and Marty. Have you or Jonah heard from Freddy?**

Cyrus asks him if he has.

"Yeah. He sent me this text last night wishing he was aromantic and when I said I wished I was too he didn't respond."

"Oh. Why'd you say that?" The question makes Jonah freeze.  
“Uhhh...I think the real question is why did he say that?"

Buffy answers that question with another text to Cyrus.

**He's heartbroken over Annie. You guys need to come over so we can figure out how to see him. Now!**

He looks at Jonah. "Wanna take a walk?"

Before they get around to helping Freddy, first Cyrus and Jonah have to individually rant to Buffy and Marty about how they've failed to 'get anywhere' with each other yet.

"I mean _god-dammit!"_ Jonah rants, standing alone with Marty in the middle of Buffy's living room. "I should've just let him kiss me."

"I should've just kissed him!" Cyrus yells to Buffy up inside her room.

"Then we had this _really_ great moment later in the night," he continues. "And I should've just gotten closer to him but I _didn't."_

"He ended up having a nightmare." That's all Jonah will say. "Should I have held him? I didn't want to touch him when he was anxious but what if he wanted me to physically comfort him??"

"Uhh..." Marty isn't particularly good at this. "Well, at least we know he's over TJ."

"Oh, _crap_. I _totally_ forgot he comes back tomorrow!" Jonah exclaims. "I _have_ to make a move before then."

"I say," Buffy suggests. "Make a move before tomorrow. Get together with him _just_ in time to rub it in TJ's face." She grins evilly.

"_Shit_. That's _tomorrow_." Cyrus remembers. "Wouldn't me showing Jonah off in front of TJ be like, petty?"

"Yes Cyrus that's the _point_. So get downstairs and _do_ something!"

"When he comes down here, you _go_ for it." Marty motivates Jonah.

"Okay..."

"I'll do it." Cyrus agrees.

"Good. Let's go." Buffy takes him back downstairs to a silent Marty and Jonah. He and Cyrus nervously gaze at each other.

"Marty, help me in the kitchen?" Buffy brainstorms.

"Yeah." He rapidly nods.

"Uh, aren't we here to go check on Freddy?" Jonah stalls.

"Yeah." Cyrus agrees. "We should all be together right now."

"Yeah, I think that's what's best." Jonah blabs, Buffy and Marty resisting the urge to roll their eyes.

"What happened to Freddy, anyway?"

"When we were out last night we saw her on a date with Gus." Marty explains.

"_Gus_?" Jonah and Cyrus ask together.

"_Frisbee_ Gus? _That_ Gus?" The green-eyed boy needs clarification.

"That's the one." Buffy confirms.

In comes a text from Freddy to Buffy.

**Hey Buffy, I just wanted to thank you and Marty for being so supportive last night. Yeah when I first saw Annie and the dude together it hurt like hell but now I think I'm slowly getting over it. I told my siblings about it and they're comforting me. What's the dirt on Jonah and Cyrus?**

"He's doing better." She's glad to say.

"What? Are you sure? Can we see the text?” Cyrus asks.

”No...”

“I think we should still go see him."

"Cyrus _how_ are we going to get there. Besides-he's _not_ alone. He's with his siblings."

"Well since we're _not_ going anywhere I think it's time for me and Buffy to go check on that _thing_." Marty gives Jonah a funny look.

"I gotta go." He blurts.

"What?" Cyrus asks.

"Yeah, _what_?" Buffy scowls.

"Why." Marty interrogates.

"'Cause I just remembered my Mom wanted to pick me up early in the morning." Jonah proceeds to send her a cry for help.

**Mom could u get here like rn pls it's an emergency love you thank you**.

"But she didn't say anything about-"

"I should just wait for her back at Cyrus'." Jonah interrupts Marty.

"Should I wait with you?" Cyrus considers.

"Oh, it's okay." Jonah pussies out. "Thanks though, uh, but I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He rushes out of there, Buffy discreetly flipping him off as Marty frowns and Cyrus sulks.

**Ok I'm already in the area anyway. Is everything okay?** Julia texts back as Jonah sprints his way to Cyrus' home.

Slowing down and fighting for breath, he's just barely able to respond.

**Yeah Cyrus had to go somewhere btw so u won't see him**.

He reaches the same boy's property in a matter of minutes, deciding to just wait on the sidewalk so there's no suspicion.

Besides the fact that Joel just so happens to be walking outside on the porch.

"Jonah?"

He jumps up and spins around. "Oh hey...! Sir."

"You forget something? Cyrus told me you guys were walking to Buffy's."

"Uh, yeah, he's still there, but I actually need to get picked up. My Mom said it's an emergency. N-not a big emergency though just a...a small one." Jonah excuses, legs almost wobbling when Joel actually starts walking towards him.

The man's fairly certain Jonah's the one with a 'small' emergency rather than his mother.

"You're a good kid, Jonah."

"Uh, thanks." The kid chuckles. "I uh try to be."

"So everything went alright between you and Cyrus last night?"

"Yeah! Mostly, uh, there was a moment where he was shaken up about, ya know, his ex, but, we had a nice talk about it."

"That's great." Joel nods. "I'm sure you know more than I ever will." He smiles, Jonah chuckling awkwardly at the thought of what he now knows. If Joel ever found out, which he won't, TJ would never see the light of day.

"He's um...Great." That's all Jonah can say without exposing himself.

"Yeah, well, I believe it's you that helps him stay that way." What Joel says next is astounding.

"Aha. Thank you. You too, of course. Ha..." Jonah has no idea how to respond to what might as well be Joel giving him his blessing.

It's nice to know he has _somebody's_.

"Correct if I'm wrong," Joel scares him shitless. "But isn't his ex supposed to be back at school tomorrow?"

"Yes." Jonah hides no disdain. "Don't worry though. Buffy, her boyfriend and I will keep them apart."

"This boyfriend of Buffy's isn't a hooligan, right?" Joel just wants to make sure.

"No. Marty's nice and respecting and careful about how he treats people."

"Gotcha."  
It's no secret who that was meant for.

"It's not too late to go after him." Buffy suggests to Cyrus back at her place.

"I dunno, I mean what would I even say?" The boy's bent out of shape over Jonah's abrupt departure.

"How you _feel_?" Marty recommends.

"But what if he _really_ has to go home?" Cyrus' gullibility shines through.

"You _really_ believe that?" Buffy tests.

"Well then why else would he have left?"

"Go find out." She says. "We'll stay here."

"Alright." Still timid, Cyrus furrows his brow before hesitantly walking out the front door.

"Why can't we just tell Cyrus that Jonah likes him?" Marty asks Buffy.

"Where's the fun in _that_?"

When Cyrus returns to his house in a matter of minutes, he finds Joel on his way back inside with no sign of Jonah.

"Did Jonah leave?" He asks from the same spot on the sidewalk.

Joel stops before the porch steps and turns around. "Just missed him."

"Oh..." Cyrus pouts.

"What's up?" Joel walks to him.

"I was gonna tell him how I feel..." Cyrus gazes ahead. "Maybe this is just a sign that I never should."

Considering Joel _just_ learned Jonah's exact feelings from the direct source of Jonah himself, he's gonna have to go ahead and beg to differ.

"I'd still hold out hope, if I were you."

Unfortunately for Cyrus, there's only so much of it he can hold on to.

The next morning, Jonah has to remember Cyrus isn't the only one he has to worry about seeing at school.

If he's gonna tell him how he feels, he has to do it now. Or at least within the next half an hour by the time TJ has a chance to weasel his way back into Cyrus' life.

Knowing TJ trying to force him back into a relationship is more than plausible, Joel's giving Cyrus an instructive lecture on the way to school.

"And _what_ are you going to do if you see him?"

"Ignore him..." Cyrus sluggishly repeats him from the passenger's seat.

"And _what_ will you do if he approaches you?"

"Say something snarky?" That's Cyrus' preferred option.

"You walk away, giving him _no_ attention."

"That one's less fun." He pouts.

"The best attention for people like him is no attention at all." Joel boldly states. "I'm a therapist. I know these things."

Cyrus briefly shuts his eyes in exasperation. It's been a while since Joel's pulled _that_ card.

"I'm _not_ gonna talk to him. And even if I _do_, it'll be cold and hostile." The boy reminds.

"Alright..." Joel doesn't necessarily approve. "He doesn't deserve your time, but, give him a stern talking to if you must."

Cyrus snickers.

"I want you to walk in with Jonah or Buffy." Joel states.

"Well Buffy and Marty are walking, so we'll get there before them." They're already less than ten minutes away.

"And Jonah?"

"I-I dunno, we haven't talked since yesterday..." Cyrus gazes off.

That's interesting, considering how Joel and Jonah happened to talk a whole lot.

"I think things are awkward again."

That's Jonah's same fear.

"What, because he _left_?" Joel frowns. "Nonsense. You guys're fine. You know who you're _not_ fine with, though?"

"Yes, Dad, I know."

No one has to say it twice.

When they arrive to the school, Cyrus looks to see if he can see Jonah anywhere outside.

"He's either inside or just not here yet. I'm gonna go in."

"Text him." Joel instructs.

"It's fine I'll just go in-"

"Cyrus, _please_ just wait for a friend."

"Do you really have _that_ little faith in me?" Cyrus sulks. "What, you think I'm just gonna in there and run _right_ back into TJ's arms? I know better than that."

"This isn't about that. This is about if he tries anything unreasonable."

"You've raised me to stand up for myself!" He reasons.

"Yes, I know. Just...Alright. You're right. You can go." Joel guiltily approves.

"Thank you..." Cyrus says calmly, undoing his seatbelt and grabbing his bag from the back.

"Love you." He hugs him.

"Love you too." Joel pats his back and watches Cyrus leave the car.

"Stay safe!"

"I will!" Cyrus shuts the door, looking at him once more before continuing forward.

Sighing as he watches Cyrus take off into the school, Joel contemplates on whether or not he should overstay his welcome.

TJ certainly will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I’m convinced only Pearl and Nika still read this but if you’re not either of those great girls lemme know! Thank you for sticking around :)


	12. I’m Doing Just Fine, fine, fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah gets mad at Buffy for not telling him the truth from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a frustrating/chaotic write and you’ll see why

Well, Cyrus has been standing around at his locker for around five minutes, now, and there still hasn't been any sight of TJ. Granted the halls are overly crowded with students getting from point A to point B, so it's not like the guy stands out.

Which is why Cyrus would like to get to first period where he can continue to anxiously await Jonah's arrival.

About to get going, he realizes Kira's approaching him from the locker adjacent to the one across from his own.

"Hey, how was your morning?" She greets him.

"Hey...!" He feels terrible for accidentally dismissing her request about Buffy. "Uh, I'm sure you're here to ask about Buffy, and, you see, I totally forgot."

"Oh it's fine. I think I'm just gonna talk to her myself."

"Really?" Cyrus is relieved. "Okay, she'll be here soon, uh, there shouldn't be any trouble." At least he hopes.

"I actually wanted to ask how you're doing." She states.

"Me? Oh, I'm alright."

"I was just thinking that it'd make sense for us to have each other's backs."

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable." He agrees.

"I haven't seen him yet, but, if he bothers you just tell me."

Heart dropping, Cyrus breaks into a cold sweat. He wasn't expecting her to mention him so casually.

"Uh, yeah, you too."

"But if Buffy doesn't want me around I get it." She shrugs.

"Oh, uh, I wouldn't say she _won't_. I'm really sorry I forgot to say anything. This weekend was just—yeah."

"It's cool. I'll talk to her later. Maybe you too." The girl waves, flashing a small smile and breezily heading off.

Cyrus watches her in awed relief. If TJ messes with her again he's gonna dest_roy_ him.

He moves along just in case, preferring to have an awkward encounter with Jonah in class than a prior confrontation with TJ.

Arriving shortly after Buffy and Marty, Jonah meets them in the same hallway.

"You guys didn't walk with Cyrus?"

"Couldn't. His Dad drove him. They left before us, so, he's gotta already be here." Buffy explains.

"Well I don't see him or TJ anywhere..." Jonah looks around.

"It's alright. You guys have the same class; just go and and tell us if he's there yet." Marty tells him.

"I'll text you guys if anything comes up." Jonah nods. "See you after."

Getting what he needs out his locker, he keeps an eye out for TJ on the way to his classroom.

Discovering that Cyrus is already in class, Jonah hesitantly heads on inside and sits down without a sound.

"Hey..." Cyrus' heart falls as he smiles at him.

"Hey!" Jonah's still guilty about his prior departure. "Uh, I'm sorry I left early yesterday."

"It's okay. You're here now." To Cyrus, that's all that matters.

"Has your morning been, drama free?" This is Jonah's way of asking the obvious.

"So far, yeah." Cyrus nods. "Hoping it stays that way."

"Me too." Jonah smiles, the boys chuckling at each other just as the bell rings.

By lunch, TJ still hasn't been spotted. Yet Cyrus knows that can change in the cafeteria. All he has to do is sit with his friends unbothered.

If he hasn't seen him in the hallway yet, there should be just as much of a chance that he won't see him in the lunchroom.

"Cyrus?" His teacher, Mr. Davis watches him stand up.

The boy looks at him. "Yes?"

"A word?"

Sweating, Cyrus nervously observes every one of the other students make their exit.

He clears his throat, facing the man and walking up to him at his desk for an explanation.

"I wanted to discuss your last reflection."

"Oh..."

"It's your best one yet."

Cyrus' eyes almost outgrow their sockets. "Really?"

"Yeah! You've shown great improvement."

"Well the last two weeks have definitely been less—stressful." The boy agrees.

"If there's anything I can do to help keep it that way, just let me know."

"Thank you..." He smiles. "I appreciate it."

Mr. Davis nods and lets him leave.

As he walks to lunch, Cyrus glows profusely. When he was with TJ, his grades were slipping just a little, but only the opposite can be said now that he's free of his life.

"Hey, Cyrus."

_Almost_.

"Don't walk next to me." He orders, avoiding contact with the boy now by his side.

"I've done a lot of reflecting over the past two weeks."

"Yeah, I'm sure you have." Cyrus walks faster.

"I just wanted to say that I came out to my parents."

"_And_?" He keeps his eyes forward, trying not to feel too much sympathy id the answer is negative.

"They accept me." TJ gladly states.

"Good for you. Bye." Cyrus speed walks the rest of the way there.

Showing up to his table, he sees that Kira and Buffy are happily seated together across from Jonah and Marty.

"Hey!"

"Hey. So, Kira and I talked, and I'm letting her sit with us." Buffy says.

"Good." Cyrus gives Kira a smile.

"Where were you?" Jonah asks, Cyrus sitting down on the other side of him.

"Class. Apparently I've been improving."

"Hm, I wonder why." Buffy jokes, prompting chuckles between the five of them.

"He tried talking to me on the way here." Cyrus gets them all intensely staring at him.

"What?" Buffy and Kira ask together.

"I didn't even _look_ at him." Cyrus snickers, Jonah doing the same.

"What'd he say?" Marty asks.

"That he came out to his parents and they're chill about it." Cyrus shrugs, and Buffy scoffs.

"Cool, dude, too bad you're still an asshole." Buffy erupts them into laughter.

Marty confusingly observes Jonah break eye contact with Cyrus' passionate gaze.

"Jonah can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah..." He hesitantly agrees, following far him off to side with color leaving his face.

"Now's your time."

"To _what_?"

"You _know_! To make a move!" Marty motivates.

"But..!" Jonah wishes he could say he couldn't see this coming. So much for trying his best to avoid it.

"It-it's lunchtime!"

"Exactly! So get him alone and confess."

"Get him alone _where_?"

"The music room! Those can be pretty romantic."

Not anymore, they're not.

"I dunno..."

Marty glares. "We know for _sure_ he's not going back to TJ. It's the perfect time. No more waiting!" He whines.

"Alright." Glancing off, Jonah nods as he thinks it over, concluding before returning eye contact.

"I will. After school."

"Oh, but that's like four classes away!" Marty childishly complains.

"Uh I think we have bigger problems..." Jonah worriedly gazes off across the room.

"What?" Marty follows his lead, looking at the unrecognizable figure.

"Who is that?"

"Brody. The guy who kicked my ass two weeks back."

"Oh..." He finds that information to be unsettlingly troubling.

Shortly after they made up, Buffy did her best to explain Cyrus and Jonah's whole history to Kira in the span of under five minutes.

"_What_?" He asks after being informed about it.

"Yeah!" Buffy beams.

"I think you guys would make a _great_ couple." Kira expresses. "Especially after, ya know."

"Now I'm under even _more_ pressure!" Cyrus whines.

"No one said you have to make the first move," Kira figures.

"Actually, I did." Buffy corrects.

"Well maybe Jonah will beat you to it!" Kira hopes.

"_I'll_ beat him to it." Buffy comments, Cyrus scowling at her as Marty and Jonah abruptly return to their seats. She forces

"What's wrong?" Kira notices their tension.

"The guy who's back from being suspended for kicking Jonah's ass is right over there." Marty points out Brody sitting fifty feet away with a few other kids.

Kira squints to get a better look. "Eh. I could take him."

"Same." Buffy nods.

The guys can't disagree.

"So, you two are cool now?" Marty brings up.

"Oh, yeah!" Buffy brightens.

"That whole drama we had was stupid." Kira states.

"Plus, we hate the same person. Always a plus." Buffy adds, Cyrus biting the inside of his right cheek and glancing below.

"What if I get my ass kicked again?" Jonah worries.

"Jonah, relax. If anything he would know not to do it again on school grounds."

"You're _not_ being very helpful." He tells Buffy. Touching the back of Jonah's hand, Cyrus shyly smiles at him and debates whether or not to take it in his own.

Nah. Too risky. At this point, it's a cursed sign of affection.

Jonah's instinctively sits up, stomach dropping as he returns his grin.

Marty, Kira snd Buffy exchange blunt glances.

"Besides," Buffy's surprised to regain their attention. "If he tries anything again then maybe TJ can just prove he's the more violent one."

Cyrus glares.

"Are we surprised?" Marty chokes. "He's insane."

"Can you guys not mention him?" This comes out more harshly than Cyrus intended.

Jonah gives him a concerned glance.

"Sorry..." Buffy says.

"Sorry. I-I didn't mean to sound like that."

"It's okay." Marty understands. "If it bothers you we won't say anything."

"Thanks..."

Not only is Cyrus still touching Jonah's hand, but Jonah goes on and touches his.

Maybe one day they might just intertwine.

Now that it's the end of the school day, Jonah's contemplating on whether or not he actually has go through with confessing his feelings for Cyrus.

"You _have_ to! You promised!" Marty exclaims to him in the hallway.

"No I didn't...!"

"Well you still should do it!"

"Do what?" Buffy just so happens to be walking to them.

"Jonah told me he'd make a move on Cyrus but now he's backing out." Marty accuses.

"_Whoa_. I never said I'd make a move, okay? Telling him how I feel _isn't_ making a move." Jonah insists.

"Hey." Kira catches up with her. "Good luck at practice!”

“Thanks.” Buffy smiles.

Next comes Cyrus.

"You guys leaving?"

"Yeah, do you wanna meet at The Spoon when Marty and I are done with track?”

"My Dad might want me staying in...” His face scrunches

"Got it. Maybe it's best you don't go if TJ's there." Buffy says.

"Why would he be there." He frowns.

"He better not be." Kira comments. "Just knowing he goes _here_ pisses me off."

The other girl chimes in. "Maybe he'll choke somebody again and finally get expelled."

She and Kira snicker, Marty and Jonah awkwardly watching as Cyrus frowns.

"That's not _funny_, can you guys stop it?" This time he means to sound cruel.

"He did bad things to us _too_, Cyrus." Buffy defends. "We're allowed to say what we want."

"Yeah, behind my _back_. Not when I'm _here_." Cyrus snaps.

"Not everything's about _you_." Buffy fires back.

Marty, Kira and Jonah almost wince at the intensity of Cyrus' scowl.

"I ask _one_ simple thing from you and you can't even do _that_." This is what he leaves her with, storming off on his way to the one place that no longer sounds so bad.

"Well Jonah, I guess there's nothing left for you to do but tell him how you feel. Should be a real mood booster." Marty breaks their silence.

"Jonah!" Freddy calls out, approaching from a short distance.

"Freddy!" Jonah couldn't be happier to see him. "Talk to me. Take up my time."

"I was talking to Annie, right? And get this-she said she _doesn't_ want to be exclusive with that guy she went out with! Ironic, right?"

"Does Gus feel the same way?" He asks.

"How do you know his name?"

"He goes here."

Not to mention how he's standing right nearby.

"What...?" He's crushed.

The others all freeze up. "Oh...! Uh, she wasn't talking about _you_. She was talking about...A different guy!" Freddy takes an attempt at damage control.

"She's seeing somebody else?!" Gus leaves them at a loss for words.

"Uhhhh..." Freddy tries to think of something. "Have you ever considered playing the field?"

"I'm already on the frisbee team..."

He looks to the others for help that they're struggling to provide.

In the very music room he's come to know through hushed conversing and secret meetings, Cyrus has made a decision that's more risky than it is bold.

Phone in his hand containing a text he shouldn't have sent, he looks over at the opening door and watches him enter.

"I'm surprised you still have my number."

"Yeah, well, I blocked it for a while."

"What's up?" TJ walks up to him.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're cool." Cyrus says with no emotion, TJ's brow furrowing and eyes widening.

“And, you're sure?"

"Yeah." Cyrus shrugs. "And I also wanted to say that I'm happy your parents accept you."

"About that..."

His eyebrows raise.

"I was thinking, that if you _were_ to take me back..."

He heatedly sighs.

"Then we could be public." TJ concludes.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"My friends wouldn't like it." Cyrus states.

"Who gives a shit what they think?" TJ asks asks, scoffing and giving him a short smile.

"_I_ do. They're my friends."

"Well maybe they shouldn't be."

"They just need to accept how _you_ could be one of them." Cyrus says. "I've defended you before and I'll do it again."

"You're sweet." TJ compliments, Cyrus having to bite the inside of his lower lip.

"I'm uh, glad you're back." He admits. "I gotta go. My Dad's waiting."

"Tell him I said hi."

They snicker. "Funny. I'll see you around." Cyrus turns around, making his way towards the door. He can feel TJ's eyes on him, and he must admit that he's not complaining.

Now all TJ needs is a way to fully reel him back in.

Outside before the school's entrance, Buffy, Jonah, Marty and Kira all stand around in quiet confusion.

"Did we just make Gus a player?" Buffy asks, watching him obnoxiously flirt with a random girl in the distance.

So Gus wouldn't be mad at Annie, Freddy convinced him that not all relationships have to be exclusive, and that he should give dating around a try.

"You can _do_ that?" The boy asked. Eating it right up, he proceeded to hit on multiple different girls within a two hundred foot radius.

"At least now you don't have to worry about Annie," Kira tells Freddy.

"About her," Marty brings up. "How do you know Annie's not just doing what you were doing before? That she wants nothing serious?"

"Aw, _man_!" Freddy realizes. "This is the worst irony _ever_."

"Hey." Buffy notices Cyrus trying to discreetly sneak past them. "You leaving?"

"Tell Buffy that I'm leaving." He says to everyone else.

"_Uh_!" She gawks. "So I take you're _not_ gonna apologize?"

"I have nothing to apologize _for_."

"He _is_ right, Buffy. We shouldn't have been making comments." Kira tells her.

"_Thank_ you Kira. Not that that any longer matters since I just talked with him."

"_What_?" The others ask in unison.

"_Why_ is that so appalling?" Cyrus frowns. "We're just trying to ease the tension."

"Yeah, well it seems like you had no interest in doing that _until_ you got mad at me." Buffy points out. “You get mad at us for mentioning him so you _go_ to him?"

"Yeah Cyrus, I wouldn't see him again." Freddy calmly advises.

"_Why_ do you even care?" Cyrus cringes, Jonah coming to his defense. "Don't snap at him like that. He's just trying to help."

"_All_ of you have helped e_nough_." Cyrus affirms. "I gotta go. Don't wait up for me." He continues forward, the others watching his departure in utter offense.

"Is he fucking _serious?"_ Buffy knows she isn’t the only that can’t believe him.

On the way home, Cyrus is trying to figure out how to defend TJ to Joel without actually defending him.

"I'm not saying I'll ever _be_ with him again, but they're just acting like he's irredeemable, ya know?"

"You kids are young with your whole lives ahead of you." Joel keeps his eyes on the road. "You don't know how he'll turn out."

"Exactly! He wasn't what I'd call a _good_ person but I still don't think he's the worst person imaginable." Cyrus agrees.

"However just because you're choosing to forgive him doesn't mean your _friends_ have to as well. He mistreated Buffy and-what's her name, Kira?"

"Yeah. I'm sure TJ's sorry about what he did to them, too. If he can change for me, why not them?"

"People are complicated, Cyrus." Joel's trying not to say too much. If anything, he'd rather Cyrus and TJ be on terrible terms instead of actually talking. Talking leads to bonding, and bonding could lead to a resumed relationship that may or may not stay resolved for so long.

"I kinda feel bad for him."

"Yeah, well you can't feel too bad for him."

"I know..."

Except he doesn't.

About an hour later, Jonah's sitting across from Freddy at The Spoon still failing to comprehend the mind fuck of Cyrus' change in personality.

"I'm _telling_ you if you say how you feel then that'll fix everything." Freddy's been hoping to convince.

"Maybe his Dad can just tell him for me..."

"What do you mean?"

Jonah takes an intentionally long sip of his milkshake. "'Cause I told him."

Freddy almost snorts. "You _told_ his Dad how you feel about him?!" He proceeds to guffaw.

"Shut up!" Jonah scowls.

"Sorry, it's just, _wow_." Freddy scoffs. "How _wholesome_." He teases.

"Whatever."

An on-shift Amber returns to their table. "If you guys wanna keep gossiping, you're gonna have to buy something else."

"You don't know that we're _gossiping_..." Jonah accuses.

"TJ's back at school and Cyrus is being an asshole." She proves him wrong.

"Don't _call_ him that!" He's grossly offended.

"Well what he said to you guys didn't sound very _nice_." Amber's arms cross.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Jonah frowns.

"Not for long, actually. Today's my last day here."

"Why?" Freddy asks.

"I'm gonna be working next door with Bex." She states. "The restaurant business is not for me. I'm much more of a fashion retailer."

Jonah nods. "Got it."

"Where are Buffy and Marty?"

"Track meet."

"Speaking of Bex, when is Andi visiting?" She asks.

"Spring break, so—oh, _shit_. That starts this _weekend_."

Freddy lights up. "Finally! I could use one of those.”

Yet for Jonah, he feels it'll be no vacation.

"Well, if Cyrus keeps up his bitchiness, then I'd steer clear of him." Amber shrugs.

"It'll be _fine_." Jonah insists. "We just need to get TJ out of the picture."

Amber cringes. "_God_, even his _name_ is dickish."

Freddy and Jonah agree wholeheartedly. 

Now sitting in bed with his phone in tow, Cyrus composes a mass text to Buffy, Jonah, and Marty.

**Hey guys. Sorry for being such a dick. I just don't want TJ and me to have petty drama and I don't want to have any with you guys either. I understand why you guys are against him.**

Just as he sends it, a text from TJ himself happens to be delivered.

**Hey I miss you**.

Cyrus has to force away his smile, clicking on the message.

**Hey I miss you too but my friends don't like that we talk. Could we still be on good terms but not interact unless we really need to? Doesn't mean I don't forgive you**.

Back to his friends.

Buffy: **hey I'm sorry I kept saying stuff about him. I think it's actually cool that you can forgive people**.

Marty: **yea Buffy needs to take notes from you**

Buffy: **I'm sitting right next to you u worm**

Marty: **Babe? What'd we say about the insults?**

Cyrus snickers, shaking his head. How was practice? He asks them.

Cue TJ:

**If u really care about me you wouldn't choose your friends over me and if your friends were loyal they'd let u interact with whoever you want**.

Pumping air out his nostrils, Cyrus freshly takes a screenshot and composes it to his friends.

Back at the The Spoon, Jonah's reading through the group chat he's currently refusing to participate in.

"Oh, why does Cyrus have to be so _nice to the wrong people_?! I don't _want_ him to give TJ the benefit of the doubt. I want him to hate him. I hate him! Am a bad person?"

Freddy stares at him from across the booth. "No..."

In the group chat arrives the screenshot of what TJ sent to Cyrus, followed by Cyrus' rant.

**What a fucking asshole ugh he's so complicated and annoying I can't believe I ever thought we could reach a compromise**.

Jonah gasps. "It's a _miracle_!" Elated, he shows Freddy the screen.

"Let's hope he's realized it for good, this time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how toxic people are. They pop in and out of someone's life, repeatedly regaining and breaking their trust. It's a cycle."

"And you couldn't have told me this before...?" Jonah sweats.

"I thought it obvious!"

"Well it wasn't!”

"What's not obvious?" Amber walks back up to them, Marty and Buffy excitingly fleeing into the building.

"Cyrus hates TJ again!" Buffy beams her way to Jonah.

"Yeah, but what if he likes him again tomorrow and it turns into a cycle?"

"What gave you _that_ idea?" Marty walks over and slides in beside Freddy.

"_Freddy_." Jonah glares at him, said boy scowling.

”I was just _saying_ that TJ's _really_ manipulative, and sounds like he knows how to get Cyrus where he wants. This might not be the last straw."

"_Ooh_," Buffy winces. "He's right. We should probably talk to Cyrus and make sure he's done for good."

"You know what might help with that? _You telling him how you feel."_ Marty looks at Jonah.

"Marty's right too." Buffy agrees. "The quicker Cyrus is with you, the more likely he'll be to _permanently_ boot TJ out of his life."

All this leaves Jonah taking a long, anxious sip of his milkshake.

"Just _do it!" _Buffy's impatience makes him choke.

"Alright!" He coughs. "When."

"_Now_." Everyone says.

"Let's get to my place." Buffy proposes.

"But then he'll be right down the street!"

"Exactly!" She pulls him out of his chair.

"You got this." Her look of determination is one like never before. "Okay?"

"I think so..." Jonah's practically shaking.

"Oh, shit." Freddy firmly sits up.

"What?! Is it him?!" Jonah panics, looking at the entrance to see Annie approaching them. He calmly sighs.

Expecting her to be here for Amber, Freddy awkwardly clears his throat and fixes his hair.

"Hey guys." She smiles, the rest greeting her just as politely.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Freddy?"

The boy freezes.

"Yeah!" Jonah encourages instantaneously.

"W-we we're just leaving." Amber plays along.

"Don't you work here?" Annie asks her.

The blonde's digital watch beeps at the top of the hour.

"Not anymore!" She gleefully takes off her hat.

”Bye!" Marty gets up, he and the others already on their way out.

"Wait!" Freddy yells. "Where am I supposed to go?!"

"We'll send you directions to Buffy's! It's a ten minute walk!" Jonah calls out.

"But I can only walk so much-!"

Their exit is confirmed by the bell above the shutting door.

Looking at Annie, Freddy forces a chuckle as well as a smile. "What's up?"

Impatiently waiting for an equally heated response in the group chat, he decides to give TJ a piece of his mind.

**If you're asking me to choose between you and my friends, the choice is NOT you**.

He can't seem to block his number fast enough.

**Meet me at The Spoon?**

Groaning, Cyrus snappily gets up in search for his shoes.

If he's going to have to spell it out to him in person, then so be it.

Freddy and Annie have been sitting across each other with huge smiles on their faces for almost a minute, now; and Freddy can only wait so much longer until he cracks.

"Uh, what does this...Entail?" He tries to sound fancy.

"Well you know how I said I didn't want to be exclusive with Gus?"

"Yeah..." His heart drops at the possibility of her mind changing.

"Well, I was going to tell him, but I guess he doesn't want be exclusive with me either 'cause my friends Jayden and Lilia said he just hit on them both at the same time."

"Oh...!" He observantly nods.

"Huh. No kidding. Y-yeah I may or may not have had something to with that. You see Gus kinda heard about what you said, and he was really upset about it so I convinced him to...Keep his options open." This calls for him to wince.

Annie beams. "Aw, really? How sweet of you!"

"Really? Ahaha..." Freddy smiles.

"Yeah! I'm glad he's not taking it hard, and knowing you're the reason why just makes it even better. In fact..."

Freddy tenses up in suspenseful suspicion.

"I uh, the reason that I didn't want to be exclusive with him, was 'cause I wanted to see how you'd feel about maybe..._Us_, being exclusive?"

Mouth gaping, Freddy longingly stares at her for a matter of moments.

"Uh, we don't have to be exclusive right away." She assumes she's scaring him. "Maybe this weekend we could maybe, go to the movies-?"

"Yes!" Freddy answers so loud that it makes her flinch.

"S-Sorry! But uh y-yeah, we could totally—do that. Haha." His smile feels never ending.

"Okay! Say, Friday?" She asks.

"Yeah! Uh, is there anything in particular you wanna see?"

"Uh, I was thinking maybe Captain Marvel-?"

"Yeah! Yeah Captain Marvel's cool. Just in time for Endgame! She's supposed to be in Endgame."

Freddy's rambling makes her chuckle. "I saw her in the trailer! It looks _awesome_."

"I _know_, right?" He couldn't be more infatuated. "So who do you think's gonna die?" It's asked a bit too eagerly.

Phone going off before she can answer, Annie quickly reads her new text.

"Ugh, my Mom wants me home."

"Oh! Do you need me to walk you?" Freddy offers.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you." Annie recalls what he recently said about walking to Buffy's.

Picking up her to-go order is Bex, walking in from next door and spotting Freddy on her way up to the front counter.

"Hey Freddy." She kindly waves, looking at the cashier. "Pickup for Quinn?"

"Oh!" Freddy's astonished she remembers him. "Hi! Uh."

Bex turns towards him as the employee walks into the back.

"This is Annie. I was just walking her home. Uh, Annie this is Jonah's friend's Mom."

The girl flashes a grin.

"Do you kids need a ride?" Bex offers, thanking the same employee for her takeout order when it's brought out. "I’m just picking up dinner after finishing my shift next door."

"Which store?" Annie's curious.

"Cloud Ten."

"You work at the boutique?" She's amazed. "I've been meaning to go in there!”

Freddy lights up at her enjoyment.

"Yeah!" Bex takes her doggy bag. "I think you'd like it." She scans her outfit.

"I'll have to go there before Friday and pick something out." Annie smiles at Freddy, who blushes and beams in an instant.

She does the same, looking back at Bex before getting too distracted.

"Uh, are you sure? I'm just a five minute walk."

"Oh, it's no problem. Am I dropping you guys off together?"

"Oh ahahaha." Nervously grinning, Freddy continues to blush. "Uh, you can just drop me off at...Home."

He'd like to go to Buffy's, but he doesn't know how Annie would feel about him mentioning it. She doesn't _seem_ like the jealous type, but he can't risk anything just yet.

"Okay!" Bex has no problem, making sure they have everything before leading them out to her car.

Instead of calling shotgun, Annie and Freddy sit together in the back. Rather than giving her an address, Annie simply gives basic, memorizable directions for the woman to follow.

"Looking forward to spring break?" Driving around before her place of work, Bex takes off in the right direction.

"Yeah." They answer in unison, chuckling together as well while exchanging nervous glances.

"My daughter will be coming home." Bex is happy to say.

"College?" Annie assumes.

"Art school. She's your guys' age."

"A friend of Jonah's." Freddy mentions to her.

"She's itching to see him and her other friends. I remember Jonah saying something about introducing you to her?"

Freddy's face flushes. "Oh, uh..." Again, he doesn't want to upset Annie. "Maybe, I don't know."

"Well she'll get here Saturday. I'm sure she'd love to meet the both of you!"

"Maybe we can meet her." Annie suggests to Freddy.

"Really?" He's relieved.

"Yeah! As long as she wants us to."

"Okay..." Freddy smiles.

For them to meet Andi together on Saturday, their time together on Friday is going to have to be a success.

After Annie is dropped off and in her home, Freddy requests Bex to drive him to Buffy's.

"And you're allowed?" She's parked outside her house.

"Sure!"

Her brow furrows, eyes watching him through the rear view mirror.

Freddy texts Buffy just in case.

**Hey, you guys still there? Any progress?**

She responds in under thirty seconds.

**Yes but nada**.

"Jonah, get off my couch."

It's where he's been spread across ever since he got to the house, already moping and pouting about what he fears will be Cyrus' more than likely rejection.

"_No..."_ He whines, keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

"Oh, for God's _sake_." Buffy snaps, getting out her chair and standing over him. "Jonah, your first love awaits four doors down." She speaks peacefully.

Standing nearby, Amber and Marty awkwardly dread what might come next.

"He's _my_ first love, but what if I'm not his?" Jonah sluggishly sits up.

"Has he said anything about me to you guys?" Weary and unmotivated, he finally asks the one question that should've been brought up a long time ago.

"No." Buffy blurts before Marty can say anything. "He tells us nothing."

"Tells _me_ nothing." Amber mentions.

"Yeah..." Marty's almost shaking from the pressure.

"Which is why you need to _go over there _and see how he feels for your_self_!" Buffy exclaims.

"Buffy?" Amber asks. "Can we speak to you in the kitchen?"

"Yeah what's up." She asks, proceeding to be pulled by the two of them into the next room.

"What are you keeping from Jonah?" Amber quietly interrogates.

"That he totally, completely, _definitely_ has a hundred percent chance with Cyrus." Marty owns up, Buffy shushing him and looking back into the living room.

"So what you're saying is his feelings _are_ requited?" Amber glares at them.

"Buffy made me keep quiet, okay?!" Marty whispers.

"Then _tell_ him that!" Amber demands to Buffy.

"I'll let _Cyrus_ tell him that." The other girl insists. "Right now. Jonah, let's go!" She yells out to him. "We're _doing_ this!"

"Freddy's here." He calls back, letting him in through the front door.

Amber, Buffy and Marty race out to them.

"Hello my friends." Freddy boasts.

"How was Annie?" Marty gets a good feeling.

"Oh I dunno, I'll ask her on the _date_ we have Friday night."

The others cheer in pure excitement.

"Oh my God that's _amazing_!" Jonah praises. "Look at _you_!" He high fives him.

"Well," Buffy beams. "Since Freddy confessed to Annie, I say _Jonah_ confesses to Cyrus.”

Jonah frowns with raising eyebrows. "Uhh what?" He shakily laughs.

"Why are you talking about _me_ when _Freddy's_ the one we're celebrating!" There's exaggerated joy in his tone.

"Actually, uh, Annie was the one who confessed to _me_." Freddy reveals. "She asked _me_ out."

Jonah grins. "Ah! See? Freddy didn't make the first move, so _I_ don't have to either!"

"_Bullshit_!" Buffy scowls. "Here!" She gets her phone out of her bag on the coffee table.

"I'll text him right now!"

**Hey, can I come over?**

"Let's just go over there." Amber proposes. "He should be home. I don't see why he wouldn't be."

"Ooh, hold up." Buffy remembers she still has access to his location.

"He's arriving at The Spoon." She reads after pulling it up.

"That's what he said?" Jonah asks.

"That's what his location says."

"Well his location could be wrong...!"

"Quit stalling! Let's go." Buffy already's on her way towards the front door.

This leaves Marty, Freddy and Amber all staring at cringing, face scrunching Jonah.

"You excited?" Marty smiles.

That's one of ways _not_ to put it.

Alright, so Cyrus snuck out. Granted, it was for a good reason. It's not like he's here to get back _together_ with TJ. Just to put him in his place. Besides, Joel was taking a nap, and Cyrus didn't want to disturb him.

If he wakes up by the time he's back, Cyrus will just explain to him his valid reason for leaving.

Surprisingly, TJ actually showed up on time; patiently waiting for Cyrus with folded hands at the same booth where Jonah and Freddy recently were.

"What." Cyrus slides in across from him.

"I just wanted to talk."

"What, about how you're making me choose between you and my friends?"

"I just said that to get you to see me."

He cringes. "So you manipulated me like you always do."

"Cy' I'm _not_ the same person I was two weeks ago." TJ tries convincing.

"You mean fourteen days ago?"

"I _want_ to be with you publicly. To show you _and_ your friends that I've changed."

"TJ, they don't like you." Cyrus keeps it snappy.

"Let me change that!" TJ hopes.

"TJ...Even if we _were_ friends again, I'd have to keep my friendship with you private."

"So you're saying we still have a chance?"

"I dunno..." Cyrus' eyes shortly narrow. "But, I _am_ saying that you really hurt me. My friends, they're not gonna forgive you so easily."

"They _will_, though, when I prove I've changed."

Cyrus raises his eyebrows. "Okay, but, don't expect them to welcome you with open arms..." He warily looks around.

"So, we're friends?" TJ gets him to resume eye contact.

"Yeah." Cyrus shyly smiles.

"Cool." TJ's is more genuine.

"Uh, I should probably go. My Dad's asleep and I think Buffy might want to see me."

"At least let me order you something." TJ flashes his same smirk that makes Cyrus blush.

"I'm good." He grins.

"Why you smiling?" TJ teases, getting him to giggle.

"I'm not, shut up." Cyrus says with the same smile, TJ laughing along and continuing to smirk as he unfolds his hands.

"So, I've been missing you." He confesses.

Cyrus' eyes dim. "Uh, I didn't miss you when you were gone, but-"

"Why would you?" TJ snickers, brow furrowing at the guilt in Cyrus' tone. "I wouldn't have missed me either."

Cyrus is glad he understands. "I'd miss you now, though."

"Yeah, should I leave?" TJ's back to flirting.

"No." Cyrus chuckles, stomach dropping when TJ does the same.

"Uh..." Gazing down at the boy's hands, Cyrus struggles to come up with a topic of conversation.

TJ beats him to it. "So, did anything happen while I was gone?"

Cyrus' eyes jump on up. 

Almost kissing Jonah would be an interesting, truthful answer.

"Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary."

That includes he and Jonah sharing moment after moment.

"I'm really glad you let me back in your life, Cyrus."

He can only smile.

"So really, I can't treat you?" TJ humors.

"You already are just by being here." This grabs his attention.

"Well, I'm glad you showed." He slowly extends his hand across the table.

"How else can I treat you?"

Cyrus scoffs. "Shut _up_." He contently whispers with a grin, fingertips already gliding up the back of TJ's hand.

They're less than two minutes away, and now is when Marty starts complaining.

"Ugh, I'm tired _of_ walking." He dramatically groans.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Freddy asks, holding his cane as he sits in Marty's arms.

"Marty, you can run a mile but can't walk ten minutes?" Amber tests.

"Exactly! Why do you think I run so much? I hate _walking_."

"When we were walking to my place you said you'd stop complaining." Buffy says.

"I lied."

"I'll carry him." Jonah offers.

"Really?" Marty smiles.

"Not you. Freddy."

"No!" Buffy protests. "Cyrus might see and think you're an item."

"About that," Jonah tries to get out of it one more time.

"No!" The same girl repeats. "And _quit_ saying we don't know if he's still there because he _is_."

She's used her phone to prove it.

"But what if he—?" Jonah resumes to panic, and Amber's had enough.

"That's it!" She gives Buffy a dirty look. "Cyrus likes you, Jonah." This brings them to a complete stop.

"Amber!" The other girl yells.

"No he doesn't, shut up." Jonah's in instant denial.

"Tell him, Buffy." Amber insists, Jonah looking at them in terrified astonishment.

"_Well?!"_

"It's true." Marty speaks for Buffy, who confirms it with a mere nod.

"_What?! How could you keep this from me?! What is wrong with you! Are you sure? What did he say?!_" Jonah goes off on her.

"That he _likes_ you, ding-bat." Buffy snaps. "This was sup_posed_ to be a surprise."

"_Fuck_ surprises!" Jonah yells. "This shit could've been handled with the _moment_ you knew something! Were you _never_ gonna tell me?!"

"Well I was sorta just hoping that when Cyrus said he likes you I'd go 'surprise' then you'd ask 'you knew?' And we'd all laugh about it...!” Buffy explains herself.

"_Agh_." Jonah stomps on forward, to which the others follow.

"Whatever. It's fine-holy _shit_." He makes them stop once more.

"What?" Freddy asks.

"_Cyrus likes me! He fucking likes me!" _Jonah was so agitated at Buffy that he almost forgot to celebrate.  
"I _gotta see him! He's still there, right?_!" He screams in excitement.

This is the best thing that's ever happened to him. Heart screeching, it feels like he could float the rest of the way there. He's past cloud nine and all the way over the fucking moon.

"Yes!" Buffy knows it.

"Holy _fuck_." Jonah dashes the rest of the way there, the others looking at each other and scoffing.

"You really shoulda just told him everything from the start." Amber mentions to Buffy.

"In my defense, he should've caught on to it anyway! He really _is_ oblivious."

Oblivious, but not blind.

"Jonah?" Approaching the building under a minute later, Marty and the others can see him standing on the sidewalk with his back turned and eyes staring through the window.

He turns around with a face flooded with tears.

"Cyrus likes me, huh?" He retorts to Buffy, stomping his way past and letting them see for themselves.

Not only are TJ and Cyrus merrily talking without a care in the world, but their hands have officially connected.

For Amber, however, that isn't all that comes as a shock.

"_That's_ TJ...?" Her stomach twists.

"He won't be TJ for long 'cause I'm gonna go in there and kill him!" Buffy grabs Freddy's cane.

"_No_!" He snatches it back. "If you break it, do you know long it'll take for me to get another one?" He uses it to lower himself on to the ground.

"Amber! Go in there and pretend you're arriving for a shift." Buffy brainstorms.

"But I...!" The girl's still bewildered.

“Okay!" She anxiously forces her way inside, hoping TJ and Cyrus will notice her themselves.

This could fix everything. TJ could recognize her, Cyrus could grow suspicious, causing TJ to cave in and reveal their encounter. Then Cyrus could bitch him out and dump him! Again!

"Oh hey Amber!" Cyrus sees her appearance as no problem.

Watching Amber with a blank face, TJ says nothing; coming off as if they've never crossed paths.

"Hey..." She discreetly stares TJ down.

"Um." Cyrus can understand how this is surprising for her.

"This is TJ. He and I are, back together..."

"You know her?" TJ asks, Amber intensely clenching her jaw. 'You know me!' She wants to scream.

"Yeah, she's a friend." Cyrus tells him. "Uh, could you not tell everyone else about this?" He asks her. "We'd like to tell them ourselves."

"'We'..." She holds back a snide scoff.

"I know you might have not heard the best things about me, but," TJ has the audacity to start. "Hopefully I can debunk those things by spending time with you guys. It's nice to meet you."

Gawking, Amber has no choice but to force a grin. "You too...Well, I just came in here to collect my paycheck. Have a nice time." Holding back a cringe as she walks off, she finds her former and hopefully future manager in their back office.

"If it's okay, I would _love_ to still work here."

Welcome to the war.

"Jonah, you can't go home. Amber's still in there."

He stops and spins around. "Why _not_, Buffy. It's _over_."

"It doesn't _have_ to be! Go _in_ there and-!"

"_Stop telling me what the fuck to do all the time!"_ He somewhat scares her.

"_It's. Done. _TJ _won_. I'm going home. Fuck, for all I know he really _has_ changed and is being a better boyfriend to Cyrus right now than I'll _ever_ be!"

"Jonah you _know_ that's not true." Freddy says.

"Cyrus went from hating him, to defending him, to hating him _again_, to getting back together with him. _How_ does that happen so quickly?" Marty asks.

"Because. Like Freddy said-TJ's toxic. He _knows_ how to get what he wants. I'm going. Come on." Jonah's completely given up.

"Jonah-"

"God dammit Buffy. If you just told me how he felt _all_ of this could've been avoided be_fore_ TJ came back!" He fires.

"Why are you putting all the blame on _me_? _You_ could have told him how you feel just as much as me." She defends. "And I _truly_ believe that if you still tell him how you feel, he'll drop TJ in a _heartbeat_ and go to you."

"It's too late for that." He believes.

"Why?!"

"Just stop _trying_, Buffy." Jonah turns away, beginning to walk off.

"Uh-!" She scowls. "Oh, so this is _my_ fault?!"

"You _withheld_ important information from me!" He faces her. "You're a _traitor_! And whoever _else_ knew is a traitor too."

Freddy and Marty awkwardly look away.

Luckily for Amber, Cyrus is in the bathroom when she walks back out to a lone TJ.

"Quit acting like you don't remember me." Her interrogation makes him frown.

"You work here...Is that what I'm supposed to remember?"

"You flirted with me."

"Did I?"

"Quit the act!"

"It's not an act!" He nervously defends.

"So you're really just _that_ much of a dumbass?" She asks.

"Guess so."

Amber rolls her eyes. "Whether you're faking it or not, I _know_ what I've heard about you is true, and by the time we're _all_ done with you you'll be out of Cyrus' life for _good_."

He snickers. "Dude I _don't_ know you."

"Yes you _do_! And I _will_ spit in your burger." She finishes him off with a threat, walking away as he cringes and Cyrus exits the bathroom.

If no one else will tell him how Jonah feels, she'll do it herself.

She walks over to him before he can move any further.

"Jonah likes you."

It takes Cyrus a moment to comprehend. He isn't overreacting, let alone reacting at all because he doesn't believe it's _true_.

"What?"

"_Yes_, he told me." Amber lowly scolds.

"_Make_ the right decision."

Walking behind the front counter because she _did_ as a matter of fact get her job back, she decides to watch everything else for herself.

Unfortunately, she's the wrong audience.

"Hey...” Cyrus walks back to the booth and sits next to him.

"Everything okay? Did your friend say something?" He takes his hand.

Blinking, Cyrus struggles to push those three words away.

“Just a joke." That's all he needs for it to be.

"Yeah, me too." TJ chuckles. "She's funny."

_Hysterical_.

"Someone needs to go in and see what's taking Amber so long. Freddy you go." Buffy volunteers him.

"Why _me_?" He frowns.

Amber texts her just in time.

**Hey I kinda got my job back so I'll be here till closing time**.

Buffy sees this as a perfect opportunity.

**What happened when you went in? Spy on them!**

Amber responds like her life depends on it.

**THEY'RE LEAVING GET OUTTA THERE**.

"Hide!" Buffy yells, Marty picking up Freddy and joining Buffy and Jonah behind the building.

"Alright Jonah. This is your chance. When you see Cyrus and TJ walk out, go for it." She tells him what to do again.

"But what if Cyrus chooses TJ over me? Or TJ beats my ass? I‘m not good with public humiliation!”

Looking around the corner with Freddy still in his arms, Marty loudly shushes and points in them in the same direction.

There go Cyrus and TJ hand in hand, probably laughing and smiling to cope with the fact that this resolved relationship of theirs was more than likely a mistake.

"Alright, I gotta go." They hear Cyrus say, Marty having to stop Jonah from falling over when TJ receives a peck on the lips.

"Bye." TJ beams, touching Cyrus' shoulder.

"I'll text you!" He adds, turning around and making his way towards where they’re hiding.

"_Shit_." Buffy whispers, Marty picking up Freddy and sprinting with the other two to and through the back entrance.

"He’s not even gonna walk him home? _Asshole_." Jonah comments about TJ, Marty setting down Freddy before they walk up front.

"What happened?” Amber asks from behind the front counter.

"TJ almost saw us." Buffy informs, a too little too late response from Cyrus coming through on her phone.

**Hey sorry I was doing something. On my way home now. Are you busy? I need to talk to you about something**.

She scowls at the screen. "Cyrus is gonna tell us."

"Well I don't want to hear it." Jonah turns his back.

“And, Cyrus didn’t seem weird, at all?” Amber hopes.

“He looked pretty happy to me.” Jonah sharply mentions.

"There’s something I need to tell you guys too." She says. "But I think it can fix things."

"What's the _point_." Jonah sours, refusing to look at any of them. "Everything’s ruined.”

Walking off, he sits in the booth to the far left end so that he's on the opposite side of where TJ and Cyrus got back together.

“Aww.” Amber pities, she and the others guiltily observing Jonah as he sheds tears of defeat.

“I’ll get him a milkshake on the house.”

Standing up, he storms out through the back exit with no intention of being followed.

Leave it to Buffy to go after him.

“Where are you going?” She asks outside.

“_Home_!” He faces her with a face full of tears.

“Jonah it’s-“

“It’s _what_, Buffy?! Not your fault? Because it _is all your fault_.”

“_Mine_?! It’s just as much _yours. You _could’ve told Cyrus how you felt. You _should of! _If anything, you’re _both_ at fault for saying nothing.” She protests.

“_You’re_ at fault for saying nothing either!”

“I’m not here to solve all your problems for you Jonah. You want Cyrus to know how you feel? _Tell him yourself._”

Maybe this time he’ll believe it.

“You don’t follow the rules and just expect everyone else to follow _yours_.” Jonah retorts.“I’m _done_ with it. Just leave me alone.”

Instead of her doing that, he’s the one does it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a frustrating/chaotic read and you know why (comment your rage)


	13. The Worst Couple/That’s Cringe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ meets Cyrus’ Dad, and Cyrus deals with the backlash of going back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was torn between 2 titles so I chose both

Jonah manages to hold back any more of his tears all the way home. It isn't until he gets there and sees his father when they make a break for it.

"What's wrong??" He asks, already just as crushed as the boy crying in his arms.

"He went back to him." Saying that makes Jonah weep even more, Christian releasing a big sigh and knowing to hold him tighter.

"It's gonna be okay." He pats the top of his head. "C'mon. Let's lay down and you can tell me more."

It isn't something Jonah's exactly anticipating. "Buffy and I are fighting." As if there wasn't already enough heartbreak to go around.

"Why?" Christian asks, being let go of so Jonah can step back.

"Apparently Cyrus did like me and she was waiting to tell me. But clearly now it's too late. Why couldn't she have just said something? Why couldn't I have just said something?!" He cries. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You know what you do?" Christian asks. "Absolutely nothing."

The boy's brow furrows.

"As much as it feels like you might have to, _don't_ meddle with the relationship. You let it crash and burn on its _own_. 'Cause sooner or later, that is what _will_ happen." Christian's tone is calm and confident.  
"Alright?"

"But what if they _don't_ crash and burn? What if this time they get it right and they're actually _good_ for each other?" That's what Jonah's most afraid of.

"Let's say that is the case. I still don't think they'd last very long, but if they do, you're going to learn over time to forgive. You're going to learn to be happy for them."

Jonah likes the first option a lot better. And he’s allowed to because if and when Cyrus and TJ _do_ go down in flames, Jonah would help Cyrus move on as eventually restore all the happiness of his that TJ tore away.

At least that's how he likes to picture it.

"So I'm just supposed to sit back and watch Cyrus fall in love and be in love with somebody else?"

"I think you're being a bit exaggerative."

"What if I'm not? What if they _do_ end up happily ever after while I'm just the bitter asshole who can't move on?"

"Even if they end up together in the end, which is _huge, ginormous_ if, you'd move on." Christian predicts.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, okay? Even if they are now what you would call good for each other, it's not going to last. Alright? With all the problems they've already had, they're more likely to break up."

"Why couldn't you have just told me that in the first place?" Jonah rubs his eyes.

"Because it's good to know your options and weigh out the scenarios." Christian states. "You'll understand when you're older."

"Okay..." Jonah knows to take his word for it.

"C'mere." Hugging him once more, Christian feels Jonah's chin nuzzle into his shoulder and his arms wrap around him.

"I love you. Your Mom's bringing home dinner. Whatever you'd like."

Jonah sniffles. "Love you too." He holds him tighter.

With both his parents having deceased parents and no siblings, Jonah's familial resources only come down to so much.

If it means keeping the only family he knows, it won't matter how many friends he might have to lose.

His parents are here to stay.

Cyrus' encounter with his father when he arrives home is immensely less wholesome.

"Where the hell were you?" In the kitchen, Joel's been waiting on Cyrus to arrive home for the past fifteen minutes.

"The Spoon..." The boy shrinks down.

"With?"

"Buffy..."

"Wrong! Buffy has track after school." Joel debunks.

"How do you even _know_ that?" Cyrus cringes.

"Because I just do. _Who_ were you with."

"No one. I went to eat there myself..."

"Bullshit! Talk."

"Alright, alright. I went there to yell at TJ." He owns up.

"And you couldn't have done that over the phone?"

"You couldn't have _called_ me over the phone to see where I was?"

"I didn't want to interrupt. _Clearly_ what you were up to meant a lot to you if you felt the need to sneak out over it.”

"I told you what I was up to..." Cyrus is trying to avoid having to admit it at all costs.

"Alright, and what exactly did you say to him? I want the whole rundown." Joel impatiently crosses his arms.

"Uhhhh. About the whole thing I said about yelling at him...That was the intent. But then we talked and-"

Joel refuses to hear him finish. "I want to meet him."

"You _what_?" 

"You heard me. Since he's so great all of a sudden, I want a formal introduction. Prove to me that he's worth your time _and_ mine."

It takes a moment for Cyrus to speak. "And you, really? Wanna do that? A-are you _sure_-?"

"What are you, scared I'm not gonna approve?"

"Why would I have any reason to?" Cyrus frowns. "He's changed. You'll have no reason not to like him. It's just, the last time you saw him-"

"Yeah Cyrus. I was a_ware_ of what was occurring the last time I saw him." Joel scowls right through him.

His son gulps. "So...Just out of curiosity, am I grounded, for sneaking out?" It's what he'd assume.

"Nope." Joel begins to walk off.

Cyrus frowns. "N—_no_?" This has to be some sort of test.

"Nope!" Joel now stands at a fifteen feet distance. "I've gotten tired of grounding ya. Do what you want, Cyrus. Go where you wanna go and see who you wanna see. See how far it gets you." He tests.

"So what, you're just gonna enable my behavior?"

"So you're admitting there's behavior to be enabled?"

_Damn_, he's good.

Currently being used to wipe the floor, Cyrus is as still as he is quiet. "N—no that's not what I meant. I just—I'm going upstairs."

Watching him scurry up to the second floor, Joel shakes his head and scoffs and Cyrus' bedroom door closes.

Buffy has been ignoring both Cyrus and Jonah for about sixteen hours now, and Jonah isn't the only one who's aware of why.

"Are you _serious_?" Andi's been talking to her over the phone all morning.

"Yup." Buffy stands in her room. "Cyrus couldn't even last a day without going back to him."

"_Ew_!" Andi cringes. "Does that mean I'm gonna have to like, _see them together_ when I'm with you guys?"

Buffy scoffs. "No. I'm not inviting him to join. Not if he's still with _him_. You can see him yourself, but for right now I'm avoiding him _and_ Jonah."

"About Jonah," Andi starts. "I understand why you're both mad at each other. You guys are both right and wrong. But you could've told him Cyrus likes-er, liked him." It feels weird for her to say.

"But I understand that you wanted it to be a surprise. _But_ if you knew the person I liked liked me, I'd probably want you to tell me too." She explains. "You guys can't hold this over each other."

"Ye-_ah_..." Buffy dully agrees, releasing a dreadful sigh. "You're right. I'm gonna have to see him today anyway."

"And, what about Cyrus?" Andi asks.

"Who _knows_. I'm not gonna stop being friends with him but will _not_ be around him and TJ."

"So, you guys aren't gonna do anything to try and split them up?"

"What's there to do? If anything, it's only a matter of time before TJ screws things up again. I give it a week or less."

Andi chuckles. "Yeah...I miss you, Buffy."

"You'll see me soon. All of us." The other girl smiles. "Okay?"

"Oh, that's Ella." Andi hears a knock on the door. "I have to go. I'll see you soon?"

"See you soon." Buffy grins. "Love you."

"Love you!" Andi hangs up, Buffy sighing once more and taking the phone from her ear.

Without Andi and Marty to fall back on, she's just barely keeping steady. Plus Amber. And Kira.

Oh _God_, _Kira_.

Meeting with Marty, Amber, Freddy and Jonah on Grant High School's campus before class, Buffy tries her best to look Jonah straight in the eye.

"Could you guys just make up so we can talk?" Amber asks with an edge of annoyance.

"Just tell us what you have to." Buffy looks at her.

"Are you sure? It's _really_ juicy-"

"Yes!" Freddy begs. "Go ahead."

Amber sighs. "Alright, well." She looks at each of them.

"TJ flirted with me."

"_Yesterday_?" Marty asks.

"I can't remember the date, but it was the night before we went to your place to talk about Jonah and Freddy." Amber says to Buffy.

"When Cyrus was missing?"

"Yeah. Then." Amber remembers. "The night before, I was working and he came in and hit on me."

"But do we know that Cyrus and TJ were together during that time?" Marty asks.

"That was the night Cyrus wouldn't come home, right? He had to have been at TJ's."

"We need proof." Freddy states, looking at Jonah who's dreadfully putting together the pieces.

Cyrus said he and TJ did something sexual. What better time to do something sexual than when spending the night at somebody's house.

If TJ flirted with Amber the _same_ night he and Cyrus...

"I'm gonna fucking kill him."

"Jonah. What just happened." Freddy can see sense a realization.

"I'm not finished." Amber says. "When I confronted him about it yesterday, he said he didn't remember."

"Liar." Buffy mutters.

"So what do we do." Marty asks.

"I know what _I'm_ gonna do." Jonah has to be stopped from storming off.

"Jonah. It's okay." Freddy keeps his hand on him. "Just let things run its course, okay?"

"And let Cyrus get fucked over _again_? I thought I could stand back and watch but I can't. This _has_ to end. Let me go."

"Hey guys!"

They jump, looking over and seeing Annie's shown up six feet before them.

Freddy obeys Jonah's order. "Oh h-hey...!"

"What's up?"

"Oh, you know." Amber says. "Secret meeting."

"She's joking, aha." Freddy walks to her. "We're just, talking about some drama going on at our school. How 'bout I tell on the way to class?"

"Oh, are you sure?" Annie needs them to confirm.

"We were just wrapping up." He touches her wrist, looking at the others.

"See you guys. Keep Jonah in check."

The boy rolls his eyes at him.

"Guys, what about Kira?" Buffy panics.

"I'm sorry, but what's going on?" Annie can’t help but wonder.

"Amber and Freddy will tell you all about it." Buffy sweetly responds.

"Guys, lets go." She takes Marty and Jonah each by the arm.

"Bye Annie!"

As Buffy drags them away to the other campus, Annie looks at Freddy and Amber with a more than curious expression.

"It's a..." Amber awkwardly chuckles. "Long story."

And it's only about to get longer.

Cyrus knows exactly why Buffy's ignoring him, and if that's how she's going to be, he might as well just continue seeing TJ until she finally comes around.

Not that that conversation with Joel yesterday didn't make things a bit...Uncomfortable.

"He wants to _meet_ me?" With Cyrus at his locker, TJ practically snickers with disbelief.

"That's what he said. It's ridiculous."

This makes him laugh. "Relax. I'm good with parents." He bluffs.

"TJ I don't even think you're good with your _own_ parents."

"It'll be fine! I'll put on my charm. Works with you, doesn't it?"

"Do you not remember what was _happening_ the first time he saw you?"

TJ continues to treat it as a laughing matter. "Huh, yeah. _That_ was one for the books."

"So are you coming home with me or not?" Cyrus is trying his hardest to be patient.

"Of course. You can take me home all you want."

He scoffs. "You might not wanna talk like that when he's around."

The kiss they share is just what Kira needs to see when walking towards them.

"Guys...?" She anxiously approaches, getting them to break apart.

"Kira..." Cyrus doesn't know how to start. When it came to her being in the picture, he completely forgot.

"Hey, uh-"

He's cut off by her glare; TJ repeating a scoff and shaking his head as she storms away.

"_Shit_..." Cyrus whispers in guilt.

"Hey." TJ strokes his shoulder. "If she's gonna judge you for being with me, then she's not worth it alright?"

"Yeah...I think Buffy's mad too. Amber must've told her, so now she's not talking to me."

"It's her loss. Who wouldn't want to be around you." TJ kisses his cheek.

"_You_ didn't want to be around me." Cyrus irritably brings up.

"Yeah, and look at me now." TJ moves on to his lips.

"What's the situation with lunch?"

"Don't know yet." Cyrus purposely gazes off. "I'll see you later, alright?"

Walking away in a dissatisfied daze, he just so happens to cross paths those who were looking for him.

"Hey..."

"Hey." Buffy's the one to respond; she, Marty and Jonah all staring him down.

"I texted you last night."

"Yeah, I saw. So..." Buffy tiredly looks up.

"Did Amber, tell you?"

"Yeah." She gives him a glare.

"And to be frank I think you're a _real_ shitty friend."

Marty naturally follows along as she walks off. He doesn't want or need anything to do with his girlfriend's supposed best friend who screwed her over.

Jonah, on the other hand...

"You don't hate me, do you?" Cyrus asks him. What Amber said was blasphemy. She only said that to throw him off track, which is what he's planning to confront her about later.

"Cyrus I could never hate you." He can't believe he'd ask such a thing.

"You're just, disappointing a lot of people right now, me included." He puts it delicately.

Then and there, Cyrus feels like bursting into tears.

Out of everyone in his life, Jonah's the one who he wants to hurt the least. One of the only people he trusts with every fiber in his being. TJ can't take that place, but he can be included in it, and just needs Jonah to understand that.

"Please don't hate me..." He softly pleas.

"I won't. Not now _or_ ever." Jonah promises.

"I just..."

"Are you bothering him?" TJ appears.

Jonah scowls. "No."

"TJ..." Cyrus uncomfortably gazes below. "It's fine, you can go..."

Jonah almost snickers at how goddamn ridiculous this is.

"I think it'll make things easier if _I_ go." He excuses. "Bye Cyrus..."

Giving the boy a proper goodbye, Jonah sneaks TJ a glare before Cyrus can notice.

Off he walks to where he'll see him again.

"Can you not do that?"

"Do what?" TJ frowns.

"Interrupt conversations between me and my friends and accuse it of being an issue.”

"Sor-_ry_. You just looked upset and I was trying to help you."

"I was upset because of _you_." Cyrus' voice lowers. "Alright I don't want to have to choose between you and my friends. Buffy's already mad, and Marty too."

"Then maybe they're not your real friends." TJ states. "Is Jonah even _trying_ to be cool with me?"

"Why _would_ he be when you were just treating him like that?” He's not going to admit to me how he really feels about you." 

He snickers. "Of _course_ he's not. You need to befriend someone with a _spine_, Cyrus."

"Fuck off, TJ." The other boy rolls his eyes. "It hasn't even been a whole day and you're being an asshole."

TJ has the audacity to grin since he thinks it's so funny.

"Whatever. I'm going to Jonah." Cyrus shamelessly announces, TJ telling him to wait and grabbing his wrist.

"Come on. I'm just teasing." He kisses his cheek, letting Cyrus stressfully exhale.

"You forgive me?" His tone is gentle.

"I'll tell you later." Cyrus lets go of him, speeding off into the classroom where Jonah's presence brings him to a stop.

What TJ said about him was bullshit, but just because he knows that doesn't mean he any longer has the ability to face him.

After spending the whole class worryingly assuming Cyrus ditched, Jonah realizes on the way out that he just made an effort to sit away from him as far as possible.

"So he's not talking to me now, I guess." Jonah joins Buffy in the hallway on her way to second period.

"Of _course_ he's not." She rolls her eyes.

"And get this. Cyrus and I were talking and TJ accused me of 'bothering' him."

"_Uck_. _He's_ the one who's a bother." Buffy cringes, continuing to walk with him amongst their dialogue.

"Sooo does this mean we're cool now?" Jonah assumes.

"I don't see why not. We hate the same dude." Buffy can't not see it as an advantage.

"Good. See you at lunch. You think we'll see _him_ at lunch?"

"Which one."

"Either of them."

"Can only _hope_ not." Her eyes roll once more.

"Would be better than knowing they're off somewhere fooling around."

"_Ugh_. I'm walking ahead of you. Goodbye." She announces.

Stopping in his tracks, Jonah chortles and watches her move along. Before she can disappear, Buffy turns her head and flashes him a quick grin that he can't not return.

At lunch, Jonah, Buffy, Marty, nor Kira are surprised that Cyrus and TJ aren't around.

"This is _bullshit_." Kira declares, next to Buffy and across from Marty.

"We were gonna tell you." Buffy sulks.

"It's fine. Better that I saw them." Kira's face scrunches at the image burning in her brain.

"I just can't believe he'd get back with him after _all_ the shit he's done."

"Now that I think about it," Marty says. "TJ's never done anything to me personally...Wait. Never mind. One time he shoved me in the locker room."

"Well even if Cyrus _wanted_ to sit with us I would _not_ let him." Buffy swears by it.

"Guys, I don't think we should be that hard on Cyrus." Jonah proposes.

"And why _not_?" Buffy scowls. "Because you _like_ him? Well you know what Jonah, you _shouldn't_ like him. Not when he's acting like _this_. _I_ certainly don't."

"Yeah, you've made that very clear." Jonah fires back.

"What are you, defending him?"

"No, I'm just saying this isn't _really_ who he is. He'll come around and realize that TJ's not worth it just like he did last time."

"And what if it just happens over and over again like Freddy said?" Buffy asks. "We have to break them up.

"_No_!"Jonah anxiously demands. 

"_Why_?! Marty whines.

"Because. We have to let Cyrus realize this on his own." Jonah starts. "He _has_ realized it on his own. No meddling or scheming. Soon enough they'll crash and burn just like they did two weeks ago."

"Yeah, but when?" Kira asks.

"Anyone wanna place bets?" Marty offers.

"I'll give it a week. If nothing's changed then I'm interfering." Buffy angrily insists.

"Understood." Jonah nods. "So, what do we do until then?"

"We just ignore him." Marty says.

"What? I don't think I can do that. I don't want him to think I'm mad at him."

"Well you _are_, aren't you?" Buffy frowns. "Quit sucking up to him just 'cause you _like_ him."

"Buffy stop he can't help how he feels." Kira patiently defends.

"I'm not completely cool with him either, alright? You think I'm _happy_ he likes some asshole?" Jonah tests.

"Cyrus has become just as _much_ of an asshole." Buffy states. "And you like _him_."

"Guys, stop. You're letting him get to you guys." Marty tells them.

"This is gonna be the longest week of my life." Buffy complains. "I miss Andi."

"Me too." Jonah agrees.

"Me three." Marty adds, the three of them looking at Kira.

"Oh. I didn't really know her, so..."

"You can see her with us on Saturday," Buffy invites.

"Cyrus isn't gonna bring _TJ_ with him, is he?" Kira cringes.

"Let's hope Cyrus doesn't come at all."

"Buffy, c'mon." Jonah says. "Andi doesn't want to come home to her friends fighting."

"Well if Cyrus wants to see Andi, then I'm _not_ gonna be there." She declares. "Wouldn't be surprised if he ditches her. Like he's ditched _all_ of us."

"She's gonna be here for six days. He'll make time." Jonah hopes.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that."

"Why are you being so negative?" He retorts.

"Why are you _not_ being so negative? The guy _you_ like is back with the guy we _know_ isn't good for him, and you're just gonna stand by and _watch_? Be brave for once."

"Buffy." Marty glares.

"God, Buffy, I'm _tired_ of arguing with you." Jonah stands.

"Where are you _going_?"

"You want Cyrus and TJ broken up? No problem."

"Oh _please_, Jonah don’t do anything _stupid_." She criticizes.

"What do you want from me?!" He yells before leaving, Buffy gazing ahead in a loss for words.

She blinks.

"What _do_ you want from him?" Kira asks.

"Babe," Marty speaks up. "I understand why you're mad at Cyrus, but you shouldn't be so hard on Jonah. If I were him, I'd give Cyrus the benefit of the doubt too."

For Jonah, it just might be a bit too easy.

He doesn't know where the hell he's gonna find them, but the least he can do is try.

It's not like they can get away with being in an empty classroom, unless maybe it's for an elective.

They're not in the gym, library, or the art room. The gym reminds him of Buffy and how simple he wishes things could be between them.

As for the art room, he thinks of Andi and how she can't get here fast enough.

On his way back to the cafeteria, he debates whether or not on going down the seemingly empty electives hallway.

Getting a glimpse inside, he figures it's not worth peeking inside each and every classroom.

Yet suddenly, there they are. Coming out of what looks like...

The music room.

Jonah squints, trying to get a closer look. He's gonna have to bolt after a few more steps of theirs.

With held hands and grins on their faces, they stop walking to resume laughing.

"You're ridiculous." Cyrus beams.

"I'm not ridiculous, you're just skeptical." TJ teases.

"You really think that stuff is real."

"It _is_ real. I just showed you." This erupts then into giggles.

"Whatever." Cyrus pecks his lips. "Let's get something to eat."

Getting out of there before he's caught, Jonah can instantly recognize that he's less angry than he is sad.

In fact, maybe he isn't angry at all. At least not at Cyrus. Who would he be to openly resent a relationship that makes his favorite person happy?

As painful as it is, it's not something he can let himself interfere with.

It's a kind of pain that doesn't hurt the most.

"'Happy'? You didn't interrupt them 'cause they looked _happy_?" Buffy harshly responds to Jonah in the crowding main hallway after last period.

"They _were_ happy. I'm not gonna ruin the relationship of two people who make each other happy."

"They looked pretty happy when you first saw them together, but we all saw what happened there." She sassily remarks.

"Maybe things between them are different." Jonah considers. "And maybe we'd know that if we spent time with them. I'm not saying I support it, but, if there isn't a problem, then why should we start one?"

"There _is_ a problem. TJ's still an asshole and if he _wasn't_ still an asshole he wouldn't _just_ be nice to Cyrus. He _isn't_ nice to Cyrus! Just 'cause you saw them having one nice moment doesn't mean things between them are all razzle dazzle." Buffy goes off. "They're _not_ happy, Jonah. Trust me."

"But if they are-"

"Then they won't be for long." She ensures.

"What if TJ has changed into a good person? That he apologizes to you _and_ Kira."

"Wasn't he just acting possessive over Cyrus this morning?" She frowns.

"He was being protective. And maybe that's a good thing."

"Jonah, you're sweet for wanting Cyrus to be happy. But TJ is _not_ who's gonna keep making him happy. What, even if he was, you're saying Cyrus wouldn't even be worth fighting for?"

"That'd be interfering with his happiness, and I just can't do that Buffy."

"So you're just giving up?" She accuses.

"No, I'm holding out hope, but if things between them keep sailing smoothly, I don't want to be some jealous prick about it." He explains.

"Jonah, I'm proud of you for caring about Cyrus' feelings. I really am. But you have to put your feelings first. Just because your heart is in the right place doesn't mean it still won't end up broken."

He sulks, sighing slightly. She's harsh, but so is truth. The truth being that the longer this goes on, the deeper Jonah's wounds will become.

Since Joel won't be done with work for a bit, he agreed to meet Cyrus and TJ at The Spoon once he gets off.

Not that he in any way wants to.

"Are you sure he'll even show up?" TJ asks, across from him on the right side of their usual booth.

"What are you, nervous?" Cyrus chortles. "That's cute."

"Well the last time he saw me I was taking off my pants." TJ smirks, the recollection making Cyrus blush.

"Do we have to order up there?" He points to the empty front counter, where Amber happens to approach from behind.

Cyrus side eyes her. "No...Someone should take our order."

"Her?" TJ assumes. "I didn't know she'd be working today."

"Yeah, I didn't either." Cyrus mutters, pettily gazing forward. "I don't think she's happy about us."

"I'm pretty sure the only people happy about us are us." TJ snickers.

"Then that's all that matters." Cyrus takes his hand, the front entrance opening just in time.

"Hi Dad..." He separates their hands, scooting over so a cautiously approaching Joel can sit next to him.

"Hello sir." TJ leans forward and shakes his hand, which Joel personally can't stand. It only makes him seem all the more pretentious.

"Hi TJ, how are you?" He tries to sound as sophisticated as he can.

Shoulders up and eyes widening, Cyrus observes their interaction like his life depends on it. This can only go so well.

"I'm good, and yourself?"

Cyrus wishes TJ would've said something about this fancy diction he was planning to use so he could've told him not to.

"I could be better."

And, _there_ it is.

Cyrus turns so stiff that it feels like he'll split in half.

He knew Joel was probably most likely going to make some snide comment, but he didn't think it'd be _this_ soon.

The man wants to scoff at the boys' fearful eyes. "So, how did you two meet?"

TJ and Cyrus look at each other to see who'll say what.

"Uhhh well." TJ looks at Joel. "Buffy used to tutor me."

"Ah, so she introduced you guys?"

"Not exactly, uh." He desperately looks to Cyrus.

As someone who's been cringing at this meeting since it began, Amber decides it's time she goes over there and makes things worse.

"Hi Cyrus, what can I get you guys?" She politely greets after approaching their table.

Doing what he can to keep his scowl discreet, the boy unhappily maintains eye contact.

Meanwhile, TJ's suddenly on edge because he's scared of her getting away with giving him food poisoning. Except he feels that's what makes her all the more attractive. She doesn't play around, and he likes that.

"You two know each other?" Joel asks about she and Cyrus.

"Oh, yeah. We have...Mutual, friends." Amber gives the boy a fake smile, which he pettily returns.

"What can I start you guys with?" She looks at TJ, whose eyes widen.

"Uh, ice tea?" He's a bit hesitant.

"We're out of that. And you?" She moves on to Joel, Cyrus and TJ frowning in confusion.

"Just a water?" The man requests.

"We have _plenty_ of that." She's happy to share.

"Then I'll have one too." Cyrus states.

"Alright, you too?" She asks TJ.

"Uhhh, I'm not really thirsty, now that I think about it."

The blonde gives him a toothless smile. "Hm." She turns away, Joel noticing how TJ watches as she goes.

"_So_." He boldly gets his attention. "You were saying?"

The nervousness in TJ's eyes is hard to miss.

"Uh, during a tutor session at school, we took a break, and, I found Cyrus on the playground."

"Yeah." Cyrus gleefully recalls. "I remember we were debating over who's more screwed up." He chuckles, making TJ smile.

"Sounds like a tie." Joel jokes, but TJ and Cyrus' laughter is rather forced.

The disapproval on Cyrus' face does wonders for Joel’s ego.

"So, does Buffy still tutor you?" Joel asks TJ.

"Oh, no. I've gotten much better."

Maybe in _that_ area.

"That's great."

Amber returns to their table with Joel and Cyrus' waters, setting them down with a smile.

"And are you sure I can't get you a beverage?" She politely asks TJ. Her fake niceness is enough to fool him.

"Oh, uh, I'm good, thanks." He grins for just a bit too long.

"Alright, and any appetizers or are you ready to order?" She looks at all of them.

"I think we're ready." Cyrus nods along with Joel, Amber returning her sights to TJ.

"Um, I think I'll pass on...Eating." He's still scared of her contaminating his food.

"Oh, are you sure?" Amber makes sure to push back her hair. "Not even something small?"

"I'm good." TJ grins.

"Alright, then. Would sure help the business." Amber chuckles, causing him to blush as he does the same.

Got him.

"I'll order." Cyrus freshly speaks up.

She looks at him. "What will it be?"

He sneaks a harsh glance at TJ.

"Actually, uh, you know what, I just won't get anything either."

Joel knows he's only doing this to be difficult.

"Cyrus. Just get something." He lowly orders.

"I'm _fine_." He snaps, TJ frowning in response.

"You can get something, it's fine."

"Just the check, please?" Joel requests.

He needs this to end. _Now_.

"Of course." Amber nods. "Will that be all?"

"Uh, I can pay." TJ offers.

"That won't be necessary." Cyrus chuckles.

"Why not?" Joel jumps at the opportunity. "Let him manage his money. You could learn something."

"Yeah." TJ agrees as Cyrus irritably narrows his eyes.

”Plus, it's not that much. There's still room for a tip." He smirks at Amber, and she laughs.

"Thanks. I'll get that check right out for you." She smiles, Cyrus glaring at TJ once more as she walks away.

"What?" TJ asks.

"Can you _not_ be friendly with the girl I'm _no longer_ friendly with?"

"She said you guys have mutual friends." Joel's confused.

"Yeah. _Mutual_ friends. That doesn't mean _we're_ friends. Not anymore, anyway."

"Cyrus, I think you're being a bit hypocritical. You became friends with me when I gave Buffy a hard time."

"A hard time about what?" Joel frowns.

"Oh, uh..." TJ turns pale. "It was totally my fault. I was just being immature, that's all."

"More like _sexist_." Cyrus snidely comments.

"Calm down, alright?" TJ asks.

"What do you want me to say, TJ. That you guys are cool now? 'Cause you're _not_."

"If you can be close to me _and_ Buffy, then I can talk to Amber as well as you." He proves his point.

"Buffy's _not_ my friend anymore! And neither is Amber." Cyrus declares this just as the blonde returns. He shrinks down at the sight of her.

"Um," she does her best to ignore his outburst.

"Well, here's the check." She says to TJ. "Or, you know what, your total is four sixty four. I don't need a tip."

From his wallet, TJ takes a five dollar bill and five singles.

"Keep the change." He hands her the cash with a smile.

"Thank you for eating with us! Or, ya know." Returning the grin, she gets out of there before the next dispute.

Joel and Cyrus awkwardly sip their drinks.

"Well." TJ faces the man. "It was _so_ nice meeting you. I should get going. Bye Cyrus see you tomorrow." He scoots out of the booth, sneaking a peek at Amber taking orders behind front counter before officially bailing.

After a seemingly eternal, miserable and brooding one minute silence, Joel feels it's something is said.

"So he just ditched you, like the last time?"

"He didn't _ditch_ me, he left." Cyrus snappily corrects.

"Cyrus, I'm gonna be _really_ floored if you think that meeting was a success."

"Believe me. I _don't_." He glares. "It shouldn't have been here."

"You think arguing with him in front of me is going to convince me you guys are good together? He had a point about him being friendly with Amber. I still don't like him but it’s true. It's okay for you to be with him against Buffy's wishes but _God forbid_ he talk to someone you don't like? Not that I think all he wants is to talk. I saw the way he was looking at her." Joel warns.

"She was just trying to get along with him to piss me off." Cyrus does all he can to ignore what was just laid out.

"Yeah well maybe you should talk with her about that. I'll step out so you guys can proceed.” Joel exits the booth, Cyrus gawking at him walking out the door.

He purposely ignores the footsteps drawing his way.

"I overhead that." Amber slides in across from him.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"_Please_. This place is so _dead_ without you and your drama."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He scowls. "You know what you were doing."

"So you're saying it _worked_?" She tests. "Listen Cyrus. I don't want TJ. And I don't want to have to tell you this either, but, he flirted with me a few weeks back. When he was first seeing you."

"_Stop it. _Okay stop saying things to get me away from him. Jonah doesn't like me, and TJ does _not_ like you."

Amber stands up with crossed arms.

"If I were Jonah, my feelings for you would be _long_ gone by now. Don't forget you were crazy about him last year. Hell, just last week! You're probably going to be crawling back to him one week from _now_. And when you are, you better be ready to _not_ get what you want 'cause you do _not_. Deserve him. He deserves _better_. I used to think you deserved better than TJ but if this is the way you're gonna act, then you deserve _each other."_

She leaves him alone for good, this time; making damn well sure that those those words have already imbedded to his brain.

All that's left is his conscience.

Buffy won't walk with him, and Joel won't drive him. Luckily for Cyrus, Sheila spent the night, and she's the only one around who still seems to be on his side. Sort of.

He sits in the backseat on purpose.

"So, Cyrus." Up front and taking him to school, she breaks the silence that was taking place since they got in the car.

"Your Dad tells me you're having boy problems?"

"Where'd he get _that_ from?" He tries not to sound too defensive.

"He met that boy of yours yesterday. Said you two were getting under each other's skin."

"Yeah, that's what we do." His shoulders shrug.

"Not a big deal."

"Well, sometimes it can be. I hear you and Buffy aren't doing too well either."

"Yeah, well she's being difficult." Cyrus remarks.

"Is it possible that maybe you _both_ are?" Sheila puts it out there, making the boy frown.

"I guess, but, she's more in the wrong. She doesn't like that I'm seeing TJ 'cause he used to give her a hard time. But he's gonna apologize." That last part's an enormous claim whether or not he knows it.

"How would he give her a hard time?"

"He..."

The truth doesn't sound too good right now, does it.

"Would just say stuff."

"Well if you want to keep both of them, you're gonna have to make sure you all reach a compromise. Am I right?"

This brings on a long pause.

"Yeah. You're right..."

Except what that really sounds like is hell waiting to happen.

"Hey." He irritably greets TJ in their grade's hallway. If this isn't going to work out, he might as well set the mood.

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't text me back last night."

TJ's brow furrows. "I didn't think you'd want me to. That whole meeting with your Dad didn't really go well."

"Can you just do _one_ thing for me?" Cyrus stresses. "Can you _apologize_ to Buffy so that we can all just get along?"   
  
“Didn’t I apologize like, a long time ago?”  


”You rapped, TJ. That was no apology.”

"Well why would she accept one now?”

“‘Cause I'll be apologizing with you."

"Cyrus, this whole thing seems...Not worth it. She's not gonna-"

"You're _supposed_ to be my boyfriend, TJ. Can't you just be my boyfriend and make happy just this _once_?" He's not asking for a whole lot. "_Please?”_

"What are you saying, that I don't make you happy?"

"You _do_ make me happy. You would just make me a lot _happier_ if you would do what I ask." Cyrus takes his hand.

"C'mon."

At her locker, Buffy stands in the middle of Jonah Marty, whom, like her, are appalled to see they're being approached by the very couple themselves.

"We want you to eat lunch with us." Cyrus proposes, Jonah already anxiously shrinking down. "Um."

"Why would we do that?" Buffy keeps a sharp tone.

"Buffy, I'm _sorry_." TJ tries to sound as empathetic as possible. "Cyrus is your best friend, and I don't want me to come between you guys. Between any of you."

"What are you sorry for, exactly?" Marty wants to hear him say it.

"For how _terribly_ sexist I was towards you. I really like Cyrus, and I don't want to ruin our relationship by having beef with his best friend."

She gives him a blank stare.

"I _miss_ you, Buffy." Cyrus states with emotion. "If we could just see each other at lunch-"

"I'm bringing Freddy." Jonah shares.

"Bring whoever you want."

He glances off in annoyance. "Guess I'll see you guys there.”

Charging off before the worst of him comes out, he's in no way surprised to sense Buffy joining him.

"You don't have to be there." She needs him to know it's an option.

Marty and I can just go. See whatever bullshit they're stirring up."

Jonah stops and turns before her.

“I don't _want_ you to go, Buffy. I don't want him fucking with you again! Alright you're my best friend. And all the fighting we've been doing has just made me realize how much I _care_ about you. You don't think TJ was being _genuine_, do you?"

"Of course I don't. You're getting angrier, Jonah. You should say something to him. To both of them."

"Even if TJ _was_ being genuine I don't think I could live with this. I thought I could, but I just can't."

"I'm glad you can admit it." She means that.

"I'll see you later."

He takes the long way to first period, surprised to find that Cyrus is actually sitting where he's supposed to.

Maybe if he sat next to him yesterday, then Jonah would be sitting with him today.

It's a feeling Cyrus has been unable to shake since the confrontational encounter at Buffy's locker.

"I think Jonah's pissed off at us." He tells TJ on the way to the cafeteria where their dreaded lunch is supposed to take place.

"Well we're about to find out, aren't we." TJ comments.

"He didn't sit next to me in class. What if he doesn't show?"

"Let him. He'll get over it. He's always had a thing for you."

This brings Cyrus to a standstill. "What? What are you talking about."

He better not mean what he thinks he does.

"It's obvious he likes you."

"No it's not. He _doesn't_ like me. _Does_ he?"

Amber saying it was one thing. But for TJ to actually suspect it...Holy _shit_.

"You kidding? Course he does." TJ scoffs. "Don't worry though." He smirks. "I'm not letting him take you."

Cyrus forces a chuckle. "Yeah, well, don't worry. He won't be..."

TJ's glad to hear. "Good." He holds his hand and kisses his cheek.

"Aha..." Cyrus giggles. “Is that why you were being so defensive earlier? ‘Cause you want him to stay away?” He turns suspicious. 

"I just don’t want him hurting you. Besides. He'll probably end up getting back with that other guy he was with."

His face falls. "Freddy? Uh, yeah, maybe..."

Accepting TJ's short kiss before they resume to walk, he gazes forward with a petrified expression and overlapping thoughts.

"They _what?"_

Asking this in unison, Jonah, Buffy and Marty are astounded by the news Freddy just passed on about yesterday's Spoon incident.

"Yup." He's seated next to Jonah. "Amber told me everything."

"_Yikes_." Buffy cringes.

"And he really _kept_ flirting with her?" Marty asks.

"She said it was more staring than anything. That she played along in hopes he'd crack. But when she told Cyrus afterwards that he was obviously interested he didn't believe it.” 

“Yeah, more like refused to.” Marty remarks.

"_Seriously_?" Buffy's fed up. "How is he not gonna believe his own _friend_?"

"Well apparently they're not friends anymore." Freddy shrugs.

"Hold on." Buffy takes out her phone, unlocking it and going to her texts.

"What are you doing?" Marty watches.

"Getting her over here." She starts texting her.

"Buffy I don't know if that's a good idea." Freddy grows paranoid. “She and Cyrus _don't_ like each other right now.”

"Which is all the more reason to get her over here." She's not backing down.

"Is she even allowed to eat lunch here?"

"_You_ are."

"Yeah, but, I mean what if that's just a privilege of being disabled...?"

"What about Kira?" Marty mentions. "Her being here could really mess TJ up."

"Yeah, but it'd mess her up even more. I asked. She's sitting this one out." Buffy explains.

"Why didn't you bring Annie with you?" Marty asks about her next.

"Because. I _don't_ want Annie around TJ. He'd probably hit on her too." Freddy believes.

"Well I'm glad you didn't bring her 'cause I have a plan." Jonah reveals.

"What? What plan-?"

Buffy shushes him at the sight of Cyrus and TJ walking on over.

"Hey..." She makes herself greet them, Cyrus sitting across from her and TJ from Marty.

"What's up?" TJ asks.

"TJ, you remember Freddy." Buffy reminds, the two boys sharing an awkward wave.

Noticing Cyrus is avoiding eye contact with him, Jonah tries not to stare too much. Buffy, Freddy and Marty find it interesting how he's suddenly so quiet.

"So uh, you guys have spring break plans?" TJ asks.

"Yeah, actually, uh Andi's visiting." Buffy brings up.

"Oh, she is?" He's intrigued.

"No one told me." Cyrus speaks.

"Well, she is." She flashes him a forced smile.

"Where will she be? Her parents?"

"Yeah. We're all going."

"Oh. Well, I-I totally forgot. I can't even remember if I knew to begin with." Cyrus admits.

"Well, we're all gonna be at her place on Saturday night." She names the time and place. "Cyrus, you're invited."

He gives her a funny look. "I kind of already assumed I was invited; I'm her best friend."

Buffy holds back a glare.

"I'm sure TJ would like to see her." Cyrus invites him.

"Oh." The other boy freezes up. "It's up to her."

"Yeah, it is." Buffy purposely agrees, glancing at Cyrus whose expression is unable to hide his impatience.

"You don't have to bring me." TJ tells Cyrus. "I know she'll want to see you. Who wouldn't want to see you."

The other boy beams and grabs his hand. "You don't have to compliment like that, you know."

"I want to."

The others purposely look away from what's supposed to be their touching moment.

"We can do something Friday night." TJ suggests.

"Freddy and I are." Jonah blurts, everyone except TJ staring at him in confusion.

"You are?" Buffy asks.

"Yeah." Jonah holds Freddy's hand and smiles at him, Freddy sitting up from surprise. "We're uh, going to the movies."

"But what about An-"

Buffy has to kick Marty's shin to keep him from finishing.

"But what about Andi?" Jonah pretends to assume that's what he meant. "No trouble there. She's arriving the next morning."

"Right..." Marty's practically in a daze.

Jonah does his best to ignore Freddy's dirty stare.

"Friday night? Uh, I can't go then, remember? I have that thing."

"Yeah, that thing with _me_." Jonah forces a laugh. "We've has this planned for months. Captain Marvel!"

TJ scoffs. "Really?" He grins. "I heard it's pretty lame."

"From who, incels on Reddit?" Buffy comments.

"You have too much time on your hands." TJ teases.

"Do you know what incels are TJ? They're sexist virgins."

Marty and Jonah exchange worried glances.

"Hey, everyone!" Amber brightly greets the group like Buffy told her to.

"Oh hey Amber!" She perks up, Cyrus' eyes widening whereas TJ's pupils shrink.

"I invited a friend, if that's okay. TJ, this is Amber."

"We've met." The blonde smiles, sitting to TJ's right.

"Hey..."

"Hey. You guys not eating?" She sees.

"I'm good." Hs smiles.

"Ah, well, I'm not serving you guys this time don't worry."

Cyrus irritably looks away as the two of them chuckle.

"You're good at it." TJ compliments, Cyrus getting him to look over and chuckle when he touches his face.

Next to act out of envy is Jonah, who sits closer to Freddy and touches his arm.

"Haha..” He’s in no way comfortable with this. A fling is a fling and that’s all they ever were. Pushing away his hand, he and Jonah puzzle the others with their indiscreet glares.

"So, Jonah since you and Freddy are going to the movies," Cyrus starts, Jonah astonished he's even talking to him.

"What do you say TJ and I join you?"

Blood rushes to Jonah’s face before entirely draining away. 

"Only if it's a different movie." TJ jokingly remarks.

"Oh, get _over_ it. You'll be absolutely fine." Buffy cringes. "In fact, why don't Marty and I join?"

Freddy frowns.

"I'm cool with that." TJ shrugs, Marty and Jonah agreeing.

"I gotta get back to campus." Freddy decides, firmly standing up.

"Why?" Jonah pouts.

"Just gotta say hey to my friend _Annie_." Freddy's grimace makes him frown.

"I'll walk you out." It's not an offer.   
Jonah leads him into the stranded hall, where the confrontation starts.

"Why would you say you and _me_ are going to the movies Friday night. You _know_ I'm taking Annie!"

"I _know_, okay? I panicked." Jonah cringes at himself. "I wanted to make Cyrus jealous."

"Well you're gonna need to make him jealous with someone else. How about Amber? You guys were involved."

"Which is _why_ going to her would be _awkward_!" Jonah nervously protests. "Will you and Annie be joining us?"

"What? _Oh_, no. I am _not_ getting us in the middle of your guys’ _circus_. I'd like my first date with her to be _peaceful_, thank you very much."

"Well if Cyrus and TJ see you with her they're gonna think you booted me out!”

"Then we'll be there when you guys aren’t. Who's gonna be your plus one?"

"Maybe you could bring Annie but just explain to her that you and me _have_ to act like a couple-"

"_No Jonah_. You and me acting like a couple on a date I'm bringing _Annie_ on? No way. I can't blow this with her. We want it to be just the two of us, anyway. Freddy stands his ground.

Jonah now understands his selfish stupidity. "You're right. I'm sorry. I was only thinking of myself."

"It's okay. You want me to go back in there with you?"

"Nah, it's alright. Go see Annie." Jonah lights up, making Freddy chuckle. "Alright. And hey-they're not gonna last. You know that right?"

"They might."

"They _won't_. Whether you did have a plus one or not, are you sure you want to go?"

"No, but it shouldn't be a _total_ disaster." Jonah predicts.

"For TJ's information, I think Captain Marvel's a _dope_ superhero."

"Yeah, well maybe he’ll will make enough sexist comments for Cyrus to permanently dump him." He makes them laugh.

"See you later."

"Bye." Freddy smiles, Jonah watching him turn away and making sure he gets out safety.

Walking back to the table, he finds Buffy, Amber and Marty awkwardly staring at the giggling couple who can't seem to keep quiet.

"Hey." He interrupts, sitting down next to Cyrus. "So, Freddy can't go with me on Friday which means I guess I'll have to take someone else.”

"Oh..." Seeing him with Freddy is one thing, but Cyrus doesn't think he's ready to see Jonah with someone else.   
New or old. His heart is already on the edge just from the thought of _Amber_ stepping up. 

"Yeah. I'll figure it out." Jonah momentarily watches him before looking away. “There's not anyone I'm really interested in, though."

To Cyrus, that means everything good and bad all at once.

”Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah. It's not like I'll be alone. I'll have you guys." Jonah casually plays it off.

"Amber are you going?" TJ asks.

"Can't. Work."

"Ah, well maybe we'll stop by after." He gives a warm smile. "I can tell you all about the movie."

Buffy almost rolls her eyes.

"Sounds good." The blonde smirks.

Waiting for something to be done, Marty and Buffy watch Cyrus do nothing more than gaze into space like he's failing to notice what's happening.

As of right here and right now, he doesn't have it in him to be jealous. Nor does he have it in him to even pretend to be jealous; because why would he try.

From this moment forward, his relationship with TJ is what matters the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought? Please leave your thoughts I’m a slut for comments


	14. Fountains over Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a certain video gets passed around, Cyrus and Jonah are nervous to face each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the finale but there will be an epilogue coming soon! Thanks to everyone who’s given this story a chance :)

It's Thursday morning, which means there's still time for Cyrus to get out of the disastrous triple date that'll be taking place tomorrow night.

Except, he doesn't want to remove himself from it entirely. Just the part where he has to go with TJ. However, for that to happen he'd have to break up with him before then, and for _that_ to happen, he'd have to actually _do_ it. It's not exactly something he'd like to do for a second time.

Anything's fair game ya this point, and that's what makes it so scary. TJ can either handle it maturely, or he'll react how he did last time; threatening Cyrus to make him look bad and making sure he's in for a world of hurt. Like last time, there would be the convenience that of them being away from each other after it's said and done; but if he's not careful, it could become TJ's mission to make his last month of middle school, and upcoming four years of high school, miserably difficult.

That is if he even has to go through with this. Maybe, somehow someway, there's a way to get TJ to break up with him.

Unfortunately for right now, it seems he still plans on sticking around.

"Hey. Why didn't you text back last night?" He follows him down the hall the first thing after he arrives to school.

"I was busy." Cyrus doesn't even bother to make eye contact.

"Doing what?"

"Homework."

"Okay, well." TJ grabs his wrist, bringing him to an unpleasant stop.

"Maybe we can do something later." He steps behind him and touches his hips.

"Maybe." Cyrus certainly isn't making any promises. He would be getting nervous or uncomfortable about this except for the fact that he doesn't. Care.

"We still going to that thing tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." He pushes away his hands and turns before him.

"What happened? Your Dad still giving you shit?" TJ assumes.

"Yeah, TJ. He's giving me shit because of _you_." Cyrus glares, facing the opposite direction and feeling TJ's stare as he walks away.

It's gonna take a lot more than a fed up attitude to get rid of him.

Jonah and Cyrus can either keep up the charade of not sitting with each other, or they could just get over themselves and resume sitting together.

Jonah's the first of them to arrive to class; sitting in his original chair and anxiously awaiting Cyrus's hard hitting decision.

The other boy enters shortly after Jonah sat down, his presence leaving him frozen in the doorway and wondering what move to make. Jonah was the one who sat away from him yesterday, giving Cyrus the right to continue sitting in the same place. He's not going to give up his spot just because Jonah sat back where he's supposed to.

Although to be fair, it _was_ the day before last when Cyrus went out of his way not to sit next to him.

That same spot he used to isolate himself is still open.

Are they just going to take turns day by day; letting the other sit in their original spot without the other one beside them? That'd be a cruelly awkward cycle.

So, Cyrus steps up and joins him in the same row they were always meant to be together in.

"Hey..." Jonah smiles, trying not to look or sound too surprised.

"Hey." Doing the same, Cyrus can only keep his eyes on him for so many moments at a time. If he looks at him for too long, something unnecessary might happen. If he keeps looking, he won't be able to stop, and it's not exactly the kind of signal he should be giving away when he already has a boyfriend. A boyfriend he'll be going out with tomorrow night alongside Jonah himself. 

"Uh, how's TJ?" Jonah noticed Cyrus' sudden disinterest in the boy he's supposed to be smitten for. And is frankly hoping it hasn't gone anywhere.

"Alright." Just talking about him feels exhausting. "Uh, have you found a...Plus one for tomorrow night?"

'Date' would feel too weird to say.

"Oh." Jonah completely forgot. Or more like completely gave up and then forgot.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah totally." All of him sweats.

"Cool..." Cyrus pretends to be happy.

They'd like to believe that the second bell marks the end of this newly painful conversation.

They could be having a better conversation after the bell rings at the end of class, but Jonah's in a rush to find himself a plus one.

"So-"

"Hey I gotta go I'll see you at lunch?" Jonah ruins Cyrus' attempt.

"Yeah. Uh, bye Jonah."

He gives him a kind smile before suspiciously speeding out of there.

An hour later at the end of his next class, Jonah has his sights set on who he feels could be his perfect date to be.

"Hey, Kira." He walks up next to her in the hall. "You going to lunch? Are you gonna sit with us?"

"_'Us_' being..." She cringes. "Marty told me about yesterday. I believe the correct term is 'secondhand embarrassment.' Humiliation, even."

"So, is that a no...?"

"I don't know, but I _do_ know what you're really her to ask me." She stops, hands going to her hips.

"Is that a no to that question too...?"

"It's not a no to either."

"So you'll sit with us?" He perks up.

"Yeah. And I'll go with you tomorrow night for the triple date. Not _really_ as your date though. Deal?" She asks.

Jonah nods. "But, can we at least let them _think_ it's a date?"

That, she can get behind.

At lunch, Cyrus and TJ are trying to ignore Buffy and Marty's loud, proud pride and joy, or more importantly their own...Lack thereof.

"Stop!" Buffy giggles, as Marty keeps poking at her hair with his fork. "You're _so_ obnoxious!"

The couple chortles, whereas the other blandly watches across from them in awkward, frustrating silence.

"Where's Jonah?" Cyrus tries to distract them.

"We just got here." TJ brings up. "Why are you asking where he is."

His attitude doesn't stop Buffy and Marty from laughing at each other's silly looks.

"He'll be here." He looks at them while taking Buffy's hands. 

"Am I not allowed to ask questions?" Cyrus irritably asks TJ, Buffy and Marty continuing to adore each other's presence.

"You're so beautiful. Ever wonder how you got to be so beautiful?" He asks her, Buffy lighting up and trying not to smile too big.

"Genetics?" She smirks, Marty laughing even harder.

"Confident, too. You should be."

"Shut up." Buffy grins and leans in towards him.

As the couple shares a long, oblivious kiss, Cyrus and TJ learn that the only thing worse than watching them is accidentally looking at each other.

Breaking eye contact once more, they're almost appalled to find who Jonah's approaching their table with.

"Kira?" TJ asks, Buffy breaking the kiss at the sound of her name.

"Kira, _hi_!" She's on cloud nine. "Are you sitting with us? Come sit with us!"

Jonah ignores TJ and Cyrus' muddled stares, sitting between Kira and Buffy.

"Hey guys." She bluntly smiles at them.

"Hey..." Cyrus looks away.

"So, you guys are friends now, huh?" TJ isn't amused.

"Actually, Jonah's taking me to the movie you guys are seeing tomorrow night. Or, should I say that we're _all_ seeing." Kira chuckles, TJ and Cyrus frowning in contempt.

"Really? You two?" Marty doesn't see it, Buffy squeezing his hand for him to keep quiet.

"That's great! I love it." She knows it has to be a set-up.

Kira smiles. "So, why are you two so happy?"

Buffy and Marty blush.

"Oh, I dunno." Buffy's arm goes around him. "We're just really content with each other."

TJ and Cyrus can't relate.

"Yeah, we could tell." Jonah teases, the couple giggling before Marty kisses Buffy’s cheek.

TJ and Cyrus are still trying to recover from going into shock.

"I'm _so_ excited for tomorrow night." Buffy gushes, everyone else on her side of the table agreeing.

"Are you guys still going?" Marty looks at a silently staring Cyrus and TJ.

It takes a moment for Cyrus to force a cheerful response. "_Yeah_..."

Jonah and Kira make sure to smile.

"So uh, Amber isn't sitting with us today?" TJ wonders.

"Does it really _matter_?" Cyrus can't help but annoyingly ask, eyebrows raised as he intentionally looks into space.

"What's wrong with Amber?" Buffy wants him to break.

"There's absolutely _nothing_ wrong with Amber. Right Cyrus?" TJ's trying to make him jealous.

'Of course _you_ would think so', he'd love to snap.

"Just like there's nothing wrong with Kira." Jonah struggles to sound genuine.

"What, is that a joke?" She teases.

"Yeah, a very funny one."

This makes her sneer, the two of them cackling as each of the couples provide opposite reactions.

Buffy and Marty are pleased to see they're spontaneous bond, but Cyrus and TJ; not so much.

They don't care whether or not it's more than a friendship. It's offensive, spiteful, and insulting.

"I'm gonna go." TJ opts out. "Just, need to catch some air."

"Why." Cyrus interrogates.

"Because I want to, and I _can_."

Returning his glare and watching TJ leave, Cyrus faces the awkward stares from those across from him.

"Uh, I'm gonna get something to eat." He doesn't plan on coming back, getting up and leaving the remaining four conflicted about how to feel.

"_Wow_." Marty starts.

"Messing with them isn't really all that fun when they already make each other _miserable_." Buffy points out.

"Yeah...I understand why Cyrus is upset about me and Jonah, but why should TJ be?" 

"'Cause at this point he'd rather be with anyone but Cyrus." She assumes.

"What're you saying, that he wants me back?" The other girl cringes. "_Gross_!"

Marty scoffs. "Well tomorrow night should go...Interestingly."

Interesting enough to become the be all end all.

The confrontation doesn't begin after last period.

"Hey." TJ harshly commands, cornering Jonah in the hall. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"I dunno, what _am_ I doing." Jonah frowns.

"You can't take my ex-_girlfriend_ out with us tomorrow night."

"_Why_? What could possibly be the problem." Jonah passive-aggressively asks.

"She's my _ex_."

"What are you, still not over her? 'Cause, I can easily get Cyrus down her and tell him that."

"_You're_ not over _him_! You're just _using_ Kira."

"You mean like how _you_ did?" He puts on a confused face.  
“Except I'm not using her 'cause she's in on this just as much as me."

"So you guys are just doing this to fuck with me?" TJ fumes.

"Mostly, yes."

"Gee. Wait until I tell Cyrus that."

"You know TJ; I couldn't help but notice that you guys don't seem very happy lately." Jonah crosses his arms.

"That's 'cause we're a_round_ people like _you_. When we're alone, we're _very_ happy. We left at lunch to be alone _together_."

"Yeah, okay." Jonah nods with a tone of disbelief. "Whatever helps you look at yourself in the mirror."

"You insulting me?"

"_Me_? No. I would _never_ want to bring down your _precious_, precious ego."

"If you _don't_ stop being a smartass-"

"Then what? You're gonna _tell_ on me? 'Cause guess what. At this point, I don't think Cyrus would really care."

"I was gonna say that I'll make your night tomorrow a living hell." TJ threatens.

"Sure." Jonah doesn't even try to sound like he agrees, TJ finally having enough and walking away.

Jonah's never felt so proud, clever, and terrified all at the same time.

TJ goes to Cyrus, next.

"We should go somewhere." He proposes after walking up behind him at his locker.

"Where." Cyrus shuts the door and faces him.

"I dunno. But it'll be a date. Before we have to go on one with four other people." TJ takes his hands. 

"About that. Do you think we can get out of that? It just feels like it'll be...Awkward."

He scoffs. "_Tell_ me about it. I told Jonah he shouldn't be taking Kira but he doesn't want to listen to anything I have to say."

Cyrus frowns. "Why would you tell him that? Who did you _want_ him to take?"

"_Not_ my ex-girlfriend."

"What, are you _jealous_ or something?" Cyrus grimaces.

"Are _you_? Your whole demeanor changed when you saw them together. They're not even for _real_, alright?"

"Like you and _her_ weren't?"

"He's only taking her to make you jealous because he _likes_ you." TJ retorts.

"Really? 'Cause it sounds like _you're_ the one who's jealous."

"I'm _not_ jealous. I'm aggravated, 'cause _he's_ being difficult. And so are _you_!"

"Why'd you ask me to go anywhere, then?!" Cyrus demands.

"Calm _down_, alright? Let's just chill out. Go to The Spoon." TJ lowly suggests, looking around to make sure no one's watching.

"Why, so you can see _Amber_?"

"What _is_ it with you accusing me of having feelings for her. For _any_ girls at all." He keeps his voice low and tone agitated.

"I don't _care_ if you like girls, TJ. Just don't _do_ anything about it." Cyrus restricts.

"Meaning _what_?"

"You _know_ what."

"'Cy', c'mon. Let's not talk about me. Let's not talk at _all_. Lemme take you somewhere and help you forget."

"About how you're being such an _asshole_?" He's not having it.

"I'll make up for it." TJ promises. "C'mon." He strokes Cyrus' cheek. "Let's get out of here."

Cyrus contemplates the possibility. This could be what reverses their tension.

He's been short-tempered with TJ for just about the past forty eight hours, and in no way is it bringing him _any_ pride or joy.

No one's going to get anywhere by spiting the other.

"Okay. I'm sorry we've both been so difficult."

TJ's given a kiss on the cheek and is taken by the hand.

"Let's go." Cyrus beams.

What he needs to understand is that he shouldn't have to apologize for the both of them.

At The Spoon, Freddy couldn't be more fascinated by Jonah's news.

"You and _Kira_?" He asks, sitting across from him in the same old booth.

"Not _really_. We're just going together to spite TJ.”

Freddy cackles.

"_Nice_. That guy is _anything_ but loyal. He's dating Cyrus, is _clearly_ into Amber, and _now_ he's gonna get mad that you're taking out his ex? It's 'cause he thinks he's _entitled_ to _all_ of them. It would be one thing if Kira hurt him, but he hurt _her_. He either wants her back or just can't take being around her but either way it's _bullshit_."

Jonah nods. "Maybe seeing her makes him feel guilty?"

"Good." Freddy affirms. "Let him be. Guy's an _asshole_."

Laughing, Jonah's eyes follow the sound of the bell that rings above the opening entrance door.

Walking inside are the infamous couple themselves, Jonah's smile dropping and his head turning towards them. 

”_Shit_." It's fatally whispered.

"What-? Oh." Freddy's face sours at the sight of them. "Should we leave?"

Jonah watches Cyrus and TJ begin their way towards them. "No." His posture straightens. "It's fine."

Except it's really not going to be.

"Hey. Where's Kira?" TJ asks Jonah, Cyrus awkwardly lurking behind him.

"Home, but I'll see her tomorrow."

"Why aren't you guys going together?" TJ wants an explanation from Freddy.

"Oh, I just couldn't make it." He keeps a straight face.

"What, did you want out?" TJ snickers, shaking his head as the others grimace.

"_Stop_ it." Cyrus orders. "Come on."

"Alright, fine. Let's order." Laughing at an unimpressed Jonah and Freddy once more, TJ turns towards the front counter where Amber is just now approaching from behind.

Cyrus just about fumes. "I don't want you here when _she's_ here."

Maybe if Jonah and Freddy look at each other long enough then they'll disappear to another planet.

Hearing Cyrus loud and clear, Amber has no choice but to observe in suspicion.

"Calm _down_, Cyrus-"

"You're not gonna _come in here_ and be an asshole to my friends-"

"I was joking I _like_ to joke around-"

"Well stop it! We're _leaving_; let's go."

Cyrus is appalled when TJ does as much as sneak Amber a glance.

"Don't even _look_ at her. Don't look at _any_ of them! Jesus _Christ_ TJ."  
He has no choice but drag him outside all on his own, bringing him past the window and before the boutique so nobody has a view of the argument about to take place.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?!" TJ bellows.

"_You_! Quit being a fucking _asshole_ for once in your life!" Cyrus yells.

"Oh get _over_ yourself-"

"_You_ get over _yourself_!"

Inside and trying to pick out a perfect outfit for tomorrow night, Annie looks over near the entrance in alert.

Having just offered to lend a hand, Bex walks out from behind the front counter.

"Who _is_ that?" She frowns, leaving Annie alone in the store with a few fellow employees and customers.

"You're fucking ridiculous-"

"_Tell me TJ! How_ am I ridiculous give me _one_-"

"_Hey! Hey!_" Bex gets their attention. "You trying to scare away my customers?"

"Sorry Bex-"

"_What_ is this. What's happening." Since it's Cyrus, she feels it's an obligation to intervene.

"Nothing we're fine." TJ rudely answers.

"He can speak for himself." She orders.

"Bex. It's fine." Cyrus claims. "We'll keep it down."

"Do your parents even _know_ where you are?"

"Yes." He lies, Annie figuring the coast is clear and coming out.

She freezes at who she wasn't expecting to run into.

"Uh..." She looks at Bex. "I put a dress on hold. Gonna come back and get it tomorrow."

"Bye, sweetie." Bex smiles.

"Freddy's next door." Cyrus blurts, Annie breaking into a sweat as her cheeks drain.  
“Yeah, uh, I know. I'm meeting him there now. Bye."

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't currently intimated by him or TJ.

He watches her go into The Spoon as quickly as she can. "Who was that?"

"Why do you _give_ a shit." Cyrus asks.

"Alright! Guys. You can stay out here and talk but make sure it's _nothing_ more than that, okay? I have a business to run." Bex instructs, hoping to believe the boys as they nod.

"Come inside if you need me." She goes back inside, TJ and Cyrus left irritably staring one another down.

They would speak, but all that's left to be said is nothing good.

Annie sighs in annoyance as she walks to Jonah and Freddy's table.

"You could hear them too?" Jonah assumes.

"_Yes_." She hates to say, sitting beside Freddy.

"They're _terrible_ together."

"Jonah's going on a triple date tomorrow night with them and Marty and Buffy." Freddy mentions in disapproval.

"Who are you taking?" Annie asks Jonah.

"Kira. TJ's screwed-over ex."

"_Woah_." An unoccupied, unaware Amber rushes up from behind the register.

"_Kira_?"

"Yeah. You knew Freddy couldn't go." Jonah says.

"_Wouldn't_." Freddy corrects, sharing smiles with Annie.

"So, where's this date gonna be?" She asks.

"The movies. Not while you guys are there." Jonah makes sure to clear up.

"Jonah, are you sure you guys don't just wanna go on this triple date with _us_?" Annie offers, looking at Freddy who nods.

"Yeah. Without TJ and Cyrus." He isn't opposed.

"You said you guys didn't want to go on a group date."

"Not if it involves _those_ two. We don't care as long as it's _without_ them."

Annie wholeheartedly agrees.

"But, what would we tell them?" Jonah worries.

"That no one can stand being around them 'cause they're always fighting?" Amber asks.

"Jonah, if Cyrus and TJ aren't gonna be there, what's the point in you showing off Kira?" Freddy asks.

"Eh. We'll just take each other so they can know we did."

They grin at his mischievousness.

Still standing beside each other in bitter silence, Cyrus and TJ give each other eye rolls shameless scowls.

"Come on, Cy'." TJ irritably speaks up. "Let's just skip all the bullshit and make up."

"By 'bullshit' do you mean actually talking things out and owning up to our mistakes?" Cyrus sasses.

"It's not that _serious_, Cyrus. Can't we just forget about it and move on?"

"You mean a_void_ the problem? Quit trying to _weasel_ your way out of this-"

"Enough with the _drama_!" TJ yells. "Come on. No more of this. Would you just _cool_ off and let me help you?"

"Help me _how_. You've been doing the complete _opposite_ of that." Cyrus snaps.

"Take my hand. Let's go inside."

"Inside _where, there?"_ He means the boutique. "What business do we have being in there."

"To show Bex that we're no longer angry."

"_I'm_, still angry though. You're angry too-just admit it TJ _neither_ of us are happy."

"That's just 'cause you're not giving us a chance to _be_ happy."

"_Me_?" He's never been more offended.

"Come inside with me. I want to show you something." TJ holds his hand.

"What could you _possibly_ have to show me?"

He chortles at his impatience, taking Cyrus inside and searching around.

"What're you, gonna buy me something?" The brunette giggles.

"I could." TJ smirks. "If you're into drag."

Cyrus laughs out of shock and shakes his head.

"So what are we doing here..." He fondly asks, trying to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Where's Bex." TJ looks around for her.

"Why..."

"'Cause." He takes Cyrus towards the back of the store, finding the dressing rooms which makes the other boy scoff.

"And what are you gonna try on?" Cyrus teases.

"You."

He throws his head back laughing as TJ takes him inside.

"Shhh." TJ closes the curtain and gives him a kiss.

Giggling, Cyrus slides his hands up his shoulders. "There's people here." He mutters when their lips draw apart.

"It's fine." TJ whispers, kissing Cyrus' collarbone and making his body tense up. It's a bit hard to focus on any kind of pleasure when he's so worried about being caught.

As TJ continues, he wearily looks around. "I dunno if we..." He speaks as quietly as possible, hearing shuffling around in the stall to their right. "There's someone in the next stall."

TJ laughs quietly against his skin, head lifting and hand going to where he's always wanted to touch.

Finally able to let himself loose and enjoy the feeling, Cyrus gives in and kisses him roughly.

For the next few minutes, their time is spent clumsily fooling around with their clothes still on and trying to make sure no one can hear them.

Cyrus likes it. He _actually_ likes it and knowing he does feels so _freeing_.

Maybe a public dressing room isn't the place for this, but it's so _worth_ the physical contact. Even if it _is_ with him! No _wonder_ TJ wanted to so much. Especially after what he first got.

It's so _daring_ and in this case _rebellious_—

The curtain flies back, revealing an appalled Bex who watches with raised eyebrows and crossed arms as the boys instinctively break apart.

"Bex..." Cyrus' adrenaline pumps like never before, legs almost shaking as his heart thumps in his ears.

TJ cringes to himself in discomfort, avoiding eye contact with the either of them.

"You two, are in _so_ much trouble." Bex takes them by their wrists. She pulls them into the back with the audience of more than a few eyewitnesses.

Joel didn't speak to Cyrus the whole way home. It's not exactly any father's dream to get a call from their son's best friend's mother who just caught said son fooling around with the boy he couldn't approve less of in said best friend’s Mom’s place of work.

Cyrus would love to just go straight up to his room after he and Joel walk into the house, but he can tell by the man's loud slam of the door that he won't be going anywhere until commanded.

"I didn't say anything on the way here because I wanted to try and figure out what to say without _losing my temper_." Joel looks at him, the boy's face going pale.

"I don't even know where to start. Should it be about how you felt need to do something like that in a _public dressing room? _About who you chose to do it _with_? Or that you got caught by your _best friend's mother?_ In _her_ store? _Or_ that I had to get a phone call about it _from_ _her_!” 

"Dad-"

"There is _no_. Justification for what happened. _None_. And to top it all off she told me that before you went and did that you guys had a _screaming match_ right outside?! _How_ do you guys go from one extreme to another, Cyrus?!"

"I don't know..."

Now that he said it, that's all it ever feels like their relationship is. One extreme to another. _Constantly_.

They're either too obliviously happy or too obnoxiously angry.

"Is that something you even _wanted_? Why do I have a feeling he had to _talk_ you into it-"

"I didn't initially _know_ it would happen but I didn't want to stop us when it did. We just went in there and he kissed me."

"And you didn't think that _maybe_ it would escalate?" Joel sternly asks. 

"Of _course_ I _knew_ it would escalate and I _wanted_ it to!" Cyrus knows how to get to him.

Joel can only shut his eyes and groan in disgust,shamefully covering his cringing face.

"Cyrus." His throat clears, eyes opening and hands lowering.

"You're fourteen, alright. I know you're fourteen. I also know, that you're going into high school." He can barely even look at him.

"_How_ do you know how to talk to me about everything except _this_?" Now Cyrus is puzzled.

"Be_cause_, alright? I always thought it would be your mother who talked about this stuff, but—"

"But I've been living with _you_ for the past three years." Cyrus sassily responds. 

"Just." Joel's eyes shut, refusing to look at him as he says this. "Don't have sex, alright? You're too young. You should be scared of it, if anything."

He opens his eyes to a cringing, bewildered Cyrus. "Dad-"

"_No_."

"I was just going to-!"

"If you won't listen to me about anything else, can you _please_ just listen to me about this?" Joel stresses.

"I'm not planning on doing anything." Cyrus states.

"You weren't planning what happened in that dressing room, either."

He gawks in offense.

"Cyrus, all I'm saying is that if you're gonna start somewhere, start with yourself. _Not_ with anyone else and es_pecially_ not with him!"

"Dad, I know it shouldn't have happened there but it's not like we got undressed-"

"_Enough_! No more talking unless commanded." Joel feels like he's about to squirm out of his skin.

"Dad, what happened happened and you can't change that." Cyrus becomes sincere.

"No, but I _can_ prevent it from happening again. The line has been drawn. No more seeing him."

"But we're supposed to go on a group date tomorrow night!"

"_With_?"

"Buffy, Marty, Jonah and Kira."

"Oh, yeah, _that_ sounds pleasant." Joel remarks, Cyrus' brow furrowing and his mouth gaping.

"I thought you and Buffy weren't _friends_ anymore."

"Of course we are! Maybe we're not friends on _good_ terms, but..."

He frowns.

”And Jonah and Kira; are _they_ going together? Your ex-crush and TJ's ex-girlfriend who he ruined things with?"

Cyrus needs to process these words one at a time. First of all, the thought of Jonah and Kira makes him want to gouge out his stomach. And second of all, hearing Jonah be referred to as his 'ex-crush' feels strangely inaccurate.

He's not just his ex-crush, he's his newly ex-crush meaning his feelings for him were fairly recent.

But again, that's over. Or at least that's what he certainly likes to _tell_ himself.

"She and TJ are fine, now..."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hm. We're going to the movies."

"Well how 'bout this. I drive you to and from the theater, and wait parked in the lot the just in case something goes wrong. Knowing you guys, _something_ will go wrong." Joel proposes.

"You don't know that." Cyrus frowns.

"Oh, _don't_ I? I need to _see_ that this is a group date. That you and him will be around _other_ people."

"We will..."

"There will be _no_ sitting next to TJ."

"But-!"

"And _no_ sneaking away for anything! And no getting away with anything _in_ the theater! _Uck_." Joel feels disgusted just having to say it.

"Alright, yeah I got it."

"_Don't_ make me follow you guys in and sit nearby in secret."

"Alright! Dad. It's okay." Cyrus tries to calm him down.

"Now I need some details about the dressing room."

His stomach turns. "_Ew! Why?_"

"I need to know if there was any skin to skin contact. Did anything come off? Was there any physical contact with private parts?"

"_Dad_!" Cyrus never would've done it if he knew _this_ was the punishment he'd be receiving.

"No! Nothing came off. And we didn't touch each other. There was just...Friction."

That's as detailed as he'll get.

"This is all you've ever done, right? _Please_ tell me this all you've ever done."

Forehead sweating and expression becoming suspicious, Cyrus goes speechless.

"_Cyrus! Why aren't you answering?! Speak!"_

Neither are going to like it when he does.

On his way to first period that next morning, Jonah finds Cyrus on the bottom step of the staircase in the main hall; miserably gazing ahead with disoriented vision as he's just barely able to stay awake.

"Cyrus?"

The boy jolts, bloodshot eyes expanding at Jonah's presence and being violently rubbed.

"Hey Jonah!" He sounds worse than he looks.

"Bad night?" Jonah assumes, Cyrus blushing instantly and cringing with his eyes shut. He would love to just keep them closed and go to sleep. It would only take a matter of seconds.

"Yeah. Yeah, you could say that." It hurts to open his eyes, both physically and psychologically. He can't help but slightly laugh at the end of his sentence.

"What happened?" Jonah's concerned.

"Well," Cyrus yawns. "Remember when we were in the tent, and I told you that thing me and TJ did?"

"Yeah..." Jonah tries not to look or sound too repulsed.

"My Dad found out."

"Uh-oh." He smiles, sitting down beside him and beginning to laugh. "Oh, _man_."

Cyrus scoffs at his amusement.

"What happened? What'd your Dad do?"

This is the question he was hoping wouldn't be asked.

"Uh..."

"Where's TJ, is he here? Is he safe?"

They guffaw.

"Yeah, and my Dad's making sure I'm staying _extra_ safe."

Jonah can't stifle his laughter. "What'd he do, get you a condom?" He hopes he isn't blushing too hard as the question's asked.

"He..." Cyrus looks away in distaste, Jonah grinning in anticipation.

"He took me to get tested." Cyrus reveals, watching as Jonah utterly cracks up for almost a good minute.

"For _what_?"

"You know what."

"_Yeah_, but what _ones_?"

"_All_ of them!" This sends him further into hysterics.

"Oh my God I _love_ your Dad."

"Yeah well he must _really_ love me."

"_Ahahahaha_!"

Cyrus drops his insecurities and laughs along.

"So, like," Jonah's grin can't stay away. "How did it...Work?"

"Well, they pricked my finger. Then they swabbed my mouth and...Other places."

Neither of them have laughed this intensely since, well, probably their sleepover.

"I didn't know what you guys did came with that...Risk." Jonah's stomach twists.

"Yeah, but I should be fine. Then again, I don't where TJ's been before me, so..."

Jonah snickers out of worry. "D-do you think he had any experience before you?"

Cyrus shrugs. "I dunno. I probably should've talked him about it. I feel so stupid."

"Don't." Jonah says.

"Speaking of stupid, lemme tell about _yesterday_." Cyrus proceeds to walk him through what happened, essentially making them guffaw all over again.

Just in time for TJ to spot them and enviously watch from afar.

"Dude that's _weak_."

Yes, Jonah's partially disgusted about learning what they did, but the end result is too hysterical not to laugh at. "I can't believe your Dad _did_ that. He's amazed.

"You can't tell anyone, okay? Not even TJ."

Guess who doesn't like the sound of _that_.

"_You're_ gonna tell him though, right?"

"_No_?" Cyrus nervously laughs at the assumption. "He'll freak out. You know how he is when we freaks out."

"No, I don't actually."

He sulks. "Yeah, well..."

Jonah hates to see him look off in despair.

Sometimes Cyrus wishes people knew how difficult TJ was when they're alone. Except it's probably not too hard to figure out.

"I'm glad I can tell you this, Jonah." He smiles.

"Yeah." Jonah agrees just before the first bell rings. "Me too. I gotta get my books real quick, but I'll meet you in class." He stands up.

"Okay!"

"Let me know those results."

Again, they laugh.

"Especially if they’re negative." Jonah smirks, Cyrus blushing more than ever and smiling so hard that it hurts.

"Okay..." His heart's bouncing, Jonah flashing one of his gorgeous smiles and feeling Cyrus' brightened eyes watch him walk off.

Having heard enough, TJ disappears in a different direction.

For the first time in over a year, Cyrus whispers to himself the words that bring him back to what he dare calls a simpler time.

"_Jonah Beck._"

TJ wasn't the only one to hear less than a fraction of that conversation out of context. Nor was he the only one to pick up on the conspicuous signals being thrown.

"Boy, I see you." Kira teases Jonah as he gets his books out his locker.

"What." Reading her tone, he chuckles and turns around.

"How are you expecting us to pass off as a believable pair when you're over here flirting with Cyrus?"

"I was not _flirting_ with Cyrus." He grins. "I was just...Kidding around."

"Mm-hm. What results, by the way?"

Jonah goes stiff. "Nothing. There are no results. We were joking. It was hypothetical."

"_Mm-hm_." Kira emphasizes, smiling brightly and laughing amongst him.

"Whatever. I saw the way you smirked and the way he blushed. You're lucky TJ _didn't_."

TJ, the guy Cyrus has apparently been fooling around with, and the same guy who Jonah likes to believe won't be much of a problem any longer.

TJ, the guy who's in charge of the troublecoming their way.

"Hey." Jonah smiles to Cyrus as walks up to and sits down in the empty desk beside his.

"You positive yet?"

"You're an asshole." Cyrus laughs, Jonah sitting down and ignoring the other students' dirty looks with him when they cackle.

"So." Jonah speaks a tad quieter. "Are we all still going out tonight?"

It's a slap in the face for Cyrus to remember that TJ's going to be there. Scratch that. More like a punch in his heart that leaves a big, whopping dent.

"Uh, are you still bringing Kira?"

Jonah's face goes pale. "Yeah, but I'm not like ‘_bringing her’ _bringing her." His eyes clench shut from the astounding stupidity.

Cyrus chortles. He doesn't think it can get anymore embarrassing than the stories he just told him.

"I mean, I _am_ bringing her, but..."

"It's not a date." Cyrus can't contain his smile.

"Yeah..." Jonah gives another smirk to stop himself from grinning for too long.

Again, Cyrus' face flushes.

"I sit next to you?"

"Tonight? Y-yeah." He giggles, Jonah loving the sound of that and purposely looking away.

Is he flirting with a boy who's taken? Yes.

Do either of them really give a shit, at this point?

They would if they could afford to.

Flirting with a guy other than his bitchy boyfriend is fun and all, until Cyrus remembers there are consequences. Those consequences being the very bitchy boyfriend himself.

"Cy'." TJ catches up with him in the hall, tone irritable and hand forcefully grabbing his.

He's restricted from taking another step. "What?"

"What the hell are you not telling me?"

"Let _go_ of me." Cyrus orders.

"Yeah TJ, let go of him." The person randomly speaking up and appearing before them is Brody, the guy who hurt Jonah and got choked by TJ.

"You gonna choke _him_ too?" His arms cross.

"We're trying to have a private conversation." TJ tells him.

"In a public hallway? I'm standing up for your boyfriend. He _is_ your boyfriend, right?" Brody snickers, Jonah lurking behind them with squinted eyes. "Since when did _you_ turn into a faggot?"

"Oh, fuck off, Brody." Jonah steps forward, Cyrus and TJ looking over in concern.

Brody scoffs. "You looking to get your ass kicked again?"

"No, but TJ will have no problem kicking _yours_ if you don't back off."

TJ starts to sweat as his eyes widen in discomfort.

"Yeah, 'cause he's a fucking maniac." Brody laughs.

"Just shut up, alright?" Cyrus snaps.

"Are you gonna let him let go of you?" Brody's still somewhat amused.  
“I mean Jesus Cyrus if you're gonna partner up with guys at least partner up with the ones who aren't future domestic _abusers_."

"Enough!" Jonah exclaims.

He doesn't like TJ either, but he's not gonna stand here and let him be bashed for his sexuality. Nor is he going to let him be the target of ridiculous exaggerations.

Is TJ a lot of things? Yes. Are those things good? No. But Jonah isn't gonna act like Brody isn't an even bigger asshole than he is.

"I'm leaving." TJ announces, knowing it's the right thing to do. He lets go of Cyrus, giving them each a glare before getting away.

Cyrus and Jonah scowl at Brody before walking off together.

"Thank you."

"Of course." Jonah nods.

"Now listen, I know TJ isn't always the best guy but-"

"That's the thing Cyrus." Jonah interrupts. "You shouldn't have to settle for someone who 'isn't always the best guy'." This stops them in their tracks.

"Alright, now I'm not agreeing with everything Brody said about him, but you still deserve better."

This unleashes Cyrus' full defense mode.

"Deserve what? Better friends? 'Cause right now that's sure what it sounds like." He's more devastated than angry. "Where is this coming from?"

"It isn't an _honest_ relationship. You can't even tell him that-"

"I _will_, okay? It's fine I was planning to anyway. And I'm not 'settling’ for TJ. I'm being with him because I _want_ to."  
Cyrus starts with a lie and finishes with the biggest one of all

Off he goes.

Frozen in place and maybe even time with active tear ducts, Jonah can't swallow the lump in his throat or pray the pit out of his stomach.

Nor can he seem to repair the crack ruthlessly tearing into his heart.

Too scared to face Jonah just yet, Cyrus convinces TJ to spend lunch with him in the music room so no one can take any chances.

"_Stop_." He moves away when TJ tries to kiss him two minutes into being there.

"You haven't been saying anything since we got here. I figured you might as well want to do that."

"Jonah thinks I can do better than you." Cyrus admits.

"Of course he does. Everyone probably thinks that." TJ scowls. "Have _you_?"

Cyrus' face falls.

"Don't say you haven't when _you_ have. You were probably just thinking it right now."

"Tell me, TJ. Do _you_ think I can do better?"

"Probably, and so can I."

Cyrus fumes. It's like TJ took the conversation and used it as a way to get out of everything.

"I can't _believe_ I stood up for you and snapped at him in the same breath. If you don't _want_ to be with me, just say so."

"Why would I _want_ to be with you, Cyrus. All you do is make me feel like _shit_-"

"_Don't_ turn this around on me!" He just might cry.  
“You're the one who's always starting shit. I can't _take_ you anymore, TJ! I wish I could be able to explain how hellish you make everything but I just can't because my mind is _warped_!" Now he _is_ crying.

"Why do you have to make everybody around you so _miserable_. And you were _clearly_ trying to confront me earlier before Brody showed up. What was _that_ about?"

"What is it that you can tell Jonah that you can't tell _me_?"

Cyrus isn't even going to question how he knows there's something to tell.

"It was about my _Dad_. He flipped out 'cause I told him about what happened the night I spent at your house. I should've _never_ done that. I shouldn't have gone with you in the dressing room either! I shouldn't have even let you _hold my hand _the first time you did!"

"It _happened_, Cyrus. Get over it."

"_Fuck you._" He cries more. "_Fuck you_ for helping me fuck up my own life."

"Call it what you want." TJ's not even going to try and act like he cares.

"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time still standing here speaking to you." Cyrus says it lowly.

"Then _don't_." TJ prompts him to burst out of the room in a mess of tears, resentment and remorse.

In this moment and for many more to come, Cyrus' hatred against TJ is overshadowed by the sheer abhorrence he has for himself.

"It wasn't su_pposed_ to happen." In the cafeteria, Jonah can now properly vent about the incident to Kira, Marty, and Buffy.

Seated on the otherwise empty side of the table, he struggles to fight back tears while trying to continue. "Not like _that_."

"I just don't understand." Buffy says. "Yesterday, he was paying no attention to him unless it was to argue, and now he's back to choosing him over you?"

"They 'made up.'" Jonah uses air quotes. "That's what reeled him back in. It does every _time_." He bitterly glances off.

"Guys, TJ's a parasite." Kira states. "We have to get rid of him for good." She says as Buffy's phone buzzes.

"It's Cyrus."

The rest look over in alert.

"'Not feeling well so I'm getting picked up. You can thank TJ. Tell Jonah I'm sorry.'"

Now they're all looking at Jonah.

"_What...? What?"_

"Can you not _read_ between the lines?! Cyrus is _done_ with TJ and wants to talk to _you_! Go after him! No! Go kick TJ's ass first!" Buffy's starting again.

"Why would he want to talk to me if he told _you_ to tell me sorry? He probably doesn't want to talk to _anyone_ right now." Jonah says. "For all we know, he's just mad at him."

"Well whatever he did hurt Cyrus enough to make him want to leave. He can't have left yet. Go see him! He's gotta be in the front office!" She encourages.

"But he doesn't want to talk to me-!"

"_Yes he does! Go or else!"_

"Or else what?!" Not wanting to find out, Jonah jumps to his feet. Sweating immensely and looking around with beady eyes, he wonders if it's still not too soon to get out of this.

"I don't still have to go, do I?"

"_Yes_!" Buffy sends him sprinting.

"_God_." She rolls her eyes. "Those two better thank me someday."

When Jonah gets to the front office, there's no desk secretary. Just Cyrus sitting and waiting in one of the four chairs against the right wall of the room.

Perfect. Just the way it needs to be for their moment. That is if there is one.

They say each other's names simultaneously, chuckling together before Cyrus stands up. His heart is dropping and his legs are almost shaking.

"Jonah what I said to you was com_pletely_ terrible and you _didn't_ deserve that."

"It's okay." Jonah walks up to him. "I shouldn't have been so harsh-"

"No, _thank you_ for not sugarcoating it. You were _right_. Okay you've _always_ been right. I dumped him. Permanently." This brings light to their eyes and smiles to their faces.

"What I said about me deserving a better friend than you, I don't. _You're_ the one who deserves better. You're the best friend I've ever had, and..."

Both of their faces fall from his most recent words.

He said them with good intentions but a poor execution; needing Jonah to know how much more than that he truly meant.

He's more than a friend. If anything, neither are anything less than each other's one and only's.

A kiss is sent to his cheek, causing them to flourish brighter if even possible.

Yet Jonah still hesitates. Maybe it was a kiss of thanks, like the last time.

Except that wasn't all he was meaning to say, just like that isn't all he's meaning to say now.

Cyrus' eyes drop down to his lips, both of them feverishly anticipating his next move with hammering hearts and sweaty palms.

He screams at himself in his head to get the kiss underway, both the voice and their moment being interrupted by a buzz sounding throughout the room.

Out behind her desk walks the secretary, looking at the security camera that shows Joel standing out front.

"Sweetie, your Dad's here." She tells Cyrus, pressing the button that unlocks the front doors and letting him in.

It takes only a few moments for him to enter the school and then the office itself, finding a defeated Jonah and crushed Cyrus facing his way in silence.

"You okay?" He asks his son, only for the boy to break down in shame about how it's had to come to this. He didn't give him much context as to why he needed to come get him.

"Cyrus." Jonah whispers, turning towards him and rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." It feels too undeserving to even look at anyone.

Joel tentatively walks closer. "You wanna go home?"

Cyrus sniffles and stares down at his shoes.

"I might as well; you're already here."

"And you're not missing anything important?"

"No." He's telling the truth.

"Alright." Joel walks to the front desk to sign him out.

"It's okay." Jonah whispers, touching Cyrus' wrist when he resumes to cry with his head dipped towards the floor.

'Thank you' Joel mouths to him, and he nods.

"You ready?" After signing him out, he walks up from behind and pats Cyrus' back.

"Yeah..." He brings himself to look at Jonah, squeezing him tight and feeling him do the same.

Chin resting against his shoulder, Cyrus tries not to cry as Jonah proceeds to whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

Holding on tight, Cyrus nuzzles his face where his chin just was; taking in the other boy's scent and rubbing his back.

Head lifting as their bodies separate, Cyrus gives him a ravishing, content gaze to confirm he feels the same.

"I'll see you soon, Jonah."

Jonah lovingly watches them leave, trying to ignore the secretary's stares until he's sure they're out the main entrance.

Whether he sees him tonight, during spring break, or when they return to school, Jonah knows that Cyrus is going to need time to heal. And the great thing about time is that it never stops going in the same direction.

Forward.

By mid-afternoon, Cyrus is almost on his fourth hour of falling in and out of sleep, moping around, and ignoring his friends. Thank God for no school next week because he doesn't think he could handle it.

He just wants to spend spring break wondering how he let so many things go wrong. Why he just had to cause so much _bullshit_. 

He's been trying to take one of those cliche quotes and spin it around.

Don't cry because it happened. _Breathe_ because it's over. Except he can't breathe, most especially due to the suffocation he feels around his heart.

Here's another quote: fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on _me_.

Cyrus can't even begin to fathom the _ridiculousness_ of his gullibility.

Being with TJ a first time was one thing. But to take him back _after_ seeing past through all his bullshit?! _Jesus_. He doesn't _want_ to begin to think about what made him like this along the way.Where he could've possibly adapted this treacherous sense of wishful thinking and false hope. What a _mess_. 

At this point, Joel feels it's more than necessary to once more see if he's awake.

"Hey bud." His head peeps through the door that he's opened barely halfway.

"I come in?"

"Mm." Cyrus mumbles against the sheets, which he'll take as a yes.

He takes a step inside, watching Cyrus steadily breathe and otherwise refuse to move.

"You're not...Sad because you're no longer _with_ TJ, are you?"

Cyrus sits up and rolls over with a look of disgust. "Why would you even think that-"

"Alright. I just-"

"I'm _not_ that person anymore. Never again. I'm done. _Never_ going back. As far as I'm concerned he's dead to me."

Joel sighs, walking up to the bed and sitting with him.

"Cyrus. It's gonna be okay. It all _is_ okay. It's over. And I am _so_ proud of you."

"You'd be even prouder of me if I knew just to stay away the first time. If I never got with him at _all_." Cyrus says in spite of himself.

"We all makes mistakes. A _lot_ of us end up with the wrong people. Many end up committing to spending the rest of their _life_ with the wrong person. You went back _once. One _time. And now, you're stronger than you ever were before."

"I just feel so _stupid_. _Why_ did I let it keep going? I wanted to put a stop to it, then I _didn't_, then I did, and..." Having resumed to cry, he wipes away one of his tears.

"He _manipulated_ you, Cyrus. What matters is that you saw right through him." Joel insists. "It _wasn't_ a healthy relationship and that _wasn't_ your fault."

"I _enabled_ his behavior. Hell, I even started to _act_ like him. I was _terrible_ to you and _all_ of my friends."

"Our relationship isn't tarnished. Your _friendships_ aren't tarnished. Jonah _loves_ you."

"I know, he told me."

"What?" It wasn't the response he expected.

"Yeah. He told me in the office. Plus we said we loved each other the night I thought I saw TJ at the game." Cyrus explains.

"So..." Joel would like a conclusion. "Are you and him together?"

His son scoffs. "Jonah deserves better than me, Dad."

"_He_ doesn't seem to think so."

Cyrus sighs, looking off to the side. "I dunno."

"Well I believe you guys will happen. I don't know when, but you will. I understand if you need time, but I also understand if you don't want to wait...He's still not taking that girl to the movies, is he?"

He shrugs. "I dunno. Now that TJ and I are done I don't know _what's_ going on tonight. I think I'm just gonna stay in. Not risk anything."

"Alright," Joel understands. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you maybe lay next to me?" Cyrus innocently requests, Joel responding by climbing into the bed and wrapping his arms around him.

”I love you. And I'm not the only one who does."

"I love you too." Cyrus presses his ear against the center of Joel's chest.

There's no better relief than the beat of both their hearts.

No one's able to find TJ until the end of the school day, Jonah spotting him outside in the parking lot and following him off of school grounds.

"_Hey TJ!" _He yells, walking down the sidewalk and up to the boy turning in his direction.

"I just wanted to say that you're an _asshole_. And you're gonna _stay away_ from Cyrus."

Buffy, Marty, Kira, and a handful of other students begin to surround them. 

"He's al_ready_ staying away from me. He left 'cause he's a _pussy_."

"No, _you're_ the pussy. You need to make people small to feel better about yourself." Jonah snaps.

”He's _never_ going back to you, you know. I feel sorry for whoever ends up with you. But most of all I feel sorry _for you._"

"_Me_?” TJ laughs. "_You're_ the one who's fucking pathetic. _You're_ gonna be unhappy with anyone Cyrus is with because you think you own him."

"No, TJ. _I_ want what's best for him. _You_ think you own him."

"After being with me, _what_ makes you think he'd want to be with you." TJ's arms cross.

"He kissed my cheek."

What TJ says next is so unnecessarily foul; so sickly unforgivable that Jonah finally caves.

Everyone watching howls at the sucker punch Jonah gives him, eagerly watching him curse repeatedly and keep TJ down with fierce kicks.

"_Say it again._" Jonah dares, aiming his foot before TJ's jaw. "_Say it!"_

"He-"

Jonah stops him from repeating it by kicking his jaw.

Buffy, Kira and Marty exchanged amazed looks as all the other kids desperately watch.

"Get up. Get _up_! _Fight me, _you asshole! C'mon, you're already an emotional abuser you can't be a violent one too?!"

TJ rises up and goes in for a punch, but Jonah immediately grabs his fist and shoves him back down.

"Kick his ass, Jonah!" Marty cheers.

"He already is." Buffy whispers with a smile.

TJ gets himself up one last time, only for Jonah to kick his stomach and punch him once more so hard that he just about breaks his hand.

It's quite an honor to see him bleed.

"I'm gonna stop now, alright?! Because if I don't I don't think I'd ever be _able to_ you piece of shit." Jonah has to clench his fists and toes to keep from moving.

"How does it feel to be the worst representation for bisexuals everywhere?! You _unfaithful, manipulative, toxic mouth breather!_

"Hey!" A staff member finally got the memo, running near Jonah who's ready to face whatever consequence he's about to get.

Cut to Jonah in the car being driven after he and Christian just got done speaking with the school principle, splattered blood of TJ's still on his shirt that he's honestly considering never washing.

"I thought it wouldn't count as a _school_ punishment if I beat him up _off_ school grounds."

"Jonah, you guys were fifteen feet away from the property. They have the blood splatter on the pavement to prove it."

I feel like a _warrior_." Jonah grins.

"A warrior who's suspended for the two weeks after your break is up."

TJ got suspended as well for explicitly revealing the sexual favor Cyrus forever regrets giving him.

"Am I in trouble?"

Christian stops at the next light and looks over. "Well, I don't usually condone violence, other than when the violence is redeemable, understandable, and completely justifiable. Good work, son."

Jonah beams.

"But do it again and _your_ ass is next."

"Do you think Cyrus' Dad will still let me go out with him?" It's like he didn't even hear him.

"You better hope _Cyrus_ is still gonna want to go out with you after he hears about this." 

Consider Jonah's immense stress about that his true punishment.

Buffy and Marty skipped track practice to go with Kira to tell Cyrus the epic news.

"Jonah kicked TJ's ass in _your_ honor!" Buffy smiles to the boy sitting up alone in his bed.

"_Really_?" His eyes widen, heart fluttering from flattery. "Is he okay?"

"TJ?" Marty asks, standing to Buffy's right and Kira to her left.

"_No_, not TJ. Jonah! Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine!" Kira says. "TJ's a bit broken."

"_Wow_. So what happened, did TJ start it?" Cyrus assumes.

"Well, Jonah was confronting him, and...TJ said something." Buffy hesitantly reveals. "About you."

"What'd he say? It's fine. After all he's done to me, I can take it."

His friends turn silent, their expressions turning bleakly discomforted.

"What..."

"We don't know if it's true, so, that's why we came to you." Kira starts. "He might've just said it to make Jonah angry.”

"How 'bout we just show you the video." Marty suggests.

"There's a _video_?" Cyrus, Kira and Buffy ask in unison.

This negatively affects three people.

TJ, because it shows him getting his ass kicked; Jonah, because it shows him kicking TJ's ass; and Cyrus, since, well...

At his apartment, Jonah's pacing around the living room where his parents sit listening to him vent.

"I mean, what if he thinks I'm a _heathen_? He got scared when TJ choked a guy in _my_ defense, so what's he gonna say when he finds out I made him _bleed_?"

"Well sweetie, I think this just goes to show that violence is never the answer." Julia says from the sofa.

"It is when the guy deserves it." Christian sits in his recliner.

"Christian! You're gonna justify the beating of a _child_?!"

"If I have to! Listen Jonah." He has him come to a stop.

"If Cyrus refuses to be with you because of your _necessarily_ aggressive behavior towards a boy who got what was coming to him, then that's his problem."

"No, that's his _right_." Julia disagrees.

"It's not like I'd do it to anyone else! Unless..." Jonah considers.

"No! No ifs, ands or buts, Jonah. I did _not_ raise my son to be an aggressor."

"No, but _I_ raised my son to defend himself, which was exactly what he was doing." Christian tells her. "Not even himself; his future boyfriend!"

"I don't know about _that_..." Jonah hates to say.

"It'll be fine! How do you even know if he's found out?"

There's a knock on the door.

Freezing up with a flushing face, Jonah waits for either of his parents to respond.

"What if it's him?"

"Jonah, if you can beat the tar out of a guy, you can answer the door." Julia has an immaculate point.

"Jonah? It's me." Freddy days from the door's other side.

"Freddy?" Jonah walks over and opens up.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to high five you! What you did was _badass_. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Beck!" He greets.

"Oh. You heard, huh." Jonah awkwardly chuckles.

"My older brother showed me the video!"

"The _what?"_

After a few seconds of comprehending the news, Jonah desperately turns to his parents who, when it comes to this situation, are no longer able to provide much help.

"I can come back..." Freddy suggests.

Having just finished the video, Cyrus is by far more concerned about what TJ said instead of what Jonah did.

"_Oh_..." He painfully moans, covering his blushing face and falling back on to his bed.

"Is what TJ said about you...True?" Buffy's the one to ask.

"Yes."

"_Whoa_!" Marty's all the more interested, Kira and Buffy giving him dirty looks.

Cyrus sits up. "I'm such a slut." He whines into his hands.

"You are _not_." Kira uncovers his face and makes him look at her. “You're _not_, okay?" 

"Doing that doesn't make someone a slut." Buffy affirms.

"Yeah Cyrus. Everyone knows you're only a slut if you _liked_ it!" Marty's words make Kira and Buffy simultaneously pinch his right arm.

"_Owe_!"

"Well I _didn't_ like it! I _hated_ it! I got _nothing_ out of it and I wish it _never_ happened." Cyrus vents.

"No one has any proof that it _did_ happen." Buffy says.

“That's why you just have to deny it! And if you can't deny, then say something that'll leave TJ _completely_ humiliated."

"Like what?"

Marty whispers his idea into Cyrus' ear.

"_Ew, no!"_

"Stop it Marty you're not being any help." Buffy instructs, Cyrus sighing and lying back down.

“I don't care about what everyone else thinks..." He sulks at the ceiling. "Only Jonah...I told him something occurred, but I didn't go into specifics..."

"The possibility probably crossed his mind. It's a common thing." Buffy tells him calmly.

"I know, but, ugh now that it's _out_ there." Cyrus shuts his eyes, sitting back up and opening them to the same sight.

"He's _had_ to have seen the video by now. "What if he thinks I'm a slut?"

"He's _had_ to have seen the video by now." Jonah's back fo anxiously pacing around the living room, Julia snd Christian in their same places as Freddy observingly stands by.

"What if he thinks I'm crazy?"

"Don't worry! If anything, he probably thinks you're a hero!" Freddy supports. "Plus I'm sure he's more worried about that _lie_ TJ said about him than anything else."

"It wasn't a lie..." Jonah comes to a stop not too far across from him.

"At least, I dunno. He told me they did something that didn't equal going all the way. That could’ve been it.” He looks at his parents who have sat up in shock.

"And _don't_ tell his Dad because he already knows. Cyrus said he took him to get...Checked."

"Then TJ probably _was_ telling the truth." Julia says. "What they, or more so Cyrus did, can still result in STDs. His Dad did the right thing."

"You don't think TJ infected him with anything, do you?" Freddy brings up.

"_Freddy_." Jonah says his name in annoyance.

"What? I'm just asking."

Speaking of Freddy's question, Joel walks into Cyrus' room after having received an important phone call.

"I have good news! Your results came back negative."

Cyrus scowls in embarrassment as his friends look at each of them for an explanation.

"Results for what?" Buffy asks.

"Uhhhh...Strep." Joel lies. "I'll leave you kids be." He exits the room as Cyrus questions if it can possibly get any worse.

"I had to tell my Dad about what...I did."

"Your _Dad_ knows you did that?" Marty can't help but laugh. "_Man_."

"I thought you agreed to be quiet." Kira says to him. 

"Why'd you _have_ to tell your Dad?" Buffy asks.

"'Cause the guilt was killing me, alright?" Cyrus makes himself lie. At this point, he _really_ doesn't feel like talking about getting busted in the dressing room. Not that that'd be any worse in comparison.

"So, he took me to see if I had any...Problems."

"Oh. Well that was safe." Buffy understands.

"You're not the only kid who's had to get tested for any of that." Kira reminds. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"And you're _sure_ TJ didn't give you anything?" Marty opens his mouth again.

"Marty!" The girls yell together.

"What? I'm just saying: you don't know where he's been."

"My Dad said the results came back fine. I don't _feel_ fine. Not mentally." Cyrus lays back down, curling up in his blanket.

"I just want to stay in my bed for the rest of spring break. Nothing else..."

"So you're not seeing Captain Marvel tonight with us?" Kira asks.

"You guys are still going? Is _Jonah_ going?"

"We dunno. We haven't heard from him since the fight." Marty says. "But you can still come with us. We were gonna invite Amber too.”

"I dunno if I can go out right now. Especially with Jonah and especially if I see TJ."

"I don't think TJ's gonna be going _anywhere_ for a while." Kira chuckles. "As you saw from the video."

Who walks in next isn't Jonah, but the person next least expected.

"Hey, guys!"

"_Andi_!" Buffy hugs her immediately. Cyrus excitedly gets up, hugging her next.

"How _are_ you?" He beams, watching Marty hug her next and Kira last.

"Hi Kira, I think it's so _great_ that you're in our circle!" Andi lights her up.

"I thought you didn't get here until tomorrow!" Buffy says.

"Surprise!" Andi smiles, squealing with Buffy before hugging them each one more time.

"Cyrus, are you okay? I saw what happened between Jonah and TJ."

"Al_ready_?"

"Is what TJ said true? I won't judge you if it. My roommate Ella; we were playing never have I ever and _all_ her fingers went down if you know what I mean."

Cyrus deeply blushes.

"Oh, and don't worry. My Mom told me about the dressing room." She whispers, Cyrus cringing in horror as the shade of his face remains the same.

Marty, Buffy and Kira are back to being confused.

Christian feels it's necessary to express his main concern.

"Well son, since Cyrus did that with his old boyfriend, it's more than likely that he'll do it with _you_, his next boyfriend. I think we need to have a talk-"

"_Agh_." Jonah blushes. "Dad, not now!" This is the last thing he needs, Freddy trying and failing to discreetly snicker.

"Freddy, don't you have a date tonight?" Jonah stresses. "Don't worry about me."

"Ah, so I'm gonna have to have a chat with the _both_ of you, eh?" Christian assumes.

"My Dad already had that covered..." Freddy claims, giving a thumbs up.

"Plus, Annie and I were wondering if all of you guys were still going to the movies and wanted to know if we could join."

"I thought you guys wanted to be alone."

"We did, but we want to see what happens with you and Cyrus especially now that TJ won’t be there. If he _is_ can I kick his ass next?"

"I don't think TJ could show up even even if he wanted to." Jonah's trying to ignore what he previously said. "I have _no_ idea what's going on with tonight."

"It can be me and Annie, you and Cyrus, Buffy and Marty, and Kira and Amber!"

"Amber's going?"

"Why not?" Freddy suggests.

"Cyrus still might not wanna see me..." Jonah worries.

In comes a text from Buffy.

**Meet us at the movies by 7:20. We have surprises**.

He almost falls over at the sight of it.

"Ohhh this is not good!" He panics. "This is not good at _all_!" He's back to pacing.

"Why _not_, Jonah? What else could possibly be another threat between you and Cyrus." Julia asks.

"That I told him I loved him the last time I saw him?!" Jonah takes a petrified guess.

"_Damn_!" Freddy yells, Julia and Christian sitting up.

"What did he say?!" Julia eagerly demands.

"Did he says it back??" Freddy's just as invested.

"Son, our talk just grew a _lot_ longer." Christian states.

"Dad, _please_ not now!"

He can only ask for so much.

"Surpris_es?"_ Cyrus asks when Buffy's sent the text that she read aloud while typing.

"Duh! That Andi's home and that you're gonna ask Jonah to be his boyfriend!" Buffy exclaims.

"What?! Why do _I_ have to do it?"

"Would it really be a surprise at this point?" Marty asks. "Can't you guys just a kiss and get it over with?"

"Tell him it was a typo!" Cyrus brainstorms.

"He says he's bringing Freddy and Annie." Buffy reads Jonah's response.

"Oh, _god dammit!"_ He's back to hiding his face in his hands and tipping back on to the bed.

Turns out Amber was lying the other day when she said she couldn't go; but now that she knows Andi will be there and TJ won't, she's all for participating.

"Hey Andi!" She ecstatically greets, running over and hugging her outside of the movie theater's box office.

"_Hi_!" Andi beams, squeezing her tight and letting go so Amber can say hi to everyone else.

Everyone else being Buffy, Cyrus, Marty and Kira. They agreed to arrive here twenty minutes early just in case.

"How's art school been??" Amber turns back to Andi.

"Awesome. I have so _much_ to tell you guys."

"We want to see your work!" She praises, Andi nervously chuckling. "Soon. Aha.”

"So, is Jonah coming with Freddy and Annie? Andi you'll _love_ them. They're both _really_ sweet."

"Jonah and Freddy had a fling for not too long, right?" Andi remembers, which Cyrus doesn't exactly appreciate.

"Yeah. Freddy met Annie and his whole demeanor changed." Buffy says.

"Well he sounds _super_ sweet."

Cyrus purposely says nothing about it.

"Uh, does Andi being home really have to be a surprise? Maybe we should tell him..." He's scared Jonah will be a bit too excited to see her.

"Why _not_?" Amber grins. "I'd love to see the look on his face."

Cyrus, not so much. "But don't you think Freddy and Annie will be caught off guard?"

"They have each other, it'll be fine." Marty excuses.

"You saw the video, right?" Buffy asks Amber.

"I sent it to her." Andi mentions.

"Yeah. Who knew Jonah was such a _badass_?"

"He's _very_ protective when it comes to Cyrus." Buffy smirks directly at him, the others giggling as irritably looks away.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I just don't like knowing everyone's seen the video where TJ said what he did."

"It's okay. We don't care if it's true, and nobody else has to know that it is." Kira says.

"Yeah, but..." He continues to struggle maintaining eye contact.

"Let's sit down." Kira suggests, motioning to the fountain ten feet behind them.

"Cyrus, Jonah doesn't think badly of you. You never told us what happened in the front office before you left school." She says.

"Well, he kind of told me he loved me." Cyrus reveals as they all sit down.

"He _what_?"

Just when he's about to answer their simultaneous demand, Amber just so happens to spot Jonah, Freddy and Annie approaching from a distance.

"_Hey_!" She stands up, the others doing the same as the three of them draw closer.

"_Andi man!_" Jonah exclaims, sprinting to her and spinning her around when she's picked up.

"_Hiii_!” She laughs, Jonah joining in and gently setting her down.

"When did you get in I thought you didn't get here till tomorrow!"

"Surprise." She enjoyably repeats.

"Oh my _God_." He smiles, Cyrus enviously standing by as they resume to laugh.

"This is Freddy and Annie!" Jonah introduces, pulling Andi near them.

"Hey!" She greets them both, hugging Annie and shaking Freddy's hand.

"It's great to finally meet you." Freddy says. "Your Mom's a _really_ nice woman."

"Oh yeah, she's the best!" Annie beams.

"I _know_, right?" Andi wholeheartedly agrees, everyone but Cyrus laughing cheerfully.

"I'm gonna get my ticket." He dryly mentions.

"Yeah, we should all get in line." Kira figures.

"So," Andi says to Jonah on their way over.

"I hear you're a badass now."

They reach the back of the line, continuing to stand spread out as a group.

He chuckles. "I'm still surprised my parents let me leave the house."

"Oh, _please_. I could take him." Freddy jokes, Annie laughing the most whereas Cyrus remains silent.

"And Cyrus, I must say you're even _more_ of a badass for getting out the of that." Andi tells him, the boy forcing a smile. "Hm.”

"I didn't even have to expose him."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asks Andi.

"_Ugh_." Her sure roll. "Such _bullshit_. My roommate Ella DM'd him yesterday to see how he'd respond; he was _totally_ flirting with her."

"_Yikes_." Freddy winces, as does everyone else but Cyrus who numbly gazes into space.

"Fuck him." Freddy says. "Complete _prick_."

"Here." Cyrus hands Andi his wallet. "I'm gonna wait over there until you guys are done. I, don't like standing for too long." He excuses, walking over to the fountain and sitting down.

"What..." Jonah notices the rest of the group staring at him.

"You know what to do." Buffy's eyebrows raise.

"_No_, I don't..."

Their glares prove him wrong.

"Alright..." He hesitantly watches him sit in silence, slowly heading over.

Cyrus is intrigued to see him join his side.

"Hey..." Jonah starts.

"Hi..." Cyrus waits a few moments to ask what he's been wanting.

"Do you think I'm a slut?"

"No...Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No."

"Cool."

They snicker and scoff with shaking heads.

"Thank you." Cyrus has been meaning to say. "For doing that."

Jonah smiles. "Of course...I'll always stick up for you."

As honored as Cyrus is, he can't let history somewhat repeat itself. He's not going to let Jonah hold his hand while they're sitting on a fountain like he let _TJ_ hold his hand when _they_ were on a bench.

In front of them was fire, and _behind_ he and Jonah is water. Those are _both_ elements!

He stands up. "We should go."

Disappointment shines through Jonah’s forced grin. Cyrus walks back to the group who's made it further in line, leaving the other boy to contemplate what went wrong.

"Hey." Buffy says when Cyrus approaches. "What happened?"

The existing remainder of the group listens in.

"This isn't the time or place to pursue things..." He's nervous.

"Why, 'cause it's in public?" Kira asks.

"No." He proceeds to explain to them the parallels between the start of his and TJ's relationship and what he can't let be the start of his and Jonah's.

"Cyrus, that's ridiculous. Jonah _isn't_ TJ." Andi tells him.

"I know! But-" He sees Jonah's coming back.

"Hey..."

"Uh, you know what? We're almost next in line. How 'bout you guys go inside and save us a place in line for the snacks?" Amber brainstorms.

"But I'm paying for my ticket." Jonah excuses.

"Then, give me your money and I'll use it for you." Kira tries not to sound too sassy.

"But it's a credit card and I can't pay for the snacks inside if you're paying for the tickets outside-"

"We're next in line. We’ll be in before we have to pay and no one said we all _have_ to pay for our own stuff." Buffy snaps for her.

"I can go in with them." Andi sees the particular boys’ anxiety, except her offer only makes Cyrus feel worse. Watching them greet each other was bad enough.

Not to mention how he isn't necessarily happy with her casually bringing up a scheme she devised with her roommate that once again exposed TJ’s ugliness. 

As if it wasn’t already anymore clear. He doesn't want be constantly reminded of his biggest mistake. If he doesn't exchange confessions with Jonah by the end of the night, _that_ will take the title. 

"Okay." He agrees nonetheless, Andi giving Buffy enough money for her ticket and agreeing they'll all chip in for the snacks when it's time to pay.

She takes requests from everyone but the ones going with her, leading the two of them on inside.

They go to the back of the shortest concession line, which still isn't very short to begin with.

"It's gonna be twice as worse when Endgame comes out." Jonah brings up.

"Yeah." Andi chuckles in agreement, Cyrus choosing to remain silent.

"So, three large popcorns, six medium drinks, and a large slushy." She recalls the full order.

"That should be about sixty dollars." Jonah jokes, Cyrus watching as they crack up.

"You know, when I watched the video I hadn't realized you'd gotten so _strong_." Andi mentions, Cyrus feeling as if a stone's sunk down into his stomach.

If that was her way of flirting with him he's going to have to sit this one out.

In fact, why doesn't he just do that right now?

"Hey!" Buffy walks up to them with everyone else.

"Uh, hold on to my wallet, I'm gonna go sit down over there.”

They watch in confusion as he leaves them , Marty turning to Freddy and resuming regular conversation. "The cashier's gonna hate us." Cyrus hears him say as he goes up to an empty leather bench.

It's not the same kind of bench he and TJ were sitting on that one night, but a bench is still a bench and as long as it's a bench Cyrus is staying away.

"I thought you didn't like standing for too long." Jonah walks up behind him, Cyrus realizing he's been caught and scoffing at his failure.

He faces him.

"It's okay, Cyrus. Just because something bad happened the last time you were on a bench doesn't mean something bad will happen the next time you do. In fact, something good _did_ happen. It just ended badly."

"Not badly. _Terribly_. Terribly enough that you had to beat the shit out of him." Cyrus teases, and they snicker.

"I just, wish Andi would've told me about she and her roommate in private. It was just-kind of embarrassing for me..." He expresses.

"I get it." Jonah nods.

"I can't _believe_ I let him convince me that he wasn't flirting with Amber. The same night I—" Cyrus has to cut himself off, their faces going pale and mouths turning dry.

"You don't think I'm a slut, do you?" He asks again.

"Guys! Help us carry this stuff?" Buffy asks up front at the concession counter, Marty almost dropping his slushy as Amber struggles to carry three large tubs of popcorn.

Jonah and Cyrus look at each other. "_No_." Jonah warmly smiles, trying not to look at him for too long before turning around.

Cyrus enjoys the view of him from behind, but hates to see him go at the same time.

He glances back at the bench and walks away.

'Captain Marvel will return in Avengers: Endgame'.

Once Cyrus sees that pop up on the screen of their theater, he knows it's time to do what he's been planning since the film's second act.

He's never been particularly in love with superhero movies, but he feels _this_ one changed the game. His game, specifically. It really wasn't until halfway into the movie when he knew what had to be done.

The way Captain Marvel fought off both her enemies and demons, even after she found out she was lied to most of her life, that the ones she thought of as villains were actually allies and vice versa, how she got back up time after time the forces in her life kicked her down whether it was the human world, her life in space or the human themselves;_that's_ how he wants to be.

No more backing down. And _no more _unjust battles.

The group of nine were able to get a row to themselves, where Cyrus and Jonah were hesitant about sitting next to each other.

However, after almost getting lost in one another's infatuation with the film for the past two hours, they wouldn't miss being together for the world.

And Cyrus is about to make sure that never changes.

"Come with me." He gets up, moving before Jonah and offering his hand.

"But you're gonna miss the post credits scene-!"

Buffy has to shove Marty's mouth full of popcorn.

Seeing the determined look on Cyrus' face, Jonah smiles warmly and takes his hand only to be zipped out of the theater.

"Where are we going?" His heart thumps, giddy smile stuck to his face as Cyrus pulls him through the lobby.

"You'll see." He takes him out the double the doors, preparing his last minute speech in his head on their way to the fountain.

Jonah almost forgets to breathe when Cyrus sits them down and grabs his other hand.

"Jonah..."

He sucks in a breath.

"I fell for you the first moment I saw you. The only thing that's changed since then is that I no longer like you. I'm in _love_ you." Cyrus begins.

Jonah silently laughing in astonishment and sliding his right hand up to Cyrus' wrist.

"You're my _favorite_ person in the world, Jonah, and I guess I should start from the beginning. I started out having the most _obnoxious_ crush on you."

They giggle, hands squeezing together.

"Eventually, my feelings were still the same but I was also actually able to be your _friend_. I couldn't believe it. But then you and Andi were on and off, and I was jealous, and when you guys got together for the last time, I told myself I didn't like you anymore.

Then I started seeing TJ more, and I started to like him. But even as a crush, he felt like more of a rebound. I ignored all the red flags in our friendship, from him ditching me for Kira to him taking me around a gun. Then you guys clashed, and I kind of liked that you were jealous. When he held my hand at the party...I went with it 'cause I did like him at the time, but, I also couldn't believe that _another_ guy liked me as _more_ than a friend." He feels Jonah deserves to say just as much.

"I'm sorry. You can go."

Jonah chuckles, not at all minding the length of his explanation. He figures he should start from the beginning, as well.

"When I met you, I didn't even know me liking boys was ever possible. As time went on, I noticed you _really_ liked being my friend, and I loved being yours. You were like...The exact opposite of a black hole. You just spread positive energy wherever you went, especially around me. Like you're doing right now." This makes them giggle once more.

"When I taught you how to skateboard, that was when of the first moments I knew I felt something more for you. Then when we made that video for school, I'm really glad I didn't know you were spending your break with TJ 'cause if I did I would've been _so_ jealous. And I _was_ jealous when I saw that you guys were friends. That time he came over, without me knowing; I used that whole thing about him giving me a hard time when we were kids as more of an excuse to not want him there. But really...I didn't want him around because I _knew_ there was something going on between you guys, or that there was going to be eventually and it felt like I was about to self destruct. I saw you guys that night, on the bench."

Cyrus feels his mouth falling open. "_Really_?"

Just as he was slowly processing everything said prior, that revelation demanded an instant response.

"Yeah." Jonah somewhat laughs. "Everything came full circle, for me. I knew exactly how I felt about you. And from then on it just felt like everything was...Spiraling."

Cyrus takes this as his cue.  
“When TJ and I were first dating, there was a part of me that knew I still liked you. But all I could tell myself was, 'why waste my time liking a boy who doesn't like me when I can be with someone who does.' He told me not to tell anyone about me and him, and clearly it didn't take long for things to unravel. When I saw you with Freddy, I didn't want to be jealous 'cause I knew what that jealousy really meant underneath.

Then when TJ didn't stand up for you while you were getting beaten until I made him, that really told me something. And when he strangled Brody, I knew things had to end. It's one of the reasons why I kissed your cheek in the main office, and I kept telling myself I wasn't being unfaithful to TJ if I knew we were already over. He lied to me about only pretending to use Kira as a coverup. I caught her dumping him, so, I did too. Those next two weeks without him and _with_ you was such a breath of fresh air. And when we said 'I love yous' after you calmed me down at the game, I couldn't have been happier. Eventually when it was hard to be around each other, it was _never_ because I never meant it."

Jonah could listen to him for hours on end.

"I never not meant it either." He needs for him to know.

"So then we went camping, and," Cyrus pauses for them to laugh. "We had all those 'so close' moments and each one of them stressed the hell out of me. I was too scared to sleep right beside you, but I still knew I could trust you enough to tell you what I did."

"I left too early the next day, and I shouldn't have." Jonah brings up.

”It's okay." Cyrus says.

"But then the next day when TJ was back, I let him manipulate me just when I thought I wasn't going to let him."

"Buffy told me how you felt about me, that day." Jonah states. "But I was too late. She and I, we ended up arguing about what should've and could've been if she had just told me in the first place."

"The point is, you were _never_ too late." Cyrus tells him. "It was never too late for me to leave TJ again, just like how it isn't too late for you and I to be together from this point forward. W-would you want that?" After all he's put him through, he can't not need to double check.

"Cyrus," Jonah giggles. "The way you were acting, I _knew_ it was because of TJ and not because that's how you really are. He put you in a dark place that brought out a dark side of you, but that's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Jonah I'm _so_ sorry for the way I acted to _all_ of you." Cyrus desperately apologizes. "I was terrible, and I'll spend the _rest_ of our time together making up everything.” He's just now getting choked up.

"I'm _so_ deeply sorry for ever letting you down and making you feel less than. If you'll let me, I won't just be with you. I'll be who I need to _be_ for you, and become a better person in the process. You make me want to be the _best_ person I can be. I want to prove to you every day from this point forward how _much_ I never intend to let you down again. How much I _love_ you." Tears begin to sting his eyes.

"Cyrus..." Jonah whispers. "I love you. I want to take care of you and let us each take care of ourselves. Okay I-I know TJ's probably given you a lot of t-trust and commitment issues..." Now he's practically shaking. "But I want to help you heal. I want to show you that you have _nothing_ to be afraid of. I know damn well that's what you're showing me."

His arms move up around Cyrus' torso.

"Alright I-I can't see myself being with anyone else. I don't _want_ to be with anyone else."

"You're the only one I see myself with, Jonah." Cyrus whispers, stroking his face before grabbing it and placing a firm kiss on his lips. One that Jonah gladly returns, grinning shamelessly and making them giggle with closed eyes as their noses press together.

They continue to kiss like it's do or die; as if they're never meant to kiss anyone else.

Because they aren't.

Excitedly talking over one another, the remainder of their group exits out the theater's double doors with a plethora of other movie goers.

Hearing this, Cyrus and Jonah break apart their lips as well as their hands.

"It's okay." Jonah sadly smiles, standing up with him and following the sound of their friends' conversing.

"_Hey_!" Andi's elated to see them, she and everyone else staring them down in anticipation.

"Well, it's a bit too crowded to show it, but," Jonah looks around before returning his eyes to them.

He looks at Cyrus, next, who nods in approval.

“We’re together.” His grin confirms it, the new couple watching everyone else light up and exclaim with joy.

They exchange hugs with each and every one them, Cyrus having something to say afterwards to all of them.

"I know the last few weeks haven't been easy, mostly because of me, and I just wanted to apologize for hurting anyone's feelings, and just for overall being a difficult, unbearable douche. Buffy," he looks at her. "I'm sorry for not doing what was right. Kira, I'm sorry for going against your wishes, and Amber I'm sorry for not listening to you when I should’ve.”

They're each given apologetic glances. "All the hurt I caused everyone; I'll spend as long as I need to making it up to everyone however I can. I'm _sorry_ for not treating any of you the way I should of."

Lastly, he looks at Jonah. "Especially you."

The other boy beams. "I've already accepted your apology, if you couldn't tell."

They all giggle, the couple contently facing their future wedding guests.

"Are we going home, or, is there time to celebrate?" Amber smiles, Jonah and Cyrus humbly scoffing.

"No, it's fine, let them be alone." Andi kindly tells her.

"No, uh, it's alright!" Cyrus assures.

Jonah rapidly nods. "We can hang out some more."

The rest practically snicker.

"_Nooo_," Andi teases with a shaking head, Kira and Marty joining along as everyone else playfully chimes in with 'nah's or 'nuh-uh's.

"No, this is _your_ night." Buffy flourishes, adoring the couple's flushing faces and shy smiles.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Andi says, waking back towards the entrance with everyone but to couple who stand confusion and call out for them to come back.

"Didn't your Dad stay parked somewhere?" Kira reminds. "You two go home, we have our own rides!" She says while following the others inside.

"Oh, yeah." Cyrus realizes. "My Dad said he'd stick around after dropping me off with Andi Buffy and Marty. I wonder if he's still here."

Joel pulls right on up with both front windows down and old music playing through the speakers.

"I wasn't parked too far back, so I kinda saw everything that happened."

Pupils shrinking, the boys feel their faces drain of any and all color.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Uhhh they're getting a separate ride." Cyrus is surprised he can speak. "As a matter of fact, we're gonna go wait with them until they do." He rushes inside, leaving Jonah and Joel scoffing while exchanging satisfied grins.

"Should we tell him I knew how you felt all along?" Joel asks.

"We'll save it for a special occasion. Or, I guess one that isn't this one." Jonah chuckles.

"Well, there'll be many more to come." Joel can wholeheartedly insists.

Try decades' worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))) <3  
A happy fluffy epilogue is coming soon!


	15. Only Us:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah quarantines with Cyrus when his parents have to urgently leave the state

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here! I hope you enjoy it. After losing my first draft to the likes of Wattpad I had to do some re-writing. I know quarantine/pandemic storylines are kinda tedious by now, but I promise it’s nothing too in-your-face. I also apologize that there was a six month hiatus (mainly due to my first draft getting destroyed). But I’m back again and am definitely planning to write more jyrus in 2021.

For Cyrus and Jonah, their honeymoon phase got off to a bit of a late start. There wasn’t really much time for it in-between each of Cyrus’ anxiety, depression, and irritability episodes thanks to the disaster that was his previous relationship with a certain problematic someone.  
The _same_ certain someone who spent four weeks in the hospital after getting his ass beat and got sent to an all year-round military school after a full recovery.  
Except him going away didn’t eliminate the problem of him being out of Cyrus’ head.  
Needless to say it was made perfectly clear for the first year and half of his relationship with a _new_ certain someone, who couldn’t possibly make him any happier.  
There’s a difference between comforting one another and being all over each other. Between all of Cyrus’ emotional repercussions and Jonah’s heartfelt guilt, there was a lot of back and forth assurance. Amongst dealing with their own demons, they were able to help gradually heal each other’s. But not without a fight. A fight against issues of each other’s and their own; as well as arguments that could never compare to the ones Cyrus would have with the boy who had a helping hand in sabotaging his mind.  
He’d get jealous of Jonah being with people he saw as a threat, such as Andi, Amber, and Freddy. Not only couldn’t he go near a bench for a long eight weeks, but let alone sitting on a bed with Jonah made him feel uneasy.  
In no way did it have anything to do with distrusting Jonah. Nor himself, for that matter. He just couldn’t bring himself to be reminded of what happened the _last_ time he was on a bed with a boy.  
Jonah couldn’t get mad at the clear avoidances Cyrus couldn’t help having, but it was easy for his temper to be lost when Cyrus would accuse him of prioritizing others over him, like when he announced his plans to have some one on one time with Freddy. Cyrus demanded that he wouldn’t let him go over, causing Jonah to nastily say he sounds ‘just like him’, him being the one whose name is still hard to say. This sparked a short lived fight that ended with realizations such as how Cyrus has no reason to distrust Jonah no matter how much as his mind might try to convince him of such; and that Jonah needs to control how he reacts to the insecurities and fears of Cyrus’ that neither of them have mostly no control over. Yet envy wasn’t all he struggled with. He would even accuse Jonah of losing interest in him when his guard was being held too high.  
A few weeks into their relationship, Jonah did so much as postpone a plan of theirs due to something out of his control; Cyrus then lashing out over his irrational fear of losing him. It took Jonah a lot of explaining to do that his feelings for him could never fade, but Cyrus pointed out that neither of them can know that.  
With the help of Jonah, it was eventually concluded that as much as Cyrus struggles with trusting what the future has to bring them, he has no other option than to move forward with a clear head and steady heart.  
Those were just two of the various instances that occurred from Cyrus’ inner demons, but each one taught them to trust that they’ll overcome all barriers that take aim at them both together and individually.  
Which is exactly what they’ve been doing, and will continue to for the rest of their lives.  
Most things are never easy, but loving one another is exactly that and so much more.

Since their honeymoon phase was delayed for their first few months together, they jumped into it once they had finally the chance to and have been making every moment count ever since. And with their one-year anniversary coming up, they figure why not fully embrace it.  
Except it’s a bit hard to do that when they’ve been quarantined from each other for the past month and a half.  
On his bed, Cyrus erupts into laughter in response to what just played on his phone where he’s on a paused FaceTime call with an equally amused Jonah  
“What are you laughing at?” Cyrus smiles.  
“A tweet. What are _you_ laughing at?”  
“A tiktok.”  
It’s a nightly routine at this point to mindlessly browse online in each other’s virtual presence.  
“Send it to me.” Jonah says, receiving the video a mere two seconds later.  
“_Pfttttt_.” How’s that for feedback. He and Cyrus proceed to repeatedly recite their favorite quotes and guffaw obnoxiously.  
“I need to see you again!” He exclaims. “It’s almost been a year.”  
“It hasn’t been a year since we’ve seen each other.”  
“_No_-“  
“_Oh._” Cyrus realizes, resuming to crack up amongst him.  
“We could always celebrate over Zoom,” he jokes.  
“No no no. I’m seeing you _in person._” Jonah resumes their cackling.  
“We can stay six feet apart and kiss through our masks.”  
“If we kissed through our masks we wouldn’t be six feet apart.”  
“Oh well.”  
Cyrus giggles. “I miss you _so_ much. Did you do your math tonight?”  
“I did what I could.” Jonah smirks.  
“Well I’m proud of you.”  
He beams. “I’m proud of you too. Always. So how bad do you think this virus will get?”  
“I dunno, but my Dad keeps arguing with people who are anti-mask on Facebook.” Cyrus gets him guffawing.  
“Again-_love_ him. Just like I love you.”  
“I love you more. It’s been hard here, without you.” He kindly admits.  
“You’ll see me sooner than soon.” Jonah promises. “I was gonna get both your presents online, but with all the shipments getting backed up I rushed in and out the store in my mask.”  
Cyrus can see it now; chortling at the clip in his brain of a spazzy Jonah struggling to say six feet apart from anyone while rushing down the aisles.  
“You risked your life for me? How will I ever repay you?”  
“Seeing me.”  
“Soon.” He insists with an enormous smile that Jonah naturally returns.  
“As a matter of fact, you did say sooner than soon.”  
“That I did.”  
They giggle vigorously.  
“I love you.” Cyrus reminds.  
“You beat me to it. I love you more.” Jonah smirks again.  
“You wanna test that theory?”  
“I thought we already did.” He grins, Cyrus scoffing and shaking in playful disapproval.  
“We’ll see about that when we see each other.”  
“Yeah, I guess we will.”  
Spoiler alert: neither could love one another any more than they already do.  
Nor could either of them love each other more than the other.

It hasn’t been a whole year since they’ve seen each other, but it certainly felt like it.  
“_Cy’ Guy_!” Jonah yells, running up his boyfriend’s lawn and into his arms on the nineteenth of April.  
“Hey,” Cyrus giggles. Taking him by the waist, he shortly lifts him up and keeps his arms around his waist when he’s back on the ground.  
“_Shit_ I missed you.” He laughs at the fact.  
“I missed you more. When my parents said I could I came running over.”  
Joel steps outside, boldly saying Jonah’s name and that’s it’s good to see him again.  
“You too sir.” He smiles, Cyrus taking his hands off him as the man walks towards them.  
“I check your temperature?”  
“Dad.” Cyrus says in distaste, Jonah laughing at them both.  
“I’ve uh, been quarantined, so.”  
“Well it must be nice to get out of that apartment. Your parents kill each other yet?”  
“Dad!”  
Again, Jonah knows it’s all fun and games. “Surprisingly no. They’re more used to each other than I thought.”  
“So are me and Cyrus, right Cyrus?”  
“Hm.” Joel’s smirked at by his son. “Yeah it’s been great.” There’s playfulness underneath his bitter sarcasm.  
When they go inside into the kitchen, Jonah asks if he can use the bathroom and Cyrus says he can use the one upstairs.  
“Don’t get any of your rona anywhere.” He jokes, snickering along and informing he’ll meet him up there when he’s done.  
Joel frowns as Jonah goes up the stairs, giving Cyrus an odd look which is responded with a frown.  
“What.” Cyrus asks once Jonah’s gone.  
“You know what.” Joel’s naturally uptight. “You really think I’m gonna let you two upstairs alone after almost two months of not seeing each other?”  
“Dad. It’s a special day for us, okay? Could you _please_ just let us have this?”  
“And how are you planning to celebrate?”  
“You’re disgusting.” Cyrus claims, being scoffed at for his accusation as he turns away.  
“Wait a second. This whole ‘him using the bathroom’ thing isn’t a setup, is it?”  
“Dad! _Please_!” Cyrus didn’t want to have to look him in the eye..  
“Alright, I’ll stop.” Joel holds up his palm. “Just remember we’re in the midst of a pandemic. We don’t need you getting any diseases.”  
If he’s anything, it’s damn well _not_ subtle.

Cyrus just barely makes it upstairs as Jonah exits the bathroom, sprinting down the hall and stopping short at the sight of him in such a serious state.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“My great aunt…”  
“No. No don’t tell me.” Cyrus doesn’t think he can take it.  
“She doesn’t have covid. She broke her leg. Fell.”  
“Where is she?”  
“She lives in Florida. Has has no other family, so my parents want to go take care of her. It’s not safe for her to stay in the hospital.”  
“So, what’s gonna happen?”  
“My parents are gonna help her get home and stay with her.”  
“For how long? Can’t they just bring her here?”  
“All her appointments will be up there and stuff; it’d be too complicated to transfer. She’s in her late eighties.” Jonah explains.  
“My parents; they’re leaving in the morning.”  
“Could you go with them?” It’s not what Cyrus wants, but it’s better than Jonah being home alone in the midst of a pandemic.  
“They don’t want me to. It’s worse there than it is here. It won’t be a quick trip.” Jonah leaves them with only one option.  
“Come with me.” Cyrus says.

“Daaaad,” he asks Joel in the kitchen with Jonah five feet behind him.  
“Do you think maybe Jonah could stay with us for an undetermined amount of time?”  
“What happened.” Joel turns around from the sink.  
“Your parents have it? When’s the last time you were around them.” He interrogates him  
“It’s not that. My Mom’s aunt broke her leg, and they’re the only ones who can take care of her at home.”  
“Where is this?”  
“Florida…?” Jonah’s voice scrunches.  
“_Ooh_.” Joel winces. “When do they have to be there?”  
“Within the next twenty four hours…?”  
Joel observes the anxious, hopeful boys one at a time.  
“Well, Jonah, if you need somewhere to stay, I suppose here wouldn’t be the worst idea.”  
The boys grin.  
“_But_!”  
They stop.  
“If Jonah _does_ stay here, there are to be _rules_. You will _not_ sleep in the same bed. Hell, not even the same room! There’s a guest room that he can sleep in. Second off, just because school is now virtual _doesn’t_ mean it’s not happening. You guys have less than two months left in the semester and I _don’t_ want you acting like you don’t. Nod if you understand.”  
Their nods are timid. “Yes sir…” Jonah’s pretty sure that’s what he’s supposed to say.  
“Now, this will be no picnic. You guys are happy about being reunited now, but a day _will_ come when you piss each other off. And when that happens, you two will learn to work it out yourselves. Before anything else, Jonah I want you to call your parents and talk to them about this.”  
“Oh, they were actually the ones who suggested this.” He almost forgot to mention.  
“They said if you gave permission, then they’d drop off everything I need and say bye to me in the morning.”  
Serious expression turning into a blank stare, Joel blinks while thinking over how he’s really about to let his son’s boyfriend move in with them during quarantine.  
“Alright. Fine. But this is a _huge. Commitment_. Remember that! If you don’t, then I’ll make sure you will!” His voice is raised, as if its volume will improve either of the boys’ comprehension.  
“I’ll let you two discuss.” He firmly exits the room, leaving a silent Cyrus and Jonah facing one another with awkward expressions.  
“He and Sheila are having some...issues.” Cyrus reveals.  
“Do you think _we’ll_ have issues? You know, if…” Jonah trails off.  
“Don’t let him get to you. Yeah, we shouldn’t spend every waking moment together, but that’s _why_ we’ll be okay.” Cyrus assures.  
Jonah nods. “Agreed. But how are we going to cuddle?”  
“Yeah ‘cause I’m sure _that’s_ where your priorities lay.” Cyrus jokes, the two snickering when Jonah slaps his shoulder with a grin.  
“We have to be careful about that.” Cyrus isn’t talking about cuddling. “You know how my Dad is. He doesn’t play around. He’s not stupid.”  
“Which is why he can’t think that a couple who’s been together a solid year _hasn’t_ done stuff, right?”  
He shushes at his question. “Let’s just not risk anything for now. He’s already given me way too many lectures.”  
Jonah smirks. “So, besides all that...It’s okay?”  
“Of course. Even if he doesn’t act like it.”  
They giggle.  
“So, shall I show you the guest room?” Cyrus asks, causing him and Jonah to exchange flirtatious smirks.  
“I’ll do it!” Having heard nothing but the end of their conversation, Joel makes a hasty return into the kitchen as the boys overthink about how long he listened for.  
He knew to give them their privacy, but just because he didn’t hear the stuff that would’ve stood out doesn’t mean he’s unaware of it.  
Joel takes Jonah by the hand, the boy making Cyrus aware of his nervous expression as he’s pulled to the staircase located in the next room.  
Able to sense his anxiety from one floor down, Cyrus begins to wonder how much of Joel’s behavior he and Jonah will be able to take.

At the right end of the upstairs hall, Jonah’s new temporary room withholds a neatly made, single twin mattress bed with an empty wooden dresser up against the wall across from bed’s end. The room is otherwise empty, except for the two-doored closet containing fresh bedspreads, sheets and blankets five feet across from the bed’s right side.  
“_This_ is where you’ll be sleeping.” Joel’s trying to come off as some strict army commander.  
“Sheila, who we will not be speaking of otherwise, dusted and tidied up the bed shortly before our falling out. This included changing the sheets. Let’s hope that’s something you won’t need to be doing too often.”  
Turning beat red then sickly pale, Jonah looks down at the carpeted floor in hopes that this will soon all be over.  
How the _hell_ is he supposed to respond?  
“Well, it’s a good thing I’m not messy.”  
_Not like that._  
“Uh…” Anxiously trailing off, Jonah desperately searches his mind for a way of damage control.  
“Speaking of messes…”  
Try this conversation.  
“I’d be more than happy to help around the house.”  
“All I ask is that you clean up after yourself.” Joel requests, Jonah nodding frantically.  
“Of course.” His face goes back and forth between flushing and draining.  
“I’m happy to be having you here Jonah. Even if it doesn’t come off that way.” Joel reminds.  
Jonah smiles. “I’ll do whatever I can to help make my stay here as stress-free as possible.”  
“You’re pleasant to have around. You and Cyrus have been together for a year, now,” Joel starts, redness returning to Jonah’s face. “And things have been going smoothly. I know in the beginning you faced some challenges because of his last...involvement.” He refuses to call it a relationship.  
“I would never do anything to break Cyrus’ trust.” Jonah’s made that clear for some time, now.  
He doesn’t know if he should bring up Joel’s main concern, ‘cause there’s no way he could do that without it being awkward.  
He’ll leave that conversation to him and his son. Hopefully it’ll go better than the mess of the one they had before.  
“Of course you wouldn’t. Now, you go be with him. You two have already had enough time apart.”  
Jonah gives him a charming grin, the man breathing calmly while watching him approach the doorway.  
“And, sir?” Jonah turns around. “Thank you, again. This means a lot to me. You both, mean a lot to me.”  
Joel smiles. “You mean a lot to us too, Jonah. The world, as a matter of fact.”  
To Jonah, he and Cyrus are some of the best parts of it.

Joel knew it was only fair to give them their time alone. That is, in the living room while he’s preparing dinner in the kitchen. Granted, there’s a door between them and he’s making enough noise out of respect for their privacy.  
“Happy anniversary, Cyrus.” Jonah’s elated to say, standing across from him before the coffee table. Rug beneath their feet, he takes a step closer and wraps his arms around him.  
“Happy anniversary, Jonah.” Cyrus initiates their long awaited kiss.  
“Your gift is supposed to arrive on Wednesday. I’m sorry if it ends up taking longer, with all the companies being backed up.”  
“Your gift was supposed to arrive four days ago.” Cyrus admits. “I’ll change the shipping address to my house instead of yours.” It feels pleasant to say.  
Jonah’s laugh is both quiet and vibrant. “Do you know what we’re eating?”  
“No,” Cyrus eyes the still door that separates both rooms.  
“Wanna try and sneak away?”  
“Bold of you to underestimate your own father.” Jonah teases. “Like he’s not gonna notice? Even if he does, will we not look suspicious coming back?”  
“Why would we look suspicious?” Cyrus smirks.  
“Because we snuck away. No matter what for, we still did.”  
Snickering, Cyrus watches Jonah’s cheeks flush. “You’re cute.” He compliments.  
“Yeah. I’m cautious.” Jonah corrects, Cyrus giggling into their next kiss.  
When they’re done, Jonah proposes an easier solution.  
“We could just stay down here. There’s a couch right there.”  
Cyrus chuckles. “Fine. Have it your way.” He leaves Jonah snickering, purposely taking up the whole couch.  
“Gonna have to sit in my lap.”  
Shaking his head with a scoff, Jonah gladly complies without a problem.  
“Happy anniversary.” The back of his head rests on Cyrus’ chest. He’s given a kiss to his forehead before he feels his arms hold him tight.  
“Love you.” Cyrus kisses the top of his head, next. Exhaling, he embraces the contentedness that they both soak in.  
This past year together was made possible by them not playing their parts, but doing them. Maybe not always correctly, but with enough commitment to make it last.  
For then, now, and, if they’re lucky-which, when it comes to each other, they are-forever.  
Partaking in warm conversation until Joel announces it’s time to eat, they’re greeted in the dim-lit kitchen by a wholesome surprise.  
On the kitchen table are two plates of spaghetti at opposite ends, followed by tall glasses of ice water with a lit unscented candle centered in the middle.  
“Happy anniversary.”  
The boys watch Joel in amazement, walking over to the scene and observing it up close.  
Walking to the exit, the man faces them.  
“From now on, you are to make all of your own meals.” He bluffs. “I expect it won’t be too hard with all the cancer-filled microwaveable stuff you eat.”  
Every other time Jonah’s over, he and Cyrus make themselves all the cheap crap from hot pockets, to ramen, to bagel bites.  
They snicker, because they know it’s true.  
“Did I make a mistake? Should I have given you guys pizza rolls?” He makes them sneer, chuckling at their guffaws.  
“This is great. Thank you.” Cyrus says, Jonah vigorously nodding with just as much appreciation.  
“Sit across from each other.” This is what Joel leaves them with, exiting the room as Cyrus and Jonah scoff.  
Next, they resume their exchanges of stunned expressions.  
“Holy _shit_.” Cyrus can’t believe it.  
“Language.” Joel calls out on his way up the stairs, the boys giggling before increasingly grinning as they listen to the sound of his furthering footsteps.  
“He actually _trusts_ us.” Cyrus whispers in astonishment.  
“I wouldn’t.” Jonah jokes, laughing at Cyrus’ rough shushing and playful shove.  
“Should we just make hot pockets?” The brown-eyed boy jokes, he and Jonah laughing extensively.  
“You’d rather eat microwaveable cancer than your Dad’s cooking?” Jonah sits at the right end of the table, observing his food as Cyrus sits directly across.  
“You don’t think he put anything funny in mine, did he?”  
If Cyrus had already taken a bite, he’d be guffawing it all over.  
“I think you’re safe.” He smirks.  
“You like it?” Jonah asks, Cyrus swallowing the food as he shylylooks around.  
“Sheila’s cooking was better.” The lowness in his voice makes it all the more funnier.  
“It’s still good though.” He clarifies, Jonah nodding while taking his first bite.  
“I still can’t believe he actually did this.”  
Jonah chuckles. “Well he wouldn’t have let us last this long if he didn’t like me, right?”  
“Yeah. And who wouldn’t like you.” Cyrus beams.  
The other boy’s next chuckle is more nervous than amused.  
“You, sometimes…”  
“Rarely.” Cyrus snickers, noticing Jonah’s gloomy gaze into space.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“It’s just,” Jonah provides eye contact. “Not every night is gonna be like this...All magical and whimsical.”  
Cyrus was never unaware of such things. “Where’s this coming from?” That’s his main concern.  
“My parents...They haven’t been getting along too well since the lockdown. Divorce rates have been going up be_cause_ of quarantine. I don’t want this to ruin us.”  
“Jonah.” Cyrus’ heart breaks for him. “No matter how long you’re here, I _promise_ everything between us will turn out alright.”  
“But what if it doesn’t? What if we just get sicker and sicker of each other every day? It’s not even that. Just...Problems in general.”  
“Do you think we’re having problems?”  
“What? N-no!” Jonah panics. “Being with you has been the best thing to ever happen to me.” He almost trembles, Cyrus having to take his hands while shushing him calmly.  
“Jonah it’s okay.” He whispers. “I _love_ you. I _got_ you.” His voice raises. “At first when we were apart. I worried it would break us apart. But it didn’t. The exact opposite happened. I have full fledged faith that it’s going to stay that way.”  
Cyrus’ words rush through Jonah’s veins, coming together at the center of his heart where the relief becomes interlocked.  
“You’re right…” The comfort could almost make him float. “I guess we both have reasons to get scared we’ll split apart, huh?” The seriousness of that question is currently unable to occur to him.  
“Definitely. But every time we’re doubtful, we’re proven wrong.” Cyrus needs this engraved into both their brains.  
While Jonah knows it’s important to agree, he’s too stunned by his boyfriend’s perspective.  
“I didn’t think it could happen, but I’m almost certain you somehow got even wiser during our time apart.”  
The brown-eyed one giggles. “You make me wise.”  
Jonah takes his face, giving him a gentle kiss.  
“You are everything to me.” His hands remain across Cyrus’ skin. “You hear that? Just because we’ll be living together doesn’t mean things will take a turn for the worse.” Hearing himself say it makes it feel just as true.  
“I love you.” Cyrus says, blowing out the candle and bringing their lips together.  
In a room now lightless with a small trail of smoke lingering throughout the air, they share repeated amounts of kisses that leave them with just as much fuel as they went with going in.  
Not only will they stay together within the dark, but through it too.

Two weeks have passed, and they’ve yet to grow sick of each other.  
Granted, not every moment of the day is being spent with one another. There’s still separate Zoom classes to attend and separate shows to binge watch.  
They’ve learned that having their own rooms isn’t actually so bad, but one will sneak into the other’s bed every few nights with a varieties of intentions. They haven’t gotten caught yet, and Joel isn’t aware of anything as far as they know. Although knowing him, it could be very possible that he’s just not speaking up about it.  
What he _does_ know is that there’s no use trying to separate two boyfriends quarantining together in a pandemic.  
If they need to be apart, they’ll figure it out on their own. He’s actually quite impressed that one isn’t always latched to the other’s hip. At least, not all the time. Again-there’s different priorities of theirs that the other isn’t required to be involved in. Different classes, different music, different shows.  
It’s fascinating, if he’s being honest. Although when they _are_ spending time together they’re obnoxiously inseparable. But that’s a different story.  
It’s not like they’re completely cut off from other people either. Buffy’s still right down the street, but she got exposed to the virus the day Jonah moved in. Hopefully now she can start stopping by here and there. Other than her, they still keep in contact with Andi, Amber, Kira, and Freddy-who’s about to bring a familiar face back into the mix.  
“Dude. You _gotta_ shave the stache.” Jonah tells him over FaceTime, sitting on Cyrus’ bed as the very boy joins him.  
“I think it looks good!” Freddy boasts, attempting to block out all the noise in the background coming from his family.  
Jonah scoffs. “So how’s quarantine been?”  
Darla proceeds to shriek from another part of the house.  
“Amazing. Not one headache.”  
The couple cackle.  
“Cyrus you like my mustache, right?”  
“I think it’s a nice new look.”  
“Oh, _please_.” Jonah calls bullshit. “If I had one of those you’d dump my ass _so_ fast-“  
He’s cut off by the other two’s guffawing. “Not true!” Cyrus grins.  
“So everything’s chill there?” Freddy asks.  
“Pretty much.” Jonah says, Cyrus nodding to his words.  
“Are you guys roommates yet?”  
“Uh,” Jonah returns Cyrus’ uncertain look. “Honestly,” he looks back at Freddy. “We kinda like having separate rooms.”  
“Yeah. Besides, have you _seen_ the way Jonah keeps his bed?” Cyrus cracks them up.  
“To be fair, your bed doesn’t always have to be made.” Freddy says.  
“No it’s not that! The sheets and mattress pad _literally_ come off ‘cause he doesn’t put them on correctly!”  
“Bisexuals don’t know how to make their bed!” Jonah defends with a shit-ass grin.  
“Uh, mine’s just fine.” Freddy turns around the camera to show that his bed’s only flaw is a skewed blanket.  
“Pfttt.” Cyrus loses control of his posture.  
“Wow, dude. Thanks.” Jonah smirks at Freddy.  
“I can’t even look at his bed sometimes.” Cyrus resumes to vent. “Not to mention it makes us look _really_ suspicious.”  
“Aaahahaha!” Freddy guffaws hardest of all, waiting for the air to return to his lungs so that he can speak.  
“Speaking of that, how much have you gotten away with?”  
“Why do _you_ care, perv?” Jonah jokes.  
“I’m ace!” Freddy’s exclaim makes them guffaw once more.  
“Doesn’t make you any less of a perv.”  
“I prefer to live through the experiences of others.”  
“That’s valid.” Cyrus understands.  
“Seriously, dude. If you wanna get out there when this whole thing’s done, you _gotta_ shave the stache.” Jonah says.  
“I’ll have you know that the guy I’ve been talking to since _before_ quarantine _likes_ my stache.”  
“Who?” Cyrus says, Jonah asking Freddy if he likes him.  
“We hung out a bit before lockdown and are desperately waiting to reunite. We’ve been talking everyday. Walker. Walker Brodsky.”  
“_Bro_.” Jonah emphasizes his shock to the sound of Cyrus’ cackling.  
“You _know_ him?” Freddy asks.  
“Uhhh…” Cyrus laughs with a nervous smile. “Has he told you his dating history, by any chance?”  
“Yeah. Said he’s only been involved with a few girls.”  
“Named Andi and Buffy?” Cyrus reveals.  
“_Really_?!” Freddy starts guffawing. “_For real?!”_  
“He and Andi met at my bar mitzvah!”  
“Wait! Andi and Buffy are best friends-how was he involved with _both_ of them?”  
“Well while Andi and I were struggling to still be a thing, she and Walker were hanging out. I was jealous as _fuck_.”  
Jonah’s summary sends them snorting.  
“Then it turned out that Buffy liked him, and they started actually dating.”  
“_Oof_.” Freddy responds.  
“But then she broke it off ‘cause he gave her shoes just like he gave Andi.”  
“And?”  
“And that’s pretty much it.”  
“That’s fucking _stupid_!” Freddy laughs. “Don’t get me wrong I’m glad he was put but on the market, but-“  
“_Pftttt_.” The couple lose it once more.  
“Has he gotten _you_ shoes?” Cyrus smirks, Freddy grinning slyly.  
“No, but if he does I’ll go ‘I have you figured out, fool!” He screams, pushing them back over the edge.  
“Holy shit.” Cyrus can barely catch his breath.  
“If he does, I wouldn’t really care.” Jonah says. “Guys aren’t exactly the most original when it comes to gift giving.”  
“Yeah.” Cyrus should know. “For our one-year, Jonah got me another shirt like he always does.”  
“Not _just_ a shirt! An _outfit_!” Jonah happily corrects.  
“Did it match?” Freddy asks.  
“_Yeah it matched-why wouldn’t it fucking match!?_” Jonah over-defensively interrogates, bursting into hysterics with the rest of them.  
“A very _expensive_ outfit with jewelry!” He adds, referring to Cyrus’ hundred and eight dollar gold new gold necklace he’s yet to wear today. “That you’re not wearing, by the way.”  
“Bruh I just woke up-“  
“Bahahaha,” Freddy sends them back into laughter.  
“You already use up all those gift cards Cyrus got you?”  
“Yes, but he used them to get food for _me_.” Cyrus answers, Jonah beaming as they laugh.  
“Us.” He corrects.  
“Okay true.”  
“And I’m assuming you’re putting good use into those streaming cards?”  
“Indeed. I’ve been watching The Handmaid’s Tale on Hulu, Shameless on Netflix, and The Boys on Prime.”  
“Why do you watch the _darkest_ shows?” Cyrus teases.  
“Because they’re awesome.” Jonah keeps it biased. “I’m sorry we can’t all watch Friends and New Girl on repeat all the time.” A kind smile is followed by his harsh tone, yet again guffawing amongst the other two.  
“Freddy you’d love The Boys. It’s all about the corruption of superheroes.”  
“All you _watch_ are shows about corruption.” Cyrus isn’t wrong.  
“Cyrus how come your Dad doesn’t just get streaming? It doesn’t have to be _every_ service.” Freddy says.  
“‘Cause he’s a cheap bastard.”  
“Watch out dude you’re giving Jonah blackmail material.”  
“I would _never_!” Jonah laughs, Cyrus and Freddy naturally joining in.  
“Hey Freddy, I know this kinda personal, but since we kinda knew him once and probably will again-what’s Walker’s sexual preferences?”  
He can’t help but wonder, joining in on their obnoxious chortling.  
“He’s ace too.” Freddy answers.  
“Oh, good. I wouldn’t want him to be begging for sex every night only for you refuse.”  
He and Cyrus snicker.  
“If we’re in lockdown for a while-which we kind of already have been-do you think you guys will make it?” Jonah asks.  
“I hope so. I really like him. What about you guys?” Freddy makes the couple snicker.  
“So far so good.” Cyrus says. “Ya know, other than the state of Jonah’s bed.”  
“I try to put on the sheets and mattress pad but they always end up coming off!” Jonah grins. “I’ve never been good at that.”  
“I’ll help you.”  
“You know what Cyrus does that _I_ can’t stand?” Jonah brings up purposely and loudly, Cyrus sneering as Freddy throws his head back cackling.  
“He doesn’t even bother to _fold_ his clothes when he puts them away. Just freakin’ shoves them in. If they can even _fit_ in the drawer.”  
“Okay but that’s just in my dresser! The _remainder_ of my clothes are hung up.”  
“Okay but you can’t take the time to _fold_ the clothes you put in your _dresser_? That’s why they’re so wrinkled.” He smirks.  
“First of all-pants can’t get wrinkled. Only shirts.” Cyrus says.  
“First of all that’s _not_ true, and second of all even if it was do you know _how_ many shirts I’ve seen you reject just ‘cause they’re so noticeably wrinkled?”  
“You could just iron them,” Freddy suggests.  
“That shit’s _dangerous_!” Cyrus laughs.  
“_Or_ since he refuses to use an iron he could just fold his clothes properly like a normal person.” Jonah jokes.   
“Okay Mr. Bisexuals Can’t Make Their Bed.”  
“Then I guess _gays_ can’t fold their clothes.”  
“Wait.” Freddy’s loving this. “Cyrus what about the outfit Jonah got you? Is _that_ messily shoved in your dresser?”  
“No, _that’s_ hung up in my closet without a wrinkle in sight.” Cyrus gloats. “Except maybe I should shove it in my drawer and give it some.”  
“You _wouldn’t!_” Jonah’s uncontrollable laughter naturally prompts everyone else’s.  
“Speaking of wardrobe,” Jonah looks at Freddy.  
“Don’t be surprised if Walker gets you sneakers.”  
“Concept: _I_ get him sneakers to throw him off.”  
“He just starts sweating,” Cyrus jokes.  
“‘Something wrong?’ ‘Oh, nothing, it’s just that I’ve given sneakers to a few girls I’ve liked before.’” Jonah sends them rolling.  
“Me: ‘I know your secret.’” Freddy speaks in a maniacal voice, his attempt at an evil laugh turning into an amused one amongst Cyrus’ and Jonah’s.  
“Freddy! Shut up and come help me help Darla!” His older sister Mary yells from another part of the house, Freddy rolling his eyes and saying he has to go.  
“Darla needs help with her homework.”  
“You keeping up with yours?” Jonah smirks.  
“I would like to remind you that we’re in a pandemic.”  
The boys snicker. “True. Talk later. Next time I see your face it better be mustache free.” Jonah says.  
“Bye hater. Bye Cyrus!”  
“Bye Freddy.” He laughs, Jonah letting the older hang up and turning to his boyfriend with a grin.  
“This mean I can’t grow that mustache like I’ve been wanting to?” Cyrus jokes.  
“Only if you never want me to kiss you again.”  
“Mm, you can’t resist me.”  
They giggle into the very kiss that proves this.  
“What if I changed up my look a bit.” Cyrus mutters, their lips still connected.  
Jonah gives his a peck. “Stache?” His lips curl into a smile.  
“No.” Cyrus giggles. “My hair. I dunno.” He lightly touches it.  
“You’re not gettin’ rid of it, are you?” Jonah copies him as their faces seperate.  
“No, just changin’ it up a bit.” Cyrus shrugs.  
“You know that stuff I was saying to Freddy; I was just teasing. You could literally do anything with your appearance and I’d adore it.”  
This makes him kiss Jonah all over, the boy lying back giggling repeatedly in response to Cyrus’ lips traveling down his neck.  
“I love you.” Cyrus whispers softly in his ear, Jonah sitting back up and kissing him deeply with a firm grip on his shoulders.  
Kissing has taken up most of their time ever since Jonah moved in, and they’re certainly not afraid to finish what they start.  
He breaks apart their lips to say what he needs to.  
“You’re so cute.” His hands move to Cyrus’ face.  
“Wow talk about a whipped _simp_.”  
“I can’t help it! You’re _so_ so cute you get cuter every day.” Gushing over Cyrus always works Jonah up, his boyfriend is showered with even more kisses and held as close as can be.  
“I love you. I love you _so_ much.” Jonah breathes into his ear, knowing he could never remind him enough. It’s hard to hold his tongue when he’s so devoutly in love. Let alone this intensely sexually driven.  
“Baby.” Cyrus only recently started calling him this, and frankly it’s been one of the best things to happen to their relationship.  
When it comes to expression, they’re pretty damn well-spoken. It’s their favorite love language, just like how they’re one another’s favorite places to get lost in.  
Each other’s wonderlands.

These days, Jonah either falls asleep too early or too late.  
This evening, it was too early.  
Having been promised to be joined by him in his room once done studying, Cyrus finds Jonah prematurely asleep in bed at no more than six thirty.  
He climbs in loud enough to announce his pretense but quietly enough to be no disturbance.  
Jonah rolls over in response to the moving of the blanket and squeak of the mattress, smiling at Cyrus with tired eyes.  
“Can barely even feel your weight. You’re so light.”  
His boyfriend sneers.  
“Sorry for crashing. I know I said I’d come back when I finished.”  
“It’s fine. I’d rather stay in here tonight, anyway.” Cyrus caresses his hair.  
“What day is it?”  
Jonah snickers. “May eighteenth.”  
“Almost been a month with you here.”  
He sits up. “You sick of me yet?”  
“How could I be when we don’t even spend enough time together? I _miss_ you, if anything.” Cyrus teases, making Jonah giggle.  
“I miss you too. I love you.”  
Cyrus grabs his hand, but his instant reaction is a loud gasp and hard flinch before jolting away.  
“What happened?” Cyrus is equally concerned as he is crushed.  
“Nothing. I mean. I dunno. W-when I was _falling_ asleep I kept thinking of...the night. That night.” Jonah goes pale, Cyrus’ eyes growing _wide._  
“‘That’ night? As in…Jonah.” His name is whispered in astonishment, Cyrus feeling almost unable to believe what’s being implied.  
“You still think about that?”  
“Sometimes…” He’s ashamed to say.  
“Baby.” Cyrus’ chuckle lacks a smile. “You don’t get, insecure, do you? We can’t have my Jonah getting insecure about something that happened _so_ long ago.” He gets them giggling.  
“It’s not that I get insecure. Okay, it’s that I get insecure. It’s just-somebody else swept you away before, and it could happen again.”  
“Okay but you are aware that if I already knew you liked me nobody else would have even been a thought in my mind. Right?”  
“Maybe.” Jonah blushes while grinning shyly. “You’re just _so_ cute and you’re only gonna get cuter.”  
Cyrus breaks out into quiet laughter.  
“I know sometimes it might seem like I no longer have a scratch on me from that whole experience. But, I still do too. Except I try to look at it as more of a stepping stone towards you and me. As painful as it was.”  
Jonah can only scoff in astonishment at the brilliance of Cyrus’ words. His eyes almost sting with tears.  
“No one puts words more perfectly than you do, Cyrus.”  
The boy absolutely flourishes. “Yeah well no one does it like you, Jonah.”  
Their gazes emit such love for one another that not even Cyrus’ words could come close to expressing.  
“Guess what’s arriving soon.” He brings up.  
“The curly hair product? Not to sound dramatic but picturing you with curly hair literally sets me on fire ‘cause of how hot it is.” Jonah will never apologize for just how attractive he finds him.  
“_Pfttttt_. Prepare to be disappointed.”  
“Impossible.” He starts kissing him and doesn’t plan to stop.  
After the first handful, Cyrus is finally able to dodge his touch. “Mm-Jonah.” He has to tell him something.  
“Shhh.”  
His lips are repeatedly pecked, sending him into an eruption of distracting giggles that makes it a struggle to move away.  
Jonah beams, absolutely and ecstatically in love with the boy before him.  
They kiss some more, giggling and playing with each other’s hair as their noses press together.  
“I love you.” Jonah reminds.  
“I love you more.”  
His hands run back through Cyrus’ hair. “Your hair’s gonna look so cute curly.”  
“That’s not the only hair of mine that’s curly.” The other boy’s lame pube joke apparently consists of the funniest words ever spoken.  
“Everyone’s talking about not having to shave or get ready meanwhile _I_ have a boyfriend to look good for.” He smirks.  
“Bold of you to assume that you even have to _try_.” Jonah compliments.  
“Oh, but _you_ do?” Cyrus asks.  
“Yes. A _lot_, actually.”  
He guffaws. “I call major bullshit on that.”  
“One of these mornings you’re gonna see me and my ugliness.”  
“Jonah, the only thing ugly about you in the morning is your attitude.”  
“Pftttt.” Cracking up, Jonah’s going to have to somewhat disagree.  
“One time! I went at you _one_ time!” He laughs.  
“You asked where the syrup was,” Cyrus will never forget, so he makes sure Jonah won’t ever either.  
“I said I put it in the fridge, and you went ‘who puts syrup in the fridge?!’ With this _disgusted-ass_ look on your face like I _spat_ on you-“  
“_Bahahaha_!” The accuracy sends Jonah hollering.  
“Listen.”  
“What.”  
“_Listen_…” He’s struggling to brainstorm a valid excuse.  
“We’re in a pandemic.”  
“Uh-uh.” Cyrus teases, joining his boyfriend in immediate, uncontrollable laughter.  
“Mm-hm. Yeah. That’s what they _all_ say, now.” This gets Jonah giggling, followed by yet another ‘I love you.’  
“I love you so much, baby.” It goes far beyond a promise.  
Heart-to-heart moments like these have crept up on them more and more as of late, making this one feel like yet another confirmation of their eternal fate.  
Cyrus accepts Jonah’s kiss like it’s nothing and everything at once, arms wrapping around him and chest barely being able to contain such a full heart.  
By the end of the night, the chest that houses Jonah’s elated heart and soul has become a calm resting place for Cyrus’ head of dreams.  
If living means getting to be with each other, then they never want to die.  
Although when they do, they’ll be hand in hand on their way to the same grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment!  
More jyrus to come. Maybe I can actually get started on those prompts in my tumblr inbox

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
